Forbidden Love
by killalao
Summary: She came to the real world, causing massive destruction on a global scale, all for the sake of love. We set out on a quest to redeem ourselves, facing many challenges and enemies on the way. Currently going over chapters and correcting mistakes. formatting changed on first 3 chapters, more soon, as I'm kind of just correcting things as I go along.
1. Intro,Her Arrival

Forbidden Love?

Book 1, the begining, Victorville, and Lycoming

Introduction\Welcome to my world\Random things you might want to know.

Some brief explanations, so you can understand my writing style. Believe it or not, I am actually better at writing than speaking,I think it has something to do with the fact that in writing, I have alot more time to put my thoughts together. When I speak, I tend to speak quickly, to get my thoughts out before I forget what I was thinking about, anyway, not many people can understand what I'm trying to say half the time, So, in an effort to prevent this same thing from happening to this story. Here are some brief explanations as to why I wrote some things in a certain way.

Because of the large amount of dialogue, I use more of a chatroom-like dialogue style. Stating the character's name, followed by a colon, followed by whatever they're saying in parentheses. Example:

Bob: "Hello everybody,my name is Bob."

This condensed the dialogue down into an easier to understand format. The only time I didn't use this style was in the earlier parts of the story, because the dialogue belonged to some nameless NPCs in a videogame. This story contains many references to the pokemon videogames, and so if you are not familiar with them, you may have a hard time understanding this story. Video game references may be subject to a slight amount of inaccuracy as well, because at the time this was written, I was either not that far in the game yet, or just simply forgot how that part in the game went. Please bare with me on this, this story was meant to entertain, not be 100% accurate. I tried my best to be as accurate as possible, I do occasionally make mistakes, keep in mind, this story is still being written, I try to complete atleast 1 episode per day, and maybe even change a few details in the previous episodes to make them more coherent and consistent with each other. Feel free to sub the word "chapters" for "episodes" if you wish, I used the word episode, cause I wanted to give people the idea that this could make an awesome tv series. References to real towns,town names, and locations are completely coincidental, as I pretty much just made them up random. The main character is, essentially me, I'm a 18\19 year old lonely kid with a dark past. I've seen alot of pain in my time, please understand, that because of this, that I do not possess the same sense of fear that most people have, and that in times that most people would cower in fear, I would try to keep fighting, until I was either killed, or there was simply nothing left to fight, It is this very courage and tenacious temperment that my uniquely badass personality stems from. I ally with few, and bow to no one. Despite this, I still try to fight for whats right, and I will do my best to serve the one's I love till the end.I believe that there are only two things you can truly possess in this world, and that is either the love or the hatred of others.

A few other things you may want to know are that in the dialogue of this story, a word in all caps meens that the character is shouting this word, while a word in _Itallics, _means the word was communicated telepathically. All dialogue is subject to gramatical errors, as natural dialogue almost never uses perfect grammar, unless you are some stereotypical old british lady or gentlemen who spent years as a child learning how to speak perfectly. I originally intended this to be a horror story, and it does retain some elements of that, but after working on it for a while and after Chapter\Episode 4, which is the longest chapter I've written so far at the time I wrote this, and contains argueably enough content to be a standalone story, was rejected by creepypasta,I decided it was much more suited as a romantic\action\adventure type story with some horror elements such as mass destruction, weapons, and death as a common theme. Episodes 1-3 are used to provide background to the story, while Episodes 4 and above are almost stand alone short storys, except they follow the same story line built by chapters 1-3 in chronological order. Episodes 4 and above usually go by a day to day basis, stating all the significant events that happened during that particular day, and almost always end at night, with the next episode continuing from the morning is a large chance that there will be alterations to this, as so far, I've only written to episode there will be more episodes, and I'll problaby take this series as far as I can until I get bored with it, or reach some conclusion of its plot. All that being said, enjoy the show.

Prologue\episode 1

Gardevoir...the desperate fanboy's favorite pokemon. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here. So before you decide to write me off as a freak, please allow to explain what my situation was like before this romance started. I went through highschool without ever having a single girlfriend. Why you ask? I guess it was because I was too afraid to talk to girls,and then later it became the fact that I didnt have a single thing in common with them, or anyone else from my school, and go figure, the only girls I could of had a fair chance with, pretty much always had boyfriends. I come from a small town with very little interest in anything other then sports and pop music, and with me being the stereotypical metal headed car fanatic and general anime nerd, knowing way more about cars and pokemon (a strange combination huh?) then any of them knew about sports, well lets just say I was a fish out of water in there athletics centered world, well high school came and went, and no I didn't even have a date for prom, and I have been a lone wolf ever since. The sad thing is after highschool, it wasn't even because of shyness anymore, it was because there wasn't any girls in my class, and I was on the verge of sealing my heart from the world forever, so that I would not have to feel the pain of lonelyness.I was begining to think that there truly was no one out there for me, That I was uniquely created to be alone, and that no other soul could possibly be compatible with mine. Little did I know what was in store for me.

I was on the brink of insanity, my life, torn between my cold, mundain realities, and my warm, adventureous fantasies, which I had come to depend upon for survival in this harsh, cruel, world.I tried very hard to keep these two separate, trying to live my life, wilst holding on to my fantasies as long as I could. I was trying to get the best of both worlds, little did I know, one of my fantasies had a mind of its own. It was a typical fantasy, involving a female gardevoir, probably not much different then any other desperate man's fantasies about female gardevoirs. Well, you'd probably suspect this one centered around my own gardevoir, her name was Phoebe...I'm sorry its hard to think straight after typing her name, I originally caught her as a Ralts in platinum, I ev trained her for special attack as a special sweeper, she was part of my team when I beat the elite 4, it was shortly after that that I began to fantasize about her, she was beautiful, but yet so strong, strength that only some one like me could truly appreciate, none the less, I knew in my heart she wasn't real, or was she? And hell,we even had similiar natures, both of us willing to die for the ones we love.

So I kept fantasizing, and playing Platinum alongside Fire Red for awhile until I finally bought my copy of Black 2, I was saddened by the fact that I could not get a Ralts in black 2, and so I had my heart dead-set on beating the game as fast as possible to take advantage of the poketransfer feature, to transfer my beloved Phoebe and several others over to my cartridge. I wasn't even sure it would work as my Platinum and Fire Red are both roms. So now my focus had shifted from Fire Red and Platinum, to Fire Red and Black 2, as I was trying to get to a certain point in fire red ( the part were your starter learns its exclusive move) before I transfered all my good pokes off of it into platinum, and then into Black 2 once I beat the unovian elite 4. During this time frame, I never loaded my platinum rom to see how my beloved gardevoir was doing, as I was trying to beat Black 2 and get Firered to an acceptable transfer point.I imagined her being upset, and us having a conversation about when I would transfer her to unova, I kept telling her she would have to wait, I can't beat this game over night. I imagined this conversation several times and each time she seemed a little more distressed. I kept telling her it will all be fine you just have to wait a little while. That never seemed to help. Of course, all these conversations were written off in my mind as a simple fantasy, and nothing more, just idle thought to distract myself from the misery of my life.

Finally the day came when I finally got to the point in Fire Red where I could deem my pokemon ready to be transfered. So I started up Desmume and loaded my Platinum rom, loading my save like I normally would, I was north of the battle frontier, were I last saved, I checked my party, glad I could finally see my Gardevoir again, except she wasn't there. It was strange, my shiny Magnezone "CapnMagnum" and my Houndoom "HellBlade" were there as well as my Cloyster "ShockaBomb", and my un-nicknamed Galade, but Phoebe wasn't there, I though I might of left her in the PC, but when I checked, she wasn't there either.I was starting to freakout, wondering what happened to my beloved Gardevoir. "Did she just up and leave?", "Where the heck did she go?","Did I accidently release her?", and "Will I ever see her again?" were just some of the many questions racing through my mind at this time. This moment reminded me of some of the dreams I would have about finding a beautiful girl, only to have her disappear to hell-knows-where and me spending the rest of the dream trying to find her, only to wake up disapointed about my wasted dream. Well anyway, despite this odd predicament, I decided to try to go ahead with the transfer from Firered, I went to the nearest pokemon center and switched out some of my Pokemon, I switched ShockaBomb with my Staraptor, and withdrew my Seaking, because he knows surf. Using Staraptor I flew to Twin-Leaf town, and started making my way towards pal park. I decided to do some battling to get my mind off of the fact I probably lost Phoebe forever, so determinedly, I surfed in front of the first swimmer I saw, the little exclamation point appeared over their head, they swam over to me, and said "did you see that pokemon pass through here awhile ago, it looked so upset"...It took awhile for me to put the pieces together, these are the thoughts that went through my mind at this point, "What the heck..no battle?", "Wait what did that guy say?", "Upset pokemon?", "Is this part of the game?", "No wait!, could it be?", "No way she's not real, she's just a figment of my imagination, isn't she?".

Dismissing it as just part of the game I continued my quest toward pal park, passing several swimmers along the way, none of them seemed to want to battle me, instead they all said things along the lines of them seeing some sort of upset pokemon.I was starting to get anxious, I wanted to get to the bottom of this. So I kept moving towards pal park, when I got there, I spoke to the guy behind the counter "I'm sorry, our service is unavailable today, we got broken into by some crazy pokemon, it seemed, kind of sad, its still back there, because none of our pokemon are strong enough to contain it ", I remembered how high levelled my Phoebe was, and how I dilligently ev trained her. The guy apparently had more to say so I kept reading "The weird thing about this pokemon, is that it could talk", "It kept saying something about meeting its trainer in Unova, where the hecks that?" It was then that I began to think that this was more then just part of the game, he mentioned Unova, in a game made before Unova existed, it was now obvious to me that this pokemon could be none other then Phoebe, my missing gardevoir.

I wanted to confront her, to tell her that she cant get to Unova from here, and she would have to wait until I beat Black 2, but how? The guy would not let me through the door. I didnt know what to do, so I just kept talking to the guy, until finally he said "What? You think your this pokemon's trainer, well why didn't you say so, go on ahead through the door" I couldn't help but laugh maniacally about how convenient that sounded. So my character automatically walked through the door, and into Pal Park, I saw Phoebe's overworld sprite wondering through the grass, so I walked over to her and pressed "A".

Phoebe:"What do **you** want?"

It kinda looked like she was crying, realizing that I'm probably going insane, I decided it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, even though a part of me still wanted to believe that none of this was real.

Me:" What are you doing here baby? I told you you would have to wait until I could transfer you, you can't use this place to get to Unova anyway, its just a one way trip from Hoen or Kanto to Sinnoh."

Phoebe: "Well, I thought that it was worth a try, but there doesn't seem to be anything here."

At this point, I wasn't at all surprised that she could here me.

Me:"Exactly, baby, you just have to wait that's all, now come on, stop bothering these people and follow me, I'm going to go put you in the pc for a little while, so I can transfer my pokes from fire red, and then I want you back in my team OK?"

Phoebe:"Just for a little while right?"she replied.

Me:"Yeh just for maybe a half hour or so"

So she followed me back into the building, and I put her and most of my other pokes in the pc, and began to transfer my pokes from Fire Red, the transfer went normally, or what I assumed to be normal( I honestly wouldnt know as I had never done this before until now), I imported the pokemon from fire red, and caught each of them, one by one in the park balls. And then I put them all in the pc, except for Bubba, my Blastoise, then I withdrew Phoebe, ShockaBomb, CapnMagnum,HellBlade, and my Wigglytuff. I moved Phoebe to the first slot in my party, thinking this would allow me to speak with her, and sure enough not even a minute later

Phoebe:"So when can I go to unova with you?"

Came through my speakers.

Me: "When I beat the league."

Phoebe: "How close are you to getting that done?"

Me: "I'm on the fifth gym, but it's not going so well, I keep losing."

Phoebe:"Oh c'mon, you're a better trainer then that, aren't you baby?"

Me:"Well.."

I stuttered, not wanting to admit that I used a few hacks to train her, well actually all I really did was make a bunch of wild alakazamz appear so she could kill them for evs plus the pokerus. and I hacked 2 pokemon just to get the macho brace.

Me:"It's just I'm trying to go through it so fast, to get you on there, that I dont spend alot of time training my unovian pokemon"

Phoebe:"You don't have to rush you know, just get it done."

As the weeks passed, we kept having conversations, I would load platinum on my pc and play my ds at the same time, just so we could have conversations while I played,it was strange, I mean it was purely just a fantasy before, but now we were actually falling in love?Well anyway, as our "love" grew, so did this overbearing feeling of hopelessness inside of me. After all, real or not, she was still just a character in a video game, even if I moved her to Black 2, she would still be just pixels, a particulary gorgeous array of pixels, but pixels none the less. We needed to be together, we needed to be able to see each other without there being a "screen" between us. This feeling became stronger and stronger, until one night, whilst challenging the elite 4 on Black 2 I decided I might as well talk to her about it.

Me:"Listen Phoebe..."

Phoebe:"What, what's wrong baby?"

Me:"It's just"

Phoebe:"It's just what?"

I've got to admit, I was as nervous as hell right now.

Me:"Sometimes, I just wish we could be together, I mean, not just here, but,"

Phoebe:"In your world?"

Phoebe:"What? You mean in Unova?"

Me: "Um honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but, the world your in, in my world, kanto,johto,hoen,sinnoh,unova, there all just games."

Phoebe: "You mean, I'm in a game?"

Phoebe: "I'm just part of a game in your world?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "So this whole time, we've never actually been together?"

Me: "Well, sort of."

Her sprite appeared infront of my character in the game, she was looking right at it.

Phoebe: "Then who am I looking at right now?"

Me: "That's not really me, that's my player character, he is just the guy I control in the game."

Phoebe: "So that's why you've never said much until now, other then attack orders or "Go Phoebe"."

Me: "I didn't know I could talk to you, so I didn't really bother to say anything, until you did that thing at pal park, I didn't even think you were real."

Phoebe: "My telepathy must of finally reached you somehow in your world."

Me: "I guess, but I don't know how, by the way, your recent actions, this entire conversation, this isn't normally what happens in this game."

Phoebe: "I've been trying to contact you ever since you caught me as a ralts, but you never responded, until just recently."

Me: "Then how come this hasn't happened to anyone before?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, your other pokemon try to contact you as well but to no avail."

Me: "You must of found some sort of hole in the code, in the matrix of your world, previously and completely isolated from ours."

Me:"Do you think it's possible, if your telepathy can get through, then perhaps maybe you could get through as well?."

Me: "That way we could be together."

Phoebe:"What's your name by the way?"

Me: "Just call me Cj, same as in your world honey."

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't know if it's entirely possible, but I can try, just try to get me to Unova, ok?"

Me: "Ok, but it would still be better if you were here with me."

Phoebe: "I know, just wait and see ok, I'll try to find this, "hole" again."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

Tomorrow came, and I finally managed to beat the E4.I was finally getting close to the point where I could transfer her to black 2, and that night I finally got poketransfer to work. There was a bad thunderstorm that night, but eagerly I started up my ds, and Desmume wi-fi version on my pc, wondering if any of this would even work to begin with. The transfer was working perfectly, I selected Phoebe from the box, intending to let her go first, but as my pc was loading, the power flashed, NOOOOOOOOO! I wanted to scream, this time I was sure I lost her, probably lost all of them, all of that work for nothing, and once again I am alone. NO! That didn't just happen, the monitor turned back on, showing a very pixelated image of a battle screen with Phoebe against...no one? The screen said "Phoebe used teleport" the animation played and after it finished the power flashed again.I was experiencing the biggest WTF? moment in my entire life. And then behind me I heard a voice

Phoebe:"Um...Are you Cj?."

I turned around, and there, right behind me, was Phoebe, she was holding my ds in one hand, and what I assumed to be her pokeball in the other.

-confused- Me: "eheheh...um...yeah."

Phoebe:"Hm so this is your world?"

Me:"Yes ,how the heck did you manage to get here?"

I was badly shocked and extremely confused at this point.

Phoebe:"Teleport."

Me:"Yes, but...how?"

Wondering if there was an even remotely rational way to explain this.

Phoebe:"During the transfer I figured I would be technically outside of both Unova world and Sinnoh world, so I broke out of my ball and used teleport, and I wound up here."

Me: "Ok I don't know how you did that, but this is great."

Phoebe: "Now what should we do?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "It's getting pretty late, you wanna just wait until tomarow, and I'm sorry for this, but I'm probably going to have to keep you in your pokeball, during the day, just so my parents don't freak out or anything."

Phoebe: "You'll let me back out at night right?"

She handed me her pokeball.

Me: "Yeah, and it's not going to be for forever, we'll figure out a solution eventually."

Phoebe:"Ok, so now what?"

Me: "I don't know I honestly wasn't expecting you to escape from the confines of the game."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know, I can read your mind."

Me: "What else can you do?"

Phoebe: "Lots of things, alot of which I already could do in the pokemon world."

Me: "Shadow ball?"

Phoebe: "Yep!"

Me: "Psychic?"

Phoebe: "Yep!"

Me: "But wait, teleport wasn't one of the moves you knew in the game."

Phoebe: "What game?."

Me: "Pokemon Platinum, the game you were in before you came here."

Phoebe: "Oh you mean my world?"

Me: "I guess."

I restarted my computer, and reloaded the rom.

Phoebe: "What the? That's HellBlade, and Magnum, and that Staraptor you have, and I take it that that guy was you?"

Me: "Um yeah but he's just my player character, this is the real me."

Phoebe: "Your are alot older here then you are in there."

Me: "Yeh it's supposed to be a kid's game, but alot of older guys play it as well, it's very well made."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: " I love you too Cj."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I fell in love with you in the game remember? But I never thought we could be together because you were just a kid, but apparently your not so."

Phoebe: "Is it possible for us to be more then that, trainer and pokemon?"

Me: "I don't know baby, I just don't know, but I don't see why not."

Phoebe: "Well, a human dating a pokemon is kind...of"

Me: "Weird?"

Phoebe:"Yeh."

Me: "But you can talk like a human, you can act like a human, you are vastly more powerful then a human, and you look alot like a human."

Phoebe: "So what are you saying, I'm a human? I'm not,I'm a pokemon silly."

Me:"You're human enough for me."

Phoebe: "So we can be?"

Me: " Of course, I was kinda hoping you would want too anyway."

Phoebe: "I can see it all in your head Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too, but I'm going to bed, I'm just too tired and even though I wanted someone like you for along time this is alot too take in."

Phoebe: "Yeh, your right, none of us knew either of our worlds existed."

Well anyway, I went to bed,she slept next to me, well where was she supposed to sleep? On the floor?, our relationship was just begining, and we were both completely unaware of the disaster of what was about to happen tomorrow.


	2. Global Disaster

**Chapter 2: Global Disaster**

The Fall\Episode 2

It was all over the news, about how Pokémon suddenly started appearing in the real world when they were supposed to be transferred to one of the 4 Unova based games, about how several countries, including Japan,South Korea,and the U.S. were trying to ban, confiscate and destroy all copies of the games within their borders, and well as all copies of the 4th and 3rd gen games by association. What happened in itself was hard to explain, thankfully no one was able to link Phoebe and me as the main cause of the disaster. What happened, to the best of my knowledge, was that when Phoebe teleported out of the game, she must have ripped a hole in the fabric of that tiny pocket space, that only existed as an area for Pokémon to be transferred between the 2 games. This hole, inexplicably allowed Pokémon to pass through and enter the real world, with varying degrees of success of course. Many people were referring to this as the biggest video game glitch of all-time, and to be honest, I could not disagree with them. While this may sound cool at first, It often turned disastrous, particularly when people attempted to transfer legendary and high-level Pokémon into Unova. Several disasters were happening around the world at the same time, there were several instances were apparently an articuno was released and froze many people, sometimes entire towns, completely solid. There was an incident in New Mexico, were lots of livestock were drained of their blood, immediately thought to be linked to the mythical Chupacabra, but was actually proven to have been a flock of rogue Golbat. Like Phoebe, not all the Pokémon were wild though, just mostly ones that hadn't been trained for very long, some of them didn't even survive the journey, and instead appeared halfway inside a wall,or other solid object. It turned out Phoebe was lucky, as more than 1/4 of the Pokémon that were transferred ended this way. Some just appeared in a completely inconvenient place, like a fish Pokemon appearing in the middle of a small desert town, only to dry out and bake under the intense heat. Those that made it alive, and were trained enough to be obedient, still had the threat of the military on their backs, as their orders were simply to kill all of them. There were a few cases however, were there trainers were just not the type that should have Pokémon, there was a case in New York were a bratty 8 year girl transferred her level 70 Ursaring , needless to say, a lot of people died at her hands, as that beast was easily capable of ripping them in half. The girl realized this, and thought she could use it to get whatever she wanted, toys, makeup, the typical things little girls want. After using her ursaring to slaughter an ungodly 158 civilians,including her own parents, all because they wouldn't buy her a stupid doll, a squad of U.S soldiers finally showed up at her doorstep, and gunned that poor bear down. The entire city of Miami was wiped out by a tsunami caused by the hands of a single Kyogre. This was a lot to take in, knowing that I may have been at least partly responsible for things. I couldn't let my parents know about Phoebe, they'd probably want me to kill her, I told her this, that my parents were extremely hard-headed at times and there was no way in hell they'd ever understand, she voluntarily went into her pokeball, which I then hid within the confines of my room.

Sadly, not even the innocent Pokémon were safe, there were many cases where some Pokémon such as Meowth,Clefairy, Jigglypuff,and even Togepi, were gunned down cause the stupid military couldn't understand that they were not a threat. Children cried at the loss of their pets, people died, some cities burned, others were frozen solid. My parents did ask about the game, They wanted to destroy it, me, being the sly badass I was, simply switched the stickers on one of my other ds games, and let them destroy that one, you might be asking why. Well, if things did get bad, I might need to "transfer" some of my other Pokémon. There was no way in hell I'd ever let them find out about Phoebe. Just so you understand, they're my parents, and I love them, just like any kid should, but let's face it, nobody's parents live forever, and Phoebe was the only "girl" I've ever been able to get this close too, and like I said, if my parents did find out about her, they'd probably try to kill her,or tell me to kill her, and not only did I not want to fight them over that, but just like Phoebe, I'm also very protective of the ones I love, this does ironically include them, but lying to them isn't exactly risking their lives now is it? In short, I was willing to do whatever it takes to protect her, be it from the trigger-happy military, or my hard-headed parents.

Thankfully not many people played Pokémon were I lived, and after asking around, I soon learned that only a few others in my area had a Pokémon like me. Of course, for the sake of my beloved, I didn't mention nor even imply her existence. I still had my copy of black 2, of course, it now had a Need For Speed Prostreet sticker on it(the game I let my parents destroy just to get them off my back), but it was still black 2 and my parents were none the wiser. Also the great tragedy present in other areas of the world was not nearly as present in mine, one kid got his hand bit off by a raticate, that's seriously all that happened, they didn't even kill the raticate, a scientist caught it, and was apparently going to study it for further research. The kid survived, and they were even able to reattach his hand. For once, there was actually an advantage of living in a small town were nothing interesting ever happens.

The darkness however, was just beginning.

The next day, I decided to consider my plan of action incase the military should try to bother me. In case they should try to harm my beloved. I could not let that happen, and it would undoubtedly be met with lethal force at the hands of one of the many guns I had.  
Yes I have guns, I did mention me being a badass didn't I? But I realized that the military had guns as well, and to go up against them would likely be suicide. I began speaking with Phoebe on the issue, we decided it would be wise to transfer over more Pokémon, I started with CapnMagnum, my level 51 Magnezone, since he was basically made of solid steel, I assumed he'd be bullet proof. I didn't transfer ShockaBomb, because he was too low-level, I didn't want to see any of my Pokémon die, I didn't love them as much as Phoebe, but really, who the hell wants to see their pets die? I transferred HellBlade next, if I used CapnMagnum to distract them, he could draw their fire, while HellBlade (who I assumed was much more vulnerable to bullets) could burn them to a crisp, plus, his burns hurt forever, for that little extra reminder to them to leave us the hell alone! I didn't care if I had to kill people to protect Phoebe, after all, all those deaths on my part could be written off as self-defence, as I would not provoke them, but if they were foolish enough to try to provoke me, I would release my wrath of thunder and flames upon them, and I would take no prisoners. This was the new game, to defend her the best way I knew how, with brute force and carefully chosen fights. Weeks passed, and the military never showed, I was thankful for this, as I could still keep my Pokémon a secret.I wanted to keep them a secret as long as possible, I let Phoebe out every night, and sometimes CapnMagnum, but never HellBlade, because, I just didn't think I could keep him under control, I just kept hoping he could understand this, and wouldn't become angry with me.I just didn't think he could keep quiet, and it was practically end game if my parents were to find out about my Pokémon, soldiers I could kill, there just enemies, but choosing between Phoebe and my other Pokémon, and my parents? That I could not, nor ever wanted to decide.I knew this wouldn't work out in the long run, I had to find another way. But what was I going to do?Another week passed, and the answer finally came to me. It was apparent, that I had to run away,and keep my parents guessing as to why, but where would I go?, I couldn't go anywhere familiar, because that would be too obvious. They would find me, and, even worse, would probably enlist the military to do it. There was a city about one hundred miles away that was hit hard by a rogue articuno,I think it was called Lycoming, anyway apparently the military kept shooting at it, but it wasn't doing any good, missiles failed to lock onto it, because as an Ice Type, it had no heat signature and was too fast for radar guided missiles. So almost all of the city of Lycomming ended up frozen, with many civilians attempting to survive the cold, while many others were dead, there were even some mighty M1A1 Abrams tanks frozen solid in the ice, crew and all. It was then that I came up with the crazy idea that if I could save this city, then maybe I could get a few people to change their minds about Pokémon and then I would head to the next city, and then the next, slowly changing the minds of the people. It was risky, but it was probably the only way Phoebe and me could ever be together without the constant threat of one of us getting killed, though I already made up my mind, I spoke to Phoebe about this anyway, and this is.. generally how the conversation went.

Phoebe:"What, Articuno, are you crazy, what are you gonna do when you get there anyway? Kill it?"

Me:"I don't know, but I also know I can't just keep you in my room forever, my parents will find out about you eventually, and besides, don't you ever wish you didn't have to be in your pokeball during the day?"

Phoebe:"Yes, but at least were holding out, your plan is suicidal!"

Me:"No it's not, there's a very good chance we could pull this off, and save a bunch of people in the process, people who won't be so willing to kill you once we save their lives", "And what about HellBlade?, I can't let him out in here for fear of my parents waking up, how much longer do you think he'll be willing to stay in his pokeball, I haven't let him out since we transferred him, and besides that, I'm tired of only being able to see you at night."

Phoebe: "Ok fine, I'm in."

Me: "Good, we're leaving at midnight on friday."


	3. Leaving Home

**Chapter 3: Leaving Home**

Leaving Home\Episode 3

The rest of the week went by normally, well relatively normally, more cities were destroyed, more people and Pokémon were killed, yatta,yatta,yatta, and then finally friday came.

I made sure my truck's fuel tank was full, because I would need to get as far on that one tank as possible, as expected, the massive amounts of destruction really screwed up the economy, fuel prices were twice as high as they once were, I only had $150 worth of cash, I didn't take much with me, I took all three of my pokeballs,3 guns, one shotgun, one rifle, one pistol, with 2 boxes of ammo for each, a knife, my DS and its charger, and a single flash drive containing my rom files and other things. It was 1:00 am by the time I had everything loaded up, I left that place as fast as possible, imagining the shock my poor parents would feel when they realized I was gone. Of course I felt sorry for them, I didn't want to leave, but I had to, to protect my beloved. I didn't want to go back to being alone. About 20 miles out, I let her out of her pokeball.

Phoebe: "Where are we?"

Me: "Relax, everything's working according to plan, we left about 30 minutes ago."

Phoebe: "What's with all the guns?"

Me:"They're mine, I brought them along, just in case someone trys to stop us."

Phoebe: "No potions?"

Me: " What?, Phoebe, potions don't exist in this world."

Phoebe: "But what if my HP hits zero.?"

Me: "I don't even want to consider that as a possibility,but I guess you would...die?"

I cringed at this, realizing that the world apparently goes by nuzlocke rules.

Me: "Wait, I brought the roms, and the ds, I could transfer in a Pokémon holding a potion, perhaps even some revives."

Phoebe: "But how are you going to get the roms to work without your computer?"

Me: "I'll just have to find another one to use, those emulators will work on almost any computer, as long as we can find one that has access to wifi."

Phoebe: "Ok so we're set then?"

Me: " I guess so, all we have to worry about now is food."

The next thirty miles went by, we listened to some music of the heavy metal variety, we didn't meet many cars, and there were some sections of the highway that had been destroyed by a rogue Pokémon, thankfully my truck was 4WD, so we had no problem driving around the cratered roads. Then we came upon something that we hoped we would never see. The national guard created a roadblock up ahead, about twenty armed soldiers, 4 Humvees, and a single M1A1 tank blocked our passage. Without saying a word, Phoebe went back into her pokeball, as we approached the roadblock.I turned the radio off, and prepared myself to draw first blood, if necessary of course. I put the driver's side window down, as one of the guards approached my truck.

Guard: "What the hell do you want, kid?"

I lied in a desperate attempt to avoid conflict.

Me: " This Pokémon destroyed my house and killed my parents, I'm heading to my grandparents in Victorville, (another small town, like mine, that was about twenty miles outside of the city I was actually planning on going to) ."

Guard: "Would've made sense kid, except for the fact that I can see 3 pokeballs on your back seat, and Victorville is currently in a state of evacuation."

I was terrified now, I was caught in my lie, dammit, why didn't I bother to hide the pokeballs?

Guard: "So tell me kid you got not one, but 3 Pokémon?, and whats with all the firepower you got back there as well?"

Me: "Are you kidding me, you've seen the destruction going on recently haven't you?, You expect me to travel around unarmed?"

Guard: "Tell you what kid, you hand over those Pokémon, and then you can go through I'll even let you say goodbye to them."

Me:"Bullshit, I'm not letting you take them from me, now just let me through."

Guard: "You don't have a choice, kid, now get out of the vehicle."

Me: -placing my hand around CapnMagnum's pokeball-," You're the one that no longer has a choice!"

I pressed the button, CapnMagnum came out of the ball and flew out the driver side window, knocking the Guard down, the other guards immediately fired at it, but as I expected, it was to no avail.I told CapnMagnum to use Thunder, and he did, knocking all the guards unconscious. At first I thought he killed them, but no, they were still breathing, works for me.I got out of my truck,and claimed some of their weaponry as a prize,an M16 assault rifle, a 9mm pistol, and a pair of night vision goggles, that I placed it in the back of my truck with the rest of my guns, then I released Phoebe, and told her to use psychic to move all the guards to a safe spot. I also dismounted one of the 50Cal. machineguns from one of the Humvees and placed it in the bed of my truck. I backed up to a safe distance, and had CapnMagnum use magnet bomb on the Humvees, instantly destroying them.I sent out HellBlade, and had him melt a hole in the side of the tank with fire blast, which CapnMagnum then used magnet bomb on, destroying the M1A1 from the inside out. I would've taken the tank for myself, but I decided not too, because I thought its movements may be tracked by GPS. You might be wondering why I destroyed the equipment, well, I couldn't bring myself to kill them, but I would make them pay! That tank itself will set them back at least 2 mil , I returned my Pokémon, except for Phoebe, and continued on towards the city, leaving the still unconscious guards stranded next to their burning equipment, after that incident, we decided to stick to the back roads for a while. It was slightly passed 3:00am now and we were a few miles outside of Victorville. I drove up onto a bluff overlooking the city, using my newly acquired night vision goggles to scout out the location. Victorville was clearly in a state of evacuation, several national guard apcs filled with civilians were leaving the city, with several small military helicopters flying overhead.

Phoebe: "Hows it look, do you think we can get in?"

Me:"No, not without spilling a lot of blood, they're evacuating, there's no way they would let us in."

Me:"It's probably best to just wait here until morning, no one should be able to see us here, try to get some sleep."

I was extremely tired,however Phoebe didn't seem to like the idea.

Phoebe: "Sleep ? What do think I've been doing in my pokeball for 3 weeks, you only let me out at night remember?"

Me:"Well just, stand guard then or something, just don't let anyone see you, and see, I told you I couldn't just keep you in my room forever or "- handing her my ds-"maybe you could play this, I don't know maybe you could learn something?"

She took the ds and turned it on.

Me:"Oh and by the way, make sure wi-fi is off, that could give away our location."

I smiled a little, amused at the irony of a Pokémon playing a Pokémon game, chances are that didn't happen very often. Then again, a human and Pokémon don't fall in love very often either.


	4. The VictorVille Horror

Episode 4\The VictorVille horror

I blacked out about five minutes later, when I awoke, it was about 8:00am. Phoebe was still in the passenger seat, still playing Pokémon Black 2.

Phoebe"C,mon Emboar, why won't you listen to me?"

Me: "What, whats wrong? You started a new game?"

remembering that I chose Oshawott as my starter.

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, sorry, um, yeah, but I can't, um hey baby!"

I was still somewhat tired at this point, just got up, you know.

Me: "Uh...Phoebe, how long have you been playing that?"

Phoebe: "Since you gave it to me."

Me: "Oookkaaayy, um let me see?"

She handed me the ds, and I looked at her save, all of her Pokémon were fully evolved, level 40, and she didn't have a single badge.

Me: "They're not listening to you because you don't have any badges, by the way how did you get them to level 40 before the first gym?"

Phoebe:" I didn't think they would be able to defeat the first gym until they were all fully evolved, so I kept defeating wild Pokémon until they each got to level 40, but it got harder after level 20 because they stopped listening to me"

Me: "You do realise the first gym leader only has a lilipup and a patrat right?"

Phoebe:"What, how is he a gym leader then that's just lame!"

The ds' battery gave out.

Phoebe: "Oh no I didn't save!"

Me: "Oh, well, at least that means I still have my save file"

Phoebe: "Yeh, I guess so, hey do you think we could at least get into the city now?"

I got out and took another look at the city of Victorville, it looked abandoned, no people, nor sign of the national guard, not even a single car on the streets, I did see a gas station though, so maybe I could stop there and get some more fuel, and maybe even some food.I got back in my truck and said "Looks clear, not a person in sight, you can even stay out if you want."

Phoebe: "Good, so now were finally getting somewhere"

I drove back onto the road and entered the city, it was dead-silent, not a single living thing in sight. We went to the gas station first, even though my tank was still 75% full, I decided it would be best to keep it full.I let CapnMagnum out, and used him to generate electricity to power the pumps, so I could fill it up. Fortunately the pumps worked, and I was able to refill the tank. Then I recalled CapnMagnum, and after telling Phoebe to wait in the truck, went inside the main building. The station was still well-stocked with soda, chips and candy bars, although the soda wasn't cold, oh well, I took as much as I could carry, as the entire town was apparently without electricity, there wasn't anything else I could get besides, soda, chips, and candy bars, so I took as much as I could carry, and even called Phoebe in to help. Then, out of nowhere a Donphan came crashing through the wall. Glass shattered everywhere, and various drinks spilled all over the floor. Phoebe dropped everything she was carrying, as the Donphan stopped just short of her and was staring her down, as if it wanted to fight. I was in shock, trying to grasp what the hell just happened, some kid, he couldn't have been much more then 10, walked through the giant hole in the wall that the Donphan had made.

Kid: "What are you doing here? All this stuff belongs to me."

Me: "Really, you expect me to believe that?"

Kid: "Yes I was supposed to be the only one left in this town, I hid with my donphan while they were evacuating everyone else"

Me:"oh, so this donphan is yours then?"

Kid: "Yes and so are all those candy bars your carrying, as well as the ones your Gardevoir just dropped on the floor, look at this, it smashed them all!"

Me:"It was your fault she dropped them."

Kid:"Oh so it's a girl, ehehehe, what kinda guy uses a girly Pokémon?"

Phoebe: " The kind that could kick you butt all day long you little whelp."

Kid: "What the hell?, she can talk?"

Me: -saying to Phoebe- "To be honest, I'm surprised that donphan hasn't killed him, seeing how egotistical he is!"

Kid:"What?"

Me: "listen kid, this store doesn't belong to you, I saw it, and raided it, and you didn't do a dam thing about it until we were about to leave."

Me:" and seriously kid, what about your parents?"

after I said that, the kid fell to the ground and started to cry.

the donphan walked over to the kid, I guess it was trying to console its trainer.

Me:""You gonna be ok,kid?"

The kid just burst into tears "My parents are dead!"

Me: "How?"

Kid: "Gengar."

Me:"What Gengar?"

Kid: "Last thursday...sob...I was trying to transfer my Pokémon because I...sob... heard that they could become real, and I transferred my donphan first see, because it was my strongest?"-glancing briefly at his donphan-"and then I tried to transfer this gengar...sob... that I got in a trade from my friend, who is...sob...also dead."

Me: "and?"

Kid: "It tried to kill me, I think it tried to use shadow ball on me, but my donphan tried to protect me, and when it realized it couldn't have me...sob..., it went after my parents,and it ...sob...killed them, and then it killed our neighbors, and...sob... and then my friend,and then they started evacuating the city, because all these people were dying and nobody knew why."

The kid screamed "Why didn't it listen to me?", and then he just kept crying.

I was slightly annoyed at the kid, for crying so loudly, but what was I gonna do?I couldn't just take the candy and soda and leave him,his gengar was sure to find him eventually, and even though his donphan seemed pretty strong, I knew Gengar was immune to ground type moves, do to the fact it can levitate. So I knew it couldn't fight it off forever. I also couldn't just leave this gengar wandering around, killing everyone it met.I knew I had to help him, so I asked.

Me: "Do you have any idea where this Gengar might have went?"

Kid: "I don't know, I haven't seen it since friday morning."

Me: "Kid you shouldn't have stayed here, you realize that could cost you your life?"

Kid: "but I have my donphan here to protect me."

Me:"look, kid, that donphan may be strong, but its a Ground type, and if you payed a damn bit of attention, you'd know that Gengar is immune to Ground type attacks."

Kid: "It doesn't know just ground type attacks though it also knows rollout."

Me: "It doesn't matter kid, Gengar knows hypnosis it'd put your donphan to sleep before you could get the full effect out of it."

Kid: "but..."

Me:" Face it kid, its been a miracle you've even been able to survive this far, and if you don't leave this town, "your" gengar is gonna find you, and I shouldn't even have to mention what it will do to you when that happens."

Me:" Cmon kid, I'll take you back to the safe zone, your better off there, let me deal with gengar."

After saying this, Phoebe glared at me, it wasn't until I heard what the kid said next when I realised my mistake.

Kid: "But they'll take my donphan."

Damn he's right, I can't separate him from his Pokémon, but what was I supposed to do? He was risking his life every second he remained in this city, yet if I brought him back to the safe zone, they'd kill his poor donphan for sure, I had no choice but to let him stay.

Me:"Ok kid fine, you can stay here, but just keep hidden, while Phoebe and me try to find this gengar of yours, and put and end to its killing spree."

Kid: "Whos Phoebe?"

Phoebe:"Um, I am."

Kid:"oh, um hi, hehehe, a guy with a girly Pokémon with a girly name"

Me: (facepalm) "Lets go Phoebe, I want to find this thing by noon, so we can be outta here and in the next city by nightfall."

Phoebe: "Coming baby."

We both got back in my truck, only to hear the kid say "Wait a minute, you can drive?"

Me: -while starting the engine- "Um,duh, who's truck did you think this was?"

Seriously, my truck was likely the only vehicle in the entire city, all others must have been driven out during the evacuation last night. It was now about 9:30am. We left the kid and his donphan at the gas station, I honestly had no idea were to find this stupid gengar, so I just decided to drive around the city until something happened,Phoebe must have got bored with this, as she started to talk.

Phoebe: "Hey um Cj?, isn't gengar a ghost type?"  
Me:"Um, yeh why?"

Phoebe:"Aren't psychic types like myself, supposed to be weak to ghost types?"

Me:" Yeh but, gengar is also part poison type, so it's also weak to psychic attacks, so you just have to be sure to hit first, ok baby?"

Me: "and besides that, I'll also send out HellBlade to back you up."

About a half hour later, we didn't see a single thing, houses, more houses, the street, street signs, the occasional tree, kid in the road...wait a minute..WHAT?, I slammed the brakes, narrowly avoiding the kid, it was a different kid then the one we met this kid didn't seem to have a Pokémon.I put the driver's side window down.

Kid no2: Have you seen Lucas, he's my friend, he said his parents were killed by a gengar I traded him a few days ago, I haven't seen him since friday morning."

Me:"We saw him, but he told us that Gengar killed you."

Kid no2: "That nots true! I ran away from it and it stopped chasing me and started going after my neighbors."

Me: "Also, how come you didn't leave during the evacuation? especially since you don't have any Pokémon to protect you?"

Kid no2: "I had a Pokémon, an ampharos, but it wasn't fast enough to get away."

There was something off about this kid, he had a habit of smiling in a bone chilling manner, I couldn't quite place my finger on it.I glanced at Phoebe for a second, but she didn't seem to notice anything wrong about him.

Phoebe:"So, you wanna see Lucas? Get in we'll take you to him."

Me: "We will?"

Phoebe: "Yes of course we will."

Something must have been off with Phoebe as well, but I still couldn't figure it out.I decided to play along.

Me: "Well then I guess we will!" -Trying to copy the creepy-ass smile everyone just decided to show for some strange reason.

So, the strange kid got in the back and we took him to the gas station. The other kid must have been hiding because he wasn't there anymore.

Me: "Kid, where the hell did you go?"

Phoebe:LUCAS!

Kid No2:LUCAS!

Me: "Cmon Lucas, we found your friend, you could at least come out of hiding or something."

Unknown to us at the time, Lucas was standing on top of a building adjacent to the gas station. He threw a pokeball off the side of the building, releasing his donphan onto the street below.

Lucas: "Donphan, rollout!"

Lucas: "THATS NOT MY FRIEND,MY FRIEND IS DEAD,I SAW HIM GET KILLED,THAT KID IS MY GENGAR"  
Me: "What, Phoebe, how did you not notice this?"

The other kid smiled, once again in that same, disturbing grin.

Kid No2: "ever heard of hypnosis?"

The kid's skin turned into a deep purple, his body changing form into that of a gengar , I knew something was off about this kid, but Phoebe didn't seem to notice, but apparently that was only because gengar used hypnosis on her somehow.

Gengar: "Sorry doll but I have to go now"

Gengar vanished shortly before donphan would have hit him, he hit Phoebe instead, who was apparently still hypnotized, knocking her down.

Me: "Dammit Lucas, why did you have to make such a stupid move?"

Gengar reappeared and started running towards the building Lucas was in, apparently, he was hell-bent on killing him.

Me:"You ok baby?"

Phoebe: "What happened? Why are we back at the station?"

.Apparently she snapped out of whatever hypnotic trance she was in.

Me:"I think you got hypnotized,oh yeh, and we found Gengar, and then you got hit by Donphan"

Phoebe: "what?"

I helped her up, feeling relieved she wasn't hurt too much.

Me:"Are you ok?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Me:"Good, now come on lets kill this demonic bastard."

The kid's donphan rolled passed us, still going after Gengar. Gengar stopped running for a second, watching the elephantine creäture rolling towards him.

Donphan: PHAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gengar just stood there, smiling menacingly, as always, I was really starting to hate his donphan was merely inches from colliding with him,Gengar used an attack, I think it was shadow punch, except, his arm went through Donphan's chest, and ripped the poor beast's heart out. It was never this bloody in the game. Donphan collapsed on the ground, obviously dead.

Lucas: No! Donphan!.

That moment was just plain scary, At least it solves the question of exactly how gengar killed all these people, not even I knew that he could do that. Until this point, Me and Phoebe were just standing by my truck, watching the battle,planning our next move, but now with Donphan dead, it was up to us to save this kid's life. I sent out CapnMagnum, and told him to lock on to that killer gengar. I waited for Gengar to get to the top of the building, Then I commanded CapnMagnum to use thunder. It hit gengar directly, but to my surprise it didn't kill him, he seemed to just be shrugging it off. He kept walking, closer and closer to Lucas, that same demented grin on his face.I grabbed HellBlade's pokeball, and had CapnMagnum take it up to the top of the building, he handed the pokeball to him. Then he got between Lucas and Gengar who tried to do the same thing to CapnMagnum that he did to Donphan, but when his arms went through him, he didn't feel anything. CapnMagnum felt a little bit of pain, and then it used Thunder at point-blank range, knocking Gengar off the other edge of the building.

CapnMagnum: "ZOOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!"

Lucas: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Me: USE IT!

He pressed the button, HellBlade came out, unaware of what was going on. Gengar floated back up to the top of the building, seemingly unscathed.I told Phoebe to use Psychic to telepathically linked my mind with HellBlade's.

Gengar: "Oh! look, you have a little doggy, let me take care of that for you."

Me: _DO IT HELLBLADE!_

HellBlade: Do-oom!

Gengar was about to use another shadow punch but,HellBlade used Fire Blast at point-blank range, which held gengar back, he couldn't pass through the flames. CapnMagnum joined in with another Thunder attack.

I told Phoebe to wait at the base of the stairs, as I made my way to the top of the building.

Gengar:-whilst being burned and electrocuted- "You stupid, insignificant, pathetic excuses for Pokémon,why wont you let me kill this little whelp?"

I finally made it to the top of the building, damn that was a lot of stairs.

Me: "Because it's not right you floating bastard!"

Both CapnMagnum and HellBlade stopped attacking. Gengar turned around to face me.

Gengar: " not right huh?, well let tell you something kid" gengar starts walking towards me "is immediately trading a Pokémon as soon as you catch it right? Is trading for a Pokémon, watching it evolve, and then just leaving it to rot in the PC right? and let me ask you something personal kid, do you really think that little relationship you have with your gardevoir is right? I bet you're wondering how I know about that right? Well guess what "CJ" I know all about you two, I could see it in her little head when I hypnotized her. She doesn't really love you, you know, she'll end up turning just like the rest of us pokemon with any common sense, oh, and one more thing, do you think sending the world into this post apocalyptic nightmare, just so you two could be happy together is right?"

Me: "LIES!"

Phoebe "No,its true,Cj, I don't love you, I wish we never would have met."

I noticed something, that Phoebe was yet again in another trance,the fact that gengar's apparently trademarked grin was on her face gave it away, knowing this, I looked gengar directly in the eye and smiled.I sucker punched him in the eye, knocking him back a few feet. It didn't hurt him much but it did break his concentration, and thus freeing her of the trance she was in.

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Me: "Psychic, NOW!"

I ducked, grabbed HellBlade's pokeball and returned him then Phoebe released an extremely powerful psychic wave, knocking Gengar down, also she accidentally knocked Lucas off the building, but CapnMagnum saved him, and brought him safely to the ground. As far as I knew, Gengar was finally dead, his mind obliterated by Phoebe's powerful psychic attacked. We went back down the stairs to the ground, meeting Lucas at the entrance of the staircase, he was crying again, over his donphan this time. We ended up burying the poor beast. It was now about 3:00PM, and we just finished loading Gengar's body into the back of my truck.

Phoebe: "Why are we doing this?"

Me: "Because we have to show the National guard were not all bad."

Phoebe: "By showing them a dead body?"

Me: "Yep!"

We took Lucas a few miles down the highway, until we came acrossed another national guard roadblock, as he no longer had any Pokémon, it was best to return him to the safe zone, and for once he agreed. We dropped him off about a half mile from the roadblock, along with Gengar's body, and instructed him to show our kill to the guards. He agreed, and we left him there and went back to Victorville. We spent the night in an abandoned apartment in that same building we killed Gengar in. Preparing for the even harder battle with an articuno we could be facing tomorrow.


	5. VictorVille Part 2

Episode 5\VictorVille Part 2

When we got back to VictorVille, it was about 3:00pm. We couldn't make it to Lycomming by nightfall, so we decided to stay in Victorville for the night.

That afternoon,I let CapnMagnum out, and basically put him on guard duty, telling him to basically circle around the building throughout the night, and keep a look out for other life forms.A magnezone's energy is based purely off of electrical charges, so he didn't really need to sleep, so long as there was enough electricity around for him to use. We found a gas-powered generator in the basement of the apartment building, and, using fuel provided from the adjacent gas station, we were able to get it running, providing CapnMagnum with a near infinite amount of energy. For the first time in 3 days, I finally got a good night's sleep, the apartment must of been abandoned in a hurry, because it was still fully stocked, the bed complete with comfortable sheets and blankets, kitchen full of typical appliances, and for the first time since I brought him here, I didn't hesitate to let HellBlade out indoors, until he went to the top of the building and started howling at the moon at 12:00m,waking both Phoebe and me up, it was then that I returned him to his pokeball after she insisted.

HellBlade: "Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oom!"

Me and Phoebe simultaneously:"What The?"

HellBlade: "Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oom!"

I actually tried to sleep through it at first, but I couldn't even fall asleep with his overly creepy howling. Then Phoebe was starting to get angry at me for not returning him.

HellBlade: "Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oom!"

Phoebe:"Are you gonna return him? or do I have to use psychic on him?"

Me:"You are aware he's a dark type right?, psychic won't even phase him."

HellBlade: "Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oom!"

Phoebe: "JUST RETURN HIM ALREADY!"

Me: "Ok,Ok, whats gotten into you?"

I got up, put my clothes on, and went to the top of the building, HellBlade's pokeball in my hand. He apparently heard me coming up the stairs.

HellBlade: "Dooom?"

Me:"HellBlade, seriously, I keep telling you you got to stay quiet, it used to be because I was affraid you would wake my parents up, thats why I never let you out before by the way, but now I'm gonna have to put you back in because you woke us up."

Unlike Phoebe, who could speak english fairly well, Hellblade could not say anything other than any possible combination of the syllables that made up his own species name. Though most of the time, he just said "doom" in a similar manner to a dog barking, or in this case right now like a wolf, howling at the moon. CapnMagnum rarely said anything at all, he just kind of hovered around, distorting any electronic device he happened to be near. He occasionally said "Zone" or "Magnezone" sometimes though, in some kind of strange, robotic , monotone voice. As for Phoebe, I never really understood why she was the only pokemon I had that was able to speak english, I assumed it was because she was a Psychic type, that somehow that made her alot more intelligent than most other pokemon. Her voice was so beautiful, like an angel's, then again, what would you expect me to say? We were in love. That gengar we killed, he could speak english as well, although he never moved his mouth when he spoke, suggesting he was using some sort of telepathy to speak, his mouth was always locked in that constant, menacing grin. His "voice" seemed to have a slight british accent to it. That Gengar, I couldn't help but wonder what level he was, He did mention he was traded almost as soon as he was caught, and then never used, so that could probably put him in the 40-50 range at max, all three of my pokemon were at that range, and he absorbed point-blank direct hits from both HellBlade, and CapnMagnum, only dying when Phoebe hit him point-blank with Psychic, anyway he was dead now, so it didn't matter.

Anyway, HellBlade sighed and then willingly went back into his ball.I went downstairs back into the apartment, Phoebe was just standing by the door.

Phoebe:"You returned him right?"

Me: "Yeh."

I placed HellBlade's pokeball onto one of the shelves in the apartment.

Phoebe: "Sorry for yelling, it's just, I'm so tired."

Me:"Yeh, I know how you feel."

The rest of the night went by peacefully, I woke up, at about 9:00am, to see CapnMagnum's single eye staring at me.

CapnMagnum: "Magna!Magnezone!Zone!Magna!"

It took me about five seconds to realize he was shocking me.

Me: "Ow!, Cut it out, what do you want already?"

He stopped shocking me and gestured towards the window, Phoebe was beside me, still asleep.I got up and looked out the window, only to see about a dozen voltorb, magneton, magnemite, and a single electabuzz surrounding the generator we had placed in the gas station parking lot yesterday afternoon.

Me:"Where the heck did all those guys come from, are you scared of them or something?, Or are you just telling me that your angry cause they're stealing your electricity? "

He shook his...um...self...suggesting that it was neither of those things.

Me: "Then what is it?"

Phoebe woke up, unaware of what was happening.

Phoebe:"What? What's going on?"

CapnMagnum:"Magna!Magnezone!Magna!"

She came over to the window right beside me.

Phoebe:"What? Really? Let me see."

I was confused for a second, but then I realized that Phoebe can apparently understand what other pokemon were saying, she then got this fearful look on her face.

Phoebe: "Cj, we have to get out of here, now!"

Me: "What why?"

Phoebe:"Nevermind why, just cmon!"

I decided that, whatever she was afraid of, it was probably for a good reason.I got dressed. We got our stuff, I returned CapnMagnum, we got back in my truck, and sped off. We didn't even stop to fill up. And then when we got about 50 ft from the apartment, we heard an explosion,followed by several more explosions, and then two giant explosions.

Me:"What the hell?"

I looked back, one of the voltorb apparently self-destructed creating a chain reaction, causing the others to self destruct, which caused the underground tanks of the gas station to explode, demolishing the entire gas station as well as the surrounding buildings, including our former apartment. we got out of there just fast enough to escape the inferno caused by the blast, which surely would have killed us all. Phoebe turned toward me, with a slightly sarcastic smile on her face.

Phoebe:"See,told ya!"

I was...just...kinda shocked by the...ungodly amount of destruction I just saw.

Me: "Yeeeaaah...ok..."

Phoebe:"See if I wasted the time to tell you why, we would've all been killed."

Me:"Yeeeaaah!"

Phoebe: "Are you okay?"

Me:"No, probably not, that was just a little too close for my taste."

It was just the third day of our little adventure, and it very nearly ended.I guess it was just a reminder of how dangerous this world can be sometimes. It was glaringly obvious if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now, completely unaware of that Inferno.

Phoebe: "Maybe I should be in charge now?"

Me: "No, this is a team effort, with my bad-ass-ness and intelligence, and your...um...psychic-ness and...uh...grace...we're the ultimate team!"

Phoebe:"Psychicness and grace?"

Me: "Well most of the other stuff we have in common."

Phoebe: "So I'm not intelligent then is that it?"

Me: "No...What?...Thats not what I meant to say."

Phoebe: "Well thats basically what you said,your intelligent, and we don't have that in common."

Me: "Well, I didn't meen that...it's...just.

Phoebe: "It's just what?"

Me: "I suck at talking ok."

Phoebe: "You were doing fine so far, until you said I wasn't intelligent."

Me: "I didn't meen that, ok, I love you baby, I like what we have, together, and...um... you give me...the...strength I need to keep fighting...you give me...the reason...for me to keep fighting...you give me a reason to live.I need you...without you my soul was starving...it was beginning to rot from the inside out. I was doomed without you."

Phoebe: "I would die for you."

Me: "What would it matter?, I couldn't survive if you did."

Phoebe: "You would find someone else."

Me: "No I wouldn't, I'd be too busy crying for you and eventually it would kill whatever was left of me inside."

Phoebe:"but...I would die without you as well."

Me: "Well then, it looks like neither one of us can live without the other."

Phoebe: "So then we must always be together."

Me: "yes...always."

It was at this moment, that I wished we could just go home, but alas, we still had a mission, we had love, but we had no freedom, we had to keep fighting until we could escape this hell that which we had inexplicably created. What was the reason for this? other people fell in love all the time, and they didn't have to wreck half the planet for it. To be honest, I almost didn't feel any bit of guilt. Other people got there love practically for free. I had the luck to finally find someone, but then I had to screw up the entire fricking world, destroying cities, killing countless people, just to be with her, only to have both our lives being at risk day in and day out while trying to redeem ourselves for our mistake, that wasn't even intentional, it was just a side effect, and even if we knew the risk, how could you blame us? My soul was rotting out from the inside, I was losing touch of my humanity, I was slowly getting to the very edge of my sanity,and then it hit me,screw all those other people, they had there fun,it's our turn now, they got theirs for free, and we had to pay, several times over for it.I finally got what I want, but now I have to constantly fight for it,whilst giving up almost every other thing I had.

Phoebe: "It's not their fault you know."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I was reading your mind, and I just wanted to tell you that it's not their fault."

Me: "Why were reading my mind?"

Phoebe:"You were in a lot of pain before you met me weren't you?"

Me:"Constantly although I tried to just ignore it."

Phoebe:"That didn't work out so well did it?"

Me: "No not at all, it was getting close to the point were I was either going to go insane, which is probably the preferable option, or suicidal.I was trying to hold out as long as I could, trying to ignore the pain, I spent more time finding ways just to fight it off, then I was actually trying to find a permanent solution. I was getting pushed to the very limit,my very humanity was at stake"

Me: "And then I met you, and none of that mattered anymore."

Phoebe: "Cj,it's nobodys fault, neither of us knew what would happen, sometimes the world just works that way."

Me: "Perhaps its the world's fault then, for not meeting my needs, and perhaps this happened as punishment to it, for torturing me so, wait, that doesn't make any sense at all does it?"

Phoebe: "Nope, not at all, now please stop trying to find someone to blame, because their isn't anyone to blame."

Me: "Ok, oh look we're finally here."

We finally arrived at the city, or whatever it was. It didn't really look like a city at all. The ground turned to solid ice, everything was ice, ice was all around us. Off in the distance, a thick cloud of smoke plumed, presumably from the massive explosion that occurred earlier. The entire city was covered it at least a foot thick of ice. There were cars, military vehicles, and yes,even people all frozen in blocks of ice. Dark, gray snow clouds covered the sky, however, thankfully it wasn't snowing. It was easily below freezing outside, I zipped up my jacket, and put the heater on full blast. I shut the radio off, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

Me: "Aren't you cold baby, maybe you'd be better off inside your pokeball?"

Phoebe didn't seem to notice how cold it was, which kind of concerned me.I meen C'mon, most women think it cold, when I'm still fairly warm, and here I was practically freezing, and she wasn't saying anything.

Phoebe:"No, Cj I'm fine"

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Yes, can we just kill this stupid bird and get out of here?"

Me:"Nobody said we had to kill it! Your lying to me aren't you?"

Phoebe:"Ok fine, yes I'm cold ok?"

Me:"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

Phoebe:"Can I borrow your jacket?"

Me:"Um...no..but there's some blankets in the back you can use."

Phoebe: "Oh, thanks."

Me:"No Prob."

Phoebe: " And seriously, how are you going to stop it without killing it?, Do you really think we can catch something that has enough power to turn a city into this creepy frozen wasteland?"

Me: "I don't know baby, it's so hard to see here with all the ice, everything blends together, I think I'm going to get out and look around, your free to stay in here if you want, I have enough fuel to leave the heater on for a little while."

Phoebe: "Um...thanks, but I'd rather stay with you."

Me: "Really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Me: "Now what makes you think I would do that?"

She never answered my question, but oh well,we both got out, I grabbed HellBlade's pokeball out of the back, just in case things got all "Mt. Silver" on us, while she wrapped herself up in those blankets I gave her.

Me: "Look, honey if you ever get too cold, don't be afraid to say something ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine, don't worry so much."

Me: "I just wanna make sure your ok, I don't want you to freeze to death or anything."

Phoebe: "I'm not gonna freeze ok, lets just kill this thing and get out of here."

Me: "Do you have any idea where it could possibly be?

Phoebe: "Um up their maybe?"

In the distance, on top of one of the skyscrapers was a giant bowl shaped structure, made out of ice.

Me: "What do you think that's supposed to be?, Its nest?"

Phoebe: "I would assume so, yeh"

We kept walking down the icy covered street, towards the frozen tower which we thought to be Articuno's Nest. We got about halfway there when Phoebe suddenly stopped.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeh, whats wrong?"

Phoebe: "I can hear people from inside this building."

Me: "What really?"

I peered through the wall of ice that barricaded the entrance to the ice was clear enough that I could still make out the windows and the entrance.

Me: "I can't see anything in the window."

Phoebe: "Trust me Cj, theres people in there, alive people."

Me: I believe you, but can you find out anything more, is there someway you can communicate with them?"

Phoebe: "Um...just a second"

Phoebe: "It's a group of nat guard troops, they got sent here when Articuno started attacking and then they got trapped inside this building."

Phoebe: "And now they know were here and they want us to help them."

I scoffed at this, knowing that the nat guard was ordered to execute every single pokemon they could find.

Me: "As if, how do I know they won't try to kill you if I free them?"

Phoebe: "They promise not too."

Me: " And now how do I know they won't try to take you away from me?"

Phoebe: "They promise not too."

Me: "Of course they would, they're dying, people will say anything when they're dying."

Phoebe: "So your just gonna leave them to die?"

Me: "There not worth risking you."

Phoebe: "Fine, then I'll get them out."

Me: "Wait..what?"

Unknown to me at the time, she used her psychic powers to get HellBlade's pokeball out of my pocket.

Phoebe: "Come on out HellBlade."

Me:"Wha...Phoebe...what are you doing?"

HellBlade came out of his pokeball, almost as confused as I was.

HellBlade: "Doom?"

Me: "There's no way hes gonna listen to you, he only takes orders from me."

Phoebe: "HellBlade, use flame thrower on that ice wall for me, please?"

To my surprise HellBlade did exactly as she commanded.

Me: "HellBlade...you traitor."

Phoebe: "You be quiet."

Me: "What did I do? I was just trying to protect you."

Phoebe: "Yeh, but theres a line and you just crossed it."

Hell Blade stopped melting the ice wall, with just a few inches left aparently he wanted to hear our conversation.

Me: "And what line is that exactly?"

Phoebe: "When you decided that they weren't worth saving."

Me: " Can't we talk about this?"

Phoebe: "We'll see if you still wanna talk, after we save these guys, and besides you told me that if we could save them, they wouldn't want to kill me so much."

HellBlade resumed melting the ice wall.I walked to the other side of the frozen street, partly because I didn't want to get caught in the hellstorm of bullets that could shortly follow, partly because I didn't wanna watch her get killed. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't stop her without hurting her, I guess I just had to see how this played out.I regretted saying what I said earlier, before I realized I didn't want to save people if it meant putting her life at risk. Then from the other side of the street, she started speaking to me telepathically.

Phoebe: "_Your not going to help are you?_"

Me: "_No,not this time, I just hope you understand._"

Phoebe: "_I understand perfectly, it's just_..."

Me: "_Just what, if you understood, you would know why I don't want to save them._"

Me: "_Fine you know what, I'll "help" you, but I still don't get why you're putting our lives at risk to save them, keep in mind, the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to live without you._"

I walked back to the other side of the street and stood by her, still afraid what might happen when that door was finally opened. HellBlade was almost finished now. So I returned him, somewhat surprised she allowed me to do so.

Phoebe: "You think we can get it open now?"

I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

Me: "Even if your right, and we don't get killed by this. Never do this to me again."

Phoebe: "Do what? I didn't do anything to you, oh...you meen like how I took control like that?, Not so brave when stripped of your power huh?"

Me: "You know what I mean..."

Phoebe: " I know...we can talk about it later if you want, but right now, we got people to save."

Phoebe: "Cmon, there getting tired of all our...mush...we better save them."

Me:"and why exactly did they have to know about that?"

Phoebe: "I didn't know it was secret."

Me: "Everything's a secret until I say it isn't."

Phoebe: "Oh..I'm sorry, since when were you psychic?"

Me: "Lets just get this over with."

I kicked open the door, and.. did not get the hellstorm of bullets I was expecting, Instead there was about 3 soldiers sitting in the corner. One of them spoke up.

Guard: "It's about damn time, do you know how long we've been in here?"

Me: "Well sorry, it's not like I wanted to save you anyway."

Guard: "Might I ask why the hell not?"

Me: " Because...I don't like you guys very much...You kill things when you don't even think about whether their actually evil or not."

Guard: "You mean the pokemon... boy...we couldn't kill that bird thing if we tried."

Guard: "It trapped us in here, we haven't been able to leave this building for three days."

Phoebe stayed back, apparently she decided to step down from her reign of power over me.

Me: "I'm not talking about the bird, you could blow it to kingdom come for all I care, I'm talking about the others, the ones that, didn't purposely try to harm people."

Guard: "Oh...you meen the domestic ones, damn those news stories, we usually let those go kid. Not every soldier follows their orders."

Me: "But...the guards at the roadblock."

Guard2: "Were you the one who taught those tight-assed mercenaries a lesson?"

Me: "HUH!?"

I was more confused than when Phoebe first came to this world now. I glared back at her, but all she could say was "told ya", and just like that she took charge again.

Phoebe: " Sorry, guys, I'm the one that actually decided to save you, Cj over here was too scared.I guess he just doesn't understand my capabilities."

Me: "I understand your capabilities."

And then she started communicating with me telepathically again, as if this wasn't awkward enough, we were talking to the guards at the same imagine having to keep track of two conversations at the same went fine for a while, but a major fail on my part was inevitable.

Phoebe: "_Not those capabilities darling._"

Phoebe: " and yes, we were the ones who knocked all those guys unconscious and destroyed their equipment"

Me:"_wait, which ones are you talking about?,you know what, I'm just gonna shut up, your too fast for me._"

Me:"What do you guys have for supplies?"

Phoebe: "_oh...cmon...this is fun._"

Guard: "We don't have any power, we have maybe another days worth of food."

Me:"_Making me look like an idiot in front of these guys is fun for you?_"

Me: " Ok, well VictorVille is a few miles to the south."

Guard: "VictorVille, didn't they get evacuated?"

Phoebe: "_Consider this pay back for saying I was unintelligent a few hours ago._"

Me:"_I told you that's not what I meant._"

Me:"Yeh, but..."

Phoebe: "_I know, but I still need to get pay back_."

Phoebe: "We went through their and killed the beast responsible for the deaths that occurred."

Me: "W_hy?_"

Guard: "Really, how did you accomplish that?"

Phoebe: "_because I said so that's why, and besides, I can tell your getting turned on by this, so why are you complaining?_"

Another guard, apparently their radio operator said:

Guard2: "We still don't have communication with Victorville."

Me: "Well that's because..."

and then she said something I wasn't expecting.

Phoebe: "_tell you what, let me have my fun now, and I'll let you have fun with me tonight_"

Me:"_Theres no one in Victorville yet to communicate with_"

Me:"Fun with you tonight?"

Guard: "What?"

Guard2:"What?"

Guard3: "What?"

Me: "What, what did I say?"

[facepalm]

Me: "_Now look what you made me do._"

Me: "_care to get us outta this one_?"

Phoebe: "How was that my fault? You're the one that got YOUR thoughts mixed up."

Phoebe: "_Oh crap, I did it too._"

Me: "um yah we were gonna do some training tonight..."

Phoebe:"_Your not helping._"

Guard:"What is this, you guys having a little argument behind are backs?"

Guard: "We're just gonna pretend we didn't hear that."

Me: "Good cause it was her idea, not mine, just saying."

Phoebe: "_Yeeh...like you don't want me._"

Guard: "I'm sorry what idea were you talking about?"

Me: "_Phoebe,stop tempting me, you're the one that's not helping_."

Me:"That's right, what was I talking about, I honestly can't remember?"

Me: "So...anyway...you guys wanna ride...no wait...dammit."

Phoebe: "Cj has a truck..we..can...um...take you guys to VictorVille."

What the hell, it was like she was arguing with me and seducing me at the same time, it made absolutely no sense to me was now blaringly obvious she was now more of my girlfriend then my pokemon.

Me:"Yeh, Cmon, I parked it just a mile or so up the road."

So all five of us me,Phoebe, and the 3 guards we found, walked up the road towards my and me continued our little telepathic chat session.

Phoebe: "_I'm not finished with you Cj_."

Me:"_What else do you want now?_"

Phoebe:_"I know exactly how you think Cj, I can see it in your thoughts."_

Phoebe: _"Why can't you just admit that I'm the intelligence of this team?"_

Me:"_Now Phoebe, don't get your powers mixed up with your intelligence, just because you can read my mind doesn't mean your smarter than me, it just means your psychic, and I already knew that._"

Phoebe: "_So the truths out, you really do think I'm unintelligent?_"

Me: "_Now listen baby, I told you I didn't mean what I said earlier, hell not many pokemon know how to speak perfect english like you, and your only one who could find away out the damn game,I guess what I'm saying is, your pretty damn smart,and you look absolutely gorgeous to boot._"

Phoebe: "_Oh...Cj._"

She looked at me and smiled.

Phoebe: "_I'm sorry if I scared you,it's just I didn't think you would understand,I knew they weren't going to harm me from the beginning, and..._"

Me:"_It's ok...I figured it out,you just got mad because, I cared more about your life then all three of theirs and I can't blame you, It's just, I can live without them, without any difference, without you, I'm nothing._"

Phoebe: "_I understand, but Cj, please just trust me next time ok?And don't be so quick to judge people you don't even know._"

When we finally got back to my truck, the guards were astonished by my impressive assortment of weapons and like most people we met, they questioned us about my them.

Guard3: "You stole this from those mercenaries didn't you?"

Me: "yep, stole what I wanted, destroyed the rest."

Guard2: "You destroyed their tank?"

Me: "Well yeh, but I had help."

They all stared at Phoebe, in bewilderment.

Me: "Not her help though, she just moved them unconscious jerks out-of-the-way so they wouldn't get killed by the explosion."

Me: "Shes not my only pokemon you know."

Phoebe: "Thats one of the reasons I didn't understand why he didn't want to save you guys, when he could have easily killed those other guards as well."

Me: "Well I'm willing to be merciful if mercy doesn't cost me anything, but to be honest, I was forced into that one."

Phoebe: "And I forced you into this one."

Me: "Yeh, although you wouldn't of had too if you just told me."

Phoebe: "_I did, you didn't believe me._"

Me:"_Well I didn't know you could "read" people that well._"

Phoebe: "_What do you think I meant earlier by you not understanding my capabilities?_"

Guard: " Are you two chatting again?"

Phoebe: _"It doesn't matter Cj, my offer still stands, do you want me tonight?_"

Me:"_Do you want me?_"

Neither of us realised it, but from the guards perspective, both me and Phoebe were just staring at each other, oblivious to our surroundings.

Phoebe: "_I want you Cj, more than ever._"

Me:"_I want you too, but seriously, as you said earlier, "we got people to save"."_

Guard: "Um...cmon you two, lets get going."

Me:What?...Oh yeah,ehehehe sorry, cmon baby let go."

Well anyway, after yet another awkward moment, what is this "awkward moment appreciation day?" We hit the road, back to VictorVille, for the third time.

On the way there, one of the guards this time..decided to start yet another awkward moment.

Guard2: "So...you two are...in..love..?"

Me:"Yes were in love..so what."

Phoebe: "Oh so now you decide it's not a secret anymore."

Me: " Well they I thought they would have already figured it out, from what you made me say earlier."

Phoebe: "_What did I make you say?_"

Guard2:"How'd you two...meet?"

We both looked at each other briefly, unable to agree upon an answer, we couldn't tell the truth, we couldn't let anyone know that we were ultimately the ones that caused this disaster.

Phoebe: "Well...I was his pokemon..and then he just kinda wanted to be more than just my trainer, what could I say, I already loved him."

Guard2: "And what made you so interested in her?"

Me: "Well...I...just..didn't relate well to human women, and she's just so...strong..and beautiful..in a way that..I could not see in others."

That was kind of the truth, part of the truth anyway.

Guard: "and so you decided to date your pokemon."

Me: "Shes just trying to make me look bad again, it was her idea."

Phoebe: "It was both of ours."

After that awkwardness... we arrived at Victorville, said goodbye to the guards, and headed back to the frozen city. We were finally alone again, free to talk about whatever we wanted without being attacked by their annoying questions.

Me: "You have to admit, looking back at what happened today, that was pretty damned hilarious."

Phoebe: "And you thought they were gonna kill me."

Me:"What the hell is up with you anyway why do you want me so bad all of a sudden?"

Phoebe: "Well,it's just I love you and all we have is each other."

Me: "and I thought I was bad."

Why was she being so...horny? I have to admit..I wanted too..., but it just wasn't the right time, our lives were still at risk.

Me:"Actually baby maybe we shouldn't...do that just yet...atleast until all this is over."

Phoebe: "What?...really..but don't you want me?"

Me: "I want you...but our lives are still at risk...and IF you were to get pregnant, your life would be at an even greater risk.

Phoebe: Pregnant? Is that even possible...I meen Cj, if that is possible, our children would be?"

Me: "Half human Half pokemon freaks of course, I can't even begin to imagine what they would look like."

Phoebe: "Your right... it's not like we haven't already screwed the world up enough."

Me: "yeah."

Me: "You know, it's not like I haven't considered taking you up on that."

She took my hand.

Phoebe:"Then why don't you?"

Me:"Because, of the risk."

Phoebe:"Why are you all of a sudden afraid of taking risk?"

Phoebe: "I meen, you left your parents for me, but you're not willing to have sex with me, even though you admit to wanting too?"

Me: "You realise that doesn't help much."

Phoebe: "There you go again, underestimating my capabilities."

We passed by a farmhouse, a mile or so outside of the limits of what we now knew as the city of Lycomming, the ice city.

Phoebe: "Cmon,Cj,you and me, in there now."

Me:"I guess we could stay there."


	6. Unofficial Marriage

Episode 6 \"unofficial marriage"

So we entered the house, and took a look around, it was pretty well stocked, just like our former apartment now turned pile of rubble.

Phoebe: "I don't think I can call you my trainer anymore Cj."

Me:"Now what do you meen by..."

I turned around, she was standing behind me, completely naked.

Me:"What the, what happend to your?"

She kissed me.

Me:"Nevermind, I..get..what..you..meen."

Me:"Are you really sure you wanna do this?"

Phoebe:"Yes."

Like I was really going to say no.

Me: "Fine, come here."

We started to kiss, what can I say, to you it may seem wrong, to me, it seems like to refuse would be like a starving man refusing to eat a cheeseburger.

She reached for my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh,Cj, your bigger then I thought you were."

Me: "Um, why don't we take this upstairs, ok?, Instead of just right here, in the living room."

Phoebe: "Um...Ok"

Me: "You should probably take your cloths with you just saying."

I didn't actually know until now that she had cloths, but to my surprise and delight, she did. We both went upstairs and found the bedroom where we continued our little game. She got down on her knees, took of my pants,and she tenderly wrapped her smoooth white lips around my cock, it felt so good, her hands felt so tender.

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, I always wanted to do this."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too, but really?"

Phoebe: "What, you don't like it?"

Me: "No, its just, I'd never thought you'd be so willing."

Phoebe: "Well I am, so come here boy, kiss me."

She got up, we kissed, we held eachother as tightly as we could, if it weren't for that godamn horn she had between her breast, I didn't know what else to do, so I just threw her onto the bed, and licked her little slit.

Phoebe: "Ooooh...Cj..."

Phoebe:"Don't stop baby."

Me: "You taste so good."

Phoebe: "ooooooh."

Unbelievably, that horn she had, started to shrink in size, while in contrast, her breast grew.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "You didn't know? Thats what happens when my species gets excited."

Me: "and here I was thinking I wasn't getting any titties."

Phoebe: "Well you were wrong."

Me: "Good god, thats sexy."

Phoebe: "Come here baby."

She sat up on the edge of the bed

Phoebe: "Get up,I wasn't finished with you."

I stood up.

She started sucking my cock.

Phoebe: "Mmm Cj."

Me: "Oh honey...I never thought..."

She slid her delicate mouth over my shaft, kissing it and then ever so slowly she went all the way down on it, wrapping her toungue around it.

Phoebe: "You like this honey?"

Me: "Oh baby..."

She moved her head up and down, while using her tongue on the very tip, in a circular motion, while gently stroking my balls with her hands. This went on for a little bit, then she stopped only to ask.

Phoebe: "You want me to suck it again?"

Phoebe:"Or perhaps you want my titties now?"

Me: "I want all of you."

I layed her down on the bed again.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."  
I kissed her on the lips, I licked her tits, moving my toungue in a circular motion around her nipples, it felt great but there was one more thing, we needed.

I kissed her again. Then I looked her in the eye.

Me: "Are you ready honey?"

Phoebe: "I was ready since before we came here."

Me:"Are you sure your ready? "

Phoebe: "Yes Cj I'm ready."

Me: "Are you really sure that your ready?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj I'm...(Gasp),Oh my god."

I thrust my cock into her before she could even finish her sentence.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you naughty boy."

Me: "What did you expect?"

Phoebe: "For a second I thought you were going to back out."

Me: "On you...never."

I kept thrusting into her, she was amazing.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh god, don't stop."

I kissed her again.

-Breathing heavily- Me: "I don't plan to."

I kept thrusting my cock into her, she was so warm, so freaking beautiful.I held her as tight as I could.

Phoebe: "Its my turn honey, lay down."

I layed down next to her, she crawled on top of me.

She grabbed my cock, and gently slid it into her pussy.

Phoebe: "Ooooh."

I pulled her down and kissed her.

Me: "I love you baby."

I kissed her right breast.

Me: "I love you."

and then the left.

Me: "I love you."

and then she kissed me, and our tongues interlocked for a little while.

Phoebe: "I love you too"

She got back up, and moved, up and down, over my throbbing cock. I fondled with her tits. They were begining to bounce as she increased her speed.

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh honey...oh yes..."

-Breathing heavily- Me: "Keep going baby, your doing great."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...touch me baby...oh...yes."

She began to moan, obviously I was doing good.

-Breathing heavily- Me: "Oh hell yes."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Your cock feels so good."

-Breathing heavily- Me: "You feel so good."

-Breathing heavily- Me: "I told you you were human enough for me."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "I can see that now, feel it, actually."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, what should we try now?"

Me: "Um...hmm, let me get up."

Phoebe: "ok"

Me:"Now um, yeah, lie down."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "No on the edge sweatheart."

Phoebe: "Oh, sorry."

Me: "Ok now wrap your legs around me, there,now come here."

I picked her up off the her tits as once again I inserted my cock into her hot little was so light, she must of been using her powers. Her skin was so smooth.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Hold on baby."

She kept moaning, I kept fucking her and sucking her tits.

Me: "Had enough of this yet?"

Phoebe: "Do you know anymore?"

Me: "You said you could read my mind."

Phoebe: "Well,then how about this one?"

She got down on her knees.

Phoebe: "Keep Fucking me Cj, I'm not done yet."

Me:" What makes you think I am?"

So I got on top of her, and penetrated her tight little cunt yet again. I squeezed her tits,god she had great tits, and then my instincts basically took over, as I began to thrust uncontrolably.

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh..Cj...How are you so good at this?"

-Breathing heavily- Me: "How the hell are you so good at this, thats the better question."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Thats easy, I'm just reading your thoughts, I know exactly what you want from me."

-Breathing heavily- Me: "Damn."

She started moaning yet again as I began to speed up.

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "You wanna get back on the bed?"

Phoebe: "Yeh, this floor sucks."

So we both got got back on the bed, she lied down on her back.

Phoebe: "Don't stop Cj, keep fucking me."

Me: "Honey, I'm not going to stop, why are you getting so pushy?"

Phoebe: "I can't help it, I love you, now keep fucking me please, I want you inside me, now, stop standing there and fuck me."

I climbed onto the bed and over her, and thrust my cock into her slit for the last time of the night.

Phoebe: "Ohhhhhhh, Cj."

I began thrusting into her, up and down,up and down, faster and faster, as she began to moan.

-Breathing heavily- Me: "Phoebe, I love you, but your kinda scary when your sexy."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "I don't meen it its just the way our species is, now keep fucking me or I'll get even scarier."

-Breathing heavily- Me:"I don't know why, but you threatening me is kinda hot."

-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "I know."

-breathing heavily- Me: "Honey? "  
-Breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Yes Cj"

-breathing heavily- Me: "I can't hold it much longer."

Phoebe: "Just cum inside me, you can't get me pregnant."

Me: "But honey, we're not entirely...sure about...that.."

Phoebe:"Oh fine...get off."

Me: "Ok"

I got off her and she started sucking my cock again, she was amazing, really, just freaking amazing.

Phoebe:"mmmmm...you almost done?"

Me: "Just a little more."

Phoebe: "mmmmmm, you cock still taste good."

Me: "Should taste better now its been in your pussy."

Phoebe:"Oh , how sweet...mmmmmmmm"

Me: "Oh god...baby keep that up..."

Phoebe: "mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Me: "Oh wow, swallow it baby swalllow."

I cummed into her sweet little mouth as she so willingly swallowed my load.

Phoebe: "now stick it back inside me."

Me: "what?"

Phoebe: "You heard me."

Me: "Honey your crazy, but whatever."

Phoebe: "Sorry honey, but I can't get off unless your inside me."

I put my cock inside her as we held each other tight.

Me: "Thats ok, but I can't really keep this erection..."

Phoebe: "I can take care of that."

Me: "How the,what the?"

I don't know how to explain it, but something with her pussy kept my erection from going away, while at the same time her slit tightened around my cock, bonding us together.

Phoebe: "Another one of our species's many traits, we're tied honey, bonded, until both of us get off."

Me: "I don't know why, but thats just fucking hot."

Phoebe: "I know, I was hoping you would think that, I personally thought it would just freak you out."

Me: "So most of the main sexual differences between humans and gardevoirs..."

Phoebe: "Yep, they only make sex more fun."

Me: "Wait, how long does this last?"

Phoebe: "About an hour at the most."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Approximately one hour later.

Me: "I love you baby."

It felt right, but something was off, with her, other then her clothes, of course.

Me: "Are you ok baby?, you seem a little.."

Phoebe: "Upset?"

Phoebe: "I think we went too far this time Cj."

Me:"Now what did I tell you?"

Phoebe: "No, its not that,that was great, its just..."

Me: "Just what?"

Phoebe: "If your not my trainer, then what exactly are you?"

Me: "What?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I meen you were my trainer but now, I dont' know what your supposed to meen to me."

She got up, still naked, she grabbed her clothes, and just walked out of the room.

Me:"WERE ARE YOU GOING?"

She came back into the room, apparently just to answer my had her clothes back on now.

-crying- Phoebe: "I need to figure something out."

Me: "When are you gonna come back?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I dont know."

Me: "What do meen you don't know, we're in this together, you can't just leave, I can't live without you anymore, and I barely could even before I met you."

Me: " Please, stop crying, because your gonna make me cry too."

She was holding a picture...presumably one that belonged to the former residents of this place. The picture was of a man a woman in what seemed like wedding garb.

-crying- Phoebe: "the people..in this picture...what are they?"

Me:" It looks to me like they're married."

-crying- Phoebe: "What is married?"

Me: "Its when a man and women love eachother, alot, and um, well occasionally it could also be 2 men or 2 women or whatever, and well, they basically just love eachother alot, that's really the best way I could think to describe it right now."

Me:"Why, you wanna be married?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: " You wanna be my wife then, is that what your trying to say?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I think so..."

Me: " Well then, for all intensive purposes... I guess we're married then."

-concerned- Phoebe:"You guess we're married?"

Me:"Well not officialy per se, but it's the best we can do right now and, um...yeh."

Phoebe: "How does it become official?"

Me:"To be honest...I have no idea."

Phoebe: "Works for me."

And so...we were married...kinda...well I meen cmon...it's not like there was anyway to set up a wedding in the midst of all this destruction, but still, this got me thinking. We needed to make it official. We didn't say any vows, but, we both said we'd be willing to die for the other..isn't that good enough? How close do two souls have to be before they're "officially" married, did we really need someone to marry us?I actually had a dream that night that we really had a real wedding, but then Gengar showed up and tried to ruin it. Didn't we kill him already?

I woke up after we killed Gengar for the second time, because of that silly dream, I was more concerned about making our "marriage" official, then I was about stopping articuno. The silly bird didn't really seem to be up to anything anyway, it seemed as if he had just frozen his city and its occupants, and then just decided to kick back in his nest, and enjoy his frozen kingdom. We hadn't seen him since we first came to the city. I got up, and looked around for a clock, I found one, in what I think was the kitchen, it was 6:00am, Monday , I should be able to get to VictorVille and back before she awakes. I had to hurry, I had to get there and back before she awoke. Why you ask?,because I figured the only way we could make this marriage "official" was if we had the proper jewelry, and on that day we killed gengar, I had noticed a little shop there, while we were carting him around, in case she did happen to awake before I got back, I left her a note that said "Don't worry, I'll be back", and placed it on the table beside the bed. I drove to VictorVille, I left HellBlade and Magnum with her, just in case. I found the little store again, I had no idea what to look for, the store was obviously abandoned, and filled with rings,watches, and other assorted valuables of all kinds. It was then...I realized something...that I probably should of realized,...before I started this endeavor. I had no idea what size she was! I originally went there, just to take, two little rings, but because I had no idea what size she was, I decided it best, since I really had, after all, just one shot at this, for it to be a surprise anyway, she surely would know what I was up too by reading my mind later on, so even though it probably made me look like a greedy bastard. I was planning to take them all.


	7. Gengar Returns!

Episode Seven \Gengar returns!

Gengar:" Trying to find a gift for your little sweet heart aren't you?"

Oh crap, I knew that voice. I turned around to face Gengar, that same gengar I though we had killed that other day.

Me:" Your not dead ?"

Gengar:"Wha...Dead? I'm a ghost type you fool, ghost types don't die."

Me:" Why don't you just go after Lucas again."

Gengar: "Lucas.. , my dear boy, I've changed my target to non other then, yourself."

I was totally uninterested in fighting at the moment, I had my mind on other things, besides, HellBlade and Magnum, as well as my beloved herself, were not here to back me up this time.

Me: "yawns...Can we do this some other time please?"

Gengar: "No, I'm afraid not."

Me:" Gengar, back the hell off, I'm not interested in fighting you,I'm not interested in playing your little game, and I'm certainly not interested in dying right now."

Gengar:"Wha...How the hell are you not affraid of my terrifying image?"

Me: "4 words Dbag...No sense of fear . ."

Gengar: "Whatever this is boring, I'm gonna go find someone else to kill."

Me: "Wait!"

Gengar: "You wanna fight me now? Is it cause I said I was going to kill more people?"

Me: "um...no, it's just."

Gengar: "Well cmon..spit it out..I don't got all day, I've people to terrify and kill you know."

Me: "You wouldn't happen to know her size would you?"

Gengar:"What...really?, Thats what you were going to ask me?"

Me: "Yeh."

Gengar:"I've no clue, she apparently doesn't know either."

Me:"Dam."

Gengar: "Just let me know when your ready for round two."

Me:"Remind me to bury you alive next time."

Gengar: "What...No wait...don't do that please."

Me: "Then stop bothering me."

Gengar turned around and walked away. It took awhile, but I managed to get the entire display case full of rings into the back of my truck.I checked the time,7:14am, dam I was really cutting it close,I was hoping to get back by 8:00am at the latest.I had only a few minutes to spare. I got back in my truck, and headed back to the farm house. I arrived there at about 7:38. I took a bunch of rings from the case, and brought them in to present them to my ...she...wasn't there. Were the hell did she go? I wanted to cry, I remembered those dreams I had, before i met her, about meeting a beautiful girl, only to have her disappear, with me wasting the rest of the dream desperately trying to find pokemon (HellBlade and CapnMagnum) weren't there either. But then, I could here her speaking, telepathicaly.

Phoebe: "_Why did you leave?_"

Me:"_I told you I was going to come back_."

Phoebe_:"I know, I saw your note, but why did you leave?"_

Me:"_Why did you leave?"_

Phoebe:"_I didn't mean to, some guy came and took us away_."

Me:"_Well, were the hell did he take you?_"

Phoebe:"_That tower, with articuno's nest on top_."

Me:"_Any chance you can escape?"_

Phoebe: "_No, the articuno is his, and it's watching me._"

Me:"_Teleport?"_

Phoebe:"_No, hes putting me inside my pokeball_"

Me:"_Remind me to destroy that pokeball, you don't need it anymore_."

Phoebe:"_If you can manage to get me out of ..._."

Me:"_Hold on baby, I'm comming._"

This set me back, so basically, I had to break into that tower, without the help of my pokemon, and then, somehow manage to fight off a trained articuno. Little did I know it, Gengar followed me here.

Gengar:"Perhaps I could be of service?

Me:"And what could you possibly help with,my death?"

Gengar: "Why yes dear boy, I could help you with that, or perhaps more preferably for you anyway, I could help you get her back."

Me:"First off, why the hell were you listening to our conversation?,Second off, why the hell do you want to help me?"

Gengar: "Sorry ol chap, didn't meen to be rude, its just...erm"

I started to speak in a mock british accent, just to make fun of him.

Me: "Why yes, come along old bean, spit it out!"

His creepy smile turned into a frown.

Gengar: "My beloved Mismagious has gone missing too."

Me:"WHA!"

Well, what was I gonna do, we both had the same problem.

Me: "Good enough, lets go."

I took the case of rings out of the back of my truck and he we headed for Lycomming, Gengar was flying beside me.

We headed to the frozen tower of Articuno, when we got there, we couldn't find a way inside,it was locked behind a thick wall of ice, just like every other building in this damned city. For once, Gengar was actually being helpful.

Me:" How we gonna get in? The doors are frozen solid behind 1ft thick of ice, can you confirm that they're in there?"

Gengar: "What, dear boy, I'm no telepath, I can tap into telepathic communications,and the minds of both people and pokemon, but I can't actually initiate them."

Me: "And how does that make sense?"

Gengar: "I don't know, maybe I'll just take a peep inside."

Gengar phased throught the ice, and then through the walls of the building, like the ghost type he is. A minute or so later he came back out.

Gengar: "Theres no one in there, I'm afraid they're not here."

Me: "Maybe they're on the top, in that giant bowl shaped thing?"

Gengar: "What a brilliant idea, see you at the top, old bean!"

Me:"Hey wait I can't fly."

Gengar: "Oh, yes righty oh, um, just a sec."

He touched my arm. And seemed somewhat surprised.

Gengar: "Good heavens, what happened to your soul?"

Me: "Is something wrong?"

Gengar: "Its your soul old boy, it doesn't want to come out, I've never seen anything quite like it really, I meen its there, it's just not cooperating."

Me: "And you were trying to get my soul out why?"

Gengar: "Why, so you could fly, like me of course!"

Me:"You know what, forget it, just go up there, and see what the situation is, I don't let anything touch my soul."

Gengar: "Oh, thats why, very well then."

Gengar floated up to the bowl shaped object perched on top of the frozen then came back town, carrying a bunch of pokeballs.

Gengar: "Well, old chap, they're definitely here."

Me:"No articuno?"

Gengar: "Its up there alright, but it was asleep, I was able to sneak these away without it noticing."

Me:"There wasn't anybody else up there?"

Gengar:"Nope, nobody I could see, wait a sec, look out!"

Me: "Huh?"

Gengar vanished. Something hit me in the head from behind, knocking me unconcious. I awoke, tied to a flag pole, inside the bowl on top of the building I was previously unable to get inside. There was an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair infront of me.

Scary Guy: "Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Me: "Where the hell am I?"

Scary Guy: "I caught you trying to steal my pokemon."

Me: " Your, pokemon? Bullshit, you stole some of those from me."

Scary Guy: "Tough shit, they're mine now, finders keepers."

Me:"Trust me, you will pay for this."

Scary Guy: " And what exactly are you gonna do boy?"

It took me awhile to come to the realization that I was in a completely helpless position, I despised it, when most people would be filled with fear, I was filled with rage. He was going to regret it, as soon as I was freed, I was gonna beat the living shit out of that guy, and probly let Gengar kill him. And though it was painful to admit, Gengar was now my only hope of ever seeing my beloved Phoebe again, and escaping the nightmare this day had become. What day was it again? Monday, that figures, I hate Mondays. Hours went by, and the guy just left me there,tied to that post. I guess it could've been worse. More hours passed, the rope was starting to chaif my wrist, it was getting dark.

Scary Guy: " I've decided to let you starve to death, that way you will die slowly and painfully."

I didn't say anything, still thinking of exactly how I wanted to kill him.

Scary Guy: " I'm gonna go look for some more Pokemons,you sit tight, eheheheehe."

Scary Guy: Oh yeah, and I found this really cute one today too, I'm gonna have tons of fun with her."

Me: "You touch her and I'll fuck you up worse then EA fucked up Need for Speed."

He punched me in the face, I felt the pain swell up in my head. I didn't care, everything thing this guy did to me, was only adding to my rage, and as my rage grew, so did his days shorten.I already told you, when others are filled with fear, I fill with rage instead.

Scary Guy: " Bullshit, shes not your pokemon, shes mine remember?"

Scary Guy: " You know what, you can just sit there and bleed boy, I'm outta here. Lets go Articuno."

Articuno: "Cuno Cunooooo!"

He flew off on his Articuno, how he managed to tame that Articuno, or even why it listened to him was beyond me. That articuno was huge, indicating it must of been at a high level, it was about 3ft thick at the neck, its total height was something around 20ft.

Me:"Cmon Gengar what the hell is taking you so long?"

A few more minutes passed. The pain was finally starting to go away. Then finally, Gengar poked his spiky head through the floor of ice.

Me: "So...what took ya?"

Gengar: "What happened to you? You look horrible!"

Me:"Um..so do you."

Gengar: "Why thanks old chap, It takes real work to look this scary."

[FacePalm]

Gengar: "Sorry for the wait, old chap,I had to wait for him to leave."

He started to walk towards the pile of pokeballs on the floor

Me: "You mind untying me?"

Gengar:"Oh yeah, right."

To my surprise, he actually did unty me.

Gengar: "There you go, all free."

Me: "Um...thanks."

Gengar: "No Problem!"

Then Me and Gengar started opening the pokeballs, There was HellBlade, and CapnMagnum, and several other pokemon he must of stolen from somebody else, oh yeah, and Gengar's beloved misdreavous, but where was Phoebe. Her pokeball wasn't here. Where the hell was she?

Me:"Gengar?"

Gengar:"Why yes old boy?"

Me: " When this guy comes back, feel free to kill him."

Gengar: "Why yes old boy, of course I will."

Me: "Just please, let me burn him first, will you?"

Gengar: "Why of course, I'm glad we see eye to eye."

Another hour passed, we waited on that tower, until finally, that guy came back, on his Articuno.I told HellBlade to get ready, we were gonna burn this guy for life.

Scary Guy: "Well, what the hell do we have here?"

Me: "Allright you stupid jerk, I told you you were gonna pay, and now I've come to collect, but first, WERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

Scary guy: "Oh you mean her? I brought her along just as a little colateral, shes a fiesty one alright, keeps filling my brain with crap, she kept saying her husband's gonna stop me! Ha, shes a pokemon, she can't be married."

He held up what I knew had to be Phoebe's pokeball, I had about enough of this. Gengar vannished, only to reappear right next to the guy, he took her pokeball.

Gengar: "Why sir, I do believe this belongs to my friend."

Scary Guy: "Hey what, give that back!"

He vanished again, reappeared next to me this time, he handed me her pokeball. I immediately pressed the button, glad to see her safe.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Phoebe?"

We hugged, but the fight wasn't over yet.

Scary Guy: "So your the husband she was talking about."

Phoebe: _"What's gengar doing here? I thought we killed him._"

Me: "_You wouldn't believe me if I told you_."

Phoebe: "_No way you meen he's actually helping us?_"

Gengar: "_But of course, you two weren't the only ones split up by this scoundrel._"

Mismagius:"_Yes, quite right darling._"

Me: "_So, who wants to hurt him first?_"

Phoebe: "What?"

Scary Guy: "You guys, really think you can get passed my articuno, he froze this entire city after all!"

Me: "Your the one who killed all these people?, allright I've had enough of you, Hellblade, CapnMagnum, it's go time.

Hellblade used fire blast, Capnmagnum used thunder, The great bird of ice, was weak to both. It fell, after taking both attacks for about 10 seconds, the guy almost ended right there, but me and Gengar weren't through with him. Articuno was more then likely dead, for it fell from the top of the building to the ground. Phoebe used teleport to put the guy right in front of us.

Scary Guy: Wait don't please...no..NO!

Phoebe:"Don't do it!"

I told HellBlade to use flamethrower on him, just enough to burn but not to kill him.

Phoebe: "Why Cj?"

His screams brought pleasure to our ears. Then finally, Gengar prepared to finish was particularly gruesome, he cut his lungs first, and then the rest of his organs, until just his heart was left, Then ever so slowly he pulled it out, and shoved it in the guy's face.I noticed Phoebe was slightly disturbed by this.

Me: "I'm sorry baby, I had too."

Gengar: "Thank you chap, I guess we'll be off now."

Gengar and Mismagious both vanished, were they went, is still a mystery.

Me: " HellBlade, incinerate the body."

HellBlade: "Dooooooooom!"

And that was one of the few times me and Gengar ever worked together. After that, we went back to the farmhouse, wondering what our next adventure would be. That night,I destroyed Phoebe's pokeball, as she was now my wife, not my pokemon, and in this particular situation, it became a damned inconvienience. After the guy was reduced to ashs, CapnMagnum took us back to the ground.


	8. Retribution

Episode 8\Retribution

Despite how messed up that guy was, Phoebe was rather upset that I burned him and then let Gengar kill him.

Phoebe:" Why did he have to die, Cj?"

Me: "I don't know, I didn't kill him, Gengar did."

Phoebe: " Yeh but you didn't try to stop him, you wanted him to die."

Me:"He threatened to kill me, and then on top of that he threatened to hurt you."

Phoebe: " We had him stripped of his power, we didn't have to kill him."

Me: "I'm sorry ok, what else do you what do you want from me? He left me tied to a friggin post for several hours, and I was already in distress because I didn't know if I would ever see you again. He was playing with fire when he took you, and when he threatened to kill me, he poored gasoline on that fire, and when he threatened to rape you, he walked into the flames, so I burned him."

Phoebe: "He said he was going to rape me?"

Me: "That was the last straw in my book, thank god he didn't know about us, cause then he would of probably had the nerve to rape you in front of me."

Phoebe: "But why did you let Gengar kill him?"

Me:"I don't know, I guess because ironically, he was the only reason I was able to get you back."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me:"Yeh, we would of rescued you earlier, but I got knocked out and tied to that flagpole for hours, and he didn't leave till after dark, then Gengar showed up and untied me. Earlier I got hit and knocked out, but Gengar vanished before the guy noticed him, if it wasn't for him, I would still be up there, slowly starving to death."

Phoebe: "But Gengar's killed so many!"

Me:"Yes, but don't forget, this guy froze this entire city full of people."

Phoebe: "Can't they be unfrozen?"

Me: "No cause when people are frozen and defrosted like that, it screws up the structure of there brain litterly turning it to mush."

Phoebe: " So, all those frozen people are dead?"

I couldn't quite understand how she didn't realise this, maybe its because in the games, pokemon are frozen and unfrozen all the time, and nothing happens to them.I could see tears building in her eyes.

Phoebe: "Cj, what kind of a nightmare world is this?"

Me: " I don't know baby, I'm just glad I was able to save you."

She was still upset, I didn't know how to get her out of this.

Me:"Don't cry baby, just relax ok,we still have eachother, people die all the time, It just got a little scary today thats all,don't be scared I won't let anyone hurt you, ever."

Phoebe: "Just, promise me you won't kill somebody out of anger again."

Me: "I told you I didn't kill him, I just wanted to burn him, Gengar killed him, and what were we supposed to do? Just let him go , free to steal whatever unattended pokemon he can find?"

Phoebe: " We could of taken him prisoner."

Me: "No, I'd be putting us at risk if I did that."

Me:" Look honey, Gengar, may have over done it, and I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm just glad this guy is gone now and we don't have to deal with him anymore, Ok, just relax, I've been dealing with this kinda thing for a long time, I put myself through these situations, on purpose, just so I know how to deal with them, you can't let the...um...messed-upness?, of this world get to you, because even with all this death and destruction..."

I was almost about to cry now.

Me:"There is still something right in this world, and sure, alot of wrongs may have been created in exchange, but that one thing, is me and you, and to me, thats worth having to deal with the rest of this twisted, broken, excuse, of a world."

Me: "You know, it was already broken before you came here, all we did was make the problems harder to ignore."

Me:"Now just give me a sec."

I went outside, for a second to get the rings, only to find that there were only 2 there, and a note.

"Believe it or not, I was actually able to find the answer to your question you asked earlier,It wasn't easy, she has a lot of thoughts in her little head, keep in mind though, I only helped you on request of my beloved, as for the other rings, I returned them to the store, thought you wouldn't mind."

-Gengar

Ok,Gengar, whatever, thanks, but whatever.

For once, Gengar's creepyness was actually useful, and, though I have no idea how, he was able to figure out both our ring sizes apparently. Ahwell, I took both rings and went back in side.

Phoebe: "Oh, your back."

Me:"Yeh...um...I...um"

I was really nervous right now.

Me:"Phoebe...my beloved...gardevoir...will you marry me?"

Phoebe:"No."

Me:"Wa...WHA...Why?"

Phoebe: "Cause were already married silly."

Me:"Oh,yeah... that...um, you see I was just trying to make it more official."

Phoebe: "So thats what the rings are for?"

Me:"eheheh...yeh"

Phoebe: "So...um, why do I need two of them?"

Me:"Um...No, you see one of them is mine and one of them is your's there a matched set, like us...see?"

Phoebe: "Oh...thats so sweet... thanks."

Me:"Your welcome."

I was still nervous even though everything was going perfectly.

Phoebe:"What are we going to do tomarrow, Cj?"

Me: " I...I don't know, find another city...to save...perhaps"

Phoebe: "With you baby, the possibilitys are endless."

Like I said I was nervous, but I didn't expect it to be at the point were I actually blacked out and fainted.I woke up Tuesday morning, laying on the couch. Phoebe standing over me, looking rather scared. How is it I could stare mass murderers, like Gengar, in the face, yet it was this that made me faint?

Me: "What time is it?"

Phoebe: " Are you ok baby, you blacked out, I think you were out for about 4 hours."

Me:"Um..yeah I'm fine, I think I just got overexcited."

Phoebe: "Ok...just be more careful, ok?"

Me:" I love you."

Phoebe: " I love you too,lets go to bed, I'm tired."

Me:"Yeh, it should be around midnight now."

Phoebe: "But wait!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Why did you destroy my pokeball?"

Me:"Because I am no longer your trainer, I am your husband, and you are no longer my pokemon, you are my wife, that makes us equals, it just doesn't seem right to keep you in there and..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe:" So, you are taking this seriously?"

Me: " Um, yeah, you thought I wasn't serious?"

Phoebe:" I thought you just going to leave us as "unoficcially married". "

Me: "What good would that be? We have to make this right."

Phoebe:"So, you really wanna be with me forever?"

Me:"You understand marriage?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me:"Who told you about that?"

Phoebe:"Mismagious"

You might think that this would of angered me, but no it just meant I didn't have to explain it to her.

Me:"What exactly did she tell you?"

I still had to be sure she didn't fill her head with lies.

Phoebe:"Well she said that basically, it meens i can't have sex with anyone except you, and that, we should always be together,no matter what, and that you can't have sex with anyone but me."

Me:" Yeh that pretty much covers it, your ok with those terms right?"

Phoebe:" Of course darling, I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you."

Phoebe:"But Cj, would you have sex with anyone other then me?"

Me:"Of course not."

Phoebe: "Cj, I want to have sex now."

Me:"Right now?"

Phoebe:"Mhm"

Me:" seriously honey, what is your obsession with sex?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it just feels good, like we're together and all."

Me:"Well, do I really have a choice."

Phoebe:"No baby, you don't, not anymore."

She got down off the couch, and started to undo my put her hands around my cock, and kissed the tip with her soft white lips.

Me: "oh...honey."

Me: "Your definitaly not my pokemon anymore."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

she put my entire cock into her mouth, and moved her head up and down, over it, slowly at first, but as my cock began to harden, she increased her pace.

Phoebe:"mmmmmmm."

Me: "turn around honey."

Phoebe: "hm?"

Phoebe: "oh, I see."

She got back on the couch,I put out the leg rest, thing that most couches started to suck my cock again, and I started to lick her little you know? Gardevoirs never were underwear underneath that pretty dress of theres?I was probably going to force her to where some eventually, but now it was just , I thoroughly toungued her little slit, and her horn began to retract like last time.

Phoebe: "ooooooh, Cj."

Me: "I'm hard, your tits are here, lets fuck baby."

Then she used teleport, just to turn herself around.

Me: "That was cool."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

We started kissing again for little bit, but then I couldn't figure out how to get her top off.

Me: "Ummm?"

Phoebe: "Oh, eheehe, you can't figure it out?"

Me: "Um no, theres no strap or anything."

Phoebe: "Its like this silly."

I don't know how but she removed her top, revealing her nice, swollen breast, with her amazingly grey nipples.

Me:"How?"

Phoebe: "Never mind, maybe I'll show you later, but we're busy now."

Me: "oh."

She put her tits in my face, I couldn't help it, she was so iresistable.

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "You ready?"

She grabbed my cock and inserted it into her tight little slit.

Phoebe:"I'm not falling for that again."

Me:" Oh...honey."

She moved up and down so slowly at first, but the she started picking up speed.

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Yeah...you wanted to marry me...well...you...did...and...now...your going to...enjoy...it.."

ME: "I already am."

I grabbed her tits as she moved, up and down my cock.

Phoebe: "Mhm...you ...you...want..me...Cj...you...can..have...me."

Me: "I love it when you talk like that."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "eheh...ohhhhh god."

Me: "I love you honey."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "I love...ohhhhh...you...too."

Me: "Here.. get down..its my turn now."

Phoebe: "What?"

I leaned her over the coffeetable, her tits pressed against the glass.I mounted her, and thrust my cock into her pussy."

Phoebe: "Ohhh Cj."

Me: "I love you honey."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Fuck me harder."

Me: "Ok."

I sped up, increasing the strength and velocity of thrust, but then my instincts took hold.

Phoebe: "Oh cj...you monster."

-breathing heavily- Me: "Oh...I'm the...monster...now..huh?"

Phoebe: "Don't stop."

Me: "I don't plan on it."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "We should probably go upstairs again."

Me: "Yeah."  
So both of us went upstairs, I leaned her against the bed and fucked her again.

Phoebe: "Are you going to cum inside me this time?"

Phoebe: "Honey?"  
-breathing heavily- Me: "Oh god, baby, I can't hold it...much"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Phoebe:"We're tied again."

Me:"Yeah...your so fucking sexy."

Me: "Oh baby...I love you."

We embraced eachother.

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Once again we wound up naked, in bed, in eachother's arms. It appeared that I have lost a pokemon, but gained a loving, beautiful wife. In my mind, that was a damn good trade. Besides, still had her powers, so she could still fight, as one of my pokemon, but she would be my permanent wife, outside of battle. You might be asking what it's like to make love to a gardevoir, lets just say that the version of her drawn by several hentai artist was more anatomically correct then the sprites in game. Because the game was intended to appeal to kids, not adults , there is a part gamefreak omitted from the games, when a female gardevoir is aroused, her psychic horn thing recedes into her body and her breast enlarge,I'm not kidding, 3 years from this point in time, when the world was almost back up on its feet, you could find this stated as fact on wikipedia. I'm not gonna delve any deeper into that subject, as it kinda feels awkward to talk about my own wife that way. Keep in mind, She isn't in any of those pictures, so you bastards out there stop looking for her. In a more ironic note, It turns out I was't the only one with a romantic involvement with a pokemon, and years after this disaster, when the world was getting back up on its feet, the pokemon hentai scene almost completely disappeared, as revived sites such as xhamster and redtube commonly had pokemon such as gardevoir on them, in live action, however Phoebe, my gardevoir\wife, would not be in any of them, she understood why I wouldn't allow it, Nintendo decided to continue the pokemon series, albeit, because of what happened, it was now targeted towards an older crowd. Well anyway,rewind about 3 years back to were we left off. By the way, another thing left off in the games, is that pokemon had no definitive moveset, what I meen is, they can know alot more then just 4 moves, simply by just controlling the amount of power they put into their attacks. Take Hellblade for instance, His moveset in game was Faint Attack, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, and Fire Fang. However Fire Blast and Flamethrower, in addition to the weaker fire type move, Ember, were now essentially the same move, which one he used just depended on how much power he put into his flames , CapnMagnum on the other hand, his Thunder attack, could be as powerful as Thunder was in the game, or just have the paralyses effect of Thunderwave. Phoebe's Psychic, was perhaps the most changed from the games, and seemed to have, more then just attack purposes, she could read minds, manipulate various objects, and even read people's emotions. Once again, the question was raised whether the ghostly couple were truly our enemys. I still wouldn't trust Gengar as far as I could throw him.I meen cmon, the guy still had to have some sort of a grudge against me,I meen we tried to, and thought we killed him!Mismagious, I don't know her enough to judge, but given as she was apparently in love with Gengar, I had my doubts about her as well , I wish they would make up their minds, are they trying to be our friends, or our enemies? I didn't know it at the time, but my theory was going to prove itself correct in the mornining. That night I had several nightmares, mostly involving hell, and some 3 headed dog, which I assumed was Cerberus, the mythical gate keeper of hell, I called out HellBlade to protect me, but cerberus was too strong, and killed HellBlade by breaking his skull, He dragged me about halfway to hell, but then I woke up. Phoebe was awake, she had tears in her eyes.

Phoebe: "Are you ok?, I saw what you were dreaming, about HellBlade."

Me: "Yeh I'm fine, you'd be surprised what kind of crazy shit happens to me in my dreams see things get killed all the time, you get used to it after awhile."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I know, I just saw all...of...it."

Me: "Listen...Phoebe..some of that stuff...needs to be kept secret."

Phoebe: "I know, but, would you like to have better dreams for a change? I can use my powers to help."

Me:"Go ahead, what do I have to lose?"

She put her arms around me, she used her telepathy to calm the dark thoughts comming from the very core of my soul. We fell asleep again, in eachother's arms. She was in my dreams now, but now we were in a perfect world, together, no longer under fear of death.


	9. Gengar Strikes!

Episode 9\Gengar Strikes

I woke up at about 10:00 am.

Me: "Honey...wake...up...,its...morning."

But she wouldn't answer. She was still there, eyes wide open, lying next to me shaking.

Me: "Honey...whats...wrong?"

I panicked for a little bit, but she finally answered.

Phoebe: "It's...the...ring...I...can't...move."

Me:"What?"

I then realized I couldn't move either. Dammit , what did gengar do to us? Speaking of which, guess who decided to walk through the door at that particular moment?

Gengar: "Looks like I finally got myself a couple of...lovebirds?"

Unfortunately for us, we were still both naked, and Gengar had the misfortune to pull the covers off of us. Once again, return of the extremely awkward moments.

Gengar:"Good Heavens!, Why do neither of you have any clothes on?"

Me: "Isn't...it ...obvious...by...now?"

Gengar: " Yeh um, maybe I should just give you these covers back."

Me: " Or...you..could..just...undo...whatever..the...hell...you ...did..to..us?"

Gengar:" No...not gonna happen...I've got both of you right were I want you, its a shame both of you are going to die, naked."

Phoebe: "_My powers...are...still..working,maybe I can call out Hellblade_."

Me:"_Shhh, don't let him know that_."

Gengar:"Oh, you mean this little mutt?"

He held up a pokeball, Which me and Phoebe both recognized as CapnMagnum's not HellBlade's. This gave us an idea.

Me: " Dammit, he actually thought this one out."

Gengar: "I suppose I shall kill your pooch first, then I shall choose between one of you,Say which one of you do you think would suffer more watching the other one die slowly?"

Gengar: "Yes..that is what I will do. Tell you what... I'll give you a choice. The first one I kill will die slowly and the other shall die quick and painlessly, although the second one will be forced to watch as I kill the other."

Even though we both knew Gengar already lost,we decided to consider the answer to his question, if nothing but to make him believe he had won. We started speaking telepathically, cause neither of us could speak very well, because of these damned rings that apparently had some sort of slow acting paralyzation curse.

Me: "_Well Phoebe...I guess this is goodbye_."

Phoebe:"_Are you suggesting I would let you go first_?"

Me:"_ I don't want to watch you die, and as for the pain, I'm used to it, and because I wouldn't feel as much pain as you would,if you were to go first, it lessens your pain as well._"

Phoebe:"_Farewell my love_."

Gengar: "Why I must say old chap, well done, nobodys ever been able to make that decision as quickly as you two."

Me: " _Just hurry up will ya?"_

Gengar: " Well allright, what nerve, so willing to die."

Gengar: " First the pooch."

He pressed the button on CapnMagnum's pokeball, obviously expecting HellBlade. You know for the blood obsessed demon he was, he was pretty fricking clumsy. What happened next was pretty hillarious. As we expected, CapnMagnum came out, Gengar's trademark grin now turning into a completely confused look.

Gengar: " What?, No, this isn't right, not you, I can't kill you."

CapnMagnum looked briefly toward us, and using what little strength we had, we both nodded. He then looked at Gengar.

CapnMagnum: "MAG...NA...ZONE...MAGNA"

Gengar: " Wait no, please no"

CapnMagnum proceeded to chase Gengar around the house, shocking him every so often, the shocks seemed to be more effective then when we faced Gengar the first the time, we weren't sure why, we were just happy to have avoided our deaths yet again.

Gengar: "Bloody steel types."

Me: "Hey look honey, free entertainment, um I guess you can take these cursed rings off now."

Phoebe: "Were still married even if I take them off right?"

Me:"Yeah, we can just go back to VictorVille and get some other ones."

She used telepathy to slip both of the rings off. There paralytic effects instantly wore off. We both got up, and got dressed. While Gengar kept getting his ass kicked by CapnMagnum. The chase went on for about half an hour, until finally the comedic affect wore of and it was just starting to get annoying.

Me: " You know Gengar, if you could just phase through the door, he would stop chasing you."

Gengar: "Curse myself for not thinking about that earlier."

Gengar phased through the front door, CapnMagnum stopped chasing him, as he could not do the same.

CapnMagnum: " MAGNA? MAGNA?"

I opened the door, and watch as Gengar ran away.

Me: " Relax buddy, just "lock-on" and give him a little bit of distance."

I waited till Gengar was nearing the horizon. CapnMagnum floating by my head, his single eye trained on Gengar.

Me: " Thunder NOW!"

CapnMagnum shot a pretty much straight bolt of electricity, he hit Gengar dead-on from about a 400 yards away. Gengar fell down, and then got back up shaking his stubby little arms at me.

Gengar: "Curse you Cj!"

All I could do, is laugh at this point, I had him completely outmatched, but one thing got to me, why was he so much weaker then the first time we fought him?CapnMagnum turned towards me.

CapnMagnum: "Magna!"

Me:"Good work buddy, you got us out of a tight spot back there."

CapnMagnum: "Magna! Magna!"

I returned him to his pokeball.

Me: " Todays lesson, never trust ghost types, ever, never even except gifts from them, even if they are extremely convenient."

Phoebe: " So hes the one that gave you those rings, I thought you got them from VictorVille"

Me: " well...uh...I did, but he picked them out, I didn't know what size you were, and he did somehow."

Phoebe: "What a creep."

Me: " Truer words never spoken, not to mention, he knew my size as well."

Phoebe: "Wait..so he scanned your mind too...but then...he must know your secrets as well."

Me:" Lets just hope he doesn't ok?"

My secrets, my dark past in this world as an executioner of demons under the authority of god, I've sent over 40 of those bastards to hell, with help from the holyspirit of course, the spirit was the source of my strength, but I was relieved of my position a few months ago, apparently I was being too cruel, even to them. The spirit remained with me, slowing the rate of my soul's ever increasing love-starved decay. Ofcourse, it was one of those things were you couldn't tell if it was real, or just a dream, my mind was unable to decide whether it was real or not, I wanted to believe it, but there was no hard evidence to support it. It was that reason I didn't depend on it though, and regardless whether it actually happened or not, it did make my soul stronger then most others, which was one of the reasons I was so lonely before.I just couldn't relate to people, I couldn't understand there emotions. Emotions I had to cut out and ignore, emotions like empathy, fear, sadness, and even happiness to a limited extent, even before these disasters began, the world was a cold dark 3 main emotions, were dimmed down to just anger, kept in full working condition in the form of righteous fury, and a small amount of happiness on the rare occasion, when something went right, and in the few times I put my chained heart on the line, none of which ever payed off, I may have felt a slight amount of regret, but that was it. I had to cut them out, it was for my own good, it was the only way to prevent my soul from collapsing in pain. Phoebe could pick up on that, allthough with our love, she was actually starting to bring my emotions back. She seemed to be the only one who understood what I went through. I tried to explain my situation to my parents, but they, like usual, didn't give a damn, they just yelled at me cause I wasn't trying hard enough, but my battle scared soul was too weak to keep fighting. They didn't believe the whole demon thing either, they wouldn't even consider it and even though I didn't quite want to believe it myself, I just wished they could see what I had seen. But it was too late for that, for they were miles away, and theres no way we were going back, not yet. The day continued, and we started talking about where we were going to go next.

Me: "You know about those rings, I didn't know they were..."

Phoebe:"I know..."

Me:"Does that mean they were from the pokemon world?"

To my knowledge, despite my previous experience with demons, curses did not exist in the real world.

Phoebe: " I don't know."

Me:"Because if they were, then that meens..."

Phoebe: "_What are you thinking?"_

Me:"Do you have to use telepathy? No one's here we can just talk."

Phoebe: "Sorry Honey, force of habit, you didn't exactly say much in the game."

Me: "I didn't know you could talk back."

Phoebe:"I didn't know you could say anything other then attack names."

Me: "So how did you manage to reach me telepathically?"

Phoebe: " I was desperate I wanted a stronger relationship with you, but you wouldn't say anything, so I tried using telepathy, but then all I got in return was computer that week when we met for the first time,I could finally see your thoughts.

Me:" But then that meens, that we may not be responsible for this, if you mannaged to reach me in the real world through telepathy, I never thought about this before."

Phoebe: "No baby, the glitch was there, I think we just made it worse."

Me: " Don't get me wrong, but I am really glad that glitch was there."

Phoebe:"Same here, baby."

Well as a sign of our work, VictorVille was a few days from being moved back into, and The frozen city, was slowly beggingly to decided to go back to Victorville, there were some more cars on the road now, the little Jewelry shop, was no longer abandoned, we almost didn't want to go back there, seeing as how I basically robbed the little place, but when we got there, the owner was standing outside.I decided to confess and apologize, I parked my truck on the edge of the street, and told Phoebe to wait inside, in the back, were no one could see her very well.

Me: "Excuse me, but are you the owner of this shop?"

Jewelry Store Owner:"Why yes I am."

Me:"I'm sorry, but I stole some rings, while this city was abandoned"

Jewelry Store Owner: "What are you talking about boy?, everythings here, I'll admit though it is a miracle that we weren't robbed in our absence."

I glanced through the store window, noticing how the display case full of rings I took earlier was mysteriously returned to its original place.I was set back by this, somewhat amazed that Gengar kept his word about returning the was a failure as a villian, and seemed more capable of helping us, then actually killing I realised, that I couldn't just take the rings again and would half to pay for them,but I had no three guards we Phoebe helped out earlier were just passing by in a Humvee, they pulled over to talk to me.

Guard: "Is that?..No way...HEY! KID!"

They ran up to me, I was as surprised to see them as they were to see me.I recognized them, wondering what they wanted.

Me: "Um..It's Cj, remember?"

Guard2: " Yeh we remember, were is Phoebe?"

Phoebe:"_Whats going on?_"

Me:"She's in my truck, over there."

I pointed to my truck, parked haphazardly on the other side of the street.

Guard: "Well get her out then, the Mayor wants to see both of you."

Me:"_Apparently the mayor wants to see us._"

Phoebe:"Ask him why."

Me:"Why?"

Guard: " Nothing much, he just wants to recognize you two for saving this town, for killing that ghost thing that was killing everyone and caused this evacuation."

Me: "You meen Gengar?"

Guard: " Thats his name?"

Me: " Well you see, there is one problem with that."

Guard: " And that is?"

Me: " He's not dead, we thought we killed him, but he came back."

Me: " We did manage to kill that articuno though."

Guard: "But there hasn't been anymore deaths since we began to resettle here."

Guard2:" Wasn't the mayor of that city killed?"

Guard3:"I think so, he was one of the first ones frozen."

Guard: Well then on behalf of the departed mayor of the now frozen wastland that was Lycomming, the mayor of Victorville would like to speak to you, both of you.

Me: " You know I can't guarantee Gengar won't start killing people again, I meen he tried to kill both of us just this morning."

Phoebe: " _Well are we going to see the mayor or not?_"

Me:"_Yeah you might as well get out now, take the keys with you._"

Guard: " Really?, Well then, we'll try to keep an eye out for him, as for now, the mayor would like to see the both of you."

Phoebe: "_I can't open the door._"

Me:" _Oh yeah, sorry, um you have to open the front doors then the back ones,its a supercab, I forgot about that._"

Phoebe:"_Oh, ok._"

Phoebe got out of my truck, grabbed the key and walked across the street towards me.

Jewelry Store Owner: "Hey isn't that one of them poke'mans?"

Phoebe: "That's Poke'woman to you sir."

Me: "Eheheh...what?"

For no aparent reason, I was starting to hate when people refered to her as a pokemon, to me she seemed more human then most of them.

Phoebe: " Hey guys, you said the mayor wanted to see us?"

Me: " Can I have my keys?"

Phoebe: "Um, yeah sure honey."

Guard: " Um, yeah just follow us, we'll take you to him."

We got back in the truck, and we followed them in their humvee, until we came upon what I supposed was VictorVille's city looked like a typical city hall building for a small town, marble frontage and parked in front, and got out.

Guard: "Cmon you two, its this way."

Anyway the guards led us into that building and down those marble halls, until we arrived at the Mayor's office.

Guard: "We found them for you, sir."

Mayor: "Good, now at ease."

All 3 of the guards left the room.

Phoebe:"_Is he their trainer_?"

Me:" _No, its just standard military procedure._"

Mayor: "Well come on you two, don't be afraid to take a seat."

We both found a chair and sat down.

Mayor: " Those guards told me that you two are the ones responsible for slaying that beast that wreaked havoc in my city, is this true?"

Phoebe: "Um, no, you see we thought we killed him, but we just knocked him out for awhile."

Me:"Yeh we saw it again yesterday, and it help us kill that articuno in Lycomming, but this morning it tried to kill us both, and very nearly suceeded in doing so."

Mayor: "I'm sorry, articuno, whats an articuno?"

Me: " It's that giant blue bird that froze the entire city in ice."

Mayor: "Oh, ok, good, I was sort of worried it would try to attack my city as well, anyway so this beast that was attacking my city, you managed to fight it off not once, but twice?"

Phoebe: " Yeah."

Mayor:" you mind explaining how its possible that this beast who killed so many, is reported to able phase through solid object, as well as being reported to be completely bullet proof, was fought off a...um excuse me sir..how old are you?"

Me:"19"

Mayor:" Was fought off by a 19 year old such as yourself, and a...excuse me..uh..miss...I presume..erm..how should I say this...what...the...heck...are..you?"

Phoebe: "Um...I'm a gardevoir."

Mayor: "A what?"

Me:" Gardevoir sir, shes my gardevoir."

Phoebe: "_I thought you said I wasn't your pokemon anymore._"

Me: "_I know I said that, I'm just trying to explain to him what you are, unless you want to fill him in on our little romance?_"

Phoebe: " _What exactly do we have to be affraid of? Besides the guards already know._"

Mayor: " I'm sorry whats a gardevoir?"

Me: "_Look, if you want to tell him go ahead, but I'm not going to tell him._"

Me:"Um..its her species sir, like uh, both you and I are human, shes a gardevoir."

Mayor: " oh, ok that makes a little bit more sense now, so miss ,your one of them pokemans?"

Phoebe: "_Can I say it again please?_"

Me:" _No don't, it was funny the first time, but dont do it to him, now its just disrespectful._"

Phoebe: " Yes I'm one of them pokemaaaannns."

It was hard for me not to laugh at that, the way she said it was priceless, the mayor didn't seem to notice.

Me:"_Having fun?_"

Phoebe: "_No this guy doesn't even know what I wasn't even sure if I was a girl!_"

Mayor: "Well then, how come your not a blood thirsty murderer like the others?"

Phoebe: "_Cj, this guy is getting on my nerves._"

Me:" Because I trained her, very well, and she remains loyal to me, and unlike some people I didn't go all power crazy when they found out their pokemon were real."

Mayor: " And why not boy?"

Me:"I don't know, I guess I just decided that it was better to stay in the light, I meen, I already got what I wanted..."

I looked at Phoebe for a few seconds, she looked back and smiled briefly.

Me: " So the entire power crazy overlord of pokemon thing didn't really appeal to me."

Phoebe: "_Did you really just say that?_"

Me: "_Yep, I just said that._"

Mayor: "And so what made you decide to fight these evil pokemans?"

Phoebe:"_There he goes again with the pokeman thing._"

Me: "_You remember articuno's trainer?, He froze the entire city,made a little castle for himself on top of the tallest building, of course, he didn't even think to put a roof or even a useable entrance to the damn thing..._"

Phoebe: "_Stop it Cj your horrible._"

Me:"_He had power, he had an articuno, a legendary, he had an entire city to himself, and all he could think to do, was steal other people's a loser._"

Phoebe: "_Seriously stop it your going to make me laugh._"

Me: "Well, I had no choice, it was either I keep my pokemon in hiding indefinetly, or fight like hell against the ones that forced them into hiding, but instead of making the fatal mistake of fighting the military, I decided to avoid conflict with them as much as possible, and focus only on bringing down the ones truly responsible for these disasters, Phoebe is not my only pokemon sir, I also have 2 more as well, but unlike her, I keep them in their pokeballs until I actually need them, because...um."

Me: " _A little help here honey?_"

Phoebe: " We're planning to get married."

Me:"_Thankyou for saying exactly what I wanted to avoid._"

Phoebe:"_Your welcome._"

Mayor: " Your what? Planning to get married, to whom?"

Me: "_Wow this guy is clueless._"

Phoebe:"Why eachother of course."

Mayor: " You meen to tell me your planning on marrying...your pokeman?"

Phoebe:"No please sir, I prefer the term Pokewoman."

Me: "_You just had to say that didn't you?_"

Phoebe: "_Hey atleast I said it politely._"

Me: "_Yeh I guess so_."

Mayor: " Fine whatever you meen to tell me you plan on marrying...your pokewoman?"

Me: "_Hey listen to this._"

Me: " No, she meant to tell you that, I wanted to keep it secret, she just flat out ignores me sometimes"

Mayor: " Well boy thats just kinda the way women are sometimes."

Me:"_Thats not exactly what I was expecting him to say._"

Phoebe:"_HA_!"

Me: "Tell me about it."

Mayor: "Well, how do you expect to marry her anyway?And you can't possibly expect to have any children can you?"

Me:"_I'm starting to think this guy ask way too many questions._"

Phoebe: "_Yeah, should I tell him we had sex?_"

Me: "_NO!, if you do that, I swear I will find another pokeball to stuff you back into._"

Me: " Sorry sir, thats really not any of your business, what did you want from us?"

Phoebe: "_Oh Cj, I was just joking, besides maybe we can get him to help out with getting us married. Officially I meen._"

Me:"_So thats why you told him?_"

Phoebe: "_Of course!_"

Mayor: "Well I just wanted to present you two to the crowd outside and crown you as heros of our city, and present you with this check, that perhaps you can use to fund your...marriage."

Me: "This won't be televised will it?"

Mayor: " Why of course not boy, the local television networks been down for quite awhile now."

Me: " Might as well, you ready Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yeh."

So we went through with the mayor's request, got our medals, some publicity among the townsfolk, and then the mayor gave us a check...for $10,000.

I used to think if I ever had that much money, I would be able to get whatever I wanted, and still not be able to spend it all, but now that I had it, I already knew what it was going towards. After all the fanfare and commotion was over, and after stopping by the bank to cash in the check. We got back in my truck and went back to that little jewerly store. I let Phoebe follow me inside this time.

Jewelry Store Owner:"Well what do you know? Its the pokeman kid again."

Phoebe: "_Can I pick them out this time?Please?_"

Me:_"Um...sure...just make sure not to go over $10,000, thats all the money we have you know, actually it wouldn't hurt to leave a little extra."_

Phoebe: "Um excuse me sir,uh could we buy a pair of wedding rings please?"

Jewelry Store Owner:"Now why would a pokeman want to buy wedding rings?"

Phoebe: "Sir I already told you, I'm a pokewoman."

Me: "_Here we go again, seriously why can't these people diffrentiate between the letters "A" and "O" _"

Phoebe: "_I know right, not to mention it keeps sounding like they keep calling me a man, which you should know more than anyone that I'm not._"

Jewelry Store Owner:"Whatever, who do you plan are marrying anyway, wait nevermind, I don't care, because I doubt you even have any money to pay for them"

Phoebe: "No sir, your wrong, I have money."

What the hell was this guy's problem?

Jewelry Store Owner:"Yeh, if you have money, you probably stole it from some poor sucker."

Phoebe: "_Cj, he doesn't like me very much, maybe you should take over._"

Just then, some random guy walked in, and recognized both of us from the award ceremony earlier.

Random Guy: "Hey wait, aren't you those two that the mayor gave that award money too?"

Phoebe: "Um...Yeah were those two."

Random Guy: "Ohh, and hes letting you spend it all on jewelry."

Phoebe: "He's letting me pick out our wedding rings, we're getting married."

I blushed at this, slightly. What can I say, I like guns and cars, and I'm still shy, it makes as much sense to me as it does to any of you.

Random Guy: "Ohh, how nice...stick em up!."

The guy pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her, I went from being embarassed to feeling extremely concerned for her. What was I supposed to do, he had a gun, and it was one of the rare times I didn't. Go ffing figure.

Robber: " You...money...now!"

Phoebe:"_Um,Cj, can I use Psychic on him?_"

Me:"_Why are you asking me, he has a gun to your head and your asking me if you can fight back?_"

Phoebe: "_Well...uh...I'm sorry, I forgot your not my trainer anymore_."

Me:"_That shouldn't matter, if someones threatens your life, you shouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out them if you can._"

She stared the guy down and used psychic on him which then sent the guy flying through the window.

Jewelry Store Owner:"So thats what she can do."

Phoebe: " I can do alot more then just that, right Cj?"

I went back to being embarrased.

Jewelry Store Owner:"You still want those rings?Here let me see your hand, we just got these in shortly before the city evacuated, they're rare black diamond...so um lets see what size you are darling...ok...and...you...sir...ok...now...um...give me a few minutes"

Me: "_I think hes affraid of you now._"

Phoebe: "_And your're not?_"

Me: "_Why, is there any reason I should be?_"

Phoebe:"_No_,_just wondering._"

Me: "_You just like to mess with my head don't you?_"

Phoebe:"_I can't help it, it's fun._"

Me:"_Well you know, if you would stop reading my mind, these conversations might not be so one sided._"

Phoebe:"_I know._"

Jewelry Store Owner:"There done, just take them and get out, I don't want any trouble."

Phoebe:"You don't want any money?"

Jewelry Store Owner:"No just leave please, I don't want any trouble."

Me: "We aren't robbing you sir, calm the hell down."

Jewelry Store Owner:"But the the...the..POKEMANS!"

Phoebe:"_Hey look Cj, we found someone with more psychological problems then you._"

Me:"_ I don't know why, but that was actually kind of funny._"

Phoebe: "Oh thanks sweety."

Me: "We should probably get going, is there any particular reason you said that outloud?"

Phoebe:"No, besides the fact that I love you."

Me: " I love you too, but seriously we need to get going, we still have to figure out where we're going to go tomarrow."

We went back to the farmhouse, only to discover that the former occupants had moved back in, we decided not to disturb them.

Phoebe: "Looks like we can't stay there anymore."

Me:" Great, where are we going to stay now?"

Phoebe:"I don't know Cj, just keep going back behind the lines, we got a few hours left before dark still."

Episode Ten\ Through Lycomming and beyond\The Darkrai encounter.

We were now entering the city of Lycoming again, which was just begining to thaw out. It was a gruesome scene, half frozen dead bodies everywhere, blood stained the streets, people that thawed out in a certain way fell down, and since they were still partially frozen, split into several pieces like broken glass.

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't like this place."

Me: "Me neither, this is completely disgusting, but we need fuel, help me look for a service station, will you?"

Phoebe: "Let just get out of here before dark ok?"

Me: "I'll try, but we won't be able to if we run out of fuel, and I really do not want to walk through this dead city in the dark."

Me:"You mind if I turn on the radio?, I meen, leave it to metal to help clear your thoughts, it works for me, maybe it will work for you?"

Phoebe: "Ok, just don't start off with the heavy stuff ok,please just let me ease into it."

I selected "Jet City Woman", by QueensRyche, from the menu in my Iphone, that was one of the softer metal songs I had in my collection.I put it in airplane mode, ever since we started are little adventure, so they couldn't detect us through wifi or gps. Over the course of the next half hour I had her "eased" into the likes of "Bullet for my Valentine", and "Atreyu".

Phoebe: "Cj, how come you only listen to metal?"

Me: " Because, unlike most music, metal decribes the world for what it truly is."

Phoebe: "What do you meen?"

Me:"That not everything is partys, love, and sunshine, that there is a dark to every light, and most of the time, that darkness is what the world is really like, it reflects the truth, not misleading people by the ideals every other genre claims to be the says,upfront, that this world is not perfect, and that is why I like it, because I would rather be exposed to the truths of darkness, then exposed to the lies of the light"

Phoebe:"I never thought of it that way before."

Phoebe:"But not everything about the light is false though, right?"

Me: " Well yeh, I meen, theres nothing wrong with trying to work towards those ideals, its just acknowledging that you can't actually reach them."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: " It really doesn't matter that much baby, you'll always be the light to my darkness."

Phoebe:"Ooh, Cj, that sounds so sweet."

After driving through the city for another 30 mins, I finally found a gas station. The low fuel light was on in the dash of my truck, so I pretty much had to stop. Water was dripping from the pumps, as the ice around them was melting, and the pavement around them was slushy.

Me: "I guess we'll have to stop here, you can stay in if you want."

Phoebe: "Ok just be careful."

The air smelled of blood, the sun was begining to set,I was glad we could get out of here before all those bodys started to rot. Well anyway, just like at that other gas station, I let out CapnMagnum, and used him to power the pumps, after I filled the tank, I returned him, then I looked around for a little bit, I noticed one those newspape machines, you know the ones you put a quarter in or so to take out a newspaper? Well the headline listed yet another disaster, in a city about 500 miles west of our current location the headline read "The city of Danville, Taken over by child,Promptly evacuated." and featured a picture of what looked like a 12-14 year old kid with his pokemon, he had alot of them. He had an Arbok, a Charizard, a Scizor, a Garchomp,a blaziken, a Feraligator, a honchcrow, a magneton, and several others, were shown in the picture. How many pokemon did this kid need, and how did he manage to control them all?I bought the paper, using one of the quarters I had in the console of my truck, and showed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "How do you expect to beat him with just 2 pokemon?"

Me: "What, your not gonna fight?"

Phoebe:"Do you want to see your beloved wife get beat up?"

Me:"Um no, but I meen you can stay back and just hit them with your shadow ball or Hellblade and Magnum can do the brunt of the work."

Phoebe: "Can't you just transfer more pokemon as well?"

Me: " I don't know, I have to find a place with wi-fi first, and in this world that really isn't easy to find."

Phoebe: " Cj, I'll fight if I have too ok, but it has too be on my terms, not yours, your not my trainer anymore, remember, we got married."

She was right, in a way, the thought of her, as my wife, fighting to the death, for me, just didn't seem right. Although she was still a pokemon capable of fighting, I no longer thought it was a good idea to count on her to fight, as she was now my wife, and watching her get hurt out there, would put a few more scars on my soul that I didn't need.

Me:" Your right, I shouldn't be counting on you to fight as my pokemon any more, we probably should just get out of this creepy place, and find somewhere else to spend the night, I'm pretty sure, anyway that our mission is done here."

Phoebe: " Yeh, we do need somewhere else to go."

Me: "Uh huh."

Me:"So I guess were heading to Danville then?"

Phoebe: " I guess so."

Me: " Don't worry baby, hes just a kid, he can't be too big on brains."

So we drove north, through Lycomming, and just kept going north, at around 10:00PM, 50 miles outside of Lycomming, We started looking for a place to spend the night.

Me: "What about this house, oh wait, that ones burned out."

Phoebe: "There's something up here, oh wait, Cj STOP."

I slammed the brakes.A rayquaza, no I'm not kidding a freaking RAYQUAZA, flew passed the front of my truck, almost colliding with it.

Me: "What the hell, were the hell did that come from?"

Phoebe: " Cj, we have company."

Me: "Yeh, no kidding."

Me: "Should...should...we?"

Phoebe: "No, don't even think about killing it, its too powerful."

After that horrific moment of terror, we kept driving down the highway, we ended up on a backroad, in the middle of nowhere.

Phoebe: "Cj, why couldn't we just stay on the highway?"

Me: " Because I thought we would have a better chance of finding somewere to stay off the highway."

Phoebe: " wait Cj theres a light up...yawns..ahead."

Me: "You feeling tired?"

Phoebe: " Yeah."

Me: "Well lets see what this light is comming from."

It was another small farm house, apparently using a generator for electricity, the lights in the windows of the house were on, indicating the place was occupied, still I guess it was worth asking if they had an extra room we could stay in, it beats spending the night trying to sleep in my truck.

Me: "It looks occupied, but I'm going to go ask and see if they'll let us spend the night."

I pulled into the drive, turned off the engine, and got out, and went up to the door. I knocked once, and, noticing the doorbell button was lit, I pressed the button and wrang the doorbell. I stood there for about a minute and nothing happend, Phoebe got out and walked up behind me.

Phoebe: "Cj, I can't hear anyone else's thoughts but our own."

Me: " You meen there's nobody here?"

Phoebe: "Precisely"

Me: "So the lights are on, but nobodys home."

Phoebe: "I don't like this Cj, I have bad feelings about this place."

Me: "Do we really have a choice? We haven't seen another house in the last few hours that wasn't burned out,flattened, or otherwise destroyed."

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe its nothing, I'm so tired, lets just go in."

Me: "Ok"

I opened the door and we both walked inside.

Phoebe: "Oh My God, Cj"

There on the living room floor were 2 nintendo Ds Consoles, surrounded by 4 dead bodys, killed a few hours ago at most, all with their throats slit.I looked at the screen on the ds, it said "Darkrai Used Teleport".

Me: "Um lets just leave...NOW!"

Darkrai: "Too Late."

Darkrai rose through the floor of the spoke in another british accent, slightly lower in tone then gengar's.

Me:"Heh um ,Darkrai you wouldn't happen to know a certain British Gengar by any chance?"

I had to ask, at this point, I had more curiosity then fear.

Darkrai: " What?, you know him too, good lord that guy is annoying."

Phoebe: "_How the..._"

Me: "_Sometimes curiosity saves the cat._"

Me:" Yeh I see you killed your former trainer over there, um good job."

Darkrai: "Oh, you like it?"

Me: "Why of course, its always nice too meet another who appreciates and specializes in the fine art of execution style killings"

Darkrai: " Oh, you enjoy slitting people's throats as well?"

Phoebe: "_Cj...what the hell is wrong with you_?"

Me: " Yeh I meen it's quick and efficient, and it doesn't waste any time, and it spills alot of blood for that extra touch."

Me: "_I'm keeping him from killing us aren't I?_"

Darkrai: "How many have you killed?"

Cj: "Around 40, I lost track when they started dropping like flies."

Darkrai: "Well I must admit, thats a pretty impressive record, what are you 18?"

Cj: " 19,sir."

Darkrai: "When I was 19, and that would of been about...oh...say 350 years ago...that..."

Me: "_use psychic and get the "Kids" won't you_?"

Darkrai:Was when I drew my first blood, I caught this guy with my girlfriend, at the time, and I tied them up and slit there throats, its was such a great feeling,..."

Phoebe: "_You meen those dead kids, errr...cause we don't have any kids you know_?"

Darkrai:I was sad that I lost my beloved, but seeing the look on there faces as I slit there throats so slowly, It was worth it."

Me: "I know I absolutely adore that look, its so priceless."

Darkrai: "Why I do say, is this your pokemon?"

Me: "_HELLBLADE AND MAGNUM!_"

Phoebe:"_Oh..those "kids"_."

Me:"um...yeah, her names Phoebe, Phoebe, this is Darkrai, say "hi"."

Phoebe: "_Cj...I'm scared._"

Me: "_I know...I am too._"

Me: "Well cmon, say hi to Darkrai."

Hellblade: "DOOOM!"

CapnMagnum: "ZOOOOONE!"

Darkrai: " What was that?"

Hellblade and Capnmagnum came crashing through the windows of the small house, surprising everyone, even Darkrai.

Darkrai: "Well what do we have here, a couple of pokemon just deciding to barge into my domain, Unanounced?

I took Phoebe's hand and ran, Me:"HELL..CAP...THE USUAL..." as HellBlade used fireblast, and CapnMagnum used thunder on Darkrai, the entire house was set ablaze.I didn't want Phoebe to be anywere near him, I knew she was weak to Dark and Ghost types, which Darkrai is both.

Darkrai: "CUUUUURRRRRSSSSEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

Hellblade and CapnMagnum finished off Darkrai, then both of them quickly came back to my truck, where I returned them both.

Phoebe: "Lets get out of here!"

Me: "I'm on it."

When we got back to the highway, I pulled over.

Me: "Looks like we have no choice but to sleep in here."

Phoebe: "Cj, none of that stuff you said about slitting throats is true right?"

Me: "No, I was just leading him on the whole time."

Phoebe: "No, you were using your darkest secret right in his face and he had no idea."

Me: "If you knew that then why did you ask me?, and besides, I told you before, I'm not even sure if thats true."

Me: "Lets just try to get some sleep ok, I'll see you in the...yawns...morn...ing."

Phoebe: "Good...night...C..j."

Neither of us slept well that night, we couldn't sleep in the back because it was full of all those guns I seemed to carry around but never use, about 3 12 packs of soda, and several boxes of candybars. Between you and me, I was starting to wonder why I brought all those guns with me, who needs guns when I have Pokemon? It was still fairly cold, about 40-60 degrees now, and neither of us could sleep because of it.

Phoebe: "Cj why can't you turn the heater on?"

Me: "Because, we'd burn half of our fuel by morning if I did."

Phoebe: "I can't sleep like this Cj, its too cold."

Me: " I know, um, you want to go camping?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "If we could find some trees, we could use HellBlade to start another fire."

Phoebe: "Cj, were on a highway, it's pitch black outside...were not going to find any trees."

Me: "If we could just make it to the next rest stop,they usually have trees near those, for scenic purposes I guess."

Phoebe: "Ok...sounds better then going an entire night without sleep."

At this point, it was about midnight, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I turned the key, and started the engine. I switched on the headlights, yeh my trucks one of those slightly older ones that doesn't have those stupid automatic lights that insist on draining your battery by being on in broad daylight, and I liked it that way, I liked controlling what my machine did, not the other way around, with computers controlling what I was allowed to do with it. I liked to think for myself, and not let a computer chip think for me. I meen cmon, I am a techie, but I'm also a car freak, and I like to keep those two things as separate as possible, Why?, because I believe in Performance, not excess, and the car, being a souless machine, should not have the right to inhibit its own performance by not allowing me to access its full potential by saying what I can and can't make it do. And I am a man that doesn't like to waste money on things I wasn't going to use, which I may of done a little too much of in my childhood, buying so many toys when all I really did was play videogames, of course my parents were not very pleased with the video games, but its not like it was my fault, I liked to interact with things, not pretend they were interacting with me, and my soul, cursed as it is, had a constant desire for action which only the games could satisfy, and of course that desire still exist. Allthough now, It was no longer through the games, but through the ever present threat of death, the eminant danger, and, yes through my beloved wife Phoebe. Back to the story, I switched on the headlights, like I said before. And there, in front of us, was Gengar.

Gengar: " I see you wasted my former rival...Darkrai."

Phoebe: "Gengar?"

I got out, I told Phoebe to stay inside.

Me: "How long were you standing there?"

Gengar: " Not long, about ten minutes or so, I didn't want to just walk in on you, given what just happened a day or so ago."

Me:"You thought we could be having sex again and didn't want to disturb us, how thoughtful."

I said that in a rather sarcastic manner.

Gengar: "Why..um, yes I suppose."

Me: " Well are you going to try to kill us again or not, because I'm too tired to kick your ass right now, so you'll have to come back later."

Gengar: " No, not tonight, although it does sound tempting, I was just paying a visit to Darkrai, only to discover you already roasted him, I just wanted to thank you for killing him for me."

Darkrai was right, Gengar was really annoying, not much of an enemy, whenever we came acrossed him, we weren't sure if he was going to try to kill us, or something completely unexpected.

Me: " What do you meen he was your rival, he just said you were annoying?"

Gengar: " Well old boy, 353 years ago, almost to this day, in the pokemon world, Me and Darkrai, were best freinds, we were human."

Me: " Ok so, you were a human, in the pokemon world 334 years before pokemon even existed?"

Gengar: "Pokemon have existed since the begining of time, the games exist simply as a link between our world and the real world, with both worlds completely isolated and unaware of eachother until 1991, there was a single alakazam, in our world, that was able to crack the code into your world, and through telepathy was able to inspire a human, from your world, to create the games. The games, and to a limited extent the resulting anime, funtioned as a window, a looking glass, if you will, into the reality that is the pokemon world, but do to your rather limited computer technology at the time, we were unable to leave our world,and go to your own, as we please, as this alakazam, despite his great intelligence, could not figure out a way to communicate with your world outside of telepathy. You were able to interact with us, through your player character in the game, each of you controlling some sort of a robot on our world, filled with other human robots in a large scale experiment structured around the game, at first, it was exclusively first gen and when second gen came out we ran it simulataneosly with first gen, and then third gen, fourth gen, and fifth gen simultaneously, do to large scale advances in the technology of your world. we added other kinds of pokemon to the experiment depending on the generation, to add to the original 150 in the gen 1 experiment. But just recently, with your world developing wireless technology, alakazam's, psychological window, expanded, but alas, as he was very old, he died before he could tell us how to access it. Top scientist from our world, as well as millions of participating pokemon started to experiment how to access this window, to see if it was, indeed, possible to send pokemon to your world. Little did they know, it was your very own gardevoir, that figured it out. She didn't know it, but her little act made the tunnel between the 4th and fifth gen experiments go hay wire, fusing what was computer code in your world with the very fabric of our reality in the pokemon world, as well as the fabric of reality in your world as well. These 2 worlds, once completely separate, were now tied together with an infinetly complex string of code, and the scientist became unable to controll the transmission of pokemon from our world into yours, and, what created the ruin and destruction in your world, was great triumph to ours, as we had managed to link 2 completely different dimensions together."

Me: "WOW."

Gengar: "That enough of an explanation for you old bean.?"

Me:" Yeh, now what were you saying before that."

Gengar: " Well, anyway, back when me and darkrai were human, we fell in love with this girl, and thus our rivalry began."

Me: "Mismagious right?"

Gengar: "Correct."

Gengar: " Well anyway, one day, Darkrai caught me with her, and he just snapped."

Me: "He tied you up and killed you both."

Gengar: "Yes, he told you this didn't he?"

Me: "He was bragging about it, cause it was his first kill and all."

Gengar: "Well, anyway, after that, Darkrai just went completely psycho, he killed everyone he ever came acrossed until finally, about 3 months later, he was surrounded and killed by several royal knights. "

Me: " And when did you go psycho?"

Gengar: "I was damned, or whatever you call it, despite the fact that I was murdered, I was banished to our world's version, of what your world refers to as hell,Mismagius escaped this fate somehow."

Me: "So Mismagious isn't a psycho but you are?"

Gengar: " Yes, Mismagious was still the same person she was when she was killed, well that was until sometime in the experiment."

I was wondering what experiment he was talking about, but just decided to let it go.

Me: " And how exactly did you get out of hell?"

Gengar: " Well, in our world, the way hell works, you stay there for so long, based on your sins, and then you are released, as a ghost pokemon, what ghost pokemon you are released as varies, after months of brutal torture of course Darkrai came there as well, were he, somehow was stronger then me, that stay in hell, broke me, it made me crave the blood of those who stood against me, I was finally released as a gastly. Darkrai, who always seemed to be better off then me, was released as a darkrai of course."

Gengar: " After that, I fought several wild pokemon, on a desperate search for my beloved Misdreavus, until I finally evolved into a Haunter."

Gengar: " As mismagius wasn't sent to hell her soul just instantly changed into a misdreavus."

Gengar: " after years of searching, my search for my beloved misdreavus was comming to an end, I finaly found her."

Gengar: "We were fine for awhile, and then she compelled me to enter the experiment with her."

Gengar:"We entered the experiment together."

Me: "The scientist let you participate?"

Gengar: "Yes, after all, they couldn't tell me apart from any other more fortunate haunter, now could they?"

Gengar: " And besides after staying in hell, I became and expert at masking my thoughts from the prying minds of psychic types."

Me: " Thats why you were able to hypnotise Phoebe way back in victorville, before she could detect your presence."

Gengar: "Dear boy, your a natural at this aren't you?"

Me: " I may look young, but I've been fighting things from the hell of this world for eight years straight, I was never actually in hell though."

Gengar: "It's not the most pleasent place to be, is it?"

Me: "No, and once you die in this world, if you end up there, you stay there."

Me: "But there were some who simply refused to go there, and it was my job to send them there, like some sort of bounty hunter, so they wouldn't drag more people there, I was carrying out the will and judgement of the God of this world."

Me: "But of course, as this was all on a spiritual plain, I have no evidence to prove this, nor do I completely believe it myself, I left a grey area there, so my soul could only be made stronger by this experience, real or not, because the terror, the pain, the thrill of victory that I felt, that was all real, whether I was really fighting them or just imagining them."

Gengar: "Well its a good thing I can't die again now isn't it?"

Me: "That just depends on whether your still planning on trying to kill us."

Gengar: "Relax boy, theres more to this story."

Gengar: " Like I said, we entered the experiment, only to be split up, yet again, It was only the third generation at that time."

Me: " Just out of curiosity, how did hacks play into this?"

Gengar: "Thats an interesting subject, somehow hacking in your world changed the fabric of reality of our world, changing some pokemon into completely different ones."

Me: "What about stuff like map hacks?"

Gengar: "Well, the scientist of our world, created the terrain of the game out of computer code, much like in your world, except much more advanced and life like, so it could be copied and pasted and modified freely, all the original pokemon who volunteered in this experiment were also put into the machine, transfered into a digital subworld if you will."

Me: "So basically the games are like the matrix?"

Gengar: "Yes, if your talking about the movie, it is like a simplistic 32 bit version of the matirx. As for the rom hacks, even though they were created by your world, Arceus decided to accept them anyway, apparently, he was pleased your world was trying to interact with ours."

Gengar: "He even made copies of himself for the 4th gen stage of the experiment, given, they weren't quite as powerful as him though, I meen, could you imagine a god taking orders from an 8 year old?, there also weren't as many of them as the others."

Gengar: " So each copy, was created, and provided to every game, even the roms, copys of the game created by your world, as needed."

Gengar: " Each one of the original pokemon was copied millions of times,why even your beloved, is just a copy of the original ralts or kirlia that entered the experiment."

Me: "So which one is she a copy of then?"

Gengar: " That depends on what you originally caught her as."

Me: "A ralts."

Gengar: "Well then she is a copy of the original ralts that volunteered for the experiment."

Gengar: "Keep in mind the scientist usually didn't use fully evolved pokemon in the experiment, ones like her and myself evolved during the experiment."

This was, admittedly hard for me to accept at first, Phoebe was just a copy, of an original, any other ralts-kirlia-gardevoir would be exactly like her, and it made me wonder, did she really love me?Did she even have a soul?Gengar apparently knew what I was thinking, and tried to answer my question.

Gengar: " But of course, each one these copys, took on traits of there own, depending on how they were raised, there strength varied,there natures varied, and well even there genders varied, all manipulated as a code of variables in the hands of these talented scientist. I however, unlike her, am none other then the original haunter, well I'm a gengar now, but I entered the experiment as a haunter."

Gengar: "But the millions of copys they made of me, they didn't have my psychoticness, it was like they had just been born."

Gengar: "Oh, and don't worry to much about it boy,she still has a soul, provided by arceus, which is the very reason they started this experiment, because arceus took interest in it, he was the one that made it possible to establish a link between our two worlds through the alakazam I previously mentioned, it was on his request that all the copys be provided with there own soul upon capture, the few originals, like me, did not receive a new soul, as we already had one."

Gengar: "Those that weren't captured, remained souless copys, relying only on computer code."

Gengar: "If a pokemon was released at any time, its soul was moved to another pokemon that was captured on another game, with the same species that pokemon originally was of course, that souls memory, would have been wiped clean, allowing it to essentially start over with a new "trainer", this rule did not apply to originals however, who were allowed to keep there soul's memory intact, the originals were the only ones who knew of the actual pokemon world, outside of this world as well as the games."

Gengar: " The digital format of this experiment allowed the scientist to obtain vast amounts of data for there research, but alas, even they could not figure out the way into your world previously discovered by alakazam back in 1991"

Gengar: "until, your gardevoir, Phoebe right?, somehow found alakazam's window, and managed to contact you, in a desperate attempt to communicate with you,and then if not more amazing, she actually managed to transport herself to your world by finding yet another hole, which brought about a revelation of our world. Fortunately she also permanently affected the digital code of the experiment, allowing others such as myself to come here as well."

Me: "Wow, shes alot smarter then I thought she was."

Gengar: "Yes dear boy, she is, mind if I continue my story now?"

Me: "Go ahead."

Gengar:"Originally, me and my beloved misdreavus, had the luck to be relegated to the same cartridge, a Pokemon Leafgreen cartridge, we didn't know who the player of the cartridge was."

Gengar: "Neither of us were captured until much later in the game, when the player entered lost cave, he ended up catching both of us."

Gengar: "Time went on, the fourth stage of the experiment was introduced, I was traded to another game, which is when I evolved into a gengar."

Gengar: "But alas, I was separated from my misdreavus, and my new owner left me in a box, It was so boring, nothing to do but talk to other pokemon who were in the box with you, and that pokemon, was just a bunch of low level normal types who weren't even capable of human speech,this got me to think about my time in hell, it infuriated me, why did all these bad things keep happening to me?"

Gengar: "Time passed, the 4th gen of games came out, I was in that box for about a year or so, my new trainer bought a copy of diamond, and after staying in that box, listening to all the incoherrent babbling of all these inferior pokemon, being tormented by my own thoughts and sadness, he finally beat diamond, and transfered me to it via palpark. Then he did something that made me want to kill him, he placed me in the same box with darkrai, yes, the very same darkrai that originally took my life, all those years ago, the same one that tormented me in hell for months, the same one that for some stupid reason got released in a more powerful form then me."

Gengar: "Once again, he tormented me, he turned the others in that box against me, I was so glad when I got traded to another game, but I was still saddened by the fact I still had no idea were my beloved had gone."

Gengar: "It turns out, shortly after I was traded off of diamond, that misdreavus, was traded to the same game, it was sometime there she was evolved into a mismagius."

Gengar: "But the trainer, completely unaware of the situation, left her in the same box as Darkrai too."

Gengar:"just a few more weeks passed, and fifth gen was in full swing."

Gengar: "As much as I could understand, we were both abandoned, left in those boxes to rot,but misdreavus...who was now mismagius, was left with the very one responsible for murdering us, Darkrai."

"And I take it Darkrai did something to her?"

Gengar:"Why yes, he tormented her, raped her, tortured her, you name it, and I could do absolutely nothing to stop it, but think of what might be happening to her, to be honest, I thought darkrai would try to turn her against me as well, but no, he was only going to torture her, apparently for being with me, all those years ago."

Me: "Thats why you helped save us from that articuno guy?"

Gengar: "Yes, something inside of me didn't want you two to bear such a similiar fate, I could see the rage building in you, and I could not help but think how similiar it was to my own."

Me: "But then you tried to kill both of us the next morning!"

Gengar: "I thought at the time, it would be best to end your suffering right there, before the both of were destroyed eventually."

Me: "You threatened to torture us!, You had both of us pinned down, but you made the mistake of accidently releasing CapnMagnum from his pokeball, and because he's a steel type, he kicked your ass out of the house, cause your little shadow punch thingy, didn't work on him."

Gengar: "Ok fine, I was trying to kill you, and I messed up, would you of prefered if I didn't."

Me:"No, what makes you think we have a death wish?"

Gengar: "I am a ghost type, from hell none the less, my soul purpose is to kill things, I wanted to kill you because, to be honest, your soul is way strong,one of the strongest I've seen in quite awhile, it would be quite amazing ,if you could be changed into a ghost type we could be the best of friends!"

Me: "I allready told you, thats not the way things work in this world, once you die, you stay dead, you either go to hell and burn, or to heaven, and shine, for the rest of eternity, you don't get out a few weeks later as a ghost, or instantly become one."

Gengar: "Really, so your pretty much just stuck as a human, with an overpowered soul?"

Me: " Yes, and besides, your not the only one whose tried to take it, why don't you just zip down there really quick, and ask any demon thats arrived there over the past 8 years, and just ask them how they got there?They'll either lie, or they'll all say, they tried to take my soul,kill me, convince me to join there side,or otherwise, and ended up with their throats slit, bleeding out on the floor of my room in the spirit realm."

Gengar: "Why um, no, I'll just take your word for it, I'm really not too keen on going back to hell, be it your world's version or mine."

Me: "To be fair, I don't even have any evidence to prove that it happened, nor have I decided whether or not to believe it myself, so why don't you just go down there and ask, just so I can finally figure out the answer."

Gengar: "No, why don't I just continue with my story instead?"

Me: "Fine, just hurry up, I'm tired, its way past midnight, and I really need to get to a restop."

Gengar: "Well fifth gen came out, and still I waited.

Gengar: "And then we came upon the present situation."

Gengar: "Your gardevoir broke the code,she discovered the window, yatta, yatta,yatta."

Gengar: "She was the very first to slip out of our world, and into your own."

Me:"So she is special?"

Gengar: "It starting a chain of events that accidently caused millions of people to die by breaking a well layed out code classifies her as special, then yes, I guess she is."

Me: "Oh cmon, it wasn't her fault, no one knew that was going to happen, besides, with Iran's nuclear developement, It wasn't going to be long before something similiar to that happened anyway, without the involvement of your world."

Gengar: "Um...ok...anyway, when the scientist learned about this, they were ecstatic, they finally discovered the code they were searching for, and finally this 20 year long experiment, was starting to show some results, they didn't know the disasterous effect of sending untrained pokemon into your world."

Me: "How did they overlook that?"

Gengar: "They just figured your world would have adequate defenses and law enforcement to contain them, but as you and I both plainly see, they were wrong."

Me: "Like I said, Iran,nukes."

Gengar: "Any way, shortly after your gardevoir made the initial journey, I made it aswell."

Gengar: "When I was transfered I was filled with rage, and I tried to kill whoever was responsible, as well as their parents, and just any random person I came across, I was so angry, that person who transfered me was Lucas, and somehow, his Donphan, as well as some other pokemon, whom he transfered shortly before me managed to hold me back long enough for him to escape, alas, I was able to kill all of his pokemon but his donphan, who managed to use his rollout not as an attack, but as a way to escape."

Gengar: "1 day later, VictorVille was evacuated, and the next day after that, was when you and me met for the first time."

Me: "And then we thought we killed you."

Gengar: "anyway after you dropped lucas and me off, that kid wondered off to the nat guard."

Me: "We told him to tell the guard about you, to show them what we thought was your body."

Gengar: "Well the guard never showed up, I awoke about one our later, forgot about Lucas and went straight back to Victorville, intent on killing you and getting revenge."

Me: "And then me and Phoebe rescued those guards from frozen wasteland of Lycomming, and the next day after that..."

Gengar: "Correct, we met for the second time at the jewelry store."

Gengar: "but the day before that, I journeyed to the Ice City as well, still searching for my misdreavus, she was nowhere to be seen, but then I saw this gentlemen fly into the city on his articuno, carrying a sack full of pokeballs."

Me: "You didn't notice we were there as well?"

Gengar: "I didn't want to bother with you lot at that moment, I was busy searching for my besides, this was alot earlier then when you arrived there."

In flashback Articuno Guy:" Looks like we got some more pokemons."

Gengar: "I watched him closely, hiding in the shadows, he let out his catch, if for nothing other then to see what exactly he had stolen."

Gengar: "And there she was, my misdreavus, well I mean she was a mismagius now."

Me: "How did you know it was her?, You haven't seen her for years?"

Gengar: "Boy, when you've been in love as long as I have, you just know."

Gengar: "And so I went back to Victorville, trying to figure out how to get her back, from that articuno weilding bastard."

My: "Yeah, I never understood how that articuno listened to him, when so many other legendaries went berserk."

My: " And then the next morning, we met for the second time at jewelry store."

Gengar: "I noticed you were alone, I thought you be weak, but you didn't show any sign of fear."

Me:" I've seen alot worse then you in my 19 years of existence."

Gengar: "I wasn't aware of that at the time, and then I noticed you were trying to get rings, to marry your gardevoir."

Me: "I really didn't want to fight at the moment, I was on a tight schedule, I had one shot to get it right."

Gengar: "And when you got back to the farmhouse you were staying in at the time, she was gone, fortunately I followed you, and after discovering your predicament, I already knew the one responsible for that calamity was the same one who took my misdreavus."

Me: "I knew it as well, I mean, she told me telepathically."

Me: "And then we had that whole adventure in Lycomming, and were both reunited with our loved ones."

Me: "and then the next morning you tried to kill us, with the very rings you provided us with."

Gengar: "I told you, I was just trying to turn you both into ghost pokemon, so we could be friends."

Me: "You realise, if you succeeded, thank god you didn't, you would of just killed us both, we wouldn't of become ghost pokemon like you hoped we would, and then you threatened to torture us as well, which doesn't fit your story."

Gengar: "I was only going to torture you to make you stronger as the pokemon I thought you would become after I killed you."

Me: "I thought you said my soul was already strong."

Gengar: "Yes, but not hers, and neither of you were ever in hell at anypoint, your strong boy, but you will never be as strong as me until you've been through the same amount of suffering."

Me: "mismagius was never in hell."

Gengar: "Yes, but after what Darkrai did to her, it was pretty much the same."

Gengar: "But then my plan went awry and your magnezone chased me off."

Me: "That was the fun part!"

Gengar: "By the way, what happened to those rings I gave you?"

Me: "Um...I think we took them off, and just left them at that house we didn't know what to do with them after that, we just knew we couldn't wear them, later on we got some replacements from that same store you saw me at the previous day."

Gengar: "There still at that house?"

Me: "Probably, but the original owners just moved back in today, thats why we didn't just stay there again tonight, so maybe you may have "caught" some more, what do those rings matter to you so much anyway?"

Gengar: "Why...dear boy...those were me and mismagius original wedding rings!"

Me: "WHAT!"

Gengar: "Yes you see, they were cursed from that point on when Darkrai killed us."

Gengar: "We were going to let you keep them when you turned into ghost pokemon when we killed you, but that never happened according to plan."

Gengar: "So the next day, after once again failing to kill you, while you two were back in victorville I assume, me and mismagius spent the day together, cause we haven't seen eachother for so many years, she told me was Darkrai had done to her, and I was yet again enraged."

Gengar: "As much as I could gather, Mismagius was transfered over before darkrai, and was then stolen, from her current trainers, by the articuno guy."

Me: "And then those kids must of released Darkrai in order to get revenge, only for it to turn on them and take their lives."

Me: "Only for me and Phoebe to show up at the same place just a few hours later, and we ended up killing him, and burning the place down in the process."

Me: "And then we drove back to the highway, and then we tried to sleep but couldn't because it was too cold, and then you showed up and we started having this conversation."

Me: "Now what was the point of all this?"

Gengar: "I just wanted you too know, I'm not as evil as I may seem."

Me: "Yeah, but you still killed all those people, who didn't deserve it, and your methods are warped, there're other ways to make people stronger then by torturing them."

Gengar:"I killed those people with the assumption that they would come back as ghost pokemon, although they didn't, that made it easy for me to kill them without hesitation, and combined with my rage, it didn't make it any easier for me not to kill them."

Me: "Gengar, not everyone wants to be a ghost."

Gengar: "But its so fun, you can fly around, and stuff."

At that moment, Mismagius appeared out of nowhere.

Mismagius: "Lets go gengy, we've had our revenge, just leave these two alone."

Gengar's smile turned into a frown.

Gengar: "Well then, if neither of you can be ghost, and you still being mad at me for killing those people, I guess we can't be friends, so I guess, this is goodbye?"

Me: "I guess, cya."

I walked back to my truck,surprised to find that Phoebe was already asleep, it was 3:00AM, I was about to fall asleep. Gengar and Mismagius floated away, eventually dissapearing into the darkness.I was just glad that we didn't have to deal with gengar ever again. It was strange with us leaving the area, Gengar finaly deciding to leave us alone,its like we just made it to the next level, done with the challenges the previous one had to offer, and on to the next, the first of which were sure to come tommorow.

Me: "Honey, wake up for second,can you unlock the door so I can get in?"

She got up and unlocked the door.

Phoebe:"What, were did Gengar go?"

I turned the engine off and switched off the lights.

Me: "He's going to leave us alone from now on, we don't have to worry about him trying to kill us anymore."

Phoebe: "Wait, what were you two talking about?"

Me: "Nothing happened ok, seriously if your still interested I'll tell you in the morning,by the way, I thought you said it was too cold for you to sleep?"

Phoebe:"That was before I realised we weren't going camping like you said we were, and decided to talk to Gengar instead and then I noticed you left the engine running, so I went ahead and turned the heater on."

Me: "Whatever...goodnight Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Despite the uncomfortable circumstances, the chilling temp, and the hard seats, I fell asleep instantly, not sure what we were going to face tomarrow.


	10. Realisation

Episode 10

The morning after Gengar left.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj aren't you going to get up yet?"

Me: "What, why, I'm still tired, what time is it?"

Phoebe: "Its 11:00am."

Me:"Dam, I'm still tired."

Phoebe: "Well get up already, I've been awake since 10:00 and I've just been sitting here waiting for you to get up so we can get going."

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

Me: "Ok ok, why are you so pushy all of a sudden?"

I started the engine, and pulled back onto the highway.

Phoebe: "So what did Gengar say last night?"

Me:" He said alot of things, he told me how the pokemon world existed way before the games were created, and lots of other things."

Phoebe: "If you don't want to talk you know I can just read your thoughts."

Me: "Its probly better if you did it that way, cause I'm tired and its hard for me to remember everything he said, It took him 3 hours to finish talking about it you know?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know, you woke me up when you were finished."

Me: "Well if somebody didn't lock the door, I wouldn't of had to wake them up now would I?"

Phoebe: "Well I was scared ok, I meen it was gengar, and after that incident with that darkrai."

Me: "I understand."

Me:"By the way just go ahead and read my thoughts, I can't even concetrate right now I'm so tired, and its really hard to try to remember things someone told me at 3:00AM, whilst trying to keep a 5000lb vehicle on the road with rougly 1000lb extra pounds of weaponry and supplies."

Phoebe: "Ok if you ."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

Me: "Whats wrong?"

Phoebe: "I'm a copy, I'm not the... real...thing, oh but I have a soul though I am not identical to all the other gardevoirs out there, I can live with that."

Me: "Stop reading honey I just remembered something I don't think you should know."

Phoebe: "What!?"

Me: "You just saw that part didn't you?"

Phoebe: "I was born in a computer world, out of data copied from the originals in the actual pokemon world, and my actions in said world, are ultimately responsible for the disasters in this world."

Me: "Yeah, thats the part I was refering too."

Phoebe: "Cj, pull over."

I pulled started to cry, I couldn't blame her, I couldn't stop her.

Phoebe: "I killed all those people Cj,not Gengar, not darkrai, it was me, all along."

I wanted to cry too, I was begining to wonder if my soul was cursed or something.

Me: "No, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know,I didn't know, nobody knew."

Me: "Besides, haven't we been over this before?"

Me: "You said, that sometimes, the world just works in that way."

Me: "Its not your fault, its just, crap happens sometimes."

Phoebe: "But I broke the rules."

Me: "Screw the rules for keeping us apart, they should of known better then to mess with us."

Phoebe: "What,Cj that doesn't make any sense."

Me: "I needed you, and they were in the way, its all my fault ok, for allowing myself to succumb to what little humanity I had left, its my fault for desiring you, for giving you a reason to break the code, Its all my fault ok, I should of just accepted my fate and let myself starve to death, cause that seemed pretty much exactly what god wanted me to do, I was too insatiable, normal life wasn't good enough for me,there was never a single damned girl in my life, even though hes the one that made my soul like this, i can't blame him, because hes supposed to be perfect, which can only meen that somewhere somehow along the line, I FUCKED up, and now here we go again, he just can't let it go, so the second he allowed me to have you, he screwed up the rest of the world, just to prove, that I was wrong, just for wanting to keep myself alive, just for wanting to hold on to the few shreds of sanity I had left, just because I wanted to wait for his commands, which he never I didn't have the confidence to do anything on my own, I was too fucking shy and my soul was too fucking tired to do anything about this."

I was on the line, cracking at the seams, not sure whether to believe my own words or not, I just wanted her to stop crying, because it was her pain, that was hurting me.

Phoebe: "Cj, stop it, your scaring me!"

Me:"I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby, I never wanted to see you in so much pain..."

Phoebe: "You had nothing to do with this, it was my choice, I'm the one thats ultimately responsible."

Me: "Don't let it get to you, please, we're going to make this right, if it takes the rest of our lives, we're going to fix this, and we're going to fix it together, now stop crying, before you ruin whatever is left of me."

Phoebe: "Cj,I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore I'm going to end this, I love you baby."

Her hands glowed in a slight purple tinge, I knew she was trying to kill us both.I hugged her, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Me: "Don't do it baby, its not over yet, its not over."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, this didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

Me: "Its not over, you've only seen the first page, we can still fix this,screw the rest of the world, we're together, thats all that matters now, we can still make this right, don't give up, not now, I've wanted to give up before, several times, and every single time, I said to myself, it could all change tomarrow,it would be a shame if I were just to give up now when what I want could just be around the corner, even though it never was, and thats what kept me alive, it didn't keep my soul from rotting out, but it kept me alive dammit, and now, I finally have you, and everything else just faded away."

She pushed me away and stepped outside.

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry...sob...I'm in so much pain...goodbye...you'll find another gardevoir...I'm just a copy after all."

Me: "Your not a copy, your are mine, you were my pokemon, no one elses, and then you became my wife, no ones elses, you were the best thing that ever fucking happened to me,19 years of total fucking hell, and you were all I got out of it,and it took for fucking ever just to get you, and I never even thought, that I could have you, I never even thought that it was even fucking possible,but then you came, and that was the best night of my life, and then the world went through the same hell I went through my entire fucking life, sure some of it was my own fault, but it always seemed like I was getting punished harder then anyone else, I could care less about what the world thinks of us, they always thought I was crap throughout my life, so what the fuck is the difference, I have you, and you were all I ever wanted, but now, you think you fucked up, the world?, The world was always fucked up honey, fucked up so bad, that people like me never had a single fucking chance, and then you came along, you gave me that chance,you brought our worlds together, just to give me that chance, that no one else, not even god himself seemed willing to give me, and now just cause you had to throw this world into chaos, even though you had no idea it was your fault until now, you just want to quit, you just want to leave me here, when you know damn well I can't live without you, your not going to make anything right like that, it's not going to undo, whats already been done, your just gonna kill yourself, and then your gonna kill me in the process, when there is plenty of time, plenty of chances out there, to redeem ourselves, so seriously, suck it up buttercup, cause were in this together, and there's no way out of this."

Me: "And we're still not entirely sure its your fault anyway, That hole always existed, you just found it, but what originally created it?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...I'm sorry, help me."

Me: "Get back in the truck baby,lets go, pretend this never happened."

To my relief, she did get back in.

Me: "Are you going to be ok,now?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry...I thought you wanted it to be over as well."

Me: "No, what the fuck ever made you think that."

Me: "Never do that again, ever."

-crying- Phoebe: "I won't...I promise."

Me:"Ok, its all over now, good,we can finally get going."

So we took off, down that highway, towards Danville.

Me: "I just want to forget this ever happened, ok, you with me on that?"

Me: "Hey I'm talking to you, do you even love me, or is this some kind of game to you?"

Phoebe: "What, of course I love you."

Me: "Good, cause when you threaten to kill yourself like that, thats a pretty damn good sign that you care more about your own pain, then anyone else's."

Phoebe: "Cj, I lost it for a few seconds ok?, that does not meen, that I stopped loving you, it just meens that I wasn't thinking straight ok, calm down baby."

Me: "Ok...fine I'll believe you, if only because, I want to forget this incident ever happened."

Phoebe: "Neither of us slept well last night, it impaired our judgement, we both lost it, it's ok, it's over now, its back to normal, well as normal as a human marrying a gardevoir anyway."

Me:"What, you think theres something wrong with that honey,it was your idea to start this relationship it was your idea to get married and remember, it was also your idea to have sex, so seriously..."

Phoebe: "Cj, calm down, your starting to scare me again, theres nothing wrong with our marriage, its just unusual thats all."

Me: "It's just, sometimes I wonder if you really love me, you know I love you because you can read my mind, but I have no Idea if what your thinking sometimes, like that first day in Lycomming."

Me: "Phoebe, I love you I need you, but do love me as much?"

Phoebe: "I love you,but sometimes, all this death and destruction, its hard for me to deal with, especially since I may be the one responsible for it."

Me: "But I'm the one that asked you to come here, so in a way we're both responsible, and that doesn't really answer my question."

Phoebe: "Lets pull over ok, theres a rest stop up here."

She was right, up ahead there was finally a rest stop, the one we would've found last night if Gengar didn't show up.I pulled over and shut the engine off.

Me:"Phoebe, neither of us knew what the consequences would be, we're still innocent, sure this destruction, death, all of it, is total crap, but we still have eachother, we still have something to fight for, but only if your willing to put as much in this as I am."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

She kissed me.

Me: "How do I know your not just saying that?"

Phoebe: "You want me to prove it, fine."

Phoebe: "Get out Cj,I want to show you."

So we both got out of my truck.

Phoebe: "Now come here, hold me."

Me: "Your not going to try to kill us again are you?"

Phoebe: "No, I promised I'd never do that again."

So we put our arms around eachother, and somehow she linked our minds, she showed me how much she loved me, in the few seconds we were in eachother's arms.

Me: "I'm so sorry honey, I love you."

Phoebe: "And now that you know that I love you..."

Our passion for eachother went through the roof at that point, and we ended up having sex right there. We had sex all around the reststop. That incident stressed us out, we felt better afterwards. It was obvious that we were close, that she really did love me, and that their was still something right in the world, among all the chaos and were reminded that we were still right, that this was still working, that as long as we were together, the rest of the world, could literally, turn to hell.

Me: "You'll always be the light to my darkness baby, never forget that."

Me: "Lets just keep moving on, keep fighting until all this is over, and then, we can relax, maybe we'll head over to miami I don't know they have nice beaches there."

Phoebe: "You told me Miami was destroyed?"

Me: "We can fix it, right?"

Phoebe: "I don't think we can so much as fix it as stopping what ever destroyed it."

Me: "doesn't matter, theres got to be some nice place left in this world, and when this is over were going to find it, and it will just be you and me together, for the rest of our lives."

Phoebe: "Thats nice Cj, but we got alot of stuff to do first."

Me: "You meen alot of things to kill."

Phoebe: "Not neccesarily darling."

Phoebe: "And thats only if we don't get killed ourselves."

A bit of irony was in what I said next, normally I'm not much of an optimist.

Me: "What do you meen if we don't get killed, were not gonna die anytime soon, before I met you, I took on half of hell, and won, and now I have you, and the other half just decided to join the party, what I'm saying is, by the time were're done, we're gonna own these kid in Danville has no chance against us."

Phoebe: "Why'd you have to say it like that?"

Me: "Sorry baby, I just like to sound dramatic sometimes."

Phoebe: "I can tell...your really good at it, almost as good as you are at..."

Phoebe: "[filtered content alert]."

Me:"Shh, don't tell them that, we still gotta keep this at an M rating."

Phoebe: "Oh, sorry."

Me: "Then again, I put the first and second times we had sex on here."

Phoebe: "What!"

Me: "Don't worry, its not like I put up pictures or anything."

Phoebe: "Do you even have any pictures?"

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "Oh..ok..good."


	11. Diana and Blake

Episode 11:Diana and Blake

Yeh I know our relationship was growing at a ridiculously fast rate, we went trainer and pokemon, to husband and wife, in just a few weeks, But hell we already loved eachother, all that we needed was to convince ourselves we belonged together, the flames burned hot, but they stayed hot, she was fire, I was steel, we became one in the form of magma, and we stayed alight, and burned whatever stood in our way. She was the light to my darkness, and I was the darkness to her light, our souls fit together perfectly. She kept me going, and I kept her going, we were inseparable. She was the only one able to draw out my emotions, which I normally kept to myself. She wasn't afraid of the things I was.I wasn't afraid of the things she was. Where one of us was weak, the other was strong. No love, burns brighter or even last longer then that. Of course, I couldn't keep anything secret from her, she could just read my mind. Sounds like it would be bad at first,but what amazed me is that she actually accepted the fact that wasn't I wasn't normal, she knew all my dark secrets, all my past experiences, all my dreams, all my nightmares, and she stayed with me, and she still loved me, like they never happened. With love like this, you could understand why I lost control when she wanted to give up, I didn't want to be without her, I didn't want it to be over. I never wanted it to end. Well anyway, all that said, back to the story.

So we stayed at the rest stop for about 5-10 more minutes pulling ourselves back together and then we hit the road again. There really was nothing out here, no houses, no towns, just a long stretch of highway with occasional craters caused by rogue pokemon. The craters slowed are journey, as we couldn't travel at normal highway speed for fear of driving into them, so we kept the speed down to around 40mph, making the 300 mile trip to Danville take 2 and a half hours, at the minimum, and thats without having to slow down for the craters, so all in all, it would take around 3 hours, but thats only if nothing unusual happens, and you should know by now, with the kind of luck we have, something unusual was going to happen. Well about 5 miles away from the rest stop, we started talking again.

Me: "So...um Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Me:"Why do you love me?"

Phoebe:"Because you used to be my trainer, but now, I'm finding so much more about you that I love."

Phoebe: "Why do you love me?"

Me: "Because your the only one whos ever accepted me for who I am, because your the only girl I've ever had, and its just easier for me to talk to you then anyone else, I mean that could be because you may already know what I'm thinking, but I like the peace of mind, knowing that you already know my secrets, that only means I don't have to actually tell you them, it just makes it easier."

Phoebe: "You know, I don't have to read your mind if I don't want to."

Me: "I know, but baby, are you keeping any secrets from me, I mean, its not really fair for you to keep secrets from me when I don't even have the choice to keep them from you."

Phoebe: "I know were not really married yet."

Me: "Well...honey, the rings are just gonna have to suffice for now, its kind of difficult to set up a wedding with all the crap thats going on now, seriously, what are the chances of finding a priest when we very rarely even come across a living human?"

Phoebe: "I know...honey...its just...a real wedding...would be nice..you know?"

Me: "besides you know I'm already planning on it."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me:"And by the way, just realized."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: " Bride's parents are supposed to pay for the wedding, but you don't have any parents."

Phoebe: "So, what about the original ralts?, I was copied from him you know?"

Me: "Or her."

Phoebe:"Yeh."

Phoebe: "Or we could just pay with that 10,000 we got from the mayor."

Me: "You don't want something nicer?"

Phoebe: "No just enough to make it official, I'm not what you would call high maintenance darling, as long as you love me that is."

Me:"Why would I ever stop loving you?"

Phoebe: "Exactly."

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I think I can see another gardevoir up there."

Phoebe: "What?, Whats it doing?"

Me: "I don't know its just standing there...its shiny."

Phoebe: "Stop looking at her Cj."

-almost maliciously- Phoebe:"She doesn't seem to have a trainer, so shes probably evil, so we'll have to kill her!"

Me: "Wait, weren't you the one of this group that didn't want to kill anything unless we had to?"

Phoebe: "Shes drawing your attention away from me, that means we have too."

Me: "Honey...calm down..we don't even know if its a she, and besides... you look better in green then blue anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah I forgot, there are males of our species, why did they do that?"

Me: "I don't know honey, its a japanese company?"

Gamefreak: [FACEPALM]

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj, we really needed to break the fourth wall again."

Me: "That wasn't really breaking the fourth wall, but you kind of just broke it yourself."

Phoebe: "Oh...ehehehe..my bad."

Anyway, this particular gardevoir, the shiny one, not phoebe, did in fact have a trainer, a very cruel one at that, this trainer, just transfered over a manaphy, who instead of killing him for tormenting it, pretty much just ran away. He sent his gardevoir after it, we didn't see the manaphy, but that little snot had a few tricks up his sleeve. Any way we passed the gardevoir, since really it didn't seem to be doing anything at the time, until Phoebe started acting strange.

Phoebe: "What...were...am..I? Who are you?"

Me: "Um..baby...I'm Cj, remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh...I'm not who you think I am."  
Me: " What?"

Phoebe: "Please...pull over."

So, not really aware of what was happening, I pulled over.

Phoebe: "Hi...um...Cj...I'm Diana."

Me: "Ok who are you and what have you done with Phoebe?"

Diana: "Oh..um...shes fine for now..you just have to go back and get her thats all."

Me:"What...what the hell is going on?"

Diana: " My trainer sent me after this manaphy that ran away from him, hes very cruel and well anyway, you may of saw me a little while ago, I saw you pass by, I was waiting for you to pass so I could continue my pursuit."

Me: " And now the grand question, why are you in my wife's body?"

Diana: "The manaphy used heartswap on us, in an attempt to get away."

Me: "So in other words, you switched bodys?"

Diana: "Precisely."

Me: "So Phoebe is?"

Diana: "Hopefully not too far from where you last saw me."

So I turned around drove back to were I saw that shiny gardevoir, who was aparently Phoebe now, she was still standing there.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "What just happened?"

Diana got out and walked over to her.

Diana: "Its ok dear, we just got a little mixed up, if we could just find manaphy we could reverse this."

Me: "Well this is just inconvenient."

Diana's trainer came riding over the hill on a motorbike, and stopped right next to us, he wasn't to much younger then me, maybe 16 or 17.

Diana's trainer: "Dammit Diana, why ya just standing here talking to these strangers, haven't you found manaphy yet?"

He wasn't aware of the heart swap, so he was actually talking to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Hello..I'm Phoebe...and you are?"

Diana's trainer: "What kinda shit you trying to pull Diana?"

Diana: "Um over here Blake."

Blake:"Dammit kid, what the hell did you do to my gardevoir?"

Diana: "He didn't do anything Blake, they were just passing through here and that manaphy you sent me after used heart swap."

Me: "Kid, who you calling kid?, I'm probably older then you, dirtbag, and you watch what you say to my gardevoir."

Diana"_Your not helping._"

Phoebe:"_Your not helping._"

That gave me a headache.

Blake: "Oh...your gardevoir is it?...last I looked she was mine...that green one may be yours..but this blue one is mine...stupid kid."

Diana: "I told you Blake...it's heart swap...we switched bodys."

Me: "Enough!"

Me:"Lets just find manaphy and get this reversed."

Blake: "And how the hell are we supposed to do that, kid?"

Me: "And would you stop calling me kid? It's Cj!"

Me: "I guess...maybe I could use HellBlade?"

Diana: "Who's HellBlade?"

Me: "My houndoom, maybe we could use him as a blood hound?"

Blake: "Tell you what kid, fix this by six'o'clock, and you can take your gardevoir back, if not, I already told you, the blue ones mine. Ehehehe"

He put his arm around Phoebe, infuriating me.

Phoebe: "What...Cj?"

Diana: "I'm sorry you two got pulled into this."

Me: "It wasn't your fault, it was manaphy's"

I sent out hellblade.

Blake: "Wow kid that sure is some mean little dog."

Diana: "I take it your not going to help Blake?"

Blake: "Hell No, I got other things to do, more pokemon to transfer, you know, trainer related things."

Phoebe: "Lets go Cj."

Blake: "No, you wait here missy, I'm keeping you back as colateral."

Me: "Phoebe, feel free to use psychic, any time."

Diana: "No!"

Phoebes hands glowed as she prepared to rip this Dbag limb from limb, but then Diana got in front of her.

Me:"Whats, your problem? He treats you like crap!"

Diana: "Hes still my trainer."

Me: "Bullshit, hes more like your master."

Diana: "Whats the difference?"

Me: "Trainers train...masters enslave."

Me: "Fine, but if we don't find manaphy by 6:00 or whatever, I'm not even sure why you have the right to give us a time limit, then let me just warn you KID, we don't give up easy, so don't try anything you might regret."

Blake: "Whatever...(mumbles)stupid kid supposed to be finding my manaphy."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Your being scary again."

Me:"I'm just trying to protect you, thats all."

Phoebe: "I know...so get going...ok honey?"

Me: "But honey, why can't we just kill him?"

Phoebe:"Because that doesn't fix anything now does it?"

Me: "No, but it puts you out of harm's way."

Blake: "Would you stop talking to MY gardevoir and get you ass moving to find my fucking manaphy."

Phoebe: "_Cj_?"

Me: "_If he touches you, I'm going to kill him, and I don't wanna here another word about it got that_?"

Phoebe: "_Why would he do that?Theres nothing about him that says hes into..um..you..know._"

Me: "_Doesn't matter, if anyone touches you they die._"

She had me, dammit, so I was stuck, trying to find this guy's manaphy, I wasn't even responsible for losing it, how the hell do I keep getting into these situations, why does Phoebe keep hesitating to kill people? Oh..wait...she's the light...I'm the darkness..that's right nevermind, forget I ever asked that question.

Diana: "you go, I'll stay here, I'll try to keep Blake under control."

Me: "yeah...good luck with that, just make sure he doesn't mess with her, or you."

Diana: "Why do you care about me?"

Me: "Because your in her body remember?"

Diana: "Oh, well don't worry, he usually isn't like that."

Me:"Usually isn't?"

Diana: "Just go."

Me: "Ok fine, I'll go, lets go HellBlade"

I hated being alone, then I realised I still needed something with manaphy's scent.

Me: " Can I get, Manaphys pokeball, please?"

Blake threw the pokeball towards me, way too hard, it landed 20ft behind me.

Me: "What a dbag."

I held the pokeball up to HellBlade.

Me: "Think you can find the one that this pokeball belongs too?"

HellBlade: "Doom."

He started running to the east a little too fast for my taste.

Cj: "Slow down boy."

He slowed his pace a little bit, but kept heading to the east. I started following him in my truck, in 4wd. The area we were in now was like a dessert, lots of sand everywhere, and rock formations, cactuses, kind of reminded me of Colorado or perhaps Nevada...hmm Las Vegas...I wonder how well it had faired this disaster, perhaps me and Phoebe could get married there? That would have to wait, for now I had to find manaphy, and get her out of this dirt bag's hands, god I hated that kid, so cruel, so just flat-out disrespectful. HellBlade kept going east, until we came acrossed a small pond, an oasis if you will, manaphy must move pretty fast, to get that far in about 10 minutes. Helblade just kept barking at the water.

HellBlade: "Doom Doom"

Me: "You think he's here?"

HellBlade: "Doom"

I couldn't see anything.

Me: "MANAPHY, come out please, I need to bring you back to your trainer!"

Manaphy: "MAN!"

Manaphy poked his head out of the water, and immediately used water gun on me,covering me in water.I returned Hellblade, now realizing, this wasn't going to be easy.

Me: " Thanks alot manaphy, that was real mature, now please get into your pokeball so that I can take you back."

I held up his pokeball, he poked his head out of the water, and used water gun again, knocking the ball right out of my hand.I admit, I didn't want to do it, but I had to, for Phoebe.I went back to my truck, and switched HellBlade's pokeball for CapnMagnum's.I sent out CapnMagnum.

Me: "Theres a manaphy in that pond over there, I need you to use thunderwave on him, don't kill him, just paralyze him so I can bring him back to his trainer."

CapnMagnum: "Zone?Zone?"

CapnMagnum could not find manaphy in the water, he blended in so well.

Me: "Manaphy, if you not going to come willingly, your gonna make me use force."

manaphy: "PHY!"

He poked his head out again, only this time, CapnMagnum saw him, manaphy attempted to use water gun on CapnMagnum, but the water pointlessly bounced off of him, as well as creating a chanel he used to hit him directly with thunderwave, which paralyzed him. Manaphy floated helplessly on top of the water, where I was able to pick him up, and return him. I brought him back to that spot on the highway, Blake, Phoebe, and Diana were waiting for me.

Blake: "You got my manaphy yet kid?"

Me: "Yes...I had to paralyze him...he wouldn't come voluntarily."

Diana: "You what?"

Me: "Well what the fuck was I supposed to do, I tried to call him, I said please, if you haven't noticed my clothes are all soaked, he just kept poking his head out and spitting water at me."

Me: "And if your trainer wasn't such an Dbag, maybe manaphy wouldn't of run away to begin with."

Diana: "Don't say that about my trainer."

Me: "Diana, its true."

She slapped me,what is this, everyone hates Cj day?

Me: "Ow."

And then Phoebe slapped her.

Phoebe: "You, leave my husband alone."

Diana: "Husband?"

Me: "Here we go again.."

Diana: "Can I see manaphy please?"

Me: "Uh yeah..."

I handed her the pokeball.

Diana: "_Manaphy...could you please...use heartswap on us again...please...just to turn us back to normal, I know, this doofus hurt you, but he couldn't think of any other way to bring you back, he was just doing it for his wife, cmon._"

Me: "So is he going to do it, or am I really going to have to kill your trainer?"

Phoebe: "Your not going to kill him Cj."

Me: "But why?"

Blake: "Times almost up kid."

Diana: "Manaphy said he'll do it."

Diana let Manaphy out, he used heartswap immediately.

Me: "Phoebe, are you...you?"

Phoebe: "Yes...I'm me...lets go honey."

Me: "But we're just gonna leave Dianna here with this Dbag?"

Phoebe: "Theres no helping her, she'll just have to face the facts on her own."

Me: "Yeah, I guess your right."

Me: "Bye manaphy, hope next time we could meet on better terms."

Despite what you may think, I was kinda sad about what I did to the poor guy, manaphy I mean.I didn't really care what happened to that Dbag Blake. We drove off into the sunset, once again in search of a place to spend the night.

Phoebe: "What did I tell you about killing people?"

Me:"What did I tell you about those who threatened us?"

Phoebe: "He wasn't threatening me, he was just too stupid to realize the situation, and besides Cj, you know if things got bad, I wouldn't of hesitated to kill him."

Cj: "I'm sorry baby, it's just, you know I only feel rage when others feel fear."

Phoebe: "Cj, thats not true, you still fear for me even when it's completely unneccesary."

Cj: "Your right baby, which makes me think, maybe this relationship is making both of us, more human?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Your helping me to fix my soul, which before I met you, was on the verge of losing its sanity, and you pretty much became human when we got married."

Phoebe: "Your right honey, I guess we really were meant for eachother hmm?"

Me:"Yeah."

Me: "Oh, look we finally found somewhere to stay."

Up on the horizon, was another old farmhouse.

Phoebe:"Cj, it's too early to turn in, lets go a little farther."

Me: "Ok, honey,whatever."

So we passed this farmhouse, and just kept going, the sun was begining to set, It was about 6:30pm. The just above freezing temperatures of the dead city of Lycomming, faded into the pleasent nightime warmth of this new desert highway that started turning to the west, and the solemn desert scenery turned into that of a common prairie, which was the norm for this area of the country, we crossed a bridge, over a river and continued on the highway. Then we came across a small abandoned hotel and it was there there that I pulled in to spend the night.

Me: "The sign says they have free Wi-fi access."

Phoebe: "What good is that without electricity?"

Me: "Theres a gas station right acrossed the street as well."

Me: "I wouldn't be surprised if this hotel has an emergency generator somewhere, all we need to do is find it and turn it on."

Phoebe: "Don't you remember what happened last time we used a generator?"

Me: "Voltorb can't navigate doors very well, and the generator they would have would probably be in a basement of some sort. Not the little pushcart one we used with disasterous results last time."

Phoebe: "True."

We got out, and I tried to open the door.

Me: "It won't open, dammit, guess we're not staying here."

Phoebe: "Hold on."

She stared at the lock, her hands started to glow.

Me: "Don't tell me you can use psychic to..."

The lock turned, the door opened.

Me: "Damn girl what are you now, some sort of skeleton key?"

Phoebe: "Do I look like a skeleton to you?"

Me: "No, your perfect baby."

Phoebe: "Good, now lets go inside."

The lobby of the hotel was dark, I sent out CapnMagnum, who has the strange ability to light up bulbs he hovers close too.

Me: "Hey theres a computer here."

Me: "Capn don't get too close to that computer you could damage it!"

CapnMagnum: "Zone!"

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "Well when we find the generator and turn it on, I might be able to get into the wifi, and transfer more pokemon over."

Me: "Perhaps I could even get you some of your own?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "Why would I need pokemon Cj? I am a pokemon!"

Me: "I know, but that way you don't have to fight so much?"

Phoebe: "Well ok."

Me: "Any request?"

Phoebe: "Something thats not going to try to kill us!"

Me: "Allright Magicarp it is then."

Phoebe: "What?Magicarp, no way Magicarp sucks!"

Me: "Well then what do want baby?I can get anything for you, I can just use ar codes and what not."

Phoebe: "Fine, I want a machamp."

Me: "What?...No...Just no."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "I thought we already talked about this."

Phoebe: "Baby I was just joking ok?"

Me: "You better be."

Phoebe: "What about...a Glaceon?"

Me: "Glaceon?...Ok I can do that."

Me: "Anything else?"

Phoebe: "Machoke?"

Me: "I already told you no, I'm not that stupid, baby."

Phoebe: "Nidoqueen?"

Me: "That might take awhile, I'd have to get it from fire red, but I can try."

Phoebe: "What about that one gallade you had?"

Me: "Baby,listen, there is no way in hell, that I'm gonna let you have a Machoke, Machamp, gallade, or any other of those, umm...masculine?, pokemon, allright, because I know why you want them, and thats not right, we're married remember?"

Phoebe: "You thought?, Cj,he's half my level!"

Me:"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to let them tempt you, your mine, remember?"

Phoebe: "But...Cj!"

Then I realised something that I will explain to you later at a more convenient moment.

Me: "Ok...fine...you want a machamp...fine."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj!"

Phoebe: "Oh...um...can I get a Rapidash too?"

Me: "Thankyou for putting that thought in my head!"

Phoebe: "What? Cj...no...I'm not like that."

Me: "Yeeaaaaaaah sure, you married me remember?"

Phoebe: "Yeaaaah, I was just joking about the machamp thing though, and I just want a rapidash, get me a girl one if you don't believe me."

Me: "Well do you want a machamp or not?"

Phoebe: "Um...no Cj, not really."

Me: "Good, cause you know I'm not going to get you one."

Phoebe: "I know."

Yeah, I knew exactly why she wanted a machamp, but I would get her back for , I was going to get her machamp, though, not exactly a male, she kept insisting it was a joke, though I didn't think it was very funny.

Me: "Why are we even talking about this? We have to find the generator first."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah."

Me: "Lets check the basement."

The staircase to the basement of the hotel was pitch black.

CapnMagnum: "MAGNEZONE!"

Me: "I can't see anything."

Phoebe: "Magnum said he's too afraid of the dark to continue."

Me: "Really? A Level 50+ magnezone, afraid of the dark?"

CapnMagnum: "Mag Zone!"

Phoebe: "He says he's sorry."

Me: "Fine, CapnMagnum, Return!"

As said, I returned him to his pokeball.

Phoebe: "Thanks alot Cj, now we're in the dark."

Me: "Flash?"

Phoebe: "Not now Cj, besides you can't see them anyway."

[FACEPALM]

Me: "No, I meant the move flash."

Phoebe: "I don't know that one Cj."

Me: "Just do that glowy thing you did with your hands when you unlocked the door."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Her hands glowed, which gave us a little bit of light.

Me: "Can you make it any brighter by chance?"

Phoebe: "Just a sec, let me concentrate."

Her hands started to flash a very bright...purplish light.

Phoebe: "Is this good?"

Me: "Yeh, thanks."

Phoebe: "No problem."

The hotel had a fairly large basment, containing a large amount of supplies.

Me: "You know, I just realized, we may actually get to have cooked food tonight."

Phoebe: "Good, I was getting tired of candybars."

Up ahead we found a freezer. I made the mistake of opening it.

Me: "You think they might have some actual meat in here?"

-Opens Freezer-

Me: "OH CMON!"

Phoebe: "Cj, close it please."

My luck, I forgot, that the power would have been out for a few days, rendering the contents of the freezer rotten and rather foul smelling.

Me: "Yeah ,hamburgers, definetaly not on the menu."

Phoebe: "I would hope so."

Me: "Well, we got soup, lots of soup, tomato soup, chicken soup..."

Phoebe: "We have to find the generator first Cj."

Me: "And I don't even like soup."

Phoebe: "Cj...generator, lets go, please."

Me: "What?, You scared baby?"

Me: "You know if there was something downhere, it would of seen your hands and attacked us already, so relax baby."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "What?"

On the wall, in blood red letters, was a sign.

GET OUT!

Me: "Relax, its probably just some other ghost type"

Me: "Its probly gengar again actually, yeh, I'm pretty sure its gengar."

Phoebe: "Um, Cj, its not gengar."

Me: "What, how can you tell?"

Phoebe: "Cause its a banette."

A bannete appeared seamingly out of nowhere, it's face locked in a menacing grin.

Banette: "BAAAANNETTE."

Me: "Why is it always a ghost type?, why can't it be a vaniluxe or something, atleast if it was a vaniluxe we could get free ice cream."

Phoebe: "Vaniluxe is fifth gen dear, its not possible for it to be in this world yet."

Part of me just wanted to run up to it, and unzip its , thats exactly what I tried to do, I ran up to it, and it threw me to the opposite hurt so bad, I started to breath heavily, to help control the pain.

Me: "Oh, crap! -breathing heavily-"

Dam that hurt, it felt like my back was broken, thankfully it wasn't, it just felt like it.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-Breathing heavily- Me: "Usssee...shhhadddowww...balllllll."

Banette: "BANNNETTE!"

The Bannette moved closer to her, as she tried to use shadow ball, too no effect,she didn't have enough time for it to charge before it flung her against the wall as well, I caught her, so she didn't get hurt as bad as I was.I narrowly avoided getting stabbed by her psychic blade thing. There we were, in the corner, her in my lap, and that creepy, demonic... doll...thing known as banette slowly approached us.

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

-weakly- Me: "Are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Are you?"

-weakly- Me: "No, not at all, I don't even know if I can get up."

I kissed her.

-weakly- Me: "I love you, honey...now..please...do..me..a favor."

Banette: "Ban? BANNETE!"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me:" Kick this things ass."

-confidently- Phoebe: "Sure,my pleasure."

She got up, the banette now approaching her.

Me: "Stick towards the wall, it can't throw you as hard."

I was still in alot of pain, not emotional pain though, just physical pain, for a really much of a tradeoff.I couldn't do much, I could tell nothing was critically damaged, just a few pressure points.

Me:" Use Psychic, try to pin it to the other wall."

Phoebe: "I thought you said you weren't my trainer anymore?"

Me: "I know, just trust me, I have an idea."

Phoebe: "Ok, whatever."

She used psychic to pin banette to wall oposite of the one it threw me towards pain was starting to go away, so I tried to get , being a ghost type, simply phased through the wall, not something I was counting bastard phased back through to her immediate right, and pinned her to the left most wall, knocking down a couple shelves full of cans of soup and various cleaning supplies, the smell of clorox filled the air.I got up, and ran towards her.

-scared- Phoebe:"Cj...help..."

The banette had her at the throat, it wasn't paying attention to me, now was my chance. I walked up behind it, as it prepared to kill her, just when it was about to strike...I reached around and unzipped its mouth.

-angry- Me: "Get your hands off my wife!"

It screemed, a loud, bonechilling scream, as its essence left its body,leaving a small lump of cloth on the floor.

Me: "That was, a little too close."

-scared- Phoebe: "Is it...dead?"

Me: "I don't know, gengar said you.."

Phoebe: "Can't kill a ghost pokemon, I know, but..."

Phoebe: "You saved my life?"

Me: "Well, you really thought I was going to let him kill you?"

Phoebe: "No...its just, I never thought the situtation would occur."

Me: "What, just because you got the psychic powers?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Ok whatever, lets find that generator."

Phoebe: "Are you sure its dead?"

I held up its felt like cloth...go figure.

Me: "I don't think it gets much more dead then this."

She placed one of her hands on the skin.

Phoebe: "No thought waves, its dead."

Me: "You could've read it's thoughts this entire time?"

Phoebe: "No, I can't read the thoughts of any ghost pokemon very well."

Me: "I didn't know that."

Phoebe: "Theres lots of things you don't know about me, but I already know everything about you."

Me: "Yeah, ok stop rubbing it in, I just saved your life remember, and besides, I wasn't scared, you were."

Phoebe: "I wasn't scared."

-imitating her- Me:"Cj generator! Lets go please!"

-angry- Phoebe: "Shut up."

-imitating her- Me: "Make me."

Her hands glowed...

Me: "On second thought, nevermind."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

[FACEPALM]

We kept searching for generator, found it, and flipped the switch.

-angry- Phoebe: "By the way, you almost got yourself killed, what the hell were you thinking, just running up to him like that?"

Me: "I don't know, I guess my badassness just got the best of me."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Yeah, and it almost got you killed."

Me: "Look, we both almost died, so lets just let it go."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Cj, just think next time ok, cause it was your ideas that almost got both of us killed."

Me: "I didn't think it could phase through walls."

Phoebe: "It's a ghost type, thats kind of one of their main abilities."

Me: "Well if you knew that, then why'd you try to pin it to the wall like I said?"

-angry- Phoebe: "Because you told me to trust you, and it almost got me killed."

Me:"I'm sorry ok, it's dead now, we're safe now, I'll try to remember that next time."

And then she started to cry, again.

-crying- Phoebe: "When it through you against the wall I thought I lost you."

Me:" Oh, honey, its ok."

Phoebe: "Don't do that again."

Me: "What makes you think I will? Look I admit, that was a pretty stupid move, we both made mistakes, lets just be glad we both survived this time."

We hugged.

-crying-Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too, now cmon, I gotta try to get the wi-fi system working."

We both went upstairs, and turned the lights on, then we went to the main lobby.I went to the computer at the main receptionist center, and plugged my flashdrive..(I always carry it in my pocket) into it, I pressed the power button, and it turned on, it was running windows 7, not a bad machine.

Phoebe: "Does it work?"

Me: "Looks like it."

Then I could see the bars for the wi-fi system. Confirming that it was up and running.

Me: "Wi-fi is already up, thats good news."

Me: "Um...honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Me: "Are you just going to stand there, cause this could take a few hours."

Phoebe: "Well what else am I supposed to do?"

Me: "Um...why don't you go get my ds from my truck, heres the keys, oh and get the charger as well."

I gave her the keys, and then she left for my truck, yes , I keep my truck locked, even though chances are there isn't anyone else around for miles, so what? I ran No$Gba on the computer, and started that ancient fire red rom, in game, I used fearow to fly to Viridian, and started looking for a female Nidoran, I just caught the thing, when she came back in.

Phoebe: "Here you go!"

Me: "Thanks."

Me :" Lets see, its 7:30pm, um...do you know how to cook?"

Phoebe: "No...I'm a pokemon silly."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe:"Did you get my glaceon yet?"

Me: "Um..no, I'm starting out on fire red, working on getting your nidoqueen, right now its just a nidoran."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Woah, I can't believe the internets still up, thats good, I can look up more AR codes."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Your going to cheat?"

Me: "You really think I'm going to spend several hours raising YOUR pokemon to useable levels, Honey I'm sorry, I raised you with love, but these are desperate times now, and we just don't have the kind of time it takes to raise them naturally."

Phoebe: "What else can you find on the net?"

Me: "Lets see, 999X rare candies, Max friendship, max evs, max Ivs, lets see, you were around level 50 when I transfered you, so just too be safe, these will be level 40 ok?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Just in case they try to kill you, you'll still be able to overpower them."

Phoebe: "Why would they try to kill me?, you just don't want me to have stronger pokemon then you don't you Cj?

Me: "What..no ofcourse not."

Phoebe: "Cj, I want them to be lvl 50, and why don't you let them hold some of those candies so I can level up some too?"

Me: "Fine, ok, lets see, Bulbapedia, Nidoqueen's highest stats are..."

Phoebe: "Bulbapedia?"

Me: "Yeah, its an online pokemon database, has all the information on every pokemon in the game."

Hey Bulbapedia, your welcome for the free advertisement.

Phoebe: "Am I on this website?"

Me: "Yeah, actually."

Phoebe: "Cool, what other websites am I on?"

Me: "Um...Honey, lets just say you don't wanna know."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Omg really, they have porn of me, really?"

Me: "I told you you didn't want to know, yet you had to read my mind to find the answer anyway."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "It's your own fault for thinking about it."

-annoyed- Me: "Yeah, somehow its my fault, when you said you didn't have to read my mind if you didn't want to."

Phoebe: "Well, I was curious."

Me: "Relax honey, if it helps, they have porn of absolutely everything."

Phoebe: "Even machamp?"

Me: "I'm not going to answer that."

Me: "Damn, nidoqueen's too damn balanced, you wanna use it to attack or defend?"

Phoebe: "Both."

Me: "Well its attack and defence are higher then its specials, so we'll max the evs on those."

I entered the code, and maxed the nidoran's attack and defence evs, then I fed it candies until it evolved, and then I used a moonstone on it too evolve it again, into a Nidoqueen, then I fed it even more candies until it was exactly at level 50, put it in the box, and then I went to cinnabar to get a ponyta.

Phoebe: "Why'd you put it in a box?"

Me: "Because it has to be in the box to transfer it."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Allright rapidash best stats, speed, well that was obvious, and attack."

I found a ponyta, captured it, and used the codes to max its attack and speed evs.

Phoebe: "How come you just max its two best stats?"

Me: "Because it can only have so many evs, I think its 510, with a maximum of 255 allowed in each stat."

Phoebe: "Did you max any of my evs?"

Me: "Yeah, I maxed out your special attack, and then I think I split the remaining 255 between speed and special defence, I didn't use a code though, I just made you fight alot of alakazams, which I used a code to spawn."

Phoebe: "What! You hacked me?"

Me: "No I caught you as a ralts, and leveled you up normally, by the time I was done ev training you, you were already a kirlia, and then you evolved, into the...amazing gardevoir you are now."

Phoebe: "I remember all those alakazams, I hated them, and then you made me wear that freakin macho brace."

Me: "I had too, it made you get evs faster."

Phoebe: "Whatever, its over now, atleast your training worked."

Me: "Yeah, its so much better now though, with you here and not there, in the game I mean."

Phoebe: "You want me baby?"

Me: "Later, I got to get this done."

Phoebe: "Ok, I guess, I'll just go find..a..room."

Me: "Yeah..ok...you go do that."

What can I say, I had to get these other pokemon hacked and transfered sometime tonight, it was about 8:00pm now, at about 9:30pm, my work was done, I was getting ready to start the transfer proccess, which would bring these pokemon to the real world. After using the max friendship code, and making sure it worked, I saved, exited No$Gba, and started desmume wi-fi, and after making the neccesary preparations, prepared to initiate the transfer. I selected her Glaceon first. It appeared behind me.

Glaceon: "Glay...Glaceon."

Me: "Hi glaceon, is that your pokeball? Let me just return you now ok?"

Glaceon: "Glay."

I picked its pokeball up off the floor and returned on the floor was a small square shaped container, the max restore she was holding when I transfered her.I picked it up and just set it on the desk.I decided to transfer Rapidash next. I heard a loud neigh from behind me, it stood behind me, body of flame brightly lighting the dim lobby.I picked up its pokeball and returned it.

Me:"Glad you could make it."

I picked up the rare candy it was holding, weird thing, it just looked like a piece of taffy wrapped in blue wax yet this single piece of taffy, or whatever it was, was worth 4500 in game, know, I actually thought what would happen if I were to eat this supposed "rare candy".

Then I transfered Nidoqueen. It gave a loud frightening roar which badly frightened me and caused Phoebe to run downstairs from wherever the heck she went to.

Phoebe: "What was that?"

Me: "Your Nidoqueen."

Phoebe: "Oh, wow, it looks cool"

Me:" It scared the living crap out of me."

Phoebe: "Oh..Cj I thought you didn't get scared?"

Me: "When a giant blue monster suddenly appears behind you and roars as loud as it possibly can, you'd have to be dead not to jump."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess this it's pokeball?"

Me: "Looks like it."

Phoebe: "Ok,um...return Nidoqueen."

She returned it, by herself, which I guess was a good thing, I mean, these were intended to be her pokemon after all, what good were they if they couldn't listen too her?

Me: "Oh..yeah...and ..um, heres glaceon...and rapidash as well."

She found a small yellow star-shaped gem on the floor.

Phoebe: "Whats this?"

Me: "Umm, max revive I think?"

Phoebe: "So we can get potions in this world?"

Me:"I guess, check this out, I got a full restore, it looks so different in the game then it does here."

Me:"What makes no sense is this rare candy though, it really just looks like an ordinary piece of taffy to me."

Me: "Hmm, I wonder..."

Phoebe: "Cj, don't eat that...rare candy is toxic to humans."

Me: "What?"

Me: "What like...chocolate is toxic to dogs?"  
Me: "You want it?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

She took it out of my hand, unwrapped it, and ate it.

Me: "What the heck does it taste like?"

Phoebe: "Um...like rare candy."

-Unamused- Me: "Thanks honey, thats really helpfull."

[Facepalm]

Me: "Hmm, no level up noise?"

Phoebe: "That was just in the game silly"

Phoebe: "Are you going to come to bed yet?"

Me: "In a little while ok, I still need to transfer some my own team I mean, I'm thinking about, Bubba."

Phoebe: "Your Blastoise?"

Me: "Yeah, I could use a water type, so I could have the fire-electric-water trio thing."

Phoebe: "Thats great honey, I'm going to bed."

Me: "Goodnight, wait take your pokemon with you."

Phoebe: "Oh..eheh thanks."  
Me:"Goodnight baby."

We kissed briefly.

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

She went back upstairs, I returned to my work.I transfered Bubba.

Bubba: "Blastoise,toise,blast."

Me: "Hey buddy, glad to see me?"

Bubba: "Blast!"

Me:"You wanna help us out here?"

Bubba: "Blast!"

Me:"Good, glad to have you join the team."

Bubba: "Blast!"

We high-fived, what can I say, we're great freinds. Then I returned him and picked up the max revive I made him hold. It was almost 10:00Pm now, Then I had a crazy idea. Since this Item transfer thing was working, why not transfer a bunch of worthless bidoofs, carrying items like more full restores, max revives, and hell, gold nuggets? If they tried to hurt me I could use blastoise to fight them I captured a bunch of level 2 and 3 bidoofs, and after hacking a bunch of those previously mentioned items, I transfered them, about 18 of them in all. They all appeared behind me, and pretty much just started to wonder around the lobby, like chickens, they looked so weird, their faces looked so dumb, they seemed so harmless. Well I got out of my chair and starting gathering up all the items, I placed them on the desk with the rest. All this gold, I could use it to pay for the wedding. As for the biddoofs, I didn't really need them, but I returned them all anyway, even though I never trained them, they were so weak they couldn't even resist, so they all got returned, and now there was a pile of pokeballs filled with worthless bidoofs I had no use for, maybe I could use them as a diversion, I don't know.I thought for a few minutes, staring aimlessly at the 6 gold nuggets I used them to transfer. Then I decided to transfer one more pokemon, my lvl 50+ staraptor, I decided he would be useful incase I needed some air power.

Staraptor: "Star?"

Me: "Hey, you know who I am right?"

It nodded its head, confirming it knew me to be it's trainer.

Me:" It's getting late, I'll see you tomarrow maybe, as for now, return."

I returned it, shut the computer off, closed my ds, and left it there to charge, then I finally got up and headed upstairs, looking for whatever room Phoebe decided to stay in.

Me: "Honey, were did you go?"

I walked down the hallway,trying to figure out where the heck she went, until I came across a door that seemed to have ice around the edges.I sent out Bubba.

Me: "Sup, buddy, you wouldn't mind knocking this door down would you?"

Bubba: "Blast!"

Bubba rammed the door, knocking in down, the entire inside of the room was frozen, as well as Glaceon was there, lying down on the floor, trying to sleep, obviously the one responsible for this, It perked up it's head as I entered, and then it ran over to me.

Glaceon: "Glay?"

Apparently it still thought I was it's trainer, and attacked Phoebe with ice beam.

Me: "Bad glaceon, look what you did, your going to make me waste one of my full restores."

I found Glaceon's pokeball and returned it, then I ran back downstairs, bubba following me, and grabbed one of the Full restores I left on the thought I would have to use them so soon.I ran back to the frozen room, Phoebe still locked in ice.I was strugling to get the lid open on the full restore, why'd they put it in such an awkward container?

Me: "For glaceon's sake, she better hope this works."

I finally got the damn thing open, and just dumped it on her head, the ice around her instantly dissolved, what the heck was in this stuff anyway?

-concerned- Phoebe: "What just happened?, Why am I so cold?"

Me: "YOUR glaceon attacked you, I think it froze you with icebeam."

Phoebe: "I survived?"

Me: "Um...you got frozen in ice, but I used a full restore, so you should be ok."

Phoebe: "Where's my glaceon?"

Me: "I returned it for you."

Phoebe: "Cj, why did it attack me?"

Me: "It must of still thought that I was its trainer."

Me:"We'll work on this tomarrow,right now we should probly find another room, your glaceon ruined this one.."

Phoebe: "Oh, sorry."

Me: "Its not your fault, I should of introduced you, instead of just handing her over."

So we both left that room, in search of one that was less frozen.

Me: "Why don't we just go to the top floor? They usually have the best rooms up there, then again this isn't neccesarily a five star hotel."

We went to the top floor which was also the fourth floor, and stopped at the first door there, she used her powers to open the lock, and we went inside. It was about twice the size of the room she originally chose.

Phoebe: "Looks like you were right this time."

Me: "Yep, well anyway, I think I'm going to take a shower."

Phoebe: "Ok "

Me: "See if anything's on the tv, I highly doubt it, but there's got to be somesort of emergency channel, with information about whats currently going on and stuff."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So, I took a shower, got dressed again, and walked back was messing with the tv, looking for a channel that wasn't just snowflakes or color test screens.

Me: "Find anything yet?"

Phoebe: "No, theres nothing on."

I thought I saw something on the screen for a second.

Me: "Wait a sec, go back."

There was a man on the tv, I didn't know who he was, talking about stuff aparently about us.I opened the fridge, glad to see it had a decent supply of soda, I pulled out a bottle of mountain dew, opened it, and sat on the bed next to her.

Me: "Might as well see what the public thinks of us."

TV Man: "In recent news, the city of VictorVille is being reinhabited, as people are currently moving back in, trying to resume there normal lives, and now we take you to the mayor."

Mayor on Tv : "Why yes, the pokeman threat in Victorville has been exterminated."

TV Man: "Do you have any idea who is responsible for saving your city?"

Mayor on Tv: "Why yes, yes I do, it was this 19 year old kid and his pokeman, I think he said it was a gagawhore, anyway, she could speak english as well, unlike most of the pokemans I've heard storys about."

Me: "Thats pokemon, genius, and how the hell did you get that out of gardevoir?"

Man on Tv: "Did this kid, give you a name?"

Mayor on Tv: "I think his name was Cj, he never said if his pokeman had a name or not."

I started laughing I couldn't help it, this guy was hilarious.

Me: "Oh, but he gets my name right though, lets hope my parents don't catch that."

Mayor on Tv: "The national guards stationed here reported that he killed this thing, that he called a gangar, that was responsible for the wave of bloody murders that drove my city into a state of evacuation."

Me: "No we didn't."

Mayor on Tv: "Which seems to be true because not a single murder has happened in this city since people began moving back in."

Mayor on Tv: "I also heard reports that he slayed the beast responsible for destroying the nearby city of lycomming."

TV Man: "And where is this, Cj, now Mr. Mayor?"

Mayor on Tv: "I don't know, we gave him an award ceremony a day or so ago with a 10,000 cash prize, and we haven't seen or heard from him since,but later that day, I heard that something went down at the local jewelry store, but we have no proof he was there either, the National Guard arrested some guy, but it wasn't him."

Tv Man: "Anything else you'd like to tell the public about this...mysterious hero?"

Me: "Mysterious Hero?...I can live with that."

Mayor on Tv: "His pokeman said something about marrying him, although I have no idea how either of them plan to do that."

Me: "You just had to tell him, didn't you?"

Phoebe: "Well, I didn't know it would end up on tv."

Tv Man: "Seems like a pretty interesting relationship if you ask me."

Me: "Thats an understatement."

Tv man: "Well anyway, thats all the time we have for tonight, What heroic feat will this apparently bizarre couple perform next?, Who knows, stay tuned in to your emergency news channel."

and then some news woman appeared on the screen.

Tv woman: "In other news, the streets of the city of lycomming turned red as the city slowly begins to defrost, exposing frozen corpses to the effects of decomposition, it is said that very few managed to survive this catastropy, as casualtys are said to be in the hundreds of thousands, in some measures nearly 95% of the city's total population have instantly froze to death, with other disasters linked to rogue pokemans still ocuring all over the globe, with even our own national guard offering very little, if any resistance. Even more shocking, is the discovery of a charred corpse of an unbelievably large bird, cause of death has been confirmed to be electrocution. The few survivors have claimed that this is the beast responsible for freezing the city, and as you can see, there is a large nest like object perched on top of this tower, which is the tallest tower in the city. We would provide you with a better picture, but the national guard has set up barricades around the tower to protect people in case of large chunks of ice falling off.

I turned the Tv off.

Me: "You know honey, you really need to quiet down about that marriage thing."

Phoebe: "Why."

Me: "Cause now its pretty much a dead giveaway to who we are, I don't want anyone to find us, especially, god forbid, my parents."

Phoebe: "They don't know where we are."

Me: "Yeah but if you tell enough people, it leaves a trail, a trail that someone else can follow, we don't want a trail."

Me: "That Blake kid, for instance, if he saw that, he probably knows who we are now, Diana, if she saw that, definitely would know who we are now."

Me: "And all they have to do, is look for my truck, and its practically a dead giveway to where we are."

Phoebe: "Do you think the guard would venture this far across there own lines?"

Me: "If they wanted us bad enough, they would."

Phoebe: "Why would they want us, we're only trying to help."

Me: "Because this world is a messed up place."

Me: "And my parents, if they had any reason to believe it was me, they'd come after us in a heartbeat, and I have no idea what the hell they would do. Kill you, drag my ass back home, yell at me saying what I did was wrong even though it was my only option, I mean I love them, but they are the last people I want to see right now."

Phoebe: "Will we ever have a permanent home Cj?"

Me: "Hopefully, after all this is over."

Phoebe: "When will it be over?"

Me: "When people come to their senses, and the world starts to return to normal, or relatively normal, and then we can have a real wedding, without people asking us about children, to be honest, by the way, I don't want children, even if you were human, and for christ sakes, a world without people saying pokeman instead of pokemon, thats just annoying."

Phoebe: "Whats wrong with children?"

Me: "They'd cost money, break things, keep us apart, keep us from sleeping, lots of just extremely annoying things."

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah I guess your right."

Me: "I mean, sure they seem cute at first, and then they ruin everything you ever cared about, sometimes they even ruin themselves."

Me: "And if, by some random chance, I actually got you pregnant, and that child, had your psychic powers, and my, badassness..."

Phoebe:"What are you getting at?"

Me: "I'm just saying, human children are trouble enough, a half human child that can unlock any door with its mind, and fire balls of...darkness from its hands,combined with my method of thinking."

Me: "It'd be hard to keep the poor thing out of trouble, never the less just survive dealing with him, how the heck would you discipline a kid like that, he could get out of anything you put him in, and any kind of punishment you gave him, if he didn't try to kill you for it, he'd just use his powers to get around."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What makes you so dead set on it being a he?"

Me: "I don't know honey, it's just an example."

-concerned- Phoebe: "If it were a girl would it do the same?"  
Me:"It'd probably be even worse, remember that story I told you about the little girl with the ursaring in New York?"

Me: "God forbid it be anything like my own little sister, throws a fit every time she can't get her way."

Phoebe: "I guess, I don't really want kids then as well."

Me: "Good, because we ain't having them, we got each other instead."

I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

Me: "I don't know about you baby, but your the only thing I need in this world."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Me :"I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed, and well, you can guess what that led to.

And so, we made love again, I swear it felt more right everytime, we felt closer, we felt together.I know, its ironic, having sex shortly after talking about how we didn't want children, but seriously, I knew there was no way I could get her pregnant, we weren't even the same species, so why bother holding back, after all it was only by our love that we had gotten this far. We fell asleep in eachother's arms, once again.I loved her, so much.


	12. Day off

Episode 12: Day off

I guess we would take tomarrow off, to get her more aquainted with her new pokemon, since this hotel was such a nice place to stay, maybe we could stay here for just another day.I thought a little about that banette the nearly killed both of us, was it really dead? Then tomarrow came. We got up at about 10:00am, similiar to yesterday.I got up, put back on the cloths I've been wearing for the last few days.I probably should get some new clothes at some point, but I haven't found anywhere yet were I could, probably could in lycoming, but that city was off limits now, do to all the carnage.

Me: "Cmon baby, get up, get your clothes on, we're going outside to train."

Phoebe: "What already, can I take a shower or something?"

Me: "Go ahead, I guess I'll go down to the cafe, see if they left anything there to eat for breakfast."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj"

She stood up, still naked, I couldn't look at her with a straight face.

Phoebe: "Whats wrong?"

Me:" I'm sorry its just...damn your sexy."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Me: "No prob...I'm going to...go ..downstairs now...don't do anything..too crazy."

Yeh my concentration was walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Me: "I'll see...you...later."

Phoebe: "See you."

I swear we fell more in love each day. Back to the story, no longer distracted by her nakedness, I went downstairs, to the cafe, adjacent to the lobby. Well obviously there was nothing on display, so I went back into the kitchen, I looked in the freezers and cubbards, nothing but rotten meat, partially frozen rotten meat, rotten milk, rotten cheese, could there be anything in here thats not rotten? Well I did find a loaf of bread, well atleast I found bread, its edible, and its not a candy bar,1pt for me, I also found some sausages that didn't look too bad, dammit i hate sausages, they just smell bad to me, ah well, I found a toaster. Well I got two choices now, sausage and bread, or sausage and toast, to be honest, I didn't even know how to cook sausage, I just figured I could pop it in the microwave and nuke it. That was the only way I knew how to cook, I guess thats all I really needed up until this point, I meen, they had microwave pizzas, microwave popcorn, you could microwave leftovers, I wish they had raw meat in the pokemon games I could just transfer over and cook, but I guess I could get milk from there,MooMoo milk. Berries?, nah, thats alot of effort for a single berry. If I transfered a tauros, could I kill it and butcher it?Nah, that was a little drastic, besides I'm hemophobic and have no idea on how to butcher cattle. I popped a few slices of bread into the toaster I found, and put the lever down. Then I found skillet to cook the sausages in. I found some pancake mix in one of the cubbards, I had no idea how to make pancakes, but they had instructions on the bag, so I just followed those, until I got to the part where I needed milk, and eggs, well I found some eggs in one of the fridges, but most of the milk was rotten, damn, I went back to the computer at the front desk really quick ( sausages still cooking) , trying to set up another quick bidoof transfer, just to get a bottle of moomoo milk. I ended up constantly running between the two rooms, to check on the sausages, finally the transfer went through, but the bottle spawned in the air and fell to the floor then smashed spilling milk everywhere! Scaring the little biddoof off. DAM! I ran another transfer the next bottle appeared in a more reasonable place, next to the dopy bidoof that held it.I quickly ran back into the cafe, carrying the milk, I dumped the contents of the bottle into a bowl full of the pancake mix I found. Then I noticed that I charred the sausages a little, and I forgot to return the bidoof, who was now just wondering around , since this story really isn't about cooking, I'm going to skip to the end. I ended up with several loafs of buttered toast, and a plate full of slightly burned sausages, and about 20 or so pancakes.I actually managed to find some syrup for the pancakes as well. I wasn't that great of a chef, but cooking didn't bother me too much, pretty simple really, just follow the directions, and if you fail, blame the person who wrote the directions! And then all hell broke lose, the bidoof I used to transfer the milk, found the pokeballs belonging to the other biddoofs I used to transfer some other things last night, and then that little bastard let them all out, so now there were 22 bidoofs wondering around the lobby. Phoebe just happened to be comming down the stairs at this point, shocked at the sight of all the bidoofs wondering the floors of the lobby.

Phoebe: "What the hell Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Whats with all these bidoofs?"

Me: "I was using them to transfer more Items over last night, and unfortunately, now were stuck with them."

Phoebe: "Why? These things are so stupid."

Me: "I know but there easy to get a hold of, and not much of a threat, perfect transfer slaves."

Phoebe: "Great now you just pissed them all off."

Me: "What?"

All the bidoofs looked at me

Bidoof: "Bi,Bidoof,Bi"

Me: "What the hell do you guys want?"

Bidoof: "BIIIIDOOOF!"

Me:" Oh crap."

All the bidoofs started running towards me at a dead sprint.

Me: "Um Phoebe, a little help here?"

Phoebe: "Why? Your the one that pissed them off."

Dammit, wasn't she supposed to protect me? And these were level 2-4 bidoofs for crying out loud, she could just make them implode or something if she wanted to.I ran for my truck, the bidoofs in hot pursuit, I wasn't a very strong runner, thankfully they weren't either.I unlocked my truck, and grabbed that M16 I stole from the nat guard way back near the begining of our journey.I pulled the bolt back,chambering a round.

-crazed- Me:"Allright you lousy beavers, you wanna play, lets play!"

Bidoof: "Bidoof!...Bidoof!"

They all turned tail and ran, back into there pokeballs.

Me: "Thats what I thought."

Phoebe: "What the? Cj what did you do?"

I walked back into the hotel, showing her the M16.

Me: "And you were just going to stand there and watch them kill me?"

Phoebe: "No, I was going to wait till they pinned you down, then I would save you."

Me: "Why did you have to wait?"

Phoebe: "Cause it was funny, watching you run in terror from low level bidoofs I could so easily destroy."

Me: "I think your starting to learn from me."

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe."

Me: "You want breakfast?"

Phoebe: "What, more candybars?"

Me: "No, I actually made breakfast."

-excited- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah follow me."

I showed her into the cafe, sat her down at one of the tables.I pulled the seat out for her.

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Me: "No prob baby, no prob."

Me: "Okay I got pancakes, sausages, and buttered toast, its not much, but its the best I could do."

Me: "Oh yeah and the pancakes are made with MooMoo milk, cause I couldn't find any milk from this world that was any good, so I wouldn't be surprised if they had heeling properties of some sort."

Phoebe: "Well atleast one of us can cook."

Me: "Well it wasn't really that hard, I meen, I just followed the directions, for the most part, thats what cooking is, that and litteraly just heating food up."

Phoebe: "If its really that easy then maybe I should try?"

Me: "Maybe next time."

Me: "Just eat we got training to do."

Phoebe: "Oh..yeah I forgot, you were going to make it so my own pokemon wouldn't try to kill me."

Me: Yeah ehehe, right."

And so we ate breakfast, I tried the sausage, as I hadn't had any meat in awhile, it wasn't too bad, could probably use some more seasoning though, the pancakes were amazing, if I must say, even though I'm the one that made them, The toast?, Well its toast, with butter, all toast with butter pretty much taste the same, the only difference being how toasted it may be.I made way more then we needed, aw well, now it was finally time to get to some training.

Me: "Lets go honey, get your pokemon."

She left the cafe and went back up stairs for a minute, then came back down carrying her pokeballs.

Phoebe: "Ok, um, should I go ahead and let them out?"

Me: "No, let me do it just this time, last time you tried to do that you got frozen remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah."

Me: "I don't think it will be too hard to fix, I just got to make sure your properly introduced."

Me: "I'm just glad that full restore worked, I'm not sure how it worked, but it worked."

Me: "What do they put in that stuff? It melted that ice so fast but yet didn't burn you at all."

Phoebe: "Its an item, it probably functions on some sort of code, that even though its no longer in the game world, still managed to work here."

Me: "Yeah, its probly not worth looking into, it works here exactly like it did in the game, and despite the bizzare effects, we'll just leave it at that."

Me: "Any way, I'm going to go pull my truck around to the front so its out of the way, and we will begin training in the back parking lot.

Phoebe:"Ok, I'll see you there."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Love you too baby."

Anyway what I did next was exactly what I said I was going to do. After that we met in the back parking lot of the hotel

Me: "Allright, let me see glaceon's ball."

Phoebe: "Here, I think its this one."

I threw the ball, it opened, Nidoqueen came out, and roared again.

Me: "Does that look like Glaceon to you?"

Phoebe: "How am I supposed to tell them apart, they all look the same."

Me: "You know, I never figured that out either, I just kinda kept them all separate."

Nidoqueen: "Nido?"

I forgot, nidoqueen was still out, probably wondering what the heck we were talking about , I was kind of intimidated by her.

Me: "Oh um hi nidoqueen...um...this is Phoebe, um shes your new trainer now, ok, now um...be good...and um listen to her commands."

Nidoqueen: "Nido?Nidoqueen."

Phoebe: "Hi Nidoqueen, I hope we can be friends."

Nidoqueen: "nido, nidoqueen, nido? nidoqueen, queen queen, nido,doqueen."

Phoebe: "She thinks its kind of strange to be taking orders from another pokemon."

Me: "Oh cmon nidoqueen, can't you see I'm in love with her, I'm just trying to get her her own pokemon team, so she doesn't have to fight as often, I trust her, can't you?"

Phoebe: "Oooooh, thanks Cj."

Nidoqueen: "nido, nido, do, do, nidoqueen"

Phoebe: "She said she doesn't think I'm as smart of a trainer as you."

Me: "Nidoqueen, you realise that most of the time, she is actually smarter than me?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido?"

Phoebe: "Really Cj?"

-whisper- Me: "no not really, but I still I think your pretty smart, even by human standards."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why are you being so nice?"

-whisper- Me: "Because, honey I love you, oh and hold on I just thought of something."

Me: "Nidoqueen, just so you know, she is really the only reason you were able to come to this world in the first place."

Nidoqueen: "Nido?"

Phoebe: "She wants to know if your telling the truth."

Me: "Of course, why would I lie to you?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido do do nidoqueen nido nido nidoqueen do nido"

-excited- Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, she said she agrees to be my pokemon."

Me: "Good, one down 2 to go."

Me: "Ok lets send out another."

Phoebe: "Can I throw it this time? "  
Me: "Well I guess, since I'm here."

Phoebe: "Ok, go, whoever the heck is in this one!"

She threw one of the balls into the air, it opened, Glaceon came out.

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Oh, hi glaceon."

Glaceon: "Glay!"

It growled at her,I stood between them disapointed that she didn't learn a damn thing since last night.

Me: "Calm down Glaceon, you wouldn't want to harm your new trainer now would you?"

Glaceon: "Glay, Glay Glay,see-on,Glay."

Phoebe: "It wants to know if your serious."

Me: "Of course I'm serious, shes your new trainer, listen to her commands."

Glaceon: "Glay!"

Phoebe: "She says I don't have any badges or other proof of merit."

Me: "Well thats silly, I had badges in the game, but I don't here."

Me: "Shes my wife, is that enough merit for you?"

Glaceon: "Glay!"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Really, I meen cmon, we can't get badges in this world, what do you want from her."

It stared at her, in some kind of menacing grin.

Glaceon: "Glay, Glaceon, Glay, ceon."

Phoebe: "It says it wants me to fight it."

Me: "What?"

Glaceon: "Glay, see-on, glay, glay, see, glay,on, see, glay, see, see, on."

Phoebe: "It says if I can prove I'm a stronger pokemon then it, it will agree to listen to my commands."

Me: "Well thats just crazy, I didn't have to fight it to get it to listen to me."

Me: "All right, don't damage the building, and watch out for its ice attacks, I'm going to go get some max restores."

I left them there to fight it out, went back to the pc to transfer over 2 more bidoofs carrying max restores, learning from earlier, I returned them I went back outside.

Me: "Ok I got the max..oh for god sakes."

Glaceon had once again managed to freeze Phoebe in ice, Glaceon glared at me.

Glaceon: "Glay!"

Me: "Why are you doing this, do you know how hard it is for me to get items like this?"

I opened one of the max restores and poored it on Phoebe, once again it worked its magic.

Phoebe: "What the hell?"

Me: "You lost."

-angry- Phoebe: "Thats it, I'm tired of this."

Her hands glowed, her eyes lit up, it was obvious she was using lifted glaceon into the air, and slammed it against the ground several times.

-angry- Phoebe: "You will listen to me, you understand, you will only freeze what I command you to freeze, got that you little furball?"

Glaceon was in pain.

-Screaming- Glaceon: "glay, glay,glay."

-concerned- Me: "Honey, calm the hell down ok, your losing control, hell your even starting to scare me."

I hugged her, I knew how she started to cry.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj, I didn't meen too."

Me: "Don't let your anger control you like that."

I kissed her.

Me: "Its ok, don't treat your pokemon like that baby, thats not how I treated you, or any of the others."

-crying- Phoebe: "I know...sob...I'm sorry."

Me: "Lets go see if we can fix this."

I ran over to glaceon, who was on the ground, still in pain.

Me: "Damn honey, how the hell did it freeze you anyway?"

She rubbed her eyes and replied.

Phoebe: "Lucky shot?"

Me: "Yeah, some shot, you pretty much just killed it with one attack."

-Barely breathing- Glaceon: "Glay, see..."

Me: "shhhhh...relax."

I opened the lid on the other full restore, and poured the strange liquid onto Glaceon, it got up, and immediately growled at Phoebe.

Me: "Hey, you calm down, I could of just let her kill you, you know?"

Glaceon: "Glay,see,on,Glay,Glay,see."

Phoebe: "Oh no, Cj, its scared of me."

I looked at Phoebe for a second.

Me: "Well I could only imagine why."

Me: "Look glaceon, she's not going to do that again I promise, she wouldn't of done that anyway if you weren't so bent on fighting her, just let her be your trainer, please?"

Glaceon: "Glay, Glayceon,Glay."

Phoebe: "Please, I promise not to do it again, Glaceon, I'm so sorry."

Me: "Honey, you realise, if I didn't have that other full restore on me, it would probably be dead by now?"

-sad- Phoebe: "I know, but."

Me: "I'm not surprised if it never listens to you, you almost killed it, I didn't even know you were capable of that kind of rage."

-sad- Phoebe: "I didn't meen too, Cj, honest."

Me: "I believe you, but Glaceon doesn't."

Me: "It probably doesn't like either of us now, since I'm the one the gave it to you."

Glaceon: "Glay, see, on, glay."

-sad- Phoebe: "It says it forgives you, but not me."

-sad- Phoebe: "Why Glaceon, why?"

Glaceon just started to growl at Phoebe again.

Me: "Stay back honey, let me talk to it."

-sad- Phoebe: "But what if it attacks you?"

Me: "I thought it forgave me?"

Me: "Just stay back."

Phoebe got behind me, she was still pretty sad.

Me: "Glaceon, cmon, shit happens, she said she was sorry, why can't you just forgive her?"

Glaceon: "Glay, Glay, see, on, glay, glay."

-angry- Phoebe: "oh for..."

Me: "What?"

-angry- Phoebe: "It says its in love with you."  
-surprised- Me: "What?"

Glaceon: "Glay, see,see,on,Glay,on,see,on,Glay"

Phoebe: "It doesn't understand why your in love with me, why it can't be with you, and apparently its jealous of me."

-slightly angry- Me: "Um...because its a dog?"

Glaceon: "Glay, Glay,Glay, see,on."

Phoebe: "It still doesn't understand why, cause we're both pokemon me and her, anyway."

Me: "Well this is awkward."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Really, Glaceon? I'm not into you ok, I'm just, we're too different."

Me: "Have you met HellBlade?"

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Cj you got to be kidding me."

Me: "Its worth a shot."

I got Hellblade's pokeball out of my truck and let him out.

HellBlade: "DOOOOOOOOOOM!"

-yelps- Glaceon: "Glay!"

Phoebe: "Its afraid of him too."

Me: "Dammit."

I returned HellBlade.

Me: "Glaceon, get a grip, face the facts, we can't even talk to eachother without Phoebe translating for me."

Glaceon: "Glay,on...see...Glay...Glay...see...on."

Phoebe: "It only wants you."

Me: "yeaahhhhhh, I'm not going there."

-angry- Phoebe: "Well I would hope not, we are married, remember?"

Glaceon: "Glay?"

-angry- Phoebe: " It asked if it really can't have you."

-annoyed- Me: "For the last time NO!"

-relieved- Phoebe: "I was hoping you'd say that."

-annoyed-Me: "What, you were expecting me to leave you...for a dog?"

Phoebe: "No, not at all."

Me: "Good, because honey, I wouldn't leave you even if a human girl fell in love with me, not that that would ever happen."

Tears started to come to it's eyes.

Glayceon: "Glay, Glay...see...on... ...see...glay..on..see."

Phoebe: "It says if it can't have you, it no longer wishes to be your pokemon anyway, and just wants to leave in peace."

Me: "Fine with me."

Glaceon began to cry as it slowly started to walk away.

Glayceon: "Glay,see."

Phoebe: "It says goodbye."

-almost sarcastically- Me: "Bye."

It just kept walking into the distance. It was about noon now, and the air was starting to heat up.I felt kinda sorry for making glaceon cry, but seriously, its a dog, and I was already in love with Phoebe, who was actually capable of talking to me. Glaceon never looked back, not even once, and just kept on walking, were it would go, is beyond anyone's guess.

Me: "You want another pokemon to replace it, since we're here?"

Phoebe: "Machamp?"

Me: "Yeaaaaah, not going to happen."

-concerned- Me: "Wait, if a machamp fell in love with you, would you..."

Phoebe:"No Cj, of course not, what we have is special."

-relieved- Me: "Good...,because I've sacrificed everything for you."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Good, now lets see if we can get rapidash to obey you."

Phoebe:"Um...Go rapidash!"

Me:"Honey you don't really have to say that everytime, you know?"

Phoebe: "I know, but thats how you always did it in the game."

Me: "This isn't the game now is it?"

Phoebe: "No but...whats it matter?"

Me: "I don't know...it's just."

Phoebe: "You think I sound like an idiot when I say that?"

Me: "Why must you read my mind?"

Me: "Sorry honey."

Phoebe: "Thats Ok I'll just stop saying it then."

Similiar to what happened with nidoqueen before, Rapidash was just standing in front of us, wondering what we were talking about.

Me: "Oh wait, rapidash...um, eheheh, this is Phoebe, she's your new trainer."

Phoebe: "Hi!"

Rapidash neighed loudly.

Phoebe: "It says ok."

Me: "Really, it doesn't need an explanation?"

Phoebe: "No its perfectly ok accepting me as it's trainer."

Me: "Well thats a first."

Phoebe: "Thanks for being so kind rapidash, um...return."

Phoebe: "Um...Cj.?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You want to battle?"

Me: "Sorry sweetheart, we only got so many full restores, unless you want me to transfer even more useless bidoofs."

Phoebe: "Can I have one? As my own I mean?"

Me: "Why? I thought you and I both agreed that they were useless?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but there soooo cute."

Me: "Whaaaaa?"

Phoebe: "It could be our little pet."

Me: "A pet beaver?"  
Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Ok honey, whatever you want."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

I went back inside to get one of the several had like 24 in total now. I picked one of the two I transfered recently, since they wouldn't hate me for the little incident we had earlier today.

Me: "Here."

Phoebe: "Thanks, cmon out little guy."

She let it out and the dumb thing looked up at its dopy little eyes.

Bidoof: "doof"

Phoebe: "Oh, and Cj, its a mouse, not a beaver."

Me: "Its a mouse that looks like a beaver."

Me: "Its a beavouse, or mouser or something."  
Me: "Hehe mouser, machine gun."

Phoebe: "Yes, thats what its name will be."

Me: "What?"

Me: "Fine, its yours anyway."

Phoebe: "What would you call it?"

Me: "Don't ask."

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, don't be so cruel."

Me: "Reading my mind again eh?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She picked up the bidoof and hugged it.

Phoebe: "Come along Mouser, before Cj thinks of more disturbing things to name you."

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: " To find a room for Mouser to stay in."

Me: "You know were're leaving tomarrow right?"

Phoebe: "I know, and then I'll put him back in his ball."

I really didn't understand what she saw in that thing.

Phoebe: "I'm going to train it, want to help?"

-confused- Me: "Honey, are you crazy?"

Phoebe: "Are you?"

Me: "Honestly, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Well come on then."

Maybe she was letting this trainer thing get to her head, I don't know, she was starting to confuse me more then that time she first offered to have sex with , I followed her back inside the carried that bidoof, or I guess it's name was Mouser now, upstairs, and unlocked the door on the first room she came to, and placed it on the bed inside.

Phoebe: "Comfortable?"

Mouser: "Doof!"

Phoebe: "Good."

She got up and walked back over to me.I was standing just outside the doorway, she closed the door behind her.

Phoebe: "Its going to stay in here."

Me: "Ok? Doesn't it need food or water or something?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, you go get that..."

Me: "What!?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to go let all the other bidoofs go, we don't need them, and if you were to try to let them go, they'll probably try to kill you again."

Me: "Fine, whatever, just remember, he's your pet, you take care of him."

Phoebe: "I know, but just do this, for me, ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Just let me get some bowls from the cafe first."

Phoebe:" I'll just let them go out back."

Me: "Ok."

So we both went downstairs and left Mouser in that room, all by himself.I went to the cafe to get some bowls for Mouser, while she took all the bidoof's pokebal's, using psychic to make them levitate around her, around to the back parking lot, to let them was so peaceful, nothing trying to kill us, just that awkard incident with Glaceon, and now apparently we had a pet the lack of violence, it was still a fairly strange , I had no idea what bidoofs would eat, and I didn't have much to choose from. I had some more bread, and cold, left-over pancakes from this a little bit of syrup. Well I guessed it would be the bread then, so I took a few slices and ripped them up, put the pieces in one of the bowls, and brought it upstairs to Mouser.

Me: "I hope you like it, because we don't have much else."

Mouser: "Doof!"

And then he looked at the bowl of bread pieces and started eating them.

I filled the other bowl with water from the bathroom sink and placed it on the floor.

Me: "There you go, enjoy."

Mouser: "Bi,bi,bidoof,bi."

Phoebe wasn't here, so I didn't have a clue as to what he just said.I just sat there on the bed, watching him eat, and then, I started feeling hungry myself. So I went back downstairs, and into the cafe.I took a few of those leftover pancakes, and popped them in the em out, coated them with syrup, and ate them for lunch. Phoebe came back inside, apparently finished with releasing the rest of the bidoofs, dhe walked over to me.

Phoebe: "You fed him right?"

Me: "Of course honey, and then I got hungry."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Can i have some?"

Me: "Theres some more, on the counter over there, here I'll microwave them for you."

I got up, walked into the kitchen, took a few more pancakes, and put them on a different plate.

Me :"Come here I'll show you how."

She walked up next to me.

Me: "See, you open the door, slide the plate in, press the numbers in for the time, and then you press the start button, and then you wait."

We both stood there as the timer on the microwave went down. When it was done, I took the plate out.

Me: "And then your done, its that easy."

Phoebe: "How do I know how much time to put in?"

Me: "It varies, depending on what your trying to cook."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Me: "Also, never try to cook eggs, or anything metal, or living."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Eggs will explode, living things will explode, and metal will ruin the microwave."

Phoebe: "Has that happened to you before?"

Me: "No, but its pretty well known as fact."

Me: "And that is pretty much everything you need to know about microwaves."  
Phoebe: "Its really that easy?"

Me: "Yep."

So both of us ate lunch, it was about 1:00pm when we finished.

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "I don't know, I'm honestly used to fighting something about now."

Phoebe: "Yeh, this is one weird day huh?"

Me: "Yep, first glaceon, then you deciding to adopt a bidoof."

Phoebe: "Adopt?, hes not our son."

Me: "Well thats, not what I meant, adopt can also refer to someone claiming an animal as a pet."

Me: "How the hell do you even know what adoption meens anyway?"

Phoebe: "That first time, we had sex, I saw all your memories, why you yourself were adopted were you not?"

Me: "Um yeah, honey, please don't remind me of my past ok, not so much that part, but alot of my early childhood, especially pertaining to middle school, sucked."

Me: "I'd rather focus on the future, our future, together as..."

Phoebe: "Husband and wife?"

Me: "Precisely."

Phoebe: "Me too, I don't have much of a past anyway, since I was pretty much born the second you caught me in the game."

Me: "Yeah I know, thats so strange, so technically."

Phoebe: "I'm barely 3 years old."

Me: "Yeah, ah well...best not too think about it."

Me: "The one thing I'm concerned about though, is your life span."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "How long does your species typically live?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I meen, I'm based off of data, data doesn't age."

Me: "Yeah, so I'll get old, but you'll stay young."

Me: "So at some point, your going to have too..."

Phoebe: "Kill us both so we die together?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

She was starting to cry again.I was starting to cry too, It was inevitable, this bond we had, was also a destiny bond.

Me: "Don't cry honey, every day with you, is better then a year without."

Me: "And I got plenty...thousands of those days left."

Me: "And after this shit is over with, we're going to make every one of them count."

Tears were starting to come to my eyes.

Me: "And when that day comes,that I can no longer satisfy you, we shall go together.. in peace."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "And I love you."


	13. Day off part 2

Episode 13\Day off Part 2

Just then we heard a loud rumble, someone was comming up the road. It was Blake, that dbag we met yesterday, on his motorcycle.

Phoebe: "Blake's comming."

Me: "I was hoping we'd never have to deal with him again.

Phoebe:"Well suck it up buttercup, he's here."

Me: "Hey, thats my saying."

Phoebe: "Well now its mine."

Me: "You can't take my saying and use it against me."

Phoebe: "I can and I did."

Blake parked out front, and barged into the hotel.

-enraged- Blake: "Allright were is she?"

Me: "Who?"

Blake: "Diana,she took manaphy and my other pokemon and left."

Me: "What makes you think shes here?"

Phoebe: "_Looks like she finally came to her senses._"

Me: "Well maybe if you were nicer to her."

Blake: "Shut up kid, were the hell is she?"

Me:"Shes not here, and if you call me kid again, I swear I will destroy you."

Blake: "I'd like to see you try."

Me: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "No..Cj...I'm not going to kill him."

Me: "Oh cmon, Diana isn't not here to protect him this time."

Me: "You could atleast throw him into the wall."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Blake: "Looks like your gardevoir is affraid of me kid."

Me: "Shes not affraid, I don't know exactly what she is, but she is not affraid."

Phoebe: "Ehehe, me...affraid of a disrespectful punk like you?...never."

Me: "Look Blake, I already brought your manaphy back to you once, and guess what, it ran away again, I am not about to fetch it for you again, because you apparently didn't learn a damn thing, as for Diana, I'm surprised she stayed with you as long as she did."

-enraged- Blake: "YOU STUPID KID, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY."

He ran towards me, and tried to punch me.

Me: "Phoebe, now please?"

Phoebe: "Ok, fine."

Her arms glowed as she lifted blake into the air, pinning him against the wall.I prepared to beat the living crap out of this kid, I had enough of his shit.

Phoebe: "Don't hurt him Cj."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because it doesn't solve anything, I'll keep him pinned to the wall, but don't touch him."

Me: "Whatever."

Blake: "What the hell kid? Let me go."

Me: "Nah, I'm just going to leave you up there."

-enraged- Blake: "No, Let me go now."

Me: "No, you need to cool off...relax...enjoy the ...uh...slight lack of gravity..."

Blake: "Let me go kid!"  
Me: "I told you, I'm older then you, stop calling me kid."

Blake: "Tell me were Diana is."

Me:" Even if I knew the answer, I wouldn' t tell you."

Blake: "And why is that?"

Me: "Because your just a worthless disrespectful punk, who never even deserved to have pokemon."

Me: "Because you are nothing, not human, not pokemon, not even animal, too me, It would do me great pleasure, just to kill you, and do the rest of the world a favor, but for some crazy reason, Phoebe won't let me."

Me: "Now, if she lets you down, just go, get back on your bike, and leave us alone."

Me:"Anything else to add darling?"

Phoebe: "No, that was pretty good."

Me: "Thanks."

Blake: "Ha, what is it with you two, in love like that?"

Me: "That is none of your concern."

Blake: " You fucked her didn't you, how did it feel?"

Me: "Once again, that is none of your concern."

Blake: "I fucked Diana the night after we met you guys, it felt great, she didn't like it much, but hey, shes my pokemon, she does what I tell her."

Me: "You bastard, you raped her."

-shocked- Phoebe: "He what?"

-concerned- Me: "Calm down girl, your the one that didn't want to kill him remember?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "He raped his pokemon?"

-bragging- Blake: "Yeah...I raped my pokemon, and it felt fucking great, I wouldn't mind having a piece of you either honey."

I couldn't control myself, I punched him in the face as hard as I could. No one talks to my wife like that...no one.

-mocking- Blake: "Is that all you got?"

I punched him again.

Phoebe: "Cj!"

-mocking- Blake: "My grandma can hit better then you."

You know what..screw punching..I just kicked him in the nuts. Cheap ..I know...but...I didn't care...I just wanted to hurt him.

-in pain- Blake: "Yooooou...bastard."

-angry- Me: "hehehehehehe...Not so cocky anymore now huh?"

-angry- Me: "Say it again...and I'll get my knife."

Phoebe: "Cj...stop!"

-angry- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Just stop..."

Me: "Why...I was just starting to have fun."

Phoebe: "Just...stop...Cj...please..stop hurting him."

Me :"Honey?"

I never would of thought this would make her so upset.

-crying- Phoebe: "Please...it hurts me...seeing you like this."

Me: "How?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Your better then that...torturing for pleasure."

-crying- Phoebe: "Your not a monster Cj...stop trying to act like one..."

Me: "Ok...fine."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

-angry- Me: "Your fucking lucky punk...that she's here to hold me back."

Blake: "Whatever...just let me down."

Me: "You haven't learned a damn thing have you?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Blake: "Your so weak...letting your pokemon control you...stupid kid, its supposed to be the other way around."

Me: "She's not controlling me, I just didn't want her to cry anymore."

Blake: "Ooh little weakling..cares about his pokemon's feelings."

Me: "Shut up!"

Blake: "Oooh...make me."

I prepared to punch his lights out again, but then Phoebe grabbed my arm.

Phoebe: "No Cj."

Blake: "Oh look...your going to let her tell you what to do?"

-raging- Me: "Shut up..god damn it..."

Blake: "Ohh...I get it...you just want to keep having sex with her."

I was pretty much boiling mad at this point.

Phoebe: "Cj calm down!"

-angry- Me: "What the hell do you see in this guy?"

She let blake down, but immediately forced him out the door, and locked it.

Me: "Why did you do that?"

Phoebe: "Because we weren't getting anywhere with him, he was just making you angry,he's not worth it Cj."  
Me: "Yeah, I suppose your right."

Phoebe: "hehehe...honey...I know I'm right."

I cooled down a little bit.

Blake was now banging loudly on the door annoying both of us.

-Yelling- Blake: "Hey let me back in, where the hell is Diana?"

-angry- Me: "Oh for christ sakes...I told you we don't know, and we're not going to help you so you might as well go away, stupid bastard."

-angry- Me: "Besides, you raped her, how the hell did you expect her not to run away?"

Blake: "Shut up kid, she's my pokemon, I'm going to do what I want with her, whether she likes it or not, now cough her up."

-angry- Me: "She's not here dumbass, get that through your thick skull, and get the fuck out of here."

Blake: "Fine then, I guess you'll just have to deal with my aggron."

Me: "Your what?"

He pulled out a pokeball from his jacket, clicked the button and threw it in the air, it opened, and a 25ft tall aggron came and Phoebe both stepped outside, affraid he was going to destroy the hotel.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes?"

Me: "Nidoqueen..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Send out nidoqueen."

Phoebe: "I don't have my pokemon with me."

Me:"What!"

Blake: "Really kid?, your pokemon has pokemon, do even have any idea what pokemon is about?"

ME: "Shut up and stop calling me kid, she's going to turn your fucking dinosaur into scrap metal."

Phoebe: "No Cj, I can't cause I don't have nidoqueen with me, and that steel armor is too hard for me to penetrate with my own abilities."

Slightly annoyed at this, I sent out HellBlade.

HellBlade: "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM."

Me: "I'll hold him off, you go get your pokemon."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Phoebe went back inside to fetch her pokemon.

Me: "Really Blake?, Your going to use your overpowered dinosaur in a desperate attempt to kill us?

Aggron: "GRON!"

Blake: "Fine, you wanna battle kid, alright, Aggron, go get him."

Aggron charged toward HellBlade, who did his best to avoid his reckless attacks, and occasionally tryed to hit him with flamethrower.

Me: "Shes not going to go back to you Blake, not after what you did to her."

Blake: "Yes she will, she's mine after all."

Me: "Theres a limit, you treated her like crap, she left you, how hard is that for you to understand, and now your making an even bigger mistake by trying to kill us over it."

Blake: "Its your fault she left."

Me: "How exactly is it ours?"  
Blake: "You two are the ones that put those thoughts in her head."

Blake: "You two are the ones that drove her away from me."

Me: "Bullshit, she would of come to her senses sooner or later."

Blake: "No she wouldn't, she would of stayed with me were I could fuck her anytime I wanted, she never refused my orders."

Me: "And you abused her, and big fucking surprise, she left."

Me: "And then you have the balls to blame us, even going so far as to think that we were hiding her here."

Blake: "Yeah but then she stole my manaphy."

Me: "She didn't steal it, it probably just wanted to go with her."

Blake: "Bullshit, she stole it, your hiding her here."

At this point, I was wondering what was taking Phoebe so long.

Me: "For the last fucking time she is not here."

Me: "You know blake, I really hate people like you, you think your so cool, well guess what, your not, your just a fucking asshole with no sense of decency, you take advantage of everyone around you, like they are yours to control."

Blake: "Isn't that exactly what you do to your own gardevoir?"

Me: "No, thats different, we honestly love eachother, we're married even, moron."

Blake: "Bull shit."  
-yelp- HellBlade: "Dooom"

I just noticed that aggron had Hellblade pinned to the ground, preparing to finish him off.

Me: "O crap."

Blake: "Hehehe, looks like I win kid."  
-angry- ME: "STOP CALLING ME KID!"

Blake: "Finish it aggron."

Me: "Thats enough, call it off or I will kill you."

Blake: "Oh really? DO you have a 25ft tall dinosaur?"

Me: "I have an M16, thats close enough."  
Blake: "Bullshit, its my M16 now."

Blake: "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm rape that little "wife" of yours."  
Aggron: "Gron?"

Blake: "Get to work you stupid piece of junk, I told you to waste that kid's dog."

Aggron got off of HellBlade, and immediately charged at Blake.

Blake: "What the hell do you think your doing?"

-angry- Aggron: "GROOOOOOON!"

Blake: "You stupid retarded hunk of junk."

Blake: "Hey, what are you doing."

Blake: "No please, wait, I'm sorry, please wait, NO!."

It kept running towards hi. At this point, I was just glad HellBlade seemed to be ok.

Me: "You ok buddy?"

HellBlade: "Dooom!"

Me: "Good."

What happened next was quite gruesome, Aggron ran up to blake, and simply punched him into the ground, instantly killing him. There was a large pool of blood and gore around were he was standing. Aggron yelled really loud and beat his chest like some crazed gorilla.

Me: "Ummmmmm"

-somewhat scared- Me: "Nice dinosaur?"

-yelling- Aggron: "GROOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Finally, Phoebe came outside, holding her two pokeballs.

Phoebe: "What the hell was that?"

Me: "Aggron, what the hell took you so long?"

Phoebe: "I forgot where I left my pokeballs."

Me: "We really need to get you some proper attire."

Phoebe: "What? you don't like my dress?"

Me: "No honey its just, you need something else, underwear probably wouldn't be a bad idea either you know?"

Me: "Any way we'll work on that later."

Phoebe: "Where did Blake go?"

Me:"Aggron smashed him into pieces."

Phoebe: "Oh...so he's dead?"

Me: "Yeah...I would say so."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "What...your not going to cry?"

Phoebe: "No..why?"

Me: "Never mind."

Phoebe: "Whats Aggron going to do now?"

Me: "I don't know, he's just standing there."

Aggron stood over the liquid that was previously Blake, Me,HellBlade, and Phoebe, were just standing by the main entrance to the hotel and then he began to speak.

Aggron: "Gron,gron, gron, gron, Aggron, agg, agg, ron."

Me: "Phoebe..translate,please."

Phoebe: "Um...he said he's not interested in fighting us."

Aggron: "Gron, Gron,Agg,agg, ron,ron,agg."

Phoebe: "He's sorry if he's scared us."

Aggron: "Aggron,ron,agg,agg,ron,ron,agg,agg,ron."

Phoebe: "And he just wants to be allowed to leave in peace."

Me: "Aren't you affraid of the nat guard?"

Aggron: "Aggron, Aggron,Gron,agg."

Phoebe: "He's pretty sure they're no match for him."

Me: "There is a such thing as armor piercing bullets you know? I just want to be honest aggron, we could use a tank like you."

Phoebe: "Cj, are you serious? He just turned his previous trainer into a bloody pulp, and your offering to become his new trainer?"

Me: "It's obvious that Blake mistreated you, I understand why you killed him, but whatever he made you do, it will not be the same case with us."

Aggron: "Ron, Agg,aggron,agg,aggron,ron, agg?Ron,ron,agg,ron,ron,agg,ron,ron?Agg,ron,ron,ag g,agg,ron?"

Phoebe: "You won't try to use him for target practice? Or try to sharpen his horns with a grinder? Or try to weld even more armor on him?"

Me: "No, I hate grinding, I suck at welding, and I would never even think of shooting my own pokemon."

Me: "Your better off with us, then running into the Nat guard on your own."

Aggron: "Gron?"

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yes, why would I lie?"

Me: "If you try to fight them directly, they'll eventually overpower you, so its really just best to avoid them, but with you being as tall as you are, thats not a very easy task now is it?"

Aggron: "Gron."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "So what do you say aggron, are you in or out?"

Aggron: "Gron, gron, agg."

Phoebe: "He says hes in, and he misses his pokeball anyway."

I went over to the puddle that used to be Blake, and picked up aggron's pokeball, wiped off some of the blood, and returned him. Aggron was now my pokemon.

Phoebe: "Now that he's in his ball."

Phoebe: "Cj, I still think this is a bad idea."

Me: "I thought several of your ideas were bad, and you just ignored me."

Phoebe: "But I was right, and the last idea you had, nearly got us killed."

Me: "Well, that was a mistake, but seriously, you were so willing to give Blake a chance, why not his pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Blake was powerless, if Aggron got out of control, I couldn't stop him."

Me: "Honey, he's not going to go out of control."

Phoebe: "Just don't push him too hard, please?"

Me: "Don't be so scared."

Phoebe: "I'm not.I love you and I just...don't want you to end up like Blake."

Me: "I'm not, ok? Blake tortured this aggron, and it turned on him, I'm not going to torture it , I might send it out on occasion when we need a tank, and that will be it, and I certainly won't call it a hunk of junk to its face."

Phoebe: "He said that?"  
Me: "Yeah when it refused to kill HellBlade, speaking of which."

I returned HellBlade, upon realising he was still out."

Me: " He called it a hunk of junk, and then it turned on him and smashed him into pieces, you should've seen it, it was awesome."

Phoebe: "What about Diana?"

Me: "Who knows were the heck she went, knowing our luck she'll probably turn up eventually."

Just then, as if on que, Diana teleported to our immediate right.

Me: "Told you."

-worried- Diana: "My telepathic, bond , with Blake, has been, terminated, does that meen, he's..."

Me: "Yeah you just missed it by about...uh five minutes."

Diana started to cry.

-crying- Diana: "You killed him!..."

Phoebe: "No he didn't."

-crying- Diana: "Then how did he die?"

Me: "His own aggron turned on him, and smashed him into pieces, were sorry ok, but, it was beyond our control."

-crying- Diana: "What aggron? He never said anything about having an aggron?"

I let out Aggron.

Me: "This aggron."

Aggron: "Agg ron ron ron?"

Diana: "I've never seen this aggron before in my life."

Me: "Return Aggron."

Me: "Couldn't you of figured that out earlier by just reading his mind?"

-crying- Diana: "No, he never had enough of a mind to read."

Me: "That makes sense."

-crying- Diana: "Stop laughing, how is any of this funny?"

Me: "He raped you, and your crying over his death, I find that pretty fucking hilarious."

-crying- Diana: "He was still my trainer...and..."

Me: "And what?He treated you like crap, even though you were extremely loyal to him?"

Diana: "He got me pregnant."

Me:"What?...so...it...is...possible?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Diana: "No...no...not when he raped me...he bred me to his banette, a few days ago."

Me: "That particular banette...wouldn't.."

Diana: "Yes, he kept bannete hear, because he thought it was too creepy and it didn't like being in its ball."

Diana: "Why? Have you met him? Hes really not that bad of a guy."

I looked at Phoebe for a shook her head.

Me: "Yeah he left, he said he didn't feel like he wanted to take orders from...oh crap."

She read my mind, seeing right through my lie.

-crying- Diana:" You killed him too?"

Me: "Well he attacked us, what was I going to do?"

Phoebe: "Well Cj, you did kind of charge in at him before he could say anything."

Me: "Your not helping, and besides he couldn't talk anyway."

Me: "We thought he was rogue."

-crying- Diana: "No he wasn't and he's the father of my child, and you killed him."

-crying- Diana: "I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave."

Me: "Go ahead, we're not going to stop you, but where are you going to go?"

-crying- Diana: "I guess, back to Blake's, where else am I supposed to go?"

Me: "Well thats just great."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Banette was actually a good guy, and I killed him."

Phoebe: "Cj, its ok, stuff happens."

Phoebe: "You didn't know, you felt threatened, you attacked him, which set him off, then he threw you and me against the wall and then he tried to kill me, so you killed him to save my life."

Me: "And then there was that creepy sign on the wall."

Diana:"That was Blake's doing."

And with that she teleported out.

Me: "Your not mad at me for killing him?"

Phoebe: "No, it was an accident, a lapse in judgement, besides Banette was trying to choke me and when he threw you against the wall, I thought he killed you. That was enough for me to be ok with killing him."

."Me: "But you wouldn't kill Blake for me, and then Aggron killed him."

Phoebe: "Blake wasn't a threat, until he sent out aggron, who just happened to be mad enough to kill him."

Phoebe: "Are we done here?"

Me: "Its only 2:00Pm, what else are we supposed to do today?"

Me: "Should we hit the road? Stop at some place outside of Danville?"

Me: "We could go back through that one town, try to find some place to get you some clothes?"

The town that this hotel was on the outskirts of, I think it was Buena Vista.

Phoebe: "Seriously whats wrong with my dress?"

Seriously, try to imagine a girl sticking to just one set of cloths? That's just kind of unnerving.

Me: "Nothing its just...well..."

Phoebe: "Come...on..."

Me: "Maybe you should, cover up a little more aye?"

Phoebe: "Really Cj?"

Me: "Well its just, your my wife now and um...your not even wearing underwear...I don't want other guys to see your..."

Phoebe: "I understand, so where would we go?"

Me: "I don't know, we could just cruise around, and look for a place."

Phoebe: "Sounds fine with me, um...let me just check on Mouser ok?"  
Me: "Yeah sure, I'll be waiting in the truck, don't take long."

Of all the things I'd thought I'd never do, looking for places to get clothes for my wife, was definately near the top of the list. Strange times huh?Anyway, I started my truck, and checked the fuel, Blake's Motorcycle was still here, I've always wanted a motorcycle...I had no idea how to ride a motorcycle, but he was dead, and his bike had no owner. I decided I'd load it into the back of my truck, even thought I didn't really need it, but not right now, that would be tomarrow, when we would get ready to leave, and get closer to Danville, and take out that lord-of-the-flies dictator. Aggron was a force to be reckoned with, he was practically a tank, I knew he would be helpful in bringing down that kids reign of terror. Of course, The nat guard had tanks, but with all the chaos going around, they pretty much retreated, creating several demilitarized zones around the U.S.A, away from major citys. The largest zone was in the central part of the country, and included the southernmost part of colorado, the majority of Kansas except the extreme northeast, parts of western missouri, and the northernmost parts of arizona, oklahoma, louisianna, and most of texas, with small gaps around large cities, pokemon tended to appear in higher populated areas as more people played the games there. So most large citys were outside of the zone, and survivors were forced by the nat guard to evacuate. Most cities were destroyed or abandoned because of a single pokemon the nat guard couldn't manage to bring down, these were usually legendaries, or in the case of VictorVille, Gengar. There were several other, less powerful pokemon wondering around,that went rogue, but didn't really do much, besides try to live in the wild. The Pokemon varied widely in species, but no pokemon was newer then 4th gen, as it was impossible for fifth gen pokes to be tranfered. In general, if a legendary was transfered in a city, the nat guard tried to stop it, failed, and gave up before they took too many losses, while evacuating as many as they could. Most rogue pokemon weren't particularly aggresive though, and rarely strayed into a demilitarized zone, and usually just took over whatever city they appeared in. That was good, because things like Groudon, Rayquaza, or even Articuno, were not very easy for even the U.S military to deal with. Most pokemon were way more powerful then they were in the game, most of the Groudon for instance, were 50ft tall or even taller, and could smash a fully armed battle tank like a tin can. There were some pokemon, that didn't go rogue, but were used by there trainers for even more destructive purposes, like the city of Lycoming, their trainers, unsatisfied with life, went mad with power, and only destruction would result, Lycoming was the first I've seen of a legendary actually obeying its trainer, but we ended it just the same, and then there were those who just wanted to keep there pokemon as friends, but ended up being dragged into this war by the nat guard. Buena Vista was a desert town located about 50 miles out side of the zone, With the nat guard now forming a border at Lycomming. Ironically, we were the ones clearing the way for them, while they just sat behind their walls and waited for some good news from the other side, perhaps another city was cleared of the infestation and safe to take back. The nat guard rarely allowed pokemon beyond their borders, as they were ordered to kill them all, which caused people like me, not wanting to give up there pokemon, to cross the line and keep fighting onward.I guess that what I was trying to do, is get enough of a heroic reputation that the nat guard would just leave us alone, and after what went down in Victorville and Lycomming, that was just starting to happen. It was not over however, we needed to do more, in order to secure our freedom. As for Buena Vista, neither me nor Phoebe knew why it was abandoned, but it obviously happened in the last week or so, before gengar took down Victorville, or even before Lycoming was turned into a frozen wasteland. Surely there were others like me, stronger and wiser then Lucas, but not so crude and downright disrespectful as Blake. Phoebe wasn't really my pokemon anymore, but of course, the rest of world still thought of her as that, instead of my wife, well, you try explaining to people that you married your pokemon, you can't exactly expect them to believe you, so I still tried to write her off as my pokemon to most, even though we were secretly in love with eachother. Most of the time, she seemed excited to tell people that we were married, in contrast to me wanting to keep it on a need to know basis. I guess we still weren't even officially married yet either, we just had the rings, but where we were right now, setting up a even a remotely decent wedding wasn't exactly easy, and then there was the challenge of actually finding someone willing to marry us, and since most of the people out here, which were few and far between, were either kids, or more proffesional trainer\fighters, such as myself, the chance of finding a qualified priest was extremely slim. So for now, the rings alone stood as a symbol of our marriage, just enough for us to have sex without feeling guilty about it, which ironically, seemed to bring us closer together, all we had out here, was eachother, and that gave us an advantage, a kind of, motivation, that most of the people who were crazy enough to try to make it out here didn't have. While at the same time we were fighting for her freedom, as well as the freedom of all the other pokemon we had, we were also trying to claim redemption, for we still felt partially responsible for causing this disaster in the first place. I've never let that guilt get to me, but Phoebe seemed way more succeptible to guilt then I was, she was several times more emotional then I was. I usually kept most of my emotions locked up, but with her psychicness, she often could see right through me. Thus the irony was, while both our strengths were nearly oposite, they were also our own weeknesses. She was too emotional, too trusting, unwilling to fight unless neccesary, and I was, well, ironhearted,judgemental, and tenacious. Our strengths covered eachother's weeknesses rather well, however, and while she prefered to fight with more precision, I prefered to use brute force, we both employed tactics though, although we both occasionally made mistakes in judgement. Anyway I sat in my truck for about a minute, scrolling through my music collection, trying to decide what song I wanted to listen to, and she came back out and got in. The song that my Iphone just happened to shuffle to at that point just happened to be "State of Emergency" by Winger.

Phoebe: "What's this? This isn't heavy metal."

I turned the radio down slightly, just so we could speak.

Me: "Well...I don't listen to heavy metal all the time you know?"

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...well...thats..good."

Radio: "Rough boy...too tough to fall in love."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Cause I was getting sick of heavy metal."

Me: "Well I don't even have that many metal songs on here, they're just the ones I prefer to listen to most often."

Radio: "I turn and try to run to the left...she's breaking me down."

Me: "Most of my collection is made up of various other types of rock, alternative, transition era metal, regular metal, metal core, classic rock, and then theres just a bunch of more iconic songs from the 80s, and stuff I heard on various videogames, which is were most of the alternative comes from."

Radio: "Emergency...first time love's got a hold on me..."

Phoebe: "Oh well thats nice."

Me: "Yeah I guess, I meen there is sometimes I just don't feel like being so loud, and instead more subtle, more, cool?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...um are we going to go...?"

Me: "Oh yeah...right..."

Me: "Where were we going again?"

Phoebe: "You said we were going to look for a place to get me some more clothes."

Me: "Your not trying to hypnotize me are you?"

Phoebe: "No, silly you honestly said that."

Me: "Yeah...right I remember now..sorry, if you haven't noticed by now I get distracted easily."

Radio: "She's breakin' me down...It's over when I see her face"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I've noticed.."

It was then I realized I was just staring at her.

Me: "ehehe...sorry."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety lets go."

So we left the hotel and headed into Buena Vista, which was just off the highway. It was a fairly large town with several stores.

Me: "I wonder why they abandoned this place, if it wasn't because of banette."

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just hope we don't find out."

Me: "Do you think it will be another ghost? We always seem to end up fighting ghost types"  
Phoebe: "Cj...we only fought 4 pokemon...3 of them were ghost...that doesn't meen that the majority of the pokemon were going to fight are going to be ghost."

Me: "Yeah, but it does meen, that so far, we have a 3\4 chance of fighting a ghost type rather then some other type."

Phoebe: "No it doesn't that has absolutely nothing to do with what were going to fight in the future."

Me: "Yeah...ok...I see your point.."

Phoebe: "See anywhere we could stop?'

Me: "Lets see, gas station...no...Arbie's...no...wonder what they have for food...probably all rotten again...Best buy...no...Target...possibly...

Phoebe: "Whats target?"

Me: "Its a..general type store...just sells...basically anything...clothes...videogames...toys...groceries ."

Phoebe: "Can't we go there?"

Me: "If were going to steal clothes, lets atleast steal the good stuff."

Phoebe: "Whats it matter to you?"

Me:"I don't know, you don't want nice clothes?"

Phoebe: "I don't really get whats wrong with the clothes I have now."

I've had this argument with my parents several times before,like most men, I truly despise clothes shopping. It was kind of ironic I was on the other side now.I always would say, "Can't you just get them off the internet." , and they always had a reason to not."

Me:"I'm just trying to let you get what you want, since...you know...we don't have to pay for anything.."

Phoebe: "But I don't really want or need any new clothes."

Finally I found the J.C Penny's I thought I saw earlier, I parked up front, the giant, empty parking lot, really expressing the abandoned state of this city.

Me: "We talked about this, and besides, you'll want new clothes eventually, all women do, and nows the best time, since we can get them for free, and if you wait till this is over, I'm not going to be so willing to get them for you, because then they will cost money."

Phoebe: "Your just trying to make me seem more human aren't you?"

Me: "Well...sort uh...but your my wife...come on...you have to atleast..act..relatively human..."

Phoebe: "Why can't you just act more like a pokemon?"

Me: "Because if I did that...I'd look like a dork."

Phoebe: "So you think I look like a dork?"

Me: "NO!"

Me: "I said a human, acting like a pokemon, generaly looks like a dork to other humans."

Phoebe: "But wouldn't that make a pokemon, acting like a human, look like a dork to other pokemon?"

Me: "Screw the other pokemon."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "Look honey, we're together in this, people already, are criticizing me for wanting to marry you, especially alot of the people reading this."

Phoebe: "You broke the fourth wall."

Me: "I know...moving on, they think I'm bestial, when you don't look anything like a beast, screw them for judging me."

Phoebe: "Its the same way with me you know? You think other pokemon look kindly on me having sex with my former trainer?"

Me: "We're better than them, they have no right. We proved, that this will work."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I don't want you to change who I am."

And then I gave another epic speech.

Me: "Honey, they're just clothes, they don't change who you are, they just make people see you differently, and right now, with that dress, you look like your still a pokemon, still obediant to the code, you look, just like all the other gardevoirs out there, but you're not, you are my wife, you are more, and you should start acting like it, that ring, that was the first step, but now, it is time for another, go in there, don't be affraid to express yourself, your not going to lose sight of who you are, your stronger then that, nothing will ever change the fact I caught you as a ralts in sinnoh, nothing is going to change the fact that I was your trainer and you were my pokemon, but that, will always be locked in the past, for now, we are husband and wife, we both agreed to this, there is no going back, so please, don't be affraid."

Me: "And besides, human or not, as your husband, I'm strongly against the fact that when you run or turn too fast, others can see your (Censored)."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...What should I get?"

Me: "I have no idea...whatever you want...I guess...whatever makes you look the best."

Phoebe:" That would be what I'm wearing right now."

Me: "Perhaps, but I already said why I disaprove."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I meen seriously, if I took my (Censored) out and showed it too a..."

Phoebe: "Yeah..I know, Cj...lets just go."

Me: "I'll see you in a little bit ok."

Phoebe: "Where are you going, your not going to come with me?"

Me: "Target and no, I hate clothing stores."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Yeah...I really...really, don't like J.C Penny's, that store bores the living crap out of me. ...call me paranoid, but every second I ever spend in there, I swear that everyone's watching me, of course, there was no one in there now, the entire city was abandoned, but, still I never liked to go into that place.

Me: "It will be okay honey, I'll see you in, maybe a half hour or so."

Me: "And thats if you don't end up obsessed with that place."

Phoebe: "What? Stop trying to scare me."

Me:"I'm not, its just, a girl refusing free clothes? Me insisting on you going clothes shopping? This entire ordeal is like a poorly written comedy."

Phoebe: "Cj..fourth wall?"

Me: "I didn't break it, I just rubbed against it, your the one that just broke it."

Me: "Honey, trust me, I just know I'm going to end up having to force you to leave this place."

Phoebe: "Fine..whatever...goodbye.."

Me: "Cya!"

She got out and walked into the store, which was unlocked. I took off, bound for target...why? Well they still had power, and I wanted to see if they still had some decent food, preferably meat. So I pulled into their big empty parking lot, parked,got out, and walked up to the doors. They were locked,it was then that I realized the security system was probably still on. What would they care? They're not even sure they will ever make it back to this place.I sent out CapnMagnum. He smashed through the window with ease. I told him to take out all the cameras, and he did, he flew about the store, zapping all the security cams,destroying them, it didn't take him long to find them all, he was able to sense the electromagnetic waves released by them. After that, I entered through the smashed window on the front, and began to explore, hoping to find something edible that wasn't candy, or rotten. I went to the frozen foods section, the freezers were still running, exactly what I was hoping for.I took a cart, and started to fill it with frozen pizzas,ice cream,waffles,packages of ground beef, chicken, oh crap yes fried chicken, there was something I didn't have in forever, I wasn't really sure how to make it, but I got some flour and some oil, just for the heck of it, and some spices, I didn't know what to get, but one of the containers, said "For Chicken" on it so that was enough for me.I got some hamburger seasoning as well, and some buns. Hamburgers were one of the few things I knew how to make, I also got some ketchup and cheese, to go with those, and the normal spices I used for them. I also got a thing of worcestershire sauce, another thing I used on my hamburgers. I also got some more eggs. The cart I had was full so I returned magnezone and left, but not before taking another Ds and a copy of platinum, just so I didn't have to rely on roms to provide me with more pokemon. I also got a car charger for the ds aswell, cause I didn't have one.I loaded everything up into the back of my truck, and went back to the hotel, to unload everything into one of the freezers from the cafe, replacing a crapload of rotten food with stuff that was more edible, and by far more pleasant smelling.I had Hellblade burn off that foul crap in the parking lot, over the puddle that used to be Blake. I returned HellBlade, got back in my truck, and drove back down to J.C penny's.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was exploring the wonders of J.C. Penny's, still somewhat mad at me for not comming into the store with her. She didn't like being away from me for too long. Never the less, for the next half hour or so, she was on her own.

Phoebe: "What are these? More rings?"

Phoebe:"Lets see...women's section..."

Phoebe: "I still don't understand what the hell he wants me to get, besides underwear."

Phoebe: "Dammit Cj, why did you leave me here?"

10 minutes needed someone to help her make a choice, so she sent out nidoqueen.

Phoebe: "Come out Nidoqueen."

Nidoqueen: "Nido?"

Phoebe: "Do you think I would look better in this one or this one?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido, Nido,Nido,Nidoqueen."

Phoebe: "Your right...I don't know either."

5 minutes later.

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido?Nido!"

Phoebe: "A little better you say?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido!"

Phoebe: "Good, thanks nidoqueen."

Nidoqueen: "Nido,nido?"

Phoebe: "I don't know were Cj is, he just left me here to get more clothes."

Another 5 minutes later.

Nidoqueen: "Nido, Nido, nidoqueen!"

Phoebe: "I don't know, you think he'll like it?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido,queen,Nido,Nidoqueen!"

Phoebe: "ookkayyy, and the makeup too?"

Nidoqueen: "Nidoqueen, nido!"

Phoebe: "But I don't think it matches my skin tone."

Nidoqueen: "Nido!"

Phoebe: "Oh...allright...if you say so."

Another 5 minutes later.

Nidoqueen: "Nido?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it definetaly doesn't match, I'm going to go wash this off you stay here."

5 minutes later.

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido...Nido, Nidoqueen?"

Phoebe: "Yeh, I suppose it doesn't look too bad."

5 more minutes later.

Phoebe:"Um this one?"

Nidoqueen: "Nidoqueen, Nido?"

Phoebe: "What am I'm wearing...um I'm not sure exactly, the sign says its a swimsuit, doesn't look much like a suit does it?

Nidoqueen: "Nido...nidoqueen...nido!"

Phoebe: "Really...you really think he'll like it?"

Phoebe: "Ok, if you say so."

Phoebe: "Do you think thats enough?"

Nidoqueen: "Nido."

Phoebe: "Yeh...I didn't think so either."

Yep I was right, she did get caught up in it. This went on for a few more minutes, concerning all matter of things from dresses,nail polish,shoes, lingerie, everything, until I finally got back to J.C's, yes I'm just going to call it that, when I got there she was back in her original dress, still talking to her nidoqueen.

Phoebe: "Where's Cj, he said he'd be back in half an hour and its been 45 minutes."

I just happened to be walking into the store at that point.

Me: "You called?"

Phoebe: "Oh hi honey, we were just finishing up."

Me: "Whats with nidoqueen, you get in a fight or something?"

Phoebe: "Um...no...uh..return nidoqueen."

Do I even have to say she returned nidoqueen?

Phoebe: "She was just helping me decide what to wear."

Me: "Ok...did you find something?"

Phoebe: "Uh lots...of things...you were right honey, shopping is fun."

Me: "I never said it was fun, I just implied that you would think it was fun, and I just happened to be right."

Me: "Cmon, lets go."

Phoebe: "Wait can you help me carry this stuff out?"

Me: "I thought you were psychic."

Phoebe: "Ehehe...yeah I forgot."

Me: "Just put it all in the back, you can try it on when we get to the hotel."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we left J.C's and got back to the hotel.

Phoebe: "You get anything at target?"

Me: "Yeh, I got chicken."

Phoebe: "Chicken, really?"

Me: "Yeah thats why I went there, to get meat, because, their power was on, and I was right in thinking that there freezers would be left on, so I got alot of beef, chicken, and some other things, oh and I also got another Ds, and another copy of platinum."

Phoebe: "Why do you need another copy of platinum?"

Me: "That way, I can transfer over more pokes with out a computer if neccesary, I also got a car charger for it."

Phoebe: "Ok...nice."

We arrived back at the hotel.

Me: "Ok well, we're here, get your stuff outta the back."

Phoebe:"What are you going to do?"

Me:"I'm going to try to make supper."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "ehehe love you too."

We kissed.


	14. Day off part 3 The night off

Episode 14\ Day Off part 3...the night off..

Well, I went back into the kitchen of the cafe. Phoebe went upstairs somewhere, carrying several bags of clothes behind , you know, she was really bringing out the best in me, normally I didn't go to such great lengths to impress anyone, but, she was different, she meant the world to me, and her happiness, was now almost directly correlated to mine. Well anyway, I opened the freezer, and examined my priceless frozen treasures.I thought to myself, chicken or hamburgers? Well we're going to skip the next 30 minutes and the entire cooking thing again. Partially because I don't want to reveal my secret recipe for hamburgers, secondly because once again,this story isn't about cooking. Anyway, I ended up with 3 hamburgers, cooked to perfection, as usual for me, no not really, I usually had a tendency to undercook them, oh they were just about done, then Phoebe came down the stairs, wearing one the new outfits she got.

Phoebe: "Hi Cj."

Me: "Um hi?"  
Phoebe: "Well, how do I look?"

Me: "Umm..."

Me: "Lets just say..."

Phoebe: "Say what?"

Me: "Your nidoqueen..."

Phoebe: "What about my Nidoqueen?"

Me: "Has...damn good taste."

She looked so gorgeous, I could barely concentrate.

Phoebe: "Really...you like?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Good, I was worried you wouldn't like it."

Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You want cheese...on your hamburger?"

Phoebe: "Um...sure...?"

Me: "Uh...hear you go..!"  
Phoebe: "Um...thanks Cj."

Phoebe: "Cj..this is really good."

Me: "Um...thanks...secret..recipe."

Phoebe: "Not anymore."

Me: "Dammit...why you gotta read my mind like that?"

Phoebe: "Sorry force of habit."

So we had supper, without much more conversation.

Phoebe: "So..you wanna see me in my new swimsuit?"

Me: "What...you got a swimsuit, but theres no where to go swimming?"

Phoebe: "Oh...so thats what there for."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Wait, isn't there an indoor pool across the hall from here?"

Actually there was, on the other side of the hotel, opposite the cafe and across the lobby there was an indoor pool room\sauna.

Me: "Theres probably not any water."

Phoebe: "Honey...Bubba..?"

Me: "You want me to use bubba to fill up the pool?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...go do that...I'll go change again...ok?"

Me: "Careful honey, your going to make me faint again."

Phoebe: "Oh that little incident, that was sweet, you loved me so much you fainted, how nice."

Me: "I love you more then I did then, I love you more everyday."

Phoebe: "Same here baby."

Me: "Good."

We kissed. I went into the pool room, while she went back upstairs.

Me: "Yep empty, just like I figured."

Me: "Lets go Bubba."

I sent out Bubba.

Me: "You mind filling up this pool?"

Bubba: "Blast!"

He shot water out of his cannons, slowly filling up the pool, keep in mind, hes wasn't using full power, as that could damage the pool.

Me: "This could take awhile."

I sat in one of the nearby chairs while Bubba slowly filled up the the heck does all that water come from anyway? The world will never know. 20 minutes later, Phobe came back down the entered the room.

Me: "Ho...ly..."

Phoebe: "You like?"

Me: "ehehhehehe..."

Phoebe: "I'm going to take that as a yes."

I returned Bubba.

Me: "Come here...let me look at you."

I got up.I kissed her...I couldn't help was turning me on.

Phoebe: "Oh..Cj..."

Phoebe: "You want me?"  
Me: "Oh hell yes."

She reached for my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..your hard already."

Me: "Yeah, your too sexy baby."

I threw her into the chair, and took off her little panties.

Phoebe: "I thought you wanted me too wear these?"

Me: "Ehehe...not when were about to fuck."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...whats gotten into you?"

Me:"Your so beautiful, you know that?"

I stuck my toungue into her little slit a whirled it around, I knew that was the only way to turn her on. Her breast started to grow, like they normally did, to the point where I thought she was going to bust out of that tight little top.

Phoebe: "Yes but,...oh Cj..."

Phoebe:"Cj...thats enough, get your clothes off."

Me: "Ok...fine."

I took off all my clothes, I wanted her so badly. She undid her top, so slowly revealing her absolutely perfect tits. We fucked on that chair, for a little while,and then we got in the water,and fucked on the steps of the pool, after awhile we ended up in the hot tub. "

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

Phoebe: "Slow down a little honey, your going a little too fast."

I slowed down slightly, but she wasn't satisfied.

Me: "You meen like this?"

Phoebe: "No like this."

She used Psychic to push me off of her, and then she crawled on top of me, grabbed my cock, and forced it back into her soaking wet pussy.

Me: "What the hell was that?"

She brought her face up close to mine.

Phoebe: "I thought we would be closer this way, so we could see eachother face to face."

Phoebe: "You don't mind do you?"

Me: "No...just keep going..."

We kissed, our tongues interlocked, She was so gorgeous, her body was flawless, her perfect tits bouncing around as she started to use her powers to move up and down my shaft at unbelievable speed. Her skin was so slick, and the water wasn't helping that much, she actually almost slipped onto her perfect little butt when we were getting in the hot tub...lol.

Phoebe: "You want my tits so bad? You know they're all yours."

Me: "I can't hold on to them honey your so damn slick."

Phoebe: "Is that a problem?"

Me: "Hells no."

I brought her close and held her as tight as I she went down on me for the last time before I shot my load into her. Sex with her, was unbelievable. Since there was no possible way for her to get pregnant, we didn't need protection, of course there was just one minor inconvenience, we got tied again, and were pretty much stuck in the hot tub for the next hour or so, well and..there was really no way for us to have biological children...but is that really so much an inconvienience, as a blessing...lol?"

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

Phoebe: "Why are you so assertive all of a sudden?,I...like...it."

She kissed me.

Me: "Learned...from...you...baby."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...stop lying."

I kissed her.

Me: "I'm not."

Me: "Wait...were tied again aren't we?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "So...how are we supposed to get up?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...why would you want to?"

Me: "I don't its just...eheheh...its just kinda funny we just got ourselves stuck in a hottub."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I suppose so."

Me: "I guess we start taking into consideration were we have sex."

Phoebe: "Yeah...or you could just not cum into me."

Me: "But then you wouldn't..."

Phoebe: "I was lying about that."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "But you said you liked it."

Me: "I do, but sometimes it can be inconvienent, but not right now, right now its just..."

She kissed me.

Me: "I love you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...honey...I love you too."

And so we layed there, naked, in the tub, in eachother's arms, waiting for this bond to wear off. Unfortunately some one decided to walk in on us, Diana was back, for some damned reason.

Diana: "Oh good god, I didn't think you two were that much in love."

Needless to say, both of us were thoroughly embarassed, our cheeks flashed red uncontrolably.

-Embarassed- Me: "Ehehehehehe..."

-Embarassed- Phoebe: "ehehehe...you were wrong."

-Embarassed- Diana: "Let me guess, you idiots got yourselves tied?"

-Embarassed- Phoebe: "Yeeeeeah..."

-Embarassed- Me:" You...mind...maybe...uh..ehehehe..getting...the hell...outta...here?"

-Embarassed- Phoebe: "Yeeeeeah."

-Embarassed- Me: "Come back when we...have clothes...and were...not..."

-slightly angered- Diana: "Stuck together...in a hot tub, like two idiots in love?"

-Embarassed- Phoebe: "Riiiiiiiight."

-slightly angered- Diana: "Ok fine...just so you know...I was wrong...Blake was the one who got me pregnant."

Me: "WHAT!?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry, shes lying."

Me: "How can you tell?"

Phoebe: "I'm psychic remember?"

Me: "Oh yeah...that."

Phoebe: "You don't even think of me as a pokemon anymore do you?"

Me: "No...not really."  
-concerned- Phoebe: "Then what am I to you?"

Me: "One of damn finest women I've ever seen, who also happens to be my wife."

-slightly angered- Phoebe: "One of?"  
Me: "Sorry, (thee finest)."

-relieved- Phoebe: "Thats alot better."

Phoebe: "And yes Cj...I'm well aware that you used to watch porn."

Me: "What...?"

Phoebe: "I can read your mind honey...we..went over this, pretty much right after I came here actually, don't you remember any of this?"

Me: "Yeah its just...your sexyness is so distracting."

Yeah so this is what getting hit by the move "Attract" feels like, though it was kinda after the fact.

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...your so sweet."

Diana: "You two are making me sick."

Yeah...aparently we were both of us realized Diana never left the room.

Me: "Oh cmon, your still here?"

Diana: "Yes..."

Me: "I thought you left."

Diana: "No."

Me: "Well, leave already."

Diana: "Ok fine..."

Phoebe: "Yeah Diana...leave us alone...we'll talk later if you want."

-angered-Diana: "Whatever, first my own trainer rapes me,then you kill the father of my child, and then my trainer gets killed, and then I come to you for help only to catch you two having sex...good god."

And with that...she finally walked out of the room, leaving us alone, and ending yet again one of our...awkward moments.

Me: "Well that was just awkward."

Phoebe: "Yeah...that was worse then that morning that Gengar tried to kill us."

Me: "How much longer are we going to be stuck together?"

Phoebe: "I would hope for forever honey...oh wait...you meen our little bond...I'd...say...maybe 20 minutes or so."

Me: "Fine with me..."  
Phoebe: "Same here..."

We kissed.

We started to make out...I played with her tits, I kissed her...I sucked her nipples..all while my cock was still inside her.

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj..."

Me:"Our bond...is weakening."

The blood was finally starting to run out of my cock, as her pussy loosened its would not be long until we were free again.

-disapointed- Phoebe: "Oh...its over."

Me: "Thats...ok honey...its not like we can't have sex again, just not right now..."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Cmon get up...get your clothes back on..."

-disapointed- Phoebe: "Oh..."

I hugged her, and kissed her.

Me: "Its ok baby, I meen, you do realize we can't have sex all the time?"

Phoebe: "I know...but I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too, now cmon...we got to go see what Diana wants...before she comes in here yet again and finds us still naked."

So...we redressed ourselves and walked out together...wondering where Diana went.

Phoebe: "I think she went upstairs, shes probly playing with Mouser."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I can locate people based on there thought patterns...remember?"

Me: "Yeah...I just wanted the audience to know that."

Phoebe: "Why must you keep breaking the fourth wall?"

Me: "Its for comedic value, to make this seem less like a porno."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then."

-mischeviously- Me: "Unless you want to stop having sex until this is over."

Phoebe: "Um...no...just keep breaking the wall...thats just fine."

Me:"Well ok then, hello everybody, thanks for reading."

Phoebe: "Was that really neccesary?"

Me: "Um...no I just felt like saying that."

Phoebe: "Are you done?...Can we actually continue with the story now?"

Me: "Um...yeah...um."  
Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "What were we doing?"

Phoebe: "Cj...just stop."

Me: "But seriously what were we doing?."

Phoebe: "We were having sex...?"

Me: "No...after that.."

-slightly angry- Phoebe:"Cj...I can read your mind, I know you're just messing around."

Me: "Damn your pretty when your mad."

Phoebe: "ohhh...Cj."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Wait a minute, your just trying to distract me."

Me: "Yeah, and despite you being psychic, I'm actually pretty damn good at it."

Her hands started to glow.

-angry- Phoebe: " Cj...story...now..."

Me: "Ok...ok...gees,"

Phoebe: "G is for gardevoir."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Lets just go, before I decide to drag you up the stairs."

Me: "Ok...what the hell?"

So we finally got back to the story, and we went upstairs to Mouser's was sitting on the bed, holding Mouser.

Diana: "Oh look, the two lovebirds finally separated, oh and there wearing clothes now."

Phoebe: "What are you doing with my little Mouser?"

Diana: "Oh...he's yours?"

Phoebe: "Yeah he's my pet bidoof."

Diana: "Well I thought he just wondered in here on his own, he sure is a cute little thing."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I know...see Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "She thinks its cute too."

-unamused- Me: "Well good for her."

I still didn't understand what she saw in this little bidoof, but ahwell, whatever makes her happy.

Phoebe: "Cj doesn't like little mouser much...I think he's affraid of him."

Me: "What...I'm not affraid...I sucker punched a Gengar, why would I be affraid of a little beaver with a derpy looking face."

Her hands started to glow again.

-angry- Phoebe: "Cj...Mouser is not derpy...take that back."

Me: "Ok...ok...fine...hes not derpy."

Diana: "Oh...is the little couple getting into a fight?"

Me: "What no...more of just a disagreement really."

Diana: "And the difference is?"

Phoebe: "Burn."

Me: "What the hell do you want Diana?"

Diana: "Isn't it obvious?"

Me: "No not really, is it obvious to you Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "No, psychic types can't read the minds of other psychic types."

Me: "But then how did you know she was lying earlier?"

Phoebe: "I was just watching her facial expressions honey, I didn't need my powers for that."

Diana stood snapped bidoof's the poor thing caught us off guard, and pinned both of us to the wall with her power.

-shocked-Phoebe: "Mouser?"

Diana:"You two, total fucking idiots..., can't you see, that I want revenge."

Diana: "You killed my trainer, you killed my lover, you took everything from me."

Me: "First off, your trainer abused you, second off, we didn't kill him, his own aggron did, third off, what the hell is your problem lady, killing my wife's pet like that, in front of her none the less?"

-crying- Phoebe: "She killed my pet."

Me: "Honey...calm down...please..."

Diana: "Why, the nerve."

I tried to reach for capnmagnum's used her powers to steal my pokemon from me.

Diana: "Oh I'm sorry, I'll take those...you won't be needing them were your going."

Me: "For the last fucking time..."  
Diana: "Your quite right, this will be the last time."

-crying- Phoebe: "Diana...your insane."

Diana: "Oh really? How nice of you to notice."

Phoebe was scared, devasted that Mouser was dead.

Me: "Phoebe...pull yourself together...calm down honey..."

Diana: "You think she can stand against me...what makes you think that?"

Me: "She could kick your crazy ass up and down these halls any day of the week."

Diana: "Oh really? I doubt it, not in her current state."

Me:"And were the hell is manaphy?"

Diana: "Oh...that little fucker ran off...haven't seen him all day, I imagine he probably managed to get himself killed by now."

Me: "Dammit woman you are fucking crazy."  
Phoebe: "_Shes not using telepathy, she can't hear us_."

Me: "I keep telling you I didn't kill him, she didn't kill him, it was aggron."

Diana: "Oh I'll deal with aggron, shortly after I deal with you two."

Me: "Your not going to kill my pokemon."

Diana: "Oh really...what about that little beaver thing?"

Hands still glowing, she pointed to Mouser's lifeless body.

-crying- Phoebe: "Mouser?"

Me: "You got lucky, it won't happen again."  
Diana: "You aren't in any position to be able to save yourselves, you being human, are powerless against me, despite your idiotic bravery, and her, she may have the power, but she is in no condition to use it."

Phoebe: "_I'm trying to call manaphy..._"

Me: "_Go ahead, not much of another way out of this._"

Phoebe:"_I'm sorry honey, its just...mouser._"

Me: "_I understand._"

Phoebe: "_Manaphy is comming._"

Me: "_Just calm down honey, it will all be okay._"

Diana:" So which one of you should I kill first? Hmm?"

Diana: "How about you, you little slut..."

-psychotic- Diana:" You know, when Blake raped me, he said he liked it when I screamed, lets see if your boyfriend over their likes it when you scream."

-scared- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-angry- Me: "You touch her..."

Diana: "What? Whats going to happen huh? Nothing, cause there no way you could possibly get down from that wall."

Diana: "You might as well sit back and try to enjoy the show..."

She put her hands around Phoebe's face.

-yelling- Phoebe: "Cj?"

It was then that I remembered something from my days as a demon slayer...how to break paralyses, by letting go for just a second, just to come back at full strength. I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate, I let go, relaxed, let her overwhelming strengh take over, and then, I open my eyes, and came back at full force, fighting it with every last bit of willpower I had, and remarkably managed to break free, behind the force field she was projecting that kept us clung against the wall.

-shocked- Diana: "How the hell?"

I didn't waste time, I clocked her, knocked her down, she lost her hold.

-surprised- Phoebe: "You killed her?"

Me: "No, I don't think I would get that lucky."

She got back up angrier then forced me back up against the wall.

Diana: "You insignificant welp, you would punch a lady?"

Me: "Yes...one's that trying to kill me of course..what the hells wrong with that?"

Diana: "I have no idea how you did that...but it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyway."

Me: "No wonder you like Blake so much, your just as hard headed as he is, stupid bitch."

Diana:" Oh the nerve."

Diana: "Do you have any idea who I am?"  
Me: "One crazy-assed, overly pissed off, shiny, gardevoir?"

Diana: "I'm the original kirlia, you fucking moron!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Hey Diana?"

Diana: "What do you want..you little slut?"

Phoebe: "Shadow ball!"

Diana: "Huh...oh crap."

Phoebe threw a shadow ball at diana, knocking her clear out of the hotel room hit the ground with a thud."

Me: "You ok honey?"

-crying- Phoebe: "No...no I'm not."

Me: "Do think shes?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I don't know."

I hugged her.

Me: "Relax honey...I can get you another one."

-crying- Phoebe: "I don't want another one."

And then, finally, manaphy floated into the room, unaware of what just happened.

Manaphy: "Man?"

Me: "Your a little late buddy."

Manaphy: "Man?"

-crying-Phoebe: "Where were you?"

I picked up my pokeballs and looked out the window.I saw Diana's lifeless body, on the ground, bleeding out.

Me: "She's dead...she said she was pregnant...damn shame.."

Me: "I punched a pregnant lady..."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "She was trying to kill us."

Me:"Yeah...your right."

-crying- Phoebe: "What about Mouser?"

Me: "Well...yeah...hes dead too, nothing we can do about it."

Manaphy: "Man...mana...phy...man...mana...phy... ..."

Me: "What'd he say?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I think he said something about being able to heal Mouser."

Me: "What? But Mouser is dead...his necks broke..you can't heal that."

Phoebe: "Did you forget that manaphy is a pokemon too?"

Manaphy hovered over the dead bidoof. he touched it gently, its hands shined, and somehow, the bidoof got up.

Phoebe: "Mouser?"

Mouser: "Bidoof..bi"

-almost sarcastically- Me: "Great...he's..back."

She picked Mouser up, and held him in her arms.

-relieved- Phoebe: "Oh Mouser, I thought I lost you."

-concerned- Me: "Phoebe, who do you love more, him or me?"

Phoebe: "Why you of course, mousers great, but hes just my pet after all, and you...are my husband."

-relieved- Me: "Thanks, I was just checking."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too."

Manaphy: "Man?"

Phoebe: "Oh uh...thanks manaphy."

I looked out the window again,Diana had somehow managed to stand back up,She was still alive some how, but she was badly wounded, unable to teleport, she shouted up at us from the ground.

-crying- Diana:"You bitch, you broke my psyhorn."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Shes still alive?"

Me: "Damn I thought she was dead, she was bleeding out on the ground a minute ago."

Me:"Shes not a bitch...and what did you expect to happen?"

Phoebe:"Looks like I just busted her psyhorn."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "This red blade thing I have between my breast...?"

Phoebe :"We gardevoir call it a psyhorn, it amplifies our powers, except when...well ehehehe you know by now."

Me: "Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj...of all the times for you to think about my boobs."

Me: "Well you kind of just pointed to them, and aluded to us having sex, so what did you expect me to think?"

I shook my head...cleared my thoughts.

Phoebe: "Anyway, if its really broken, her powers are probably,well,gone."

Me: "Do they ever come back?"

Phoebe:"Once broken...they take several years to heal."

-curious- Me: "And how do you,being in the game, in a pokeball for most of your life, know all this stuff?."

Phoebe: "I don't know...I guess perhaps its just a remnant of the memories of the original ralts?"

Me: "But how? Its a ralts..not a gardevoir."

Phoebe:"Yeah but...Cj..a ralts..is technically a gardevoir...its just a baby gardevoir."

Me: "But what does that make Gallade?"

Phoebe: "Gallade is a male kirlia exposed to a dawn stone."

Me: "Yeah but..."

Phoebe: "Essentially its a mutated male gardevoir."

Me: "I'm just going to pretend that makes sense."

Phoebe: "Good, because I can't really explain it any better then that."

Me: "Wait Diana...she said she was the original kirlia."

Phoebe:"Yeah so?"

Me :"What is it with your worlds scientist, using children and babys in their experiments?"  
Phoebe: "Cj, they volunteered."

Me:"oh yeah...my bad."

Diana: "They thought that kids from your world...would bond better with kid pokemon...that grew up with them...and for the most part...they were right."

I wanted to help her, she was in so much pain, there was blood everywhere, mixing with blakes."

Me: "If I let you have a full restore...would you try to kill us again?"

Diana: "No...I promise."

Phoebe grabbed my arm, as I left to get a full restore.

Phoebe: "Cj..you can't be serious."

Me: "Honey...relax...in her condition if we don't help her...she'll probably end up bleeding to death."

-concerned- Phoebe: "But Cj...why?"

Me: "I don't know...maybe cause she looks too much like you."

Me: "Remeber that first day in Lycomming..with the nat guard?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Me: "Same situation...opposite roles."

Phoebe: "Ok just be careful..."

Me: "Honey...you can come with me."

Phoebe: "I'd rather stay up here, just in case."

I kissed her.

Me:"Relax honey...nothings going to happen."

I went to the room we stayed in last night, leaving Phoebe alone with Mouser.I sent out Hellblade, remembering his immunity to psychic attacks.

I grabbed one of the 5 full restores we had, and held one up to him.

Me: "Remember that blue gardevoir from the other day?"

HellBlade: "Doom!"

Me: "Shes in the parking lot, heavily wounded."

HellBlade: "Doom?"

Me: "Take this to her won't you?"

He grabbed the full restore with his mouth, and ran downstairs. I went back over to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "I thought you were going to go down there?"

Me: "Nah...I remembered HellBlade was imune to psychic attacks, so I sent him down there with the full restore instead."

I watched from the broken window as HellBlade ran outside, over to Diana, who was still in pain, she opened the full restore, and dumped it on her wounds, but her psyhorn was still noticeably broken.

-sadened- Diana: "It's no good, my powers..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Consider it payback for trying to kill us."

Diana: "Why didn't you just finish me off?"  
Me: "Cause you said you were pregnant."

Me: "Your unborn child saved your life...your lucky I don't like killing innocents."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Thats nice."

Me: "Well...its just a child...I can't bring myself to kill a child."

I yelled at Diana from the window.

-yelling- Me: "Now go..."

Diana: "Fine, goodbye."

With her powers depleated, she could no longer teleport away, and she just walked slowly through the darkness.

Phoebe: "Maybe we should let her stay here tonight."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well without her powers, shes pretty much defenseless."

Phoebe: "You stay here..I'll go get her."

She teleported over to Diana, who was still walking away.

Diana: "What do you want?"

Phoebe: "I just wanted to let you know we're ok with you spending the night here, with us, since your, pretty much defenceless."

Diana: "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Diana: "You've taken everything from me, even my powers, I just want to be left alone."

Phoebe: "Ok...fine..have it your way...get lost in the dark..get attacked and killed by some random rogue pokemon...I don't care, just remember, I offered to help."

Diana: "I don't want your help so just go back to your boyfriend."

Phoebe:" Hes not my boyfriend hes my husband."

Diana: "Whatever...bye"  
Phoebe: "Bye."

She teleported back to me.

Me: "So...how'd it go?"  
Phoebe: "Not good, she's pretty sad."

Me: "Ahwell, better that then her trying to kill us."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Me: "Lets go to bed honey. I'm tired."

Phoebe: "Oh allright, Goodnight mouser."

Mouser: "Bidoof bi"

Manaphy: "Man?"

Me: "Oh crap, what do we do with manaphy?"

Phoebe: "Manaphy, why don't you go protect Diana or something?"

Manaphy: "Man!"

Manaphy floated out the window, towards Diana, who was still just walking away.

We walked together back to that same room we spent the night before.

Phoebe: "You want me tonight?"

Me:" Not tonight honey, we have to leave tomarrow, its going to be another long day on the road."

Phoebe: "Ok...I guess your right."

Me:"Goodnight baby."

Phoebe:"Goodnight."


	15. Stranded

Episode 15 \Stranded

Night passed, the next day began..we both woke up around 9:00am.I got out of bed, took a shower,and other typical morning stuff most people do. I got dressed again, and then I realised, all that meat I triumphed over yesterday...we couldn't take it with us, it would spoil before we found somewhere else to keep it cool.I wished I would've realized that before hand. Anyway, I went back into the cafe downstairs and microwaved a couple of the minipizzas I got from Target. Phoebe decided she wanted to take a shower again...lol, she acts more human everyday... As I was carrying the pizzas back upstairs, I noticed Glaceon was standing right out side the door.

I opened the door.

-unamused- Me: "What do you want?"

Glaceon: "Glay...glay...see...glay...on...see..on."

Me: "You know I can't understand a damn thing your trying to say."

Glaceon: "Glay...on...see...gla...see...on"

Me: "Seriously, I have no idea what you just said."

Me: "Just wait here until Phoebe gets done in the shower...ok?"

Glaceon: "Glay?"

I shut the door, then I went back up the stairs, with the pizzas, back to the room we were staying in, Phoebe was still in the shower.

Me: "You done in there yet honey?...I got breakfast...and um..Glaceon is back, and its trying to talk to me, and I have no idea what its saying."

-in shower- Phoebe: "Glaceon is back?"

Me: "Yes honey...thats what I just said."

She turned the shower off. I just stood by the door, she came out a few minutes later in nothing but a towel around her waist, her breast fully exposed.

Me: "What the...Honey?"

I couldn't help my self,I reached out for her breast.

Phoebe: "Sorry...I couldn't get it to stay up...around my...uh psyhorn,Cj what are you doing?."

She pushed my hand away.

Me:"I'm sorry, its just..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj..not right now honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Maybe tonight ok?"

She kissed me...still topless.

Me: "Can I just..?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Because...when my breast are small like this there really sensitive and I don't want to have sex right now because we'd be keeping Glaceon waiting."

-dissapointed- Me: "Ok fine, just get you clothes on and stop tempting me."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Phoebe: "You know you don't have to look right?"

Me :"I know, but, I can't help it, your too fucking beautiful."

She put her original outfit back on..you know..that white and green one she always wears in the games? Well I guess her shiny form is white and blue...but still.

Me: "Honey? Underwear...remember?"

Phoebe: "What? I can still were underwear on underneath."  
-shrugs- Me: "Good enough."

Phoebe: "And what about breakfast?"

Me: "Yeah..um here."

I handed her one of the mini pizzas.

Phoebe: "Thats it?"

Me: "Well I'm trying to get out of here quickly so yeah."

She took a bite out of one the slices.

Phoebe: "Well..its not much, but atleast its good."

Me: "Thanks...even though all I had to do was put them in the microwave for 2 minutes."

Phoebe: "It doesn't really matter Cj, I'm going to go get Mouser, and then I'll see you downstairs, and then we'll see what Glaceon wants...besides you of course."

Me: "That dog...crazy."

Phoebe: "ehehehe...not that crazy."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too, now cmon, lets go."

Phoebe: "I told you already Cj,I have to get Mouser back in his ball first."

Me: "I know, so get started on that..ok honey?"

Phoebe: "Ok!"

So she went to get Mouser. I went backdownstairs, Glaceon was still standing by the door.

-opens door- Me: "You might as well come in, were getting ready to leave though, so yeah."

Glaceon: "Glay?"

Me: "Well cmon allready, are you comming inside or are you just going to stay out there?"

Phoebe started to descend the stairs.

Phoebe: "Sorry to keep you waiting Glaceon, um what did you want to say?"

Glaceon: "Glay...Glayceon...glay."

Phoebe: "It said it doesn't feel comfortable talking to me."

Me: "Well thats just great, well then, shall we go?"

Glaceon: "Glay?"

Phoebe: "Wait."

Me: "What?"

Glaceon: "Glay...Glaceon...Glay...see..on...glay...see...on..on...glay."

Phoebe: "It says its sorry for leaving, its sorry for letting itself fall in love with you."

Me: "And?"

Glaceon: "Glay...cee..on... .on...on..see..on"

Phoebe: "It said its sorry for freezing me."

Me: "Well thats a start."

Me: "Anything else?"

Glaceon: "Glay...Glayceon...Glaceon...glay..glay.."

Phoebe: "Oh...it says its ok with being my pokemon now."

Me: "But the question is..are you ok with being its trainer?"

Phoebe: "Well of course, like I'm really just going to turn it down."

Me: "I don't know..."

Glaceon: "Glay?"

Me: "Why don't you check its mind first or something?"

Phoebe: "I already have...its being completely honest,I can't access it's memorys though for some reason."

Me: " strange right?"

Phoebe: "Yes...for an ice type like her, thats kind of unusual."

Me: "Maybe she got drunk or something?"

Phoebe: "No...its a dog remember...and secondly, I could still access her memorys if she did."

Me: "Well...uh...I don't know..do what you want with her honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...thanks Cj."

Glaceon: "Glay!"

She just happened to be holding Glaceon's pokeball at that point, she promptly returned it.

Me: "Now you have 4 pokemon."

Phoebe: "No I have 3 and you have 5."

Me: "Yeah, HellBlade, Bubba, CapnMagnum, Aggron, and Staraptor."

Me: "And how do you have 3?"

Phoebe: "Mouser is a pet, not a pokemon."

-in disbelief- Me: "oooookkkayyyyy."

Phoebe: "And I want a machamp and a machoke before we leave."  
Me: "NO!"

Phoebe: "Relax honey...I was just joking."

Me: "Don't say that again...the thought of you with..."

Phoebe: "Its not going to happen Cj, I promise, just calm down."

Phoebe:"Relax...lets just get going."

Me: "Ok...fine...but don't say that again."

Phoebe: "I won't...I promise..I love you and only you...forever."

Me: "Forever."

Well we loaded all the items I transfered into my truck, and then we loaded Blake's motorcycle into the back.

Phoebe: "Why do we need this?"

Me: "I don't know, just in case we need another vehicle, its the only other working vehicle I've seen since VictorVille."

My truck was getting pretty full, with my new motorcycle, and a machine gun with 500 rounds of ammo in the back, with several more guns and associated ammo taking up the back seat. 6 gold nuggets, 5 full restores, 6 max revives, 5 rare candies, and all 9 of our combined pokeballs were also in the kept the two DS we had in the front, at least one of them always kept at full didn't take any of the meat that I stole yesterday, it would more then likely spoil before we had a chance to use just left it in the freezers of the hotel's cafe, as well as the one in its basement. After everything was loaded up, we left the hotel, and stopped briefly at the gas station across the street.I used CapnMagnum to power the pumps, as usual,and then we got back on the highway and left Buena Vista, resuming our long journey to was about 10:00am when we left the city.

Me: "Wow there is literaly nothing out here, no towns no houses just sand, sand and more sand, and some cactuses."

Phoebe: "How much longer until we reach Danville?

Me: "I don't know, depends on what we manage to run into en route."

The highway, in some places, was still heavily damaged, occasionally we would see burned out wrecks of cars, there was even a point were we found the wreckage of an airliner.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Me: "Looks like an airplane crashed and its all over the road."

Me: "Poor kids, didn't know you can't have wireless communications on an airplane."

Phoebe: "You can't?"

Me: "Your not supposed to, although normally nothing happens, if they didn't use wireless controls themselves it wouldn't be an issue, but no."

Me: "Obviously in this case it was a pokemon, not the wireless signals."

Phoebe: "Do you think we could save anyone here?"

Me: "If there were any survivors, which is highly unlikely, they probably either bled out days ago, or wondered off into the desert and starved."

Phoebe: "What pokemon do you think could of caused this?"

Me: "Probably something big, atleast blastoise size, powerful enough to do some damage."

We both got out and explored the wreckage.

Phoebe: "Cj, some of these people, they don't look like they died in the crash."

Me: "What do you meen?"

Phoebe: "They look like..they were drained."

Me: "Like how?"

Phoebe: "Like by a grass type move."

Me: "Ok, so were looking for a destructive grass type? What if its a cacturne, it would be able to survive fairly well out here wouldn't it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

Me: "Then again whatever it was, it more then likely died in the crash as well, so lets just go, case closed."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we got back in and continued forward, driving around the wreckage of the destroyed plane. We kept heading towards Danville, on this long, desert highway,at just 40mph, so we had time to slow down incase we came across more crazy pokemon. Thankfully we had airconditioning, it was really hot outside. We were both getting bored, the long endless desert highway, reminded me about a infamous game I heard about on the internet.

Me: "And now I know what its like to play desert bus."

Phoebe: "Whats that?"

Me: "It's like..one of the most boring videogames ever, you drive a bus, from, I think it was chicago, to las vegas, in real time, so about 8 hours, no scenery, the bus list slightly to the left, so you have to keep playing, and thats the game, if you go off the road at any time, you get towed back to chicago..I think it was...in real time, and if, you actually get to las vegas, absolutely nothing interesting happens, you beat the game and wasted 8 hours of your life, good for you."

Phoebe: "Yep this is definitely like desert bus then."

Me: "Except everyonce in a while you have to slow down and go off the road to avoid wreckage and burning cars."

Phoebe:"Yep."

Phoebe: "Can't you go faster?"

Me: "I would..but, Remember that rayquaza?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Incase something random decides to happen, I want to be sure we can slow down in time."

Phoebe: "Ok..good Idea."

Me: "Yeah although this 400mile travel is going to take forever."

We were a few miles outside of Buena Vista, which was about 100miles away from entire ordeal with Blake slowed us down.

Phoebe: "Lets just go another 200miles and find somewhere to spend the rest of the day ok?"

Me: "No honey..we're going to keep moving...until were just outside of the city, we going to stop in the closest city to Danville,Verano, which is just 20 miles away, so we can hit the city tomarrow with plenty of daylight left."

She looked down at the floor.

Me: "Look I know your bored, but we have to use some strategy, and we don't have a whole lot of time to waste."

Phoebe: "I know."

Of course, once again, my little plan wasn't going to go as I had hoped.

Phoebe: "Cj...lookout!"

I wasn't paying attention to my speed or the road, and was now travelling at around 75mph. Up ahead, there was a huge pile of wreckage,another airliner, taking up the entire 2 lane Highway, I turned hard, almost lost control, avoided all the wreckage, but running through the shrubery at such high speed was hard on the tires, and when I tried to turn back onto the highway, one of them burst.

Me: "Oh shit."

.I promptly hit the brakes, we slid around a little bit before finally coming to a stop

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Tire blew up."

Me: "Dammit."

Me: "Stay here...let me look."

I got out, it was one of the back tires, blown clean off the rim, which was all bent up as well. It was around 90 degrees outside.

Me: "Dammit, rims shot too."

Phoebe got out.

Phoebe: "Cj what just ha...oh...nevermind."

Phoebe: "Can you fix it?"

Cj: "I have a spare..dammit its so hot out."

I climbed into the back and lifted the spare tire out, located the emergency tools the manufacterer so thoughtfully included with the vehicle.I tried to jack it up but the ground was too soft, the jack kept sinking into the sand.

Me: "I can't jack it up, can you help?"

Phoebe: "You meen with my powers?"  
Me: "Yes."

Phoebe: "I could try."

She shut her eyes, her hands glowed and the back of my truck started to rise into the air.

Me: "You don't have to lift it that much, just enough for me to get the wheel off."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She lowered it a little.

Me: "How long can you keep it up?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know,until I get a headache."

Me: "Ok...just don't let it down until I say."

Phoebe: "Hurry...:"  
Needless to say, I didn't have and power tools, just a little medal rod with a socket welded to the end of it, it took me about ten minutes to get the wheel off, I threw it to the side, it was trashed. I mounted the spare tire.

Phoebe: "Dammit Cj, hurry up its starting to hurt."

Me: "I'm sorry honey, I'm going as fast as I can..relax"

Phoebe: "I can't!"

I started to screw the lugnuts back onto the hub, tightened them all down, took about another 10 minutes.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Cj I can't hold it any longer."

Me: "Go...its done."

She let it down hard, but it didn't cause any noticeable damage,She fell to the ground.

-tired- Phoebe: "Its so hot."

Me: "Honey?"

Me: "Get up honey cmon, we can go now."

Phoebe:"I can't..."

I picked her up and carried her, set her back in the passenger's seat.I started the engine, set the A/C on full blast.

Me: "Honey are you going to be ok, your starting to scare me."

Phoebe: "I'm just tired Cj...I'll be ok."

Me:"You fell to the ground, that seems a little bit more then just tired to me."

Phoebe: "Cj...I'm ok."

Me: "Don't lie to me."

Phoebe: "I'm not lying, I'll be ok, honest."

Me: "Are you sure?"  
Phoebe: "Yes Cj..I'm just..in little pain right now...no big deal."

Me: "Ok..."

I kissed her, and shut the door, and then I noticed that my truck was leaking gasoline.

Me: "Dammit!"

Phoebe: "What?"  
Me: "Its leaking fuel, you must of knocked the seal off the tank when you dropped it."

Phoebe: "What seal?"

Me: "A few years ago, I made the dumbass mistake of accidently putting diesel into this thing, we had to drill a hole into the tank to get it out, after that the hole was patched with silicone, and remarkably, it held up until now."

Phoebe: "Maybe glaceon could patch it up with ice?"  
Me: "No, if it doesn't freeze whats left in the tank, that "patch" won't last very long in this heat."

Me: "Were're screwed."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We're stuck."

Me: "Wait..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We still have blake's motorcycle."  
Phoebe: "Do you even know how to ride?"

Me: "Um...no."

Phoebe: "Thats reassuring."

Phoebe: "Cj...I'm sorry."

Me:" Its not your fault, if I could of just payed attention, none of this would of happened."

The engine died on its own...out of fuel.

Phoebe: "Theres the last of it."

Me: "Teleport?"  
Phoebe: "I can't, I'm too tired, I can't concetrate enough to use my powers."

Me: "Oh cmon."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "I'm sorry its just, of all the places."

Phoebe: "I know Cj."

Me:" Honey..I'm going to take this bike up the highway, I'll come back...I promise, just stay here and rest, try to keep cool, Glaceon could probably help with that. Rely on your pokemon for protection, I love you, I wish I could take you with me, but I barely know how to ride, and I don't want to put you at further risk."

Phoebe: "I love you too, just please be careful."

Me: "I'll try honey...I'll try."

We kissed.

I tried to hold back my tears. And so,with some difficulty, I rolled the motorcycle out of the back of my truck, and with even greater difficulty, figured out how to start the damned thing.I took off, down that highway, hoping I could find someone to help. 10 miles...nothing...twenty miles...still nothing, this place was a wasteland. The sun shown brightly, the temperature well above 90 degrees.

Me: "God dammit, is there anything out here?"

An hour passed, still nothing. Not a damn thing out here besides burned out cars, cratered roads, wrecked planes, and sand, lots and lots of sand. 20 more miles down the road, I came across a small, nameless town, not unlike the one I used to live in.I was praying to God that Phoebe was still alive, even though I knew by now that God was very reluctant to answer the phone. The town was very small, not much in it besides a gas station, and what appeard to be a salvage yard. It was getting close to 12:00N now, the worst time of the day to be stuck in the desert. I tried to get off the bike, but it ended up falling on top of me. The exhaust pipe burned my leg pretty bad.

-inpain- Me: "DAAAMMMMIT!"

I struggled to get that damned bike off of me, I got up, leg still in pain, I limped over to the salvage yard, trying to find something I could use. I wish I brought one of those full restores with me, but I left everything in my truck with Phoebe, except Hellblade and Magnum, and a pistol I took along just in case. My right leg was now burned, and was searing in pain.I was hoping to find either another truck like mine,that could start. or some sort of wrecker I could use to pull my truck here, where I could work on it more, or even just a bottle of silicone, with a silicone gun, just so I could repair the tank. There was about 100-200 vehicles there, of varying makes and models, most of them wrecked, or missing too many parts to be of use. It was no use, I was in pain, I was scared for the love of my life, I was gone way longer then I thought I would be, stupid desert, I hated it, my leg was screwed up, probably forever, why did we have to leave the hotel? I found a car near the end of one of the rows it was some nameless japanese pos, like the ones people would spend alot of money on and be made fun of for, ricers, but this one was worse then that, rusting in places, bumpers sagging down, Normally I would never touch a car like this, but it was the only one I could see here, that looked like it could posibly start, it was locked but the window was down, I wondered why anyone would lock something like this, I mean, its a piece of junk, who the hell would steal it? Then I realised that that person was me, I chuckled at this, anyway, the keys were in it, which is strange considering it was locked, I turned the key, hoping for the best. White smoke came up from under the hood, as the neglected pos slowly whirred to life,after cranking it several times,the engine finally started, making a annoying screaching sound, this thing was barely running. It was then that I realized it was a manual. I know, I'm a car freak, but I have no idea how to work a manual transmission, my parents never used them either. Not to mention this thing's transmission was shot. I pressed the clutch, the gears grinding until it finally clicked into first. The car lurched forward slowly. Needless to say, the poor thing's dash was aglow with idiot lights of every sort. Door ajar, even though both doors were closed, check engine, more like rip the engine out and replace it, low oil, that one I was a little more concerned about, engines don't last very long without oil, and this one was on its last leg as is. The car pulled to the left when it was supposed to go straight. This thing was such a lemon, then again I guess I got it for free, so who was I to complain that pretty much everything on this car was broken, the a\c worked, well atleast something worked. The gas station had a small garage adjacent to it, I decided to look through there to get some supplies. I pulled the battered car into the drive, and popped the hood, I left the engine running since I was worried that if I shut it off, it would be harder then hell to start it again, if it was even possible that it would start again. My leg was still burning, still in pain. I opened the hood, nearly burning my hands. White smoke blew everywhere, I backed away, it was fricking hell. I hesitated at first, but I decided to shut the car off, atleast so I could put some more oil into it and not be scalded by all the steam. The smoke slowly disipated, revealing its battered 4cyl engine.I noticed that oil was slowly leaking from under the car. I wasn't surprised in the least.

Cj: "Good god, what did they do to you?"

Well, it was still really hot outside, and it was even worse in the garage, I found the silicone I was looking for, I also found a few quarts of oil. Struggling, I pushed that pos onto the lift and, using CapnMagnum to power it, lifted the half-dead ricer into the air. I knew I would have to quick-fix this thing, there's no way it would last all 100 miles back to Phoebe. I knew it take time, but it was the only option I had, because I couldn't carry the silicone and fuel back on the motorcycle I came here with. The oil was leaking out from under the oil pan, I would have to drain whatever oil was left in it in order to attempt to weld the pan, which was probably aluminum, which can't even be welded normally.I couldn't use silicone on it, because the oil pan would get too hot and would melt the silicone, or set it on fire, I'm not really sure. It was obvious that I would have to find another pan, I hobbled back across the street to the salvage yard, and located another car, with the same engine as the one I had. It was wrecked, rear end smashed in, totalled beyond all repair, but its oil pan was still good. it was pretty stripped out, missing most of the front end and most of the body panels that wouldn't of been damaged in its wreck. Its engine still layed in its bay, front part of the frame fully exposed. I had Hellblade cut the car in half with flamethrower, separating the front from the rear, I had CapnMagnum drag the front away, and flip it over, so I could get at the pan easier. Using tools I found in the garage, I removed the pan. 2 hours passed, and I finally finished the repairs, I lowered the car back to the ground. I put some new oil in it, and dumped several bottles of water into its radiator, I filled it's fuel tank to the brim, with gasoline from the pumps at the station, I took just a few things from the garage, a silicone gun and some bottles of silicone, a funnel, and and a small 5 gallon container of gasoline. My leg was still searing, praying, I tried to start the car again, it ran, still making a disturbing clicking sound, but atleast it ran, it was still a lemon, but now it was just a few more miles from dying, all it had to do, was make it another 100 miles, and then it could die, and nobody would care. The car rattled down the road at about 60mph, thats about all the speed the car had left in it, it couldn't get into 3rd gear, it just didn't have enough power left in its worn-out engine. I knew what to expect, I was just going back the way I came, so I wasn't following the normal 40mph rule I usually did, there wasn't much more wreckage out here anyway, and I was going about 60 on that damned motorcycle that fell on me. That was the first and last time I would ever ride a motorcycle.I wanted to get back as fast as possible, but that car wasn't doing as well as I thought it was. An hour later, with just about 20 miles to go, I heard a loud bang, the poor thing's engine finely gave out, the car rolled to a stop, for the last time. It was dead, the engine was beyond fixing now.

-angry- Me: "Oh cmon, really?"

It was about 3:00pm, still blistering hot outside, with the cool air from the now dead a/c quickly depleating, I grabbed the silicone, and the gas can and funnel, and started walking down that highway. Needless to say, I didn't make it far, I probably made it about 4 miles, before I simply couldn't take the heat, I fell, the hot asphault stinging my already burned leg, I had no strength left in me, with the little strength I had left, I let out HellBlade and Magnum, they both looked at me,tears came from my eyes, as I said what I was sure would be my last words. Hellblade whimpered, Magnum...he probably felt something, he couldn't show emotion very well. Hellblade tried to help me get up, but I couldn't, just like that damned car, there was no strength left in me, the heat had taken it all away.

-crying- Me: "Thank you for serving me...sob...now please...one..last...thing...Phoebe...is about 16...miles...sob...down that road...if she is...oh god...let her be still alive...tell her...I love her...and..I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise..."

I swore I could see tears in both their eyes, as they moved away from me, down that damned highway, as I lay there, dying, waiting for the end to come...I was sure it was the end, the hot asphault scorching my back, and so I lay there, on that highway, unable to move, barely able to breath, so thirsty, so tired...I blacked out...


	16. Stranded Part 2

Episode 16 \Stranded Part 2

The following events occured after I left on the motorcycle. Phoebe fell asleep, for just a few minutes, before the intense heat started to set in. She thought to herself.

Phoebe: "Its too hot...I can't sleep in this...I'm still tired though."

Phoebe: "I hope Cj won't be too long."

About 5 minutes later.

Phoebe: "I can't take any more of this heat,go Glaceon!"

She sent out Glaceon. Duh.

Glaceon: "Glay?"

Phoebe: "Um...Ice beam?

Glaceon: "Glay...see..on..on..glay?"

Phoebe: "On what you say?...um...I don't know, why don't you just make a little house out of ice or something?"

Glaceon: "Glay...Glay...see...on glay."

Phoebe: "You don't know how?"

Glaceon: "Glay!"

Phoebe: "Well...Cj wouldn't like it if I let you freeze his truck,um..there's a burned out car just a little farther ahead, why don't you go freeze that?"

Glaceon: "Glay!"

She struggled, but she managed to get out of my truck and walk over to the car, which Glaceon was now in the process of freezing.

Phoebe: "Don't freeze the inside, just the outside."

-using ice beam- Glayceon: "CEOOOON!"

Phoebe: "There that's good now return."

-to self- " Now, I guess I'll just sit in here and wait for Cj to come back."

She fell asleep again...and woke up 2 hours later.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "Dammit Cj where are you?"

-to self- Phoebe: "Your way outside of telepathic range, I could teleport to you if I could just know where you are."

Phoebe: "Its still hot...guess I'll have to have Glaceon freeze this thing again."

She sent out Glaceon and had her freeze the car again.

5 minutes after Glaceon froze the car again.

-to self- Phoebe: "Did he just leave me?"

-to self- Phoebe: "Why Cj?"

-to self- Phoebe: "Was I not good enough for you?"

-to self- Phoebe: "I thought you loved me."

-to self- Phoebe: "No...you wouldn't leave me, not like this."

-crying- Phoebe: "What happened Cj?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Please come back..I miss you."

-crying- Phoebe: "He promised he would come back, he wouldn't break it, would he?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Oh..Cj...were did you go...?"

She cried for another hour.

-crying- Phoebe: "I guess your really gone..."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why?"

another half hour passed.

Hellblade and Magnum finally appeared on the horizon.

Phoebe: "HellBlade?...but were is?...No?...It can't be."

HellBlade ran up to her tears in his eyes.

-sadly- HellBlade: Dooooom...hooouuunnd...doom...dooooooom...hound."

-sadly- CapnMagnum: "Magna...zone...magna...magna...magna...zone..."

Phoebe: "He told you to tell me he's sorry, that he couldn't make it back, that he still loves me?That he fell, and could not get up?"

HellBlade: "Doom..."

-crying- Phoebe: "Oh god...Cj...why?"

Phoebe: "Show me."

She read HellBlades mind, which revealed to her my location, she teleported over there, and teleported me back to my truck, I was still found HellBlade and Magnums Pokeballs, and returned them.

Phoebe:"He's still alive, he still has brainwaves."

Phoebe: "Oh..Cj...please...wake up, I love you honey...I need you...wake up please."

She kissed me to no effect.

3 hours was now nightime, and it was finally cooling down.

I finally woke was standing over me...crying.

Me: "Are...we...dead?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "I missed you honey, I thought you left me."

Me: "Why would I do that?"

Phoebe: "You were gone for so long, and then HellBlade told me what happened."

Me: "I couldn't help it...this damn body gave out on me."

She tried to hug me...pain shot up my back.

-in pain- Me: "Owww...don't touch me honey.."

-in pain- Me: "I'm burned..pretty bad."

-in pain- Me: "I was on that road for too long."

-in pain- Me: "Oh god I can't move."

Phoebe: "Try this."

She dumped one of the full restores on me, surprisingly, it actually worked, my burns healed instantly.

Phoebe: "Did it work?"

Me:"I don't how, but...yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...never leave me again."

We hugged.

Me:" I don't plan to honey, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you to."

Me: "I didn't meen to be gone for so long, its just there's really nothing out here, theres a dinky little town 100 miles away from here and thats it."

Phoebe: "How did you get hurt?"

Me: "That stupid motorcycle fell on me."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

Me: "Thats not funny, that hurt like hell."

Me: "This entire day was pretty much total hell, thanks to this stupid desert."

Me: "And I still have to fix my truck."

Phoebe: "No...I took care of it."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "You were out, so I read your mind and found out how to fix it myself, to get my mind off the fact that you were probably never going to wake up, and to save some time if you actually did wake up, and you did, and I couldn't be more relieved."

Me: "Oh honey, I can't be killed that easily."

Phoebe: "You thought you were."

Me: "Good point."

Phoebe: "I know."

We kissed again.

Me: "Lets get the hell out of this desert."

We got in my truck, the engine started flawlessly, just like before, and we ran down that highway, passing that dead car that I had earlier. We stopped, just so I could drain its tank, and add some more fuel to mine. I took a screwdriver I had in my pocket, and punched a hole in its fuel tank, gasoline trickled into the fuel can below.I had Phoebe hold up the back end of the car again, it was alot lighter then my truck, so it wasn't as hard for her.

Phoebe: "Whats with this car?"

Me: "It's dead, don't even try to start it, it's just dead."

Phoebe:" Really?"

Me: "I trusted it to take me back to you, and it failed me, it's worthless, the engine is busted, and it's just dead."

Phoebe: "Oh, so your just taking the gasoline out of it so we can have more fuel."

Me: "That's what I was going to do originally, but it didn't make it there, Hey uh can you use your powers to plug this hole while I dump this into my truck?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah sure."

Me: "Thanks honey."

A half hour later we finally siphoned all the fuel from the got back in my truck, I started the engine, we now had about 3/4 of a tank. More then enough to make it to that little town I was in earlier. It was about 8:00Pm

An hour or so later, it was pitch black outside, and we were still driving down that highway, we entered the town.

Phoebe: "So this is were you went?"

Me: "Yeah, it's the nearest place I could find."

Phoebe: "There's a house, let stay there."

Me: "Um...I was thinking we could get the hell out of this desert, before we have to spend another day in it."

Phoebe: "but Cj, your low on fuel, atleast stop to get some more."

Me: "Oh yeah...right."

The tank was now just above half full, and so we stopped just long enough to fill it up, and even though it was against my wishes, Phoebe persuaded me to let us stay in one of the houses in that tiny town for the night, it was just a small house, no basement, just a livingroom,bedroom,kitchen,bathroom, It did have a generator though, so it did have mystery abounded though, why was this place abandoned, outside of the fact that it was hot as hell? Could that have been caused by a pokemon? Anyway, this cursed place wasn't done with us both awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of broken glass.

Phoebe:"Cj...we got company."

Me: "I know I heard."

Phoebe: "I can't tell what it is."

I got up, put some clothes on (I was only wearing a shirt and underwear), and walked out of the room, to discover a Cacturne trying to crawl into the house through one of the windows.

Cacturne: "Cact?"

Cacturne: "Turne?"

It saw me, stuck its arm through the broken window ,and immediately shot needles from its arm at me, Most of them missed, but a few of them hit me in the arm.

-in pain- Me: "Mother*&$^^$"

I limpt back into the bedroom, before it tried to shoot more needles at turned the light on.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "What happened to you arm?"

-in pain- Me: "Cacturne."

Phoebe: "Oh crap, its a dark type?"

Me: "Yeah."

I looked at my arm,three large needles about a 1\8 inch in diameter, pierced the skin, they didn't get through the bone though, thankfully. My arm flared in pain as I pulled the needles trickled from my Cacturne, who was now hostile for sure, started banging on the door, desperately trying to break in, I guess it wanted to eat us, I don't know, its pokedex entry in the game never did specify what it wanted to do.

-banging on door- Cacturne: "Cact, Cact,Cact!"

Me: "I'll be fine just, use Hellblade."

Phoebe: "Ok, where is he?"

Me: "Um in my pocket."

I struggled, but I managed to pull the ball out of my pocket, I clicked the button once, which brought it to full kept the full restores in my truck, and right now that Cacturne had us trapped in the house. I was too weak to throw the ball, I had lost alot of blood, I hadn't it to Phoebe, and limpt into the bathroom to try to patch my arm up. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my arm, trying to prevent myself from losing anymore blood.

Phoebe: "Cj..I'm scared."

Me: "It will be ok, just calm down, send out hellblade."

Me: "Get down!"  
Another Cacturne smashed the bedroom window. I pushed Phoebe to the ground out of the way of yet even more needles. A single needle pierced the back of my leg.

-in pain- Me: "God Dammit!"

-breathing heavily- Me: "Great...more then one...go figure."

Phoebe: "Cj, are you ok?"

Me: "I'm fine, we got full restores, just can't lose too much blood."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Get in the bathroom, theres no windows, or anything."

We crawled into the bathroom and closed the door, the only place those damn Cacturnes couldn't shoot needles at us.

Phoebe: "Where did they come from?"

Me: "I don't know, they're apparently in a group, they could've of been planning this ever since we came here."

Phoebe: "I'm scared, your hurt.."

Me: "I'm fine, just -removes needle from leg- GOD DAMMIT!"

Blood started to drip from the back of my leg, yes I was in a great deal of pain, I felt like I've been shot, but I didn't want her to worry.

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Cj...I don't know if we'll make it out of this."

Me: "Honey, stop, it will be fine just send out Hellblade, we're burning this place down."

She kissed me.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj I love you."

She sent out HellBlade, who was surprised to see that I survived.

Me: "It's not over yet buddy."  
HellBlade: "Dooom!"

His howling alone shook the numerous cacturnes trying to break into the little house, as if they knew what he was.

-slightly scared- Cacturne: "Cact! Cactturne."

I petted him, with my good arm, I knew we had them now.

Me: "Go get'em."

HellBlade: "Doooom"

HellBlade dashed out of the bedroom window, scaring the crap out the cacturne, we found out later there was about five of them out there, all of them working together in a desperate attempt for food. They never had a chance, HellBlade was too fast for even their faint attacks to work, their needles simply bounced off of him, as that was a grass type move, while he was a fire type, and their faint attacks,even if they did manage to hit, he was resistant too as well, Phoebe wouldn't of been able to fight them, they were immune to psychic powers, she was scared, she had good reason to be, HellBlade wasn't scared at all, and I had total confidence in his abilities. I held her in the bathroom, trying to console her, while I could her HellBlade barking, and occasionally I would see a flash of light from his fire from the little window, I could also here the dying screems of several Cacturne.

-dying- Cacturne: "CAAAAAAACT"

20 minutes later, the fight was over. Hellblade came back inside, dragging the head of one of those beast, as proof of his kill.

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Ewww, HellBlade...Why?"

Me: "He just wanted to prove to us that he killed them, no big deal, good job buddy."

HellBlade howled once more, and then I returned him.

Phoebe: "Is it really over?"

Me:"HellBlade wouldn't of come back yet if it wasn't over."

Me: "Those Cacturne either all died or maybe some were smart enough to run away."

Phoebe: "Do you think any got away?"

Me: "I hope not."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, can we atleast get this head out of here?"

Me: "Yeah sure, he's done with it, he just brought it to us as proof that he killed them."

Phoebe: "You act like it's so normal."

She used her powers to toss the cacturne's severed head out of the now broken bedroom window.

Me: "Normal dogs do stuff like that all the time...just not with...evil cactuses."

Me: "I used to have a dog that could would kill racoons all the time, badgers even."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj..HellBlade isn't a normal dog, and I haven't thought about it until now, but, what if he's dangerous?"

Me: "Of course he's dangerous, all my pokemon are dangerous."

-slightly angered- Phoebe: "I'm not dangerous."

Me: "Your not my pokemon anymore remember?"

Me: "Honey...in a world such as this, filled with dangerous things of all kinds, the only way to survive is to have some dangerous things yourself, HellBlade is loyal, he's been my pokemon even longer then you have, he would never turn against us, now just stop worrying."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What about Aggron?"

-in pain- Me: "Aggron is not going to turn ok? He's just not."

-in pain- Me: "Now please honey, go to my truck, and get another full restore, I'm kinda...bleeding out here."

-defensive- Phoebe: "Ok Cj...I'm just trying to protect us."

Me: "I know, but you worry too much, it will be fine, I promise."

Phoebe: "I hope your right."

She left the room and went outside, shocked at the carnage, dead cacturnes surounded the house, some of them burned, others with their plant like throats ripped open, it wasn't a very pleasant scene. She came back in and sat on the bed, tossed me the full restore.

Phoebe: "Cj...I'm still scared of what that dog is capable of."

Me: "Honey...you are aware I wanted him to kill them right?"

Phoebe: "You knew he was going to?"

I opened the full restore with my good arm, and poored it, sparingly over my wounds, just enough for them to heal to the point were I couldn't feel any pain, I put the cap on, with about half a bottle to spare.

Me: "Honey, it was either us or them. Don't you realize that some things just aren't worth saving?"  
Phoebe: "I'm sorry its just, in the game..."

Me: "You never had to deal with this kind of violence?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Me: "Well, suck it up, buttercup, nintendo is not here to protect you anymore."

Phoebe: "What's nintendo?"

Me: "The company that makes the game, and honey, it will be ok."

Phoebe: "No it won't."

Me:"This death, destruction won't last forever honey, it will be over with soon enough, and then we'll be free to be together in piece."

Phoebe: "But when will that happen?"

I kissed her.

Me: "Hopefully before we die."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "I was joking, we're not going to die, not for a long time, I promise."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...your all bloody."

Me: "Yeah...I think I'm going to take a shower, you go to sleep, I'll be with you in a few min."

I took 2 pokeballs my wallet, flash drive, and keys, out of my pocket, and set them on the dresser.I took my pistol off my belt, and set it on the dresser as well.I walked back into the bathroom, which also had a shower, and shut the she lay there, in bed. She was right, my jeans were stained purple from all the blood, and my arm was caked in dried blood, I took off my clothes, and turned the shower on, got in, and watched as the red stained water swirled down the such a small house, it had a nice bathroom, it even had one of those shower\bath combos that hotels normally I washed all the blood off my self, I decided to lie down, and let the water try to erase this hellish day from my mind. An hour or so later, Phoebe came in. I somehow managed to fall asleep in the tub.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj...I can't sleep without you."

Phoebe: "Honey? Oh Cj...you fell asleep."

Phoebe:" Fine...I guess I'll just have to sleep in here with you."

She took her clothes off, and layed down, her head just beside mine.I woke up when I felt her on me.

-tired- Me: "What are you doing honey...oh wow."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

-tired- Me: "I love you too."

I kissed her.

Me: "Your so beautiful, so sexy..."

Phoebe: "Am I turning you on...?'

Me: "yeah."

Phoebe: "Good."

I just noticed that she painted her toenails, a pretty green like her hair.

Me: "When did you do that?"

Phoebe: "Um..this morning..after I returned Mouser, I painted my fingernails too see?"

Me: "Oh...ok...hehehe."

Phoebe: "What? You don't like it?"

Me:"No its just, you keep saying your a pokemon yet you try so hard to act like a human."

Phoebe: "Well, I'm just trying to keep you satisfied."

Me: "Honey...your doing a good job."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "I love it when you say that."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

Me:"Now can I?"

Phoebe:"I thought you would never ask."

I placed both my hands on her tits, like I wanted to do this morning but she wouldn't let me.I gently massaged her little nipples.

Phoebe:"Oh...Cj...this feels so good."

Her breast started to grow, in my hands.

Me: "Hehe, I can feel'em growing."

Phoebe: "Your turning me on Cj."

Me: "Well, here we go again."

Phoebe:"Yes."

I kissed her, we both got up, and still soaking wet we started to make out, slowly making our way towards the bed, once there I threw her on it, I didn't waste any time getting my cock into her tight little slit.

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

Me:"I love you honey...never forget that, this world might be full of death and violence, but we still have eachother, and we will last, I promise."

I kissed her, as I fucked her cunt, I couldn't get enough of her, we were both soaking wet from the bath, and her skin was so smooth. And her pussy was so warm and tight, and her tits were so perfect, what the hell could ever be wrong with this?

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...don't stop...please..."

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you."

I kissed evey part of her, her face, her tits, her feet, even her sweet, round ass, god she was sexy. Even though I was a christian, I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Arceus, thanks alot. Yeah, I'm christian, but, considering I used to fight demons, did I really have a choice not to be? Anyway, I was pretty disapointed with god until she showed up, and then all this happened, and even before that I definetaly wasn't what most people would call christian, I listened to heavy metal and rocknroll, not worship music. If I didn't tell you that I was, you would have never guessed I was christian. She loved me as much as I loved her, if not even more,Even though we were created in different worlds, none the less by different gods, we were made for eachother, we were soul mates. Needless to say, we ended up tied again that night on the bed, in eachother's arms This was the oasis of this desert, a small patch of heaven within all this hell. Hopefully tomorrow, we would be out of there, and we would no longer have to deal with the heat, that almost took my life earlier.


	17. Groudon

Episode 17\Groudon..

We got up earlier then usual...around 8:00am. We both took showers, got dressed, and got the hell out of there, I filled up my truck the night before, so we didn't even have to stop for gas. We kept travelling westbound on the highway towards Danville, hoping to get out of the desert, until the highway came to an abrubt end, a large chasm, split the east and west end apart.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj...can we go around maybe?"

Me: "What the heck did this?"

Phoebe: "The same thing that burned all those cars?"

Me: "I would hope so."

Me: "I also hope we never have to deal with that thing."

I turned off the highway, headed north, into the desert, trying to find an end to the chasm, well we found it, and something else. A gigantic Groudon, atleast 300ft tall, was sleeping on its stomach at the end of the chasm.

-overwhelmed- Me: "Hoooolllllyyyy cccccrrrrraaaaaapppp."

Phoebe: "Cj, don't even bother."

I slowed down, kept the rpms low, not wanting to wake this thing I carefully drove around it.

Me: "Were just going to pretend this thing doesn't exist."

Phoebe: "Its 300ft tall, how does it not exist?"

-sligtly arrogant- Me: "If we can't kill it, it doesn't exist, and I doubt we can kill this thing, I meen its huge!"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh..Cj, you know it doesn't work like that."

Me:" Thats probably why its so fricking hot around here, its drought ability must of turned this place into a godforsaken desert."

Phoebe: "Which meens."

Me: "Don't say it."

Phoebe: "Were just in the middle of this desert, if the desert centers around it."

Me: "I told you not to say it."

Definitely not what I wanted to hear at that moment, after being burned and stabbed by needles yesterday, I just wanted to get out of here, before we end up wasting our last 2 1\2 full restores on myself. We were now driving around the beast's giant head, then the worst possible thing you could imagine happend, the beast opened its eyes, I gunned the throttle, the engine redlined and we began picking up speed, the gigantic behemoth, angry that we had woken it up, began to rise onto its feet, the massive shift of weight caused the ground to shake, and I almost lost control of my truck.

-scared- Phoebe: "What are we going to do now Cj?"

Me: "Run!"

-scared- Phoebe: "Thats the best you can come up with?"

Me: "Its 300ft tall, we're going to run, before it squashes us."

Me: "This thing must be a hack."

Phoebe:" What?"

Me: "Someone hacked it, maxed its level with rare candies, and tried to transfer it and then it turned on them, or perhaps even its very presence alone killed them.

It was really hot now, the a/c could barely keep up, groudon itself seemed to be radiating the air to almost 120 degrees, as it began to chase us, it created small earthquakes as it ran, creating several small chasms in its engine temperature gauge on the dash began to rise beyond the usual.

Phoebe: "Bubba?"

Me: "You want me to use a 5ft turtle against a 300ft lizard thing?"

Phoebe: "Its still a ground type, its still weak to water."

Me: "You know what...its worth a shot, we can't run from it forever, were either going to run out of fuel, or the engine will overheat."

Me: "Get me his pokeball."

Phoebe reached into the back of my truck and picked up Bubba's pokeball. She handed it to me, I put the driverside window down,flinching at the intense heat, and struggling to keep my truck in a straight line over the rough, shaking terrain, I clicked the button and threw the ball into the back of my truck. Bubba came out, and flinched at the heat as still in hot pursuit, about 500yrds away and gaining, we were traveling at about 75mph offroad, over sand, one wrong move or even a sudden dip in the terrain, and we were then reached for Glaceon's Bubba was trying to stand the heat, as well as maintain a sense of balance.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Its weak to ice too, you know."

and with that she put her window down, but we hit a bump, which knocked off her throw, we almost lost Glaceon, but she used her Psychic to correct her mistake, moving the ball into the back of my truck. Glaceon came out, and oddly wasn't affected as much by the heat as Bubba.

Me: "How are you even going to be able to hit it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, um...Glaceon, climb on top of Bubba."

Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Being a trainer."

Glaceon jumped up on Bubba's back.

Phoebe: "Ice beam..."

Glaceon used ice beam, but she didn't have enough range, because of the heat, the beam vaporized into steam just about 100ft behind us.

Phoebe: "Dammit Cj are you going to attack or not?"

Me: "Sorry honey..."

Me: "Bubba...Hydrocannon."

Bubba shot a stream of water out his cannons, the force was so powerful it actually pushed us forward a little, we were now going about 5 mph faster.

Phoebe: "Allright Glaceon, cross your Icebeam with his HydroCannon."

Me: "Lol combo move..."

Phoebe: "Got any better ideas?"

Me: "No..."

Groudon was still gaining on us, even with the extra speed boost, he was about 300 yrds behind us now, I knew Bubba couldn't keep using hydro cannon much longer, but the Ice\water beam finally connected, blasting a small hole right through the beast shoulder, The groudon yelled in pain, all of us covered our ears it was so loud, Phoebe used her powers to put the windows back slowed down a little because Bubba had ceased his looked back...disapointed that the beast was still chasing us.

Phoebe: "Its still alive Cj."

Me: "Maybe we should try for a more vital area?"

Phoebe: "Like its heart?"

Me: "Yeah."

Bubba was tired, he didn't have much left in him, he couldn't cope with the heat very well, and after using Hydrocannon, he was pretty worn out. Groudon was done yelling so I put the window back down.

Me: "Bubba?"

-weakly Bubba: "Blast..."

Me: "Shit..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Hes tired, I don't know if I can get him to use Hydrocannon for a little while."

Phoebe: "So were back to were we started?"

Me: "Yep"

There was another Highway up ahead, I turned slightly to the left, attempting to merge with this higway and start heading west again, we hit the highway with a hard knock, and I sped up to about 90mph, as fast as my truck could go with all the weight it was carrying, the engine temp gauge was nearing the danger still in pursuit. roughly 700yrds away from us, we were finally gaining some distance from him.

Me: "My truck is not going to take much more of this."

I grabbed her hand.

Me: "I love you honey."

-scared- Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "I tried, I really did...but I guess...in the end...we really were starcrossed after all."

-crying- Phoebe:"Cj...no, don't give up on me, its not over till its over."

-sighing- Me:"I'm sorry honey, but it looks like we're done for."

Neither of us were paying attention, but Bubba jumped out of the back, taking Glaceon with we sped away. He stood there, on the highway, as groudon rapidly approached not even moving a muscle, he stared the behemoth in the eye, weakened, but far from finished, he just stood there, and waited, Glaceon beside him.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...?"

Me: "I love you honey."

-crying- Phoebe: "I love you."

And then I saw Bubba in the rear view mirror, about 100yrds behind us.

-surprised- Me: "What the heck?"  
Phoebe: "They're taking a stand, might as well."

I hit the brakes. Came to a stop.

Me: "You wanna go down swinging?"

Me: "Then lets go..."

We got out, walking together towards Bubba and Glaceon, towards are eminent death, it sounds stupid, but we knew we going to die anyway, might as well not die like a 's eyes were locked on to Groudon, he didn't move a muscle as he approached, I thought I was brave, that turtle, was something else. Glaceon was nervous, but Bubba didn't even flinch, he just stood there, biding his time, as certain death approached.

Phoebe: "Should I just, suicide?"

Me:" No...not yet...I think Bubba has a plan."

Phoebe: "He does...what a brave turtle."

Me: "And what is that plan that he has?"

Phoebe: "Hes waiting, waiting for him to get close, Hes going to aim for its head...point blank, with hydro cannon no less."

Phoebe: "Glaceon...I'm still having trouble reading her."

Me: "I had no idea he was that brave."

Me: "I meen hes my pokemon but...I had no idea."

Phoebe: "Well the time has come to see if his bravery will pay off."

Me: "If it doesn't we're all dead."

I grabbed her hand again.

Me: "Honey, if this doesn't work, I just want you to know, I have no regrets."

Phoebe: "Cj...your making me cry again."

I kissed her...knowing it could be our last.

Groudon was nearing Bubba at a rapid time to act...was now. He briefly turned to Glaceon and nodded

Bubba: "B-B-B-BLAST!"

He shot another Hydro Cannon, followed shortly by Glaceon using IceBeam as before, It hit Groudon clean in the head, killing him instantly. Groudon started to fall forward, Glaceon stopped attacking and ran back, Bubba turned and ran, but alas, He wasn't fast enough, the dead beast fell on him, crushing him underneath his immense weight.

-yelling- Me: "Oh god no!"

I ran toward him, but Phoebe grabbed my arm.

Phoebe: "Its no use Cj...hes gone."

Me: "Then lets just go..."

We went back to my truck, Phoebe returned Glaceon to its ball.I picked up Bubba's pokeball, fighting as hard as I could to hold back the tears. I burried the ball in the was my pokemon, he was more of a close friend then a pet to me. I couldn't hold back the tears.

-crying- me:"You... ..buddy...you..saved..us."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-crying- Me: "I'm comming, just give me a sec to get over this ok?"

I regained my composure, we got back in my truck and left.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Are you going to be ok Cj?"

Me:"I've been through this before, but, I wasn't expecting to go through it again so soon."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Are you going to be ok?"

Me: "Honey, as long as you never do the same."

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

-somewhat angry- Me: "Him I can get over, you I can't, if we're going to die, we're going to die together, understand? Without you I have no reason nor desire to live."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, just calm down, you already told me this."

Me: "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

Phoebe: "Here,honey,let me help."

She placed her hand on my head, and used her powers to erase those last few images of Bubba from my mind, which eased my pain...even though I still knew he was gone.

Phoebe: "Thats the best I can do ok?"

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Thanks honey...I love you."

We kissed, and then we set out again, heading west toward Danville. Since Groudon was gone, it finally started to cool off, we were lost, way off course, on a highway, several miles to the north of the one we were supposed to be on. We didn't have enough fuel to make it back to the other highway, some clouds began to form in the sky, and it began to was now about 9:00am.I turned on some music, to get my mind off of Bubba, to get it to stop scratching at the walls as to how he died.

Radio: "Carry on my wayward son...they'll be peace when you are done...lay your weary head to rest...don't you cry no more."

Me: "How come your not upset?"

Phoebe: "I'm saddened really, but, he wasn't my pokemon, I didn't really know him that well anyway."

Me: "I guess that makes sense."

Me: "Lets just keep going ok, we're still in this, his death will be avenged."

Phoebe: "How? His death, isn't really avengeable honey."

Me: "I don't know ok...lets just go."

A few hours of driving later, including another stop for fuel, and a brief encounter with a rogue dragonite, that Phoebe easily killed with Glaceon, the battle was so short, it isn't even worth writing about. But anyway, if you care, we found a dragonite, it punched me in the face for no reason, Phoebe sent out Glaceon, it used Icebeam, dragonite got frozen solid, and then the dragonite shattered into pieces, like those people in Lycomming. We finally reached the outer limits of the make it clear, I knew Bubba died, but because of what Phoebe erased from my mind, I didn't really know how he died. I remember burying his pokeball, and thats about it. Anyway it was about 12:00am when we came upon another city, except this city, was baricaded off, with several armed guards, and even pokemon, guarding the entrance.

Me: "Nat guard? out here?"

Phoebe: "No they have pokemon with them."

Me: "Wanna go see whats going on?"

Phoebe: "Might as well, they have pokemon they can't be too crazy."

Me: "Ok, but get in the back, and cover up, just incase."

-sighing- Phoebe: "Ok..."

She got in the back seat and covered up in those blankets, so the guards couldn't tell she was drove up to the Barricade, I turned the radio down, and

Me:"You nat guard?"

Guard: "Hells no, were trainers, the nat guard is our enemy.

Guard: "Did you come through the desert?"

Me: "Yeah...it sucked."

Guard: "How did you survive?"

Me: "Allright Phoebe you might as well come out now."

She poked her head out of the blankets.

Phoebe: "Um...hi?"

Guard: "What are you?"

Phoebe: "Um I'm a gardevoir, ever heard of them?"

Guard: "Oh yeah, gardevoir, your psychic right?"

Phoebe: "Yes...why?"

Guard: "Just wondering."

Guard: "Is she your only pokemon kid?"

Me: "Um no, I have a Houndoom, Staraptor, Magnezone, an Aggron, and a...oh wait."

I was going to say Blastoise, but that just wasn't true anymore.

Phoebe: "I'm not his pokemon I'm his..."

I put my hand over her mouth.

Phoebe: "_What are you doing Cj?_"

Phoebe: "_Cj..you know I can just bite you anytime right?_"

Me: "_Honey we don't want them to know that we're married yet ok, that might not go over so well._"

-nervously- Me: "Shes was my friend's pokemon, he died, nat guard shot him, along with his others, she escaped somehow, and decided to tag along as one of mine, I don't know what happened to her original pokeball though."

-playfully- Phoebe: "_Liar!_"

Me: "_Honey, seriously, just let me do the talking ok?_"

Phoebe: "_Ok fine, just take your hand of me._"

Me:"_Ok_."

I took my hand off her, hoping the guard didn't notice what I did he couldn't just let that go.

Guard: "You shouldn't be so rude to your friend's pokemon kid."

Me:" What, I'm not, she just, lies alot, thats all."

Me: "Phoebe just let me do the talking ok?"

Phoebe: "Fine."

Guard: "Whatever, you want in this facility kid? or not?"

Me: "What kindof facility you got here?"

Guard: "Well its kind of interesting, a bunch of military scientist defected, and are held up here, researching pokemon and their abilities, I could tell you more, but, then I'd have to kill you."

Me: "But I'm allowed inside?"

Guard:"Yes, the research facilitys are deep underground, in what was the city's nuclear bunkers, a normal civilian like you would have no access to them."

Guard: "This facility also serves as a safe haven for pokemon trainers, such as yourself, who chose to hide from the nat guard in order to stay here and hold there own against the rogues with there pokemon."

Me: "I don't know, what do you think Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "I think we should go in."

Me: "Ok then I guess we will."

Guard: "Right this way, advance through the gate, go left, and pick whatever house you want that isn't already occupied."

Me: "Ok sounds simple enough."

We followed the guards directions, Phoebe was still mad at me.

Phoebe: "What the hell Cj!"

Me: "I didn't want them to know, they might not take to kindly to that."

Phoebe: "What do you meen?"  
Me: "They think your just a pokemon, and nothing more."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Your more to me though, look as long as we're here, we kinda have to keep our little relationship underwraps ok?"

Phoebe: "Its not going to be easy."

Me: "I know, god I know, but we have too, its for our own good, maybe will have a little more privacy in this house were supposed to pick."

Me: "and I hate to say this, but we should probably sleep in separate beds."

Phoebe: "What? Cj why?"

Me: "Just in case, we don't want to take any chances or raise any suspicion."

We finally found the area were we were supposed to pick out a house to stay in, some of them had cars and stuff parked in front of them, a good indication of there occupation.

We found a mid-sized house, that wasn't occupied.

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Me: "Ok...I guess."  
I parked in the driveway. We got out and went random guy walked in from acrossed the street.

Kevin: "Excuse me sir...?"

Me: "Yes?"

Kevin: "Um welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Kevin, I train psychic types, and I couldn't help but notice your gardevoir."

Phoebe: "Um..hi, my names Phoebe."

Kevin: "Oh...your a girl?"

Phoebe: "Um yes...?"

Me: "You got a problem with that "Kevin"?"

Kevin: "No..no problems, its just why does a guy like you, have a girly pokemon, are you gay or something?"

Phoebe: "_HAHAHAHAHa._"

Me: "Hells no!"

Me: "What you think I would train a male gardevoir? Thats...thats even more gay man."

Kevin: "No I just thought most guys prefered Gallade."

Me: "Dude, just cause I'm a guy, does not meen all my pokemon have to be guys, what the hell is your problem?"

Kevin: "oh I get it, you two are in love."

Phoebe: "_He figured it out Cj what now?_"

Me: "No we aren't, what the hell is wrong with you kevin, thats just messed up, she was my friends pokemon, but the nat guard got to him, and killed him along with all his other pokemon, except for her, she escaped and decided to tag along with me."

Phoebe: "_Oh Cj...more lies_?"

Kevin: "Your blushing, both of you, cmon, theres got to be something going on between you two."

Me: "Nope, shes just my dead friends pokemon, on a quest for vengeance over the rogues."

Phoebe: "_Vengeance, really Cj, again with vengeance?_"

Kevin: "Ok fine..."

Phoebe: "_Wait Cj...I can see it in his head..._"

Me: "What...see what.?"

Kevin: "Um she didn't see anything?"

Phoebe: "He fantasizes about a lucario."

-hysterically- Me: "What?"

Kevin: "What no I don't...honest I never said."

Me: "You know for a psychic trainer...your pretty stupid, not knowing gardevoirs can read minds."

Kevin: "Ok fine you know my secret, don't tell."

Me: "Why do you have a lucario anyway...I thought you said you were psychic trainer?"

Phoebe: "I never said it was his."

-hysterically- Me: "Hahahaha, your in love, with another trainers pokemon...oh now come on, thats just pathetic, you couldn't get your own?"

Phoebe: "Its not that funny Cj."

Me: "Of course it is,thats just fucking hilarious."

Phoebe: "That trainer is his sister."

I could'nt help it, this was just rich.

-hysterically- Me: "Omg really, is there any way this could get more hilarious?"

Phoebe: "His sister is just 8 yrs old."

-as hysterical as ever- Me: "Omg, stop ok, just, stop, this is too funny."

-yelling- Kevin: "Shut up!"

Kevin: "And you stop reading my mind."

Phoebe: "If it helps...we're married."  
-embarassed- Me: "You just had to tell him?"

Phoebe: "Well maybe if you didn't laugh at him so much."

Me: "What it was funny, imagine, his 8yr old sister, holding her lucario's hand, down the aisle."

Kevin: "Aha, I knew there was something up with you two."

Me: "Yeah so what, shes my wife, well she was my pokemon first, but we became more, so what, atleast I don't have to ask my 8 yr old sister for permission to marry her...hahahhaah."

Which was probably a good thing, as my sister would probably just screem at me.

Kevin: "Wait so are you married yet, or not?"

Phoebe: "Well...we have rings but we never really had an official wedding."

Me: "How were we supposed to set up a wedding in all this hell?"

Kevin: "You can't its not even supposed to be legal."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "The law says man and woman, it doesn't specify they both have to be human."

Phoebe: "Good save."

Kevin: "Good point."

Kevin: "Theres an old priest that lives up the street from here..maybe he could help?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "No we still wanna keep this underwraps."  
Kevin: "Only if you keep my secret underwraps aswell."

Me: "Fine...deal."

Kevin:"But this priest, he already knows about my secret, he probably wont care too much about yours either."

Me: "Really?"

I looked at Phoebe.

Me: "Well honey, you wanna make it official here, or do you want to wait until all this is over, and maybe have something a little nicer?"

Phoebe: "No Cj..I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then...so were is this priest?"

Kevin: "He lives at the end of the street, large grey house, can't miss it."

Me: "Thanks man, sorry for making fun of your..uh...awkward situation."

Kevin: "Don't mention it."


	18. Married at last?

Episode 18\Marriage..at last?

And so we left the house and went to see this supposed priest.I locked my truck, we just left the house as it was, none of our stuff was in there we found his house, Phoebe stayed on the side walk, I went up and knocked on the door, to be greated by an older gentlemen, what was he doing here anyway? Since when did old people play pokemon?

Priest: "Hello, who are you?"

Me: "I'm Cj,uh I just got here, and um...I heard you were a priest."

Priest: "Um..yes thats true...um what can I do for you?"

I got a little nervous, this was not a normal thing people would say to some random old guy.

Me: "Um...hehe...I was wondering...if you could...um..."

Priest: "Yes?"

Me: "could you uh...marry...me to my...gardevoir?"

Priest: "Dear boy, are you sure thats what you want?"

Priest: "Marriage is a special thing, it can't just be undone."

Me: "I know that."

Priest: "Did you ever think about how your gardevoir feels?"

Phoebe walked up behind me.

Phoebe: "Sir...I love this man, I loved him as my trainer at first,but now, were so much closer, please, I know it seems weird, but please, marry us."

Priest: "She can talk?"

Me: "Yeah."

Priest: "Ok...fine, you two, come inside, we have to discuss some things."

So we went inside his house, and he showed us to a table we sat down at that table, side by side.

Priest: "I wouldn't normally do this, but pokemon...they're not quite human, they're not quite animals, they were created by a god, but not neccessarily ours, it seems to me, that the most logical explanation for this, is both of our gods, were completely unaware of eachothers existence,as they exist in separate dimensions, while our god is distant, the pokemon god, arceus I believe, is closer, and as we were made in our god's image, pokemon were made in arceus' image, obviously, this meens that some of the very core structure of our religion must be altered."

Me: "The first commandment?"

Priest: "Right..no other gods, that obviously isn't true anymore."

Priest: "But..the question is, are pokemon equivelent to humans or to animals?"

Me: "Maybe it depends on the pokemon?"

Priest: "What do you meen boy?"

Me: "Some pokemon take after beast, others resemble the more human side of arceus."

Me: "Look at her sir, shes obviously as intelligent as any of us, she can speak, she can feel emotion just like the rest of us, who are we to say shes not human?"

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

Priest: "And you want to marry her? Why do you love her so much?"

Me: "Because she is everything to me, I was nothing before I met her, and now I can't live without her, I need I was on the verge of losing control, of letting this cursed darkness that exist in my soul because of my dark past take over, she held me back, she kept me from turning into some sort of monster, shes knows all my secrets, all my flaws,yet she still loves me, she has power beyond what you could imagine, but she refrains from using it, hell theres even times she forgets she even has powers to begin with.I've seen alot of pain in my time, but somehow she managed to eclipse all of that."

Priest: "And you, why do love him?"

Phoebe: "Because, he tries so hard, he sees me as more then just a pokemon, hes done so much for me, I used to be his pokemon sir, but after we fell in love, he smashed my pokeball, he no longer felt it right that I should fight for him, and hes so strong willed, I wanted to give up, but he convinced me not too, hes been there for me, everytime I was scared, he comforted me, everytime I needed him, he was there, he saw me as a human, not as a pokemon, and he did his best to make sure that I recieved all the privelages of the otherhand, his darkness does scare me sometimes, but I know hes just trying to do whats best for me, how could I not love him?"

Priest: "Do you two already have rings?"

Me: "Um yeah."

We took off our rings and placed them on the table.

Priest: "These are...nice rings."

Me: "Yeah."

Priest: "Ok, tell you what, theres a church a few blocks away from here, the sanctuary is internal, no window, no one will be able to see you two getting hitched inside."

Me: "What about dress?"

Priest: "Just come as you are, theres no where to get a tux in this city, or even a wedding dress for her in that matter."

Priest: "Cmon, Ill show you. I just have to get some things first, licenses and what not."

About an hour or so later, we were in that church, standing before had our pokemon, and Kevin, the only other human we could contact on such short notice, as witnesses.

Priest: "Do either of you have any vows?"

Me:"Phoebe,I give you all the love and security that I can provide till my last breath."

Me:"I promise to show you the ways of this world,and to keep our marriage sacred at all cost"

Phoebe:"Cj..I promise to love you, to protect you,when you cannot protect me,to never leave your side, to always be with you,and to keep our marriage sacred at all cost"

Priest:"Is that all?"

Me:"We could say what we told you back at your house an hour ago, but I think thats a little to repetitive for our viewer's taste."

Phoebe: "Cj...really, your going to break the fourth wall, during our wedding?"

Me: "Fine, I vow to only break the fourth wall when absolutely neccesary from now on."

Phoebe: "hehehe...I guess that works."

Priest: "Are you done?"

Me: "Yeah"

Priest: "Ok, fine you wanna just go with the standards?"

Me: "I guess...make this a little more elaborate."

Phoebe: "Yeah.."

Priest: "Ok scratch what both of you just said, que invisible wedding music."

Me:"Huh?"

Priest: "Ok here we go."

Priest: "We are gathered here to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Glaceon almost said something, but Nidoqueen shut her up.

Priest: Will you take this um... Pokewoman as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?

Me: "I do."

Priest: "Phoebe, will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Phoebe: "I do."

Priest: "Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of these souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love."

Priest: "Please join hands and repeat after me."

To reduce repetitive ness, we cut out his next few lines.

Me: "I,Cj take Phoebe, as my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Phoebe: "I,Phoebe, take Cj,as my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. "

Priest: "For as much as Cj and Phoebe and have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of their pokemon, and Kevin, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands."

Priest: "By the authority vested in me by the current state of events, I pronounce this couple to be united in marriage. You may kiss."

We kissed, We were finally married, for returned all our pokemon.

Me: "Um...thanks sir."

Priest:"You are a very lucky man, now take your wife and get back to your house, and leave tomarrow, before anyone finds out I married you two."

Well we both walked out, married for the first time, of course we were pretty much married already, but now it felt more official, we went back home. It was getting dark.

Me: "I can't believe he actually said Pokewoman, that was hilarious."

Phoebe: "I know, I told him to say that, telepathically."

Me: "I thought so."

We kissed again.


	19. The Next Day

Episode 19\The Next Day

After that we just drove back to the house, and stayed there for the night.

Me:"Honey I told you, we should probably sleep in separate beds, just for tonight ok?"

Phoebe:"But whos going to see Cj? Kevin already knows our secret,besides I can't sleep without you."

Me: "Ok fine, I'll put the blinds down on the window or something."

Phoebe: "Already done."

So we slept together in the same bed that night, like usual.I guess at this point, we were lucky that no one here seemed to recognize us, from the news, however, that would all change tomarrow, as our identity would be discovered. We were both woken up, at about 7:00am by a loud noise, like those work whistles they have in some towns. and a knock on our door.

Phoebe: "Cj whats going on?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Someone's at the door."

Me: "Might as well go see what they want then."

I got up...got dressed, Phoebe stayed in bed. I headed downstairs to answer the door.

Me: "What's going on?"

some random guy: "Hello I heard you were new here?"

Me: "Yeah."

Some random guy: "Well in this town, everyone gets up at 7:00am and reports to the town square for a report on the days events at 7:45am, attendance is mandatory."

Me: "Ok...7:45 right?"

Some random guy: "Yes the town square is just a few blocks away from here, you have a few minutes to get ready, and then you must go with everyone else, understood?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Some random guy:"Good, see you there."

Some random guy: "Oh and another thing, pokemon must be kept in there balls unless you are commanded to release them."

Me: "What?"

Some random guy: "You heard me."

And with that, he left, I shut the door and went back upstairs.

Phoebe: "What was that about?"

Me:"Apparently I have to go to some meeting."

Phoebe: "Can I come with you?"

Me: "No, unless you want to go back into a pokeball."

Phoebe: "Um..no...I'll just wait here for you to come back."

Me:"Ok..just don't let anyone see you."

Phoebe: "I know Cj...I know."

I had about 40 minutes left before I had to be there, so I took a shower, got dressed again, and gathered my pokemon up. Then I left the house, got in my truck, and tried to find the town square, it wasn't hard, there were cars parked everywhere, and people, lots of people, more people then I've seen in quite along were also people serving food there, some toast and bacon, and other breakfast type food. I got out of my truck, and got some toast, I was kind of hungry, having very little to eat besides candy bars, and 2 days ago, when we got stranded in the desert, most of the remaining candybars we had, melted, and we had to throw them after trying to avoid conversation for 10 minutes or so, some guy walked up onto a stage, and tapping the microphone, everyone silenced. I just watched from the crowd trying to figure out what was going on.

Microphone Guy: "-clears throat-, Excuse me, everyone if I could have your attention."

Microphone Guy: "Thankyou...Earlier this morning, one of our scouts, has reported to of found the dead body of that giant groudon that threatened the sanctity of our base of operations here."

Microphone Guy: "Me and my men, then journeyed out to the desert, and I can confirm to you, that the beast is in fact dead."

Microphone Guy: "At this time we do not know who is responsible for this..amazing feat of heroism."

Microphone Guy: "We have recieved reports yesterday, of having a new citizen, enter our city, from that direction, and would like to know if he is responsible, we know you are out there, please don't be affraid to aproach the stage."

Well...what was I supposed to do? I walked towards the stage, fighting through the crowds of people, until I finally got , I still didn't know how Bubba died, as Phoebe basicaly wiped that part from my memory.

Microphone Guy: "Are you the new guy?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Microphone Guy: "Well cmon up then, and say a few things to the crowd."

Needless to say, I was not used to speaking in front of crowd, so, I guess you can chalk this up as yet another awkward moment. I grabbed the mike, and...

Me: "Um...My name is Cj...and...ummm...I'm new here...and...ummmm...Yeah, I was the one who killed Groudon."

Keep in mind that this crowd was mostly made up of 10-18 year old kids, with a few adults with widely varrying ages, some even in there 30s and 40s, for crying out loud. The microphone guy himself, was probably in his mid twenties or so.

Microphone Guy: "How old are you anyway?"

Me: "19."

Microphone Guy: "Good age, and when did you start playing pokemon?"

Me: "When I was about 8 or 9, I started with blue version on GBA."

Microphone Guy: "Oh so your an original gen oner like myself?"

Me: "Yeah..I guess so."

Microphone guy: "So um what pokemon do you have in this world?"

I went ahead and claimed Phoebe's pokemon as my own.I didn't mention her though.

Me: "Um...Magnezone, Houndoom, Staraptor, Nidoqueen, Glaceon,Aggron, Rapidash."

Microphone Guy: "How many do you have on you right now, the guards said you entered the town with a gardevoir as well?"

Me: "Um yeah, shes not really my pokemon, she was my friend's,but my friend got killed so she just kind of tags along with me."

Microphone Guy: "That was pretty nice of you to adopt your departed friend's pokemon."

Me: "Well I owed him."

Microphone Guy: "So your the one who killed that groudon aye?"

Me: "Um yeah I used My glaceon's Ice Beam attack at close range."

I was completely unaware of Bubba's involvement, All I could remember is Phoebe killing the Groudon with Ice beam. It was kind of sad, considering how he gave his life for me, and I don't even remember it.

Microphone Guy: "That is one hell of a glaceon, is it some sort of hack?"

Me: "Um...no, it was just a lucky shot."

Microphone Guy: "Oh...ok then, but its a heroic feat none the less, let's have it for our new town hero!"

The crowd roared, my cheeks flashed red, as the crowd died down, the microphone guy began to speak again.

Microphone Guy: "Allright, as you may know, we are all at war with that kid in Danville and his pokemon army, he has vowed to enslave our fair city, and to steal our pokemon, and force them to fight in his army."

The crowed unanimously booed.

Microphone Guy: "But we are not so willing to let his army destroy our fair city, we will fight to the death, and with Cj, on our side, slayer of that monstrous groudon, we will surely win, do you agree to fight for us Cj?"

Did I really have a choice?

Me: "Um..sure...I guess so."

Microphone Guy: "And there you have it people, our victory is assured!Cj, I'm making you comander of my army, don't let us down."

And that is how I went from nobody to town hero in a matter of an hour. Aparently nobody here even was aware of what we did in Victorville and Lycoming, nope, I wasn't going to get off that easily.

Me: "I'll try not too."

Microphone Guy: "You better not."

some random crowd person: "Are you that same guy that killed the articuno in Lycomming?"

some other random crowd person: "Yeah wasn't that guy going to marry his gardevoir?"

Microphone Guy: "Ohhhh, well that's interesting, are you that same person?"

I swallowed my pride.

Me: "Yeah, I tried to keep it low profile, but, you found me, sorry I lied, I wasn't sure how you would feel about me and my gardevoir's little relationship."

MicroPhone Guy: "Well its perfectly fine, I meen cmon, you cant help who fall in love with right?"

Me: "Ummm...no?"

Microphone Guy: "Well there you have it, our new hero, experienced slayer of rogue pokemon...Cj."

Great my old job, not something I wanted to go back too, oh whatever, atleast it didn't involve those fucking demons again, or even hell for that that matter. After the assembly I returned to house. Phoebe the was waiting for me by the door, it was about 9:00am now.

Phoebe: "How did it go?"

Me: "They know our secret, and aparently I'm the town hero now."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I know its crazy, they figured out that we killed Groudon and decided to make me leader of this town's army, and aparently were're in a war against that kid in Danville who has an entire army of pokemon, and then they figured out what we did in Lycomming and Victorville, and it just got better from there on out, hell there was people asking me for autographs and crap."

Phoebe: "So your some kind of celebrity now?"

Me: "I don't know, atleast here I am."

Phoebe: "Well atleast everythings working out, right?"

Me: "I hope so...we still have to fight."

Phoebe: "When?"

Me: "There launching an attack at noon, with us at the lead, and about 10-20 other trainers."

Phoebe:"Really? That soon?"

Me:"No honey i'm just joking, were actually going to start first thing tomarrow."

Phoebe:"Oh...that sounds better."

Me:"You know honey...I actually liked it better when we were alone."

Phoebe: "I know Cj...I did too."

Me: "After Danville is liberated, what are we going to do then?"

Phoebe:"I don't know? Go back home?"

Me: "No..its too early to go home yet, we got so many more things to do."

Phoebe: "I know Cj...I know."

Me: "You know, its weird, yesterday we were on our own, today were part of an army, what the heck is up with that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, I just don't know."

Well we pretty much just spent the rest of the day in the house, people came by and asked us disturbing questions of a sexual nature, we slammed the door on most of them. It was getting annoying. Sometimes however, people would come, saying that they were going to be part of the fight tommarow, I would ask them what pokemon they had, but, as most of them were kids, alot of there pokemon, just weren't that good. I was kind of dissapointed, we couldn't win this war with my pokemon alone, but having raticates, bibarels, pidgeots, and various starters as support weren't going to cut the cake either, most of these kids it seemed, never even beat the elite four. We also didn't have wifi here, so transfering more pokemon was impossible. There were a few others though, that seemed to be able to fight pretty well, there was some older guy, with a Scizor, and some kid with a tyranitar and a garchomp, and the lucario Kevin's sister had, which we had convinced her to let Kevin take her into battle instead, since she was only eight, I meen who lets a 8 yr old little girl fight in a war? I told alot of those kids not to even show up, I knew they would get creamed, this wasn't some light hearted kiddy game we had, this would be actual battle, life or death, and alot of these kids just didn't seem to understand that. As leader of this army, I felt it was my job to weed these kids out from the ones who actually knew what they were getting into. As the the day passed, and night time came, we both got in bed, waiting for the long battle that could take place tomorrow. We were roughly 200 miles away from Danville, about a 5 hour drive at 40 mph, so half of tomarrow would be driving and the other half would be vicious fighting. But that fight was not meant to be. The city was attacked in the dead of the night, by a swarm of crobat, it was bad, those kids, sucked dry of all their blood. Me and Phoebe managed to defend ourselves, thanks to her type advantage over them, most people weren't so lucky, it was obvious that the kid from Danville was too blame, with that many crobat, we could of escaped to the underground bunkers, but they wouldn't let anyone in besides the scientist who worked there, even in a crysis such as this, it was mass genocide, dead crobats, people, and pokemon, everywhere, it was a nightmare, we held out somehow as Phoebe used her powers to form a barrier around the house. Which kept the bats out until they were finally called back to that wretched city. Kevin and his sister managed to survive as well, but most others, even the priest were killed,most of the pokemon that weren't killed in the attack were stolen by the crobat, allthough Me and Phoebe were able to retain all of ours. Phoebe was deeply upset by this, and that morning I held her as she cried.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj what did we get ourselves into?"

Me: "Calm down honey, it's ok were're still alive, that's all that matters."

-crying- Phoebe: "But Cj?"

Me: "Were're getting out of here..ok, they're too strong, that's obvious."

Me: "But the question is how is he able to command all these pokemon at once?"

Me: "They're obviously hacks, but, how is he getting them to follow his commands?"

-crying- Phoebe: "They looked like they were hypnotized."

Me: "Exactly, that's what it is, if we take out the one responsible for hypnotizing them..."

Phoebe: "They all fall down?"

Me: "Exactly."

Phoebe: "But how are we going to get that close?"

Me: "I don't know honey, we need a plane, we can airdrop from it."

Phoebe: "Cj are you crazy?"

Me: "Its the only way we can get in there without them being able to mount a reasonable defense in time."

Phoebe: "Cj..I love you, but sometimes your just nuts."

Me: "I know, but, its the only way I could see that would work."

Phoebe: "How exactly does it work Cj?"

Me: "I don't know, honey I'm so overwhelmed right now."

There was no airport in the city we were in, it was another smalltown, about the size of victorville, and until now, it was fairly lively, but now, the streets were stained with blood, and the body count was high. What was crazy is that even though we were officially married now, we still had that 10,000 from VictorVille, and nothing to spend it on! We just kept it in my truck, which sat in the attached garage over night, this small act paid off, as most of the other vehicles ended up destroyed. We started to pack up our stuff, and then Kevin knocked on the door.

-yelling- Kevin: "Cj, Phoebe, you two still alive?"

I answered it.

-solemnly- Me: "Yeah we survived, what about you?"

Kevin: "I was able to fight them off."

He began to cry.

Me: "Oh cmon man pull yourself together."

-crying- Kevin: "They stole my sister's lucario."

Me: "Oh..."

I kind of knew how he felt, but still...

Me :"Lets go try to pick up the pieces."

Kevin: "You can't fight him! Are you kidding me, did you see how many crobats he had, what else do you think he has? Guarding that city of his?"

Me: "You just wanna sit and wait until he strikes again?"

Me: "Look as far as me and Phoebe can figure out, he's using some sort of psychic type to control all these hacks, its undoubtly something powerful, but if we take it down, his entire army turns on him."

Kevin: "So he's using some sort of mass hypnosis?"

Me: "Exactly."

Me: "Look we're better off getting the hell out of here, he is bound to launch another attack looking for survivors like us."

Me: "What pokemon do you have?"

Kevin: "Slowbro, Starmie, Lunatone."

Me: "Good enough."

I went back inside for a sec, Yelled at Phoebe to come downstairs.

Me:" Phoebe C'mon baby lets get going!"

And so Me, Phoebe, Kevin, and his little sister, left that city, and kept heading west. Towards Danville.

Kevin: "Can't you drive faster?"

Phoebe: "You wanna wreck?"

Kevin: "Um no,no thankyou,please."

Me: "Now honey, don't scare the children."

Phoebe: "Children? Your just 3 years older then him!"

Me: "Oh cmon it was just a joke, lighten up."

Me: "Can you imagine, us with children?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe, that is actually kind of funny now."

Me: "See?"

Kevin: "What's so funny about that? Whats wrong with you two having children?"

Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Cause we can't, he can't get me pregnant, we're different species."

Me: "Yeah that."

Me: "I don't really want children anyway."

Fortunately his kid sister fell asleep and was unaware of what we were talking about.

Kevin: "Why not? I would like to have kids with Auroura someday."

Me: "Auroura?"

Kevin: "My sister's lucario duh!"

And I thought half ralts half human was weird, what the hell does half human half lucario look like? Wolverine?

Kevin: "So why don't you want children?"

Me: "I don't know cause, they cost money, they require work, and I just don't want kids ok? I've got better things to do then take care of little children, there is more fun to be had elseware."

Phoebe: "That's really why Cj?"

Me: "Yeah I just thought it would be more fun to spend time with you without some whiney little kids getting in the way, I know it sounds selfish at first but, seriously, we're way better off without them, we have eachother, that's enough."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ooooooh Cj..."

Kevin: "You know what, that actually is the most logical argument I've heard in awhile, you'd rather spend money caring for your wife, not on kids."

Me: "Yep."

His sister, Melisa, woke up.

Melissa: "Are we there yet?"

Kevin: "No, go back to sleep."

Melissa: "I'm hungry!"

Me: "See, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

Kevin: "Is there anywhere out here we can get something to eat?"

Me: "Hell if I know I've never been out here before."

Melisa: "Whats with all this money?"

Me: "Eehhh, don't touch that."

Kevin: "So wait, you really are the same Cj and Gardevoir from Victorville, you guys were in the news!"

Me:" Yeah, I already said that."

Kevin: "I didn't believe it at first."

Phoebe: "Cj, theres another gas station up here."

Me: "Ok then I guess we'll stop here."

So I pulled into the station and we all got out.

Kevin: "It locked."

Me: "Phoebe, you mind getting the door."

Phoebe: "On it honey."

She unlocked the door with her powers as usuall.I sent out capnmagnum, and had him power the pumps so I could fill my truck up again.

Meanwhile in Danville...

Jensen,the kid who took over the city, was sitting in his "office" in the highest tower in the city, his alakazam at his side, he was watching our every move, being projected by alakazam onto a screen in front of him. Jensen was 14, and had a tragic past, his father was killed in some random terrorist attack a few years ago, and his mother was killed in a car wreck drunk driving,He was always a bit of an oddball, into drama, larping, stuff like that, he was always made fun of at school, and when his mom died, he simply snapped, the games were all he had now, and he messed with them constantly, he had a drawer full of various pokemon games in his room, all damaged through me, he was also into roms and various rom hacks, and like me, he also figured out how to transfer pokemon from a rom on a pc into a ds cartridge, but unlike me at the time, he knew of a program known as pokegen, he spent hours toying with it, creating his own unique pokemon, wonder guard hacks, move hacks, were just the begining, but where it really shined, was the ability to quickly create copies of a pokemon, and when they started to appear in the real world, he couldn't help but take advantage of that, he raised an army, almost 100 each of any pokemon you could think of, except his alakazam, something inside of him, was really attached to this thing, he couldn't bear to copy it, it was closer to him then all the others, he also didn't have any legendaries, as he was aware that they had a tendency to go rogue, this alakazam was the first pokemon he transfered, his departed father, was also its original trainer, he used to play the games with him before he died. He was very close to his father, and this alakazam was one of the few reminders he had of alakazam was his only real rest were nothing but slaves to him. He had taken enough of the worlds crap. This was his world now, and no one was going to stop him. He used pokegen to tweak his alakazam's stats, way beyond the normal level, so its power was throught the roof.

Jensen: "So there are survivors aye?"

Alakazam: "ALAKAZAM!"

Jensen: "We'll just have to put and end to them."

Alakazam: "ALAKAZAM!"

Jensen: "You know what I'm thinking?"

Alakazam: "KAZAM!"

Jensen: "Right, release the Absols."

and just like that, 100 absols left that city, headed straight for us. Jensen didn't bother with pokeballs, he just kept his pokemon in the city, guarding over his prisoners, pokemon that he stole would be brought to him and hypnotized into fighting for him, and that was the current fate of Auroura. We had just left the gas station, and were now about 100 miles from Danville, after stopping a few more times, once for lunch, and another because Melisa had to go to the bathroom, it was about 2:00pm, and then we saw a wave of absols appear on the horizon.

Me: "What the heck is that?"

Phoebe: "Absols."

Kevin: "What?"

Phoebe: "Absols and lots of them."

Me: "Holy crap."

I u-turned and sped up, over the worn Higway.

Me: "We need to come up with a plan."

Kevin: "Use your gardevoir."

Me: "Their dark types, she's helpless against them."

Kevin: "Really?"

Me: "Your a psychic type trainer shouldn't you know this already?"

Kevin: "I didn't know."

Me: "Lets see, dark is weak to fighting."

Kevin: "Auroura is fighting type."

Me: "Yes but she's not here right now is she?"

Me: "They probably couldn't hurt aggron too much."

Phoebe: "Hurry Cj, they're gaining."

Me: "Um kevin you mind handing me those pokeballs?"

Kevin: "Um here you go."

Me: "Aggron,Staraptor GO!"

I stopped, and dropped staraptor's and aggron's respective pokeballs out the window.

Me: "Allright Staraptor, um close combat, take down as many as you can, pullout before you get too hurt."

Staraptor shook his head and took off towards the absol.

Me: "Aggron, do you know rockslide?"

Aggron nodded his head.

Me: "Ok um keep using rockslide on them, but don't hit staraptor understand?"

Aggron: "Gron!"

Me: "Ok good, we're counting on you, so don't mess this up."

And with that Aggron took off, in a dead on charge towards the pack of mindless tactics worked surprisingly well, it was slaughter, those absols never had a chance, they were fast, but not as fast as staraptor, who managed to take down about 20 of the damned things before he got tired and retreated, there attacks were strong, but not one of them could get through aggron's steel armor, and he singlehandedly took down the rest, like a tank.

Meanwhile back at Danvile...

Jensen observed all the carnage on screen, shocked at the results.

Jensen: "What the hell? He killed all of them, who the hell is this kid?, he has an aggron, so do I, alakazam!"

Alakazam: "ALAKAZAM!"

Jensen: "Release the Aggron."

100 aggrons were released, slowly charging towards us at around 25mph, aggrons were tough but they couldn't run very fast. I returned staraptor and aggron. I turned around, and started heading west again, we could see the skyline of the city of Danville in the distance when the ground started to shake.

ME: "Oh cmon now he's a copy cat?"

Phoebe: "What now, Cj?"

I stopped, the aggrons were slow so we had some time.

-in his office- Jensen: "hahaha don't feel so strong now huh?"

Kevin: "Um my slowbro knows earthquake."

Me: "Send it out!"

He handed me the ball, the back windows of my truck did not open up enough for him to throw it out.

I dropped the ball out of the window, his slowbro came out, indifferent and unaware of the situation.

Kevin: "Slowbro, go up to those aggron and use earthquake."

The aggron still charging towards us, his slowbro, just slowly walked over to them, fearless, not even a hint of fear or even aggression on its face.

We waited for a few minutes, and then the Slowbro finally met with the aggron, its hands glowed in a white light, the ground shook across the entire line of aggrons, and they all fell down, like dominoes, some of them were still alive but they were too weak to get back up, I got out, picked up Slowbro's Pokeball, drove over to Slowbro, returned him, and handed him back to Kevin."

Me: "Did not see that comming."

Phoebe: "Me neither, that was cool."

Me: "Earthquake FTW"

Phoebe: "Yep"

Well we drove around all the dead\dying aggrons and finally entered the city.

-in office- Jensen: "?!indecipherable muttering?!"

Alakazam:"ALAKAZAM!"

Jensen: "NO, I want to deal with them...personally."


	20. The Fall of Jensen

Episode 20\The fall of Jensen

Continueing immediately after episode 19, in which we just entered the city of Danville, a large city with numerous skyscrapers, Jensen, the "ruler" of Danville, tried to kill us by sending one hundred Absols and one hundred Aggrons against us, all of them were killed or otherwise defeated. Angered, and somewhat surprised by our strength, he decides to wait for us to come to him, he had his alakazam send out some kind of Psychic beacon, which Phoebe then picked up on.

Me: "So where do you think this guy is?"

Kevin: "I have no idea."

Phoebe: "Wait..Cj, I'm picking up a really strong psychic reading from near the top of this tower."

Me: "You meen this one?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Thats got to be the tallest building in the city!"

Me: "What is it with villians and really tall buildings?"

Kevin: "I just hope it has an elevator."

Me: "Maybe you should just stay here and keep an eye on your sister."

Kevin: "No way he stole Auroura!"

Me: "Fine, but if anything happens to your sister, not my problem, understood?"

Kevin: "Yes."  
Me: "Good because I'm getting sick of getting blamed for things I didn't do."

Me: "Ok lets go Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Comming honey."

Me and Phoebe got out, Kevin got out, but Melissa didn't want to get out.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower.

Jensen: "Oh so that lucario we got this morning is his huh?"

Alakazam: "ALA!"

Jensen: "You know what I think? Lets make this interesting."

Alakazam: "ALAKAZAM!"

At that moment, Auroura was released, although hypnotized, Kevin would have to fight the very Lucario he had obsessed over."Alakazam also hypnotized Kevin's little sister, so that she would not want to go in the tower. Forcing Kevin to stay behind.

Kevin: "Cmon Melissa lets go!"

Melissa: "No!"

Kevin: "Cmon!"

Melissa: "No!"

Me: "Kevin just stay here like I said before."

Kevin: "No Im going to teach that punk a lesson for stealing my Auroura!"

Phoebe: "I thought she was your sister's?"

Kevin:" She is, but I love her."

-cutely- Phoebe: "awwweee."

Me: "Look, just stay here and watch your sister, ok, is that so hard?"

Me: "Cmon Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Yes dear."

Me:"You got your pokemon right?"

Phoebe:"Yeah..."

Me: "Good, now lets get going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We both walked into the building.

-At top- Jensen: "What the hell? His pokemon has pokemon?"

-at top- Alakazam: "ALAKAZAM!"

-at top- Jensen: "This could get very interesting indeed."

Me: "Oh good, they have an elevator."

Phoebe:"Don't you think they're expecting that?"

Me: "I don't know, I know I'm not taking the stairs though."

Phoebe:"You know, I could just teleport us up there?"

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here take my hand."

So she teleported us up there, to the top floor of this building.I fell down.

Phoebe: "Cj, you ok?"

Me: "Yeah, just not used to teleporting."

Phoebe: "First time huh?"

I got back up.

Me: "Like I ever was able to do that myself."

Me:"So where is this guy? It just looks like we're in an office building."

Phoebe:"Signal is still strong, follow me."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And stop thinking about my ass."

Me: "Um sorry honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just wait till tonight ok?"

Me: "You really think thats going to help me to stop thinking about it?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No..."

She kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe:"Tonight ok?"

Me: "I guess."

She kissed me again.

Phoebe:"Cmon, lets go loverboy."

-dissapointed- Me: "Fine."

What the hell does she think shes doing to me?

-In another room- Jensen: "What the?"

-In another room- Jensen: "Oh I get it, there in love, this just gets more and more interesting."

Meenwhile... back on the ground.

Auroura was approaching Kevin at a rapid pace. He was standing outside with his sister, walking around the base of the tower.

Kevin: "What the? Auraura?"

Alakazam used its power to speak through her.  
Auraura: "Not exactly."

Melissa: "Auraura? Shes back, my pokmon back yet big bruver?"

Kevin: "Oh crap."

Auraura lashed at Kevin knocking him to the ground. They never had a chance, she killed them before they could send out any of there pokemon.

-dying- Kevin: "Why?"

Back at the top...

Jensen: "Muwahahahahahahahaha!"

Me: "You here that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, thats comming from the same room the signal is comming from."

Me: "Looks like we found this little bitch."

Jensen: "You done standing there? Or are you going to come in and fight me?"

Me: "Huh? Fight you...no..shut you down.. thats more like it."

Jensen: "I'd like to see you try, Alakazam!"

Alakazam: "Ala...Alakazam...Ala."

It started moving its hands around in a bizzare motion, it didn't seem to have any effect.

Me: "What kind of shit you trying to pull kid?"

Jensen: "Shit? No shit here, I just wanted to fight you with own lover."  
Me: "What?"

Phoebe pinned me to the glass on the edge of the tower with her glass slowly started to crack.

Phoebe: "I don't love you Cj, I never did, I lied to you, I never wanted to marry you, I never wanted any of this."

Me: "Thats bullshit, your hypnotized."

Phoebe: "No Cj...its true."

Me: "Nice try kid, but you didn't know I could this."

I did the same thing I did when we were fighting Diana earlier, I broke through the psychowall, The glass shattered, and I made a dead sprint for his turned around and pushed me into the other wall, but I broke free again, and this time, his alakazam was toast, It was distracted, it couldn't defend itself. Like many psychic types, an alakazam has a very powerful mind, but a very fragile body, I ran up to it and snapped its neck, it fell to the ground dead.

Me: "Nobody turns my wife against me."

Jensen: "What..no it can't be, my power, you killed my only friend."

Me: "I'm gunning for you next kid."

I lost it,what can I say, he tried to kill me, he tried to break my heart by using my own wife to kill me, shit like that, you just don't let ran away, I chased after him, throughout that floor of the tower, I caught up with him, at the elevator, I pinned him to the wall, my hand around his other hand in a fist.

Me: "You think its fun, to kill all those people, well guess what kid, I think its fun, to kill those who kill others, and your one of those now aren't you?"

Jensen: "Wait..no, please mercy!"

Me: "Ohhh, sry, out of stock."

I punched him.

Me: "Not so tough without your little alakazam huh?"

-scared- Jensen: "Please stop...please."

Me: "nooooo, we got so much time left before we get to the ground and I kill you."

-scared- Jensen: "no...please I'm sorry, mercy...please, I'm sorry I killed your friends."

Me: "What friends?"

-scared- Jensen: "The other two you came here with..."

I punched him.

Me: "You shouldn't of said that you idiot."

I punched him again.

Jensen: "Please stop..."

Me: "Ok fine...but first some questions."

-scared- Jensen: "What...anything just don't kill me."

Me: "Where are the prisoners?"

-scared- Jensen: "There in a warehouse, in the industrial sector."

And then Phoebe teleported into the elevator.

Phoebe: "Cj...what the heck are you doing?"

Me: "Finding out where the prisoners are."

Phoebe: "Cj cmon we have to go."

Me: "What why?"

Phoebe: "Kevin and Melissa are dead."

Me: "I know, dumbass here confessed."

-scared- Jensen: "Help me."

Me: "Shut up mother fucker , only speak when spoken too."

I drop kicked him. Phoebe teleported into the elevator, behind me.

Phoebe: "What the hell Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Why are you torturing him?"

Me: "Because he tried to make you kill me."

Phoebe: "Ooh Cj, haven't we talked about this already?"

Phoebe: "Nevermind cmon we have to go."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe:"All his pokemon are trying to kill him, and they're attacking the tower and..."

elevator cable snaps...

Me: "Oh crap!"

Phoebe: "Grab my hands, both of you."

Me: "Your going to save him too?"

Phoebe: "Cj..not now."

She teleported both of us out of there, and and besides my of pokemon of several different kinds were attacking the tower, it would not belong before the entire thing colapsed. Seeing the opportunity, Jensen pulled out a knife, and stabbed me in the back.

-in pain- Me:"God Dammit."

Jensen: "You killed my alakazam, bastard."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj?"

She turned around, and saw me fall.

-shocked- Phoebe: "You killed him!"

For the record, I wasn't even dead, just wounded. I was bleeding, pretty bad though.

Jensen: "I...I...I'm sorry?"

-angry- Phoebe: "THATS NOT ENOUGH."

She flew into a rage, her hands glowed and using her powers, she snapped the kid's neck, Jensen fell to the ground dead. Her rage ended as soon as he died, she immediately became more concerned about my survival.

-weakly- Me: "You couldn't of left him in the elevator."

Me: "Honey...I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "Don't go Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you."

She got one of our last two full restores from my truck, and poored it on my wound, after pulling the knife out.I had already lost too much blood,and even though I was healed, I still blacked up about an hour later.

Me: "Where am I?"

-crying- Phoebe: "You blacked out, you got hurt, it was all my fault."

Me: "Calm down it wasn't your fault, it was that kid's."

-crying- Phoebe: "No, I underestimated him."

I got up and hugged her.

Me: "Don't cry baby."

Phoebe: "I killed him Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I killed him."

Me: "Ok?"

Phoebe: "No, Cj, I shouldn't of."

Me: "And why not?"

Phoebe: "Because..."

Me: "Because why?"

Me: "Honey, he was an egomaniacal little bitch, who killed people at his leisure, no one like that deserves to live."

Phoebe: "But why, can't they change?"

Me: "Only if you want to torture them, people never change on there own."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Thats the only thing that works, you have to break them, they have to realise that they're not as powerful as they think they are,that they are in the wrong, but even then, some of them are too far gone to be broken."

Me: "In other words you have to destroy the whole building in order to change the foundation."

Classic prison warden mentality. Although, prisons extend the process out for several years, It can really be done much faster, I draw the line at mutilation 't take what can't be rebuilt.

Phoebe: "And what about him?"

Me: "As for him, I really don't know, but seeing as he's dead, it really doesn't matter."

-crying- Phoebe: "But Cj, I killed him!"

Me: "So?"

-crying- Phoebe: "You don't see anything wrong with that?"

Me: "Not really, he was just another enemy, why would I want him alive? Just so he can continue to antagonize us?"

Phoebe: "But he was powerless!"

Me: "Who said he couldn't of just run off somewhere, transfered another alakazam, and taken back the whole city as soon as we left? Or even while we're still here? Who's to say he wouldn't of succeeded in killing us the second time?"

Me: "Why is it so hard for you to understand this?"

Phoebe: "What about Kevin and his 8 year old sister?"

Me: "That was kind of sad yes, I didn't kill them though, he did."

Phoebe: "But they still died..."

Me: "Yes, but, honey, seriously, the best way to get around this crap is to just stop thinking about it."

Me: "Don't let it get to you, remember?"

Me: "There is no easy answer, it isn't black and white, its just whatever seems to be the best option at the time."

Me: "And sometimes that option is to take their life."

-crying- Phoebe: "But Cj, I didn't have to kill him, I lost control, I thought he killed you, he begged for mercy, but I still killed him."

Me:" Oh, honey..."

-crying- Phoebe: "You understand now?"

Me: "I would of done the same."

-crying- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We're not perfect honey, so what, so you killed some Dbag because you thought he killed me, crying about its not going to change anything, I still love you, and I don't blame you for any of this."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "Thankyou..."

Me: "Where's my truck?"

Phoebe: "Oh it's just around the corner, cmon I'll show you."

So we both got in my truck, and our conversation we drove around the city looking for a place to stay.

Me: "Are we done here?"

Phoebe: "Yes..."

Me: "Good cause I was able to get him to spill where the prisoners are, and we probably should go save them."

Phoebe:"I did that allready."

-surprised- Me:"Oh...Ok."

Me: "What about Kevin's Pokemon?"

Phoebe: "I let them all go, I hope you don't mind."

Me: "Um no not really, I already got the best psychic."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awwe Cj..."

Me: "Not to mention the most beautiful..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Cj stop it, your making me blush..."

Me: "I You thought I was talking about you? I was actually talking about CapnMagnum."

-defensive- Phoebe: "But he isn't even a psychic type or a girl...for that matter."

Me: "Relax honey I was joking."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Cj..."

She kissed me back.

Phoebe: "I love you baby."

Me: "I love you."

Me: " Wait, did you ever figure out what happened to Auroura?"

Phoebe: "No, I haven't seen her at all, I never even seen a Lucario."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "I don't know, her trainers dead, we have no reason to believe shes probably in alot of pain if she is still alive."

Phoebe: "Yeah but, where the heck could she of gone?"

Me: "I don't know, I'm going to go to the next town over ok?"  
Phoebe: "Why can't we just spend the night in this city?

Me: "No,because, with the prisoners released, this city will probably be halfway back to normal by tomarrow,and I really do not want to deal with anyone right now, besides you baby, your everything to me, we've been by ourselves for so long now, its kinda hard being with other people, am I right?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, you meen like yesterday?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I just stayed in the house most of yesterday, you were the one that was with other people."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so, it just feels weird though, like we're just used to being alone."

Phoebe: "I understand."

Phoebe: "So how far away is the next town?"

Me: "I don't know, we'll just keep driving on the highway until we find something, maybe even another hotel?

Phoebe: "I miss that hotel."

Me: "I do too, that was...until Diana showed up."

Phoebe: "And we were stuck in the hot tub."

Me: "And then I punched her."

Phoebe: "No she went upstairs, we stayed in the tub until our bond wore off, and then she tried to kill us, and then you punched her, and then I hit her with a shadow ball that knocked her out the window."

Me: "And then she just walked away to who the hell knows where?"

Glaceon: "GLAY!"

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Glaceon, what are you doing out of your ball, get back inside."

Glaceon: "GLAY, see,on, glay, glay"

It just started to growl at both of us for no apparent reason...

Me: "What gotten into it?"

Phoebe: "Cj, pull over."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Glaceon is Diana."

Me: "What?Are you crazy?"

So we pulled over, got out, and Glaceon just kept talking.

Glaceon: "Glay, Glayceon, see, on."

Me: "I thought Diana could speak english?"

Phoebe: "Not when she swaps bodys with a Glaceon."

Me: "She what?"

Phoebe: "Manaphy's heart swap remember?"

Me: "But why?"

Me: "Wait does that meen?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess they could swap pregnancies too."

Me: "So Glaceon is pregnant with a...ralts...or an eevee, with a banette as a father?"

For some reason I just thought of Sylveon, when I said that.

Phoebe: "Um, it would be a mix of all three..."

Me: "I'm sorry, but what?"

Phoebe: "No wait, actually it would be just a ralts, with Glaceon acting as some sort of surrogate mother."

Me: "What happens if you heart swap a pregnant wailord with a skitty?"

Phoebe: "Um...don't ask."

Glaceon: "Glay,see on, glay, glay, see, on."

Phoebe: "It says we got lucky, it found glaceon and made a deal with it."

Me: "What kind of deal?"

Phoebe: "One that obviously involved swapping bodys."

Glaceon: "Glay...see...on...glay...see..see..on...glay."

Phoebe: "It says it called Glaceon telepathically, in order to fullfill its end of the deal."

And then out of nowhere, Glaceon (in Diana's body) (I thought she didn't have any powers) teleported in, took Phoebe, and left.I was there alone, with a pregnant,psychotic, Glaceon who apparently was Diana, whom I couldn't even understand, if all gardevoirs were like this when pregnant, well theres another reason I don't want any , wherever the heck Phoebe was.

Phoebe: "Glaceon?"

Glaceon: "Ohhh please, thats not my name anymore, just call me Ciona."

For those of you who can't read its pronounced Shawna.

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "Whats gotten into you?"

Phoebe: "And how did your Psyhorn grow back so quickly?"

Ciona: "What?"

Obviously Glaceon, I meen, Ciona, knew nothing about Gardevoirs.

Phoebe: "Nevermind, your powers, how did they come back?"

Ciona: "Another advantage of heartswap."

Phoebe:" You've got to be kidding me."

Ciona: "Nope..."

Phoebe: "I can read your mind."

Ciona: "Thats not supposed to be possible."

Phoebe: "Well...your not really a psychic type, your just an ice type in a psychic type's body."

Phoebe: "Which explains why I had so much trouble reading Glaceon."

Ciona: "I can't read your mind at all."

Phoebe: "That makes perfect sense."

Ciona: "I can teleport though."

Phoebe: "Teleportings one the easy things to do."

Phoebe: "Oh and by the way, I'm sorry, but you can't have Cj, he is mine. Regardless whether you look like a blue version of me or not."

Ciona: "Thats not true."

Phoebe: "Yes it is honey, we're married, see?"

Ciona: "No..."

Phoebe: "And to think you brought me here just to kill me. You can't even understand your own power...you might as well just let me teleport back to my husband."

-angered- Ciona: "Shut up!"

Her outburst threw Phoebe against a even phasing her.

Phoebe: "Oh, jealous are we?"

Ciona: "Stop it, hes mine, I love him more."

Phoebe: "Bullcrap, you know how many times I've had sex with him, he can't resist me, and hes loyal, he wouldn't touch you if stood before him naked."

Phoebe: "Which, you pretty much already did, as a glaceon."

Ciona: "But, I'm a gardevoir now, I got a sexy new body, you'll see."

Phoebe: "No your still a Glaceon, with the body of a gardevoir."

Ciona: "Isn't that all that matters?"

Phoebe: "No, oh cmon, don't cry, you look so pathetic."

-crying- Ciona: "I just wanted him to love me."

Phoebe: "The only reason he raised you was so you could be my pokemon, not because he wanted to fall in love with you, I fell in love with him too, but you, know, love isn't always on time, and in your case, we fell in love with eachother before you even existed."

-crying- Ciona: "But...thats not fair..."

Phoebe: "Its perfectly fair, it happens all the time, you counted your chickens before they hatched."

Ciona: "But what about you, did you not do the same as me?"

Phoebe: " I had assurance, we were able to speak with eachother before I was even transfered, we fell inlove before I even got out of the game, of course, in the game, I wasn't sure we could be together, because he was just a kid, but hes so much older out here, and neither of us knew that we could be together."

Ciona: "But I fell inlove with him while he was a kid."

Phoebe: "Ciona, thats not real love, what me and Cj have, is real, and you can't just allow yourself to fall in love with people you don't know anything about, never the less even talk to."

Ciona: "But..."

Phoebe: "Just let me go, and try to get over him."

Ciona: "But..."

Phoebe: "Ok fine, come with me."

Ciona:"Ok."

Phoebe: "Wait actually stay here until I call you..."

Ciona: "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, well I guess you can wonder around, I meen, I can just call you telepathically and then you can teleport to me ok?"

Ciona: "Ok..."

And with that Phoebe teleported back to me. I was locked in a battle, aparently Diana still wanted to kill me, and she was using her new powers as a glaceon to do it.I was using HellBlade against her, for the type advantage. How she had powers was beyond me, of course I didn't think there was anything wrong with it until now, I was also wondering how long she originally planned to stay undercover. Oh well.

Phoebe: "Cj...um can I talk to you for a second?"

Me: "Honey, not right now, I'm busy..."

Phoebe: "I see."

She interupted the battle, and nailed Diana with a shadow her.

-dying- Diana: "Glay!"

Phoebe: "Shut up Diana."

Me: "What the, we were trying to have a legitimate battle!"

Phoebe: "Ehehehehe, sorry, I thought she was trying to kill you."

Me: "She was, but, I was still trying to make it as close to the game as possible, but now you interupted the fight, return HellBlade."

Phoebe:"Cj, um I have a favor to ask."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"Will you have sex with Glaceon for me?"

Me: "WHAT?!"

Phoebe: "Shes in Diana's body."

Me: "Yeah, but what?"

Phoebe: "Well I was hoping you would be ok with it."

Me: "Well its just, we're married, and."

Phoebe:"I know honey but I want you too."

Me:"It doesn't matter I love you, not her."

Phoebe:"You can still have me, its just for tonight."

Phoebe: "She still has this crush on you, and I want her to atleast feel what its like to have you, just once, so she doesn't feel so sad."

Me: "Honey, I'm not going to have sex with her, I don't want to hurt you."

Phoebe: "But your not going to hurt me, because your going to have sex with me too."

Me: "So you want a threesome then?"

Phoebe: "Yes, just for tonight, please?"

She kissed me, you guys should already know by now its really, really, hard for me to say no to her.

Me: "You know I will never let you sleep with another guy right?"

Phoebe: "Thats what this is about, your worried that if I let you sleep with her, then at some point your going to have to let me sleep with another guy?"

Me: "Pretty much..."

Phoebe: "Cj...don't be ridiculous, I'd only do that if you wanted me to."

Me: "And why the hell would I want you to do that?"

Phoebe: "Cj...please, just this once, I'll never ask you again, I promise."

She kissed me again.

Me: "Ok, fine, whatever, lets just go."

Phoebe: "Ohh thanks honey."

sex scene 6

So and hour passed, and we found ourselves at another unlocked the door.

Phoebe: "Oh wait, honey."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Maybe you should take a shower, you still have blood all over your back."  
Me: "Oh yeah,hehehe, I forgot."

Phoebe: "Ok, stay in there awhile ok?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "So I can get Glaceon ready for you, you know what? I'll just call you when we're ready ok?"

Me: "Ok"

Phoebe: "Don't bother putting your clothes back on."

Me: "Ok..."

I still really could'nt believe her, I was honestly beggining to think that maybe she just liked sex too much, ah well, 2 gardevoirs for me? Why the fuck Phoebe changed into her swimsuit and sent the message to Ciona, who then teleported to the inside of the hotel room, I was in the shower, duh.

Ciona: "Whats going on, where are we?"

Phoebe: "Um Ciona?"

Ciona: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry for almost killing you a few days ago, and well."

Ciona: "What?"

Phoebe: "I've decided to let you have sex with my husband, just this once."

Ciona: "What? You meen with Cj?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, yeah."

Ciona: "You were serious about having sex with him?"

Phoebe: "Yes we've had sex lots of times actually."

Ciona: "Phoebe, why are you being so nice?"

Phoebe: "I just feel sorry for nearly killing you a few days ago, and besides, even though Cj refused at first, I know he'll enjoy it."

Ciona: "What? Really?"

Phoebe: "Of course, he is a boy after all."

Ciona: "One more question..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Ciona: "What are you wearing?"

Phoebe: "Um, they call it a swimsuit."

Ciona: "How did you? Wheres your other clothes?"

Phoebe: "You didn't know you could take them off did you?"

Ciona: "Um, no?"

Phoebe: "Ciona, you've got alot to learn."

Phoebe: "We might as well do your makeup first."

Ciona: "What? What is makeup?"

Phoebe: "Never mind, just relax."

Phoebe: "Hmmm, I think blue is definetely your color."

Ciona: "Well of course it is? I'm a glaceon."

Phoebe: "Not anymore...now your a gardevoir like me."

She did her nails, and other makeuppy things, anyway, I was still in the shower, starting to wonder what was taking so long.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ok now that thats done, lets see what Diana so graciously traded you."

Phoebe: "Wha? Oh yeah thats right, most gardevoirs don't where underwear."

Ciona: "Wait what are you?...oh..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah, you like that Ciona, keep in mind, I'm only doing this for Cj."

Phoebe licked Ciona's tight little pussy, until her breast began to swell.

Ciona:"Oh god...whats happening?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"Your getting turned on thats what."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Now, lets see what your boobs look like."

Ciona: "Um...I don't know how, I'm not even used to wearing clothes."

Phoebe: "Oh thats ok, Cj couldn't even figure it out, I still have to show him some time, here, lets see..."

She undid Ciona's top, revealing her breast.

Phoebe: "Oh, those are nice, good, he'll be so happy."

Ciona: "Really, you think so?"

Phoebe: "Well, there not as nice as mine...but, they're nice."

Ciona: "Well, what do yours look like?"

Phoebe: "I'm not stripping yet, I want him to fuck you first, not me."

Ciona: "Wait, your having sex with him too."

Phoebe: "I was going to let him fuck you for awhile, but then you would leave, I would finish him."

Ciona: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Are you ready?"

Ciona: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "_Cj you can come out now honey, we both want you._"

I finally walked out, already naked from the shower.

Me: "Like you didn't want me before...oh...wow."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Like what you see?"

Me: "Come here honey..."

I reached for her breast. She batted my hand away.

Phoebe: "No Cj, you have to fuck her first."

I looked and saw Ciona, lying on the bed, fully enlarged.

Me: "hehehe...dam."

Phoebe: "She wants you..."

Me: "When can I have you?"

Phoebe: "Just do her already, I'll tell you when to stop."

Me: "but I'm not..."

Phoebe: "Oh your not ready...I can fix that for you."

She got on her knees and starting sucking my cock in that way that only she can.

Me: "oh wow..."

Ciona:"You ready yet?"

Phoebe:"There your all hard now...now go on, fuck her little slit, and then you can fuck mine."

I didn't waste any time, I wanted her not Ciona. Anyway, I climbed into the bed, and carefully slid my cock into Ciona's little slit.I was going slow, saving my load for Phoebe, also I didn't want to get tied to Ciona, that would be awkward.

Ciona: "Oh god..."

Phoebe: "Feel good?"

Ciona: "Oh god yes."

Phoebe:"Cj speed up some, I know you can go faster then that."

Me:"But..."

Phoebe:"Honey don't worry, you'll have me soon enough."

Ciona:"Do you like my new body Cj?"

Me:"Um..."

Phoebe:"He does, hes actually thinking of your tits right now."

Me: "Honey? You know your just making this more awkward right?"

Phoebe: "Oh you want my tits don't you?"

Me: "Yes..."

Phoebe: "Well then shut up and fuck her."

Me: "baby, your starting to scare me."

Phoebe: "Oh...sorry."

Me: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your jealous."

Ciona: "I agree...oh god...yes..."

Me: "Is this good enough for you?"

Ciona: "Yes..."

Me: "Ok we're done."

I got out of her, and stood up."

Phoebe: "What...no Cj.."

Ciona: "Ok so..I just leave now?"

Me: "Um..you should probably get your clothes back on first."

Ciona: "Ok...um..."

-dissapointed- Phoebe: "Here I'll help you get them back on."

a few minutes later.

Ciona: "thanks Phoebe."  
Phoebe: "Yeah...don't mention it."

Ciona left, Phoebe closed the door behind her.

-angry- Phoebe: "What the hell Cj, why couldn't you just fuck her like I asked?"

Me: "Because it didn't feel right, the entire time I was with her, I felt like I was hurting you."

Phoebe: "You know what? You were right I was jealous."

Me: "Told you."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "Its ok, come here, I still want you."

Phoebe: "You really forgive me for forcing you to have sex with her?"

Me: "You didn't force me I agreed to this, and it just didn't feel right for any of us."

-cutely- Phoebe: "awe Cj."

I kissed her.

Me: "I've been wanting to fuck you since clear back at the tower."

I threw her on the bed and removed her pants. She removed her top, she was now completely naked.

Phoebe: "Take me baby..."

I got grabbed her legs and slid my still hard cock into her tight little slit.

Phoebe: "Ohh god...Cj."

I grabbed her sensitive, enlarging tits.

Me: "You like this?"

Phoebe:"Oh yes, Cj don't stop."

Me: "She just got the demo, you get the full version."  
Phoebe: "Oh god...cj...yes."

She turned around, and started sucking my cock."

Phoebe: "You wanna come inside me again honey?"

Phoebe: "You wanna get tied again?"

Me: "Hell yes."

Phoebe: "Good."

She got up and leaned against the bed, I slid my cock into her tight little slit again, dam she was amazing.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj...don't stop honey..."

Me: "Oh baby...I love you, you and your tight little pussy."

Phoebe: "What else...oh...god... do you like about me?"

Me: "Everything, you are perfection incarnate."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh...Cj..."

Me: "I...I can't hold it back much longer...oh oh wow."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too honey."  
Me: "Lets keep our love between us for now on ok, no one else?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

We kissed.

It was the first time we had sex since we got officially married, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. Anyway ended up tied in bed again, a perfect ending to a not so perfect day, or would it be a completely innapropriate ending for a not so perfect day? I have no idea.


	21. Japanese Nightmare Syndrome

Episode 21:We went to Japan\Nightmare Syndrome

Our time on the highway, was comming to and end, the nat guard, was bringing up their borders, and we were starting to get close to being boxed in. Danville was already returning to normal. We were a little bit outside of town, so when we woke up, we got out of there pretty on the road, we started having a conversation.

Phoebe: "Where are we going to go now Cj?"

Me: "I don't know?"

Phoebe: "Home?"

Me: "No..."

Phoebe: "We are going to go home eventually right?"

Me: "Yeah, but, not right now."

Phoebe: "Why not, we're already heros?"

Me: "Yeah but, its just, theres more to do, more things to see, more stuff to fight."

Me: "Maybe we should just go to another country for awhile."

Phoebe: "Like where?"

Me: "Idk, Japan, Europe, Asia, South America, take your pick..."

Phoebe: "What about Japan?"

You know, I always wanted to go to Japan, nice cars, nice women, never got the opportunity.

Me: "Then again, how the hell are we supposed to get there? I can't fly a plane."

Phoebe: "Yeah, its to far away for me to teleport as well."

Me: "Well, then again, I've played flight simulator a few times."

Phoebe: "Is that a game?"

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "Your going to trust a game to teach you how to fly?"

Me: "Well technically its a simulator."

Me: "Then again, we'd have to have the luck to actually find a plane."

Me: "Wait a minute, there was an airport in Danville."

Phoebe: "You want to go back?"

Me: "Well if they have a plane then yes."

Phoebe: "Lets go then, don't waste time."

Me:"I thought you were the one that wanted to go home?"

Phoebe:"I don't really care where we go, as long as we're together."

Me: "Oh, honey."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you to."

So we turned around, and went back into Danville, we found the airport again, the gates were closed, no surprise, but Phoebe was able to open them relatively easily.

Phoebe:"What kind of plane should we use?"

Me: "Well the small ones don't hold enough fuel, go for the bigger ones."

It was then I spotted a USAF C5 Galaxy parked on the runway.

Me: "Woh, look at that..."

Phoebe: "What is it?"

Me: "Its a military cargo plane."

-somewhat excited- Me: "Lets check it out!"

Phoebe: "I don't think the military would appreciate you stealing there plane."

Me: "I don't think I appreciate them trying to kill my pokemon."

Me: "Besides its obviously abandoned, and planes like this, need to be flown on a constant basis, or there engines get messed up, we'd be doing them a favor by keeping it properly maintained."

Phoebe: "Ok fine, but don't get your hopes up, we're not keeping it."

Me: "I know, where the hell would I keep it anyway? I'll just park it next to my parents suv, and apologize for wrecking the yard in the what an entrance."

Phoebe: "Are you sure you can fly this thing?"

Me: "Um...I can try."  
So I drove my truck onto the plane and we strapped it down to the floor. The plane was loaded with crates of ammunition, various guns, and a humvee, cool we got a complimentary humvee. I went into the cockpit, after she unlocked the I stared blankly at the vast array of controls.

Me: "Ummmmmm, how do I put the nose down?"

For those that didn't know, on the C5 galaxy, the entire front section or nose, lifts up, allowing cargo of all kinds to be easily loaded into the plane, obviously this had to be closed before we could take off.

Phoebe: "You don't know? Was that not in the simulator?"

Me: "Do you know?"

Phoebe: "Um...no."

Me:"Um...whats this do?"

Phoebe: "Cj don't!"

I pressed one of the several buttons on the control panel, the nose slowly lowered until it sealed tight against the fuselage.

Me: "Hehehee...I figured it out."

Phoebe: "Cj, you could of just killed us."

Me: "By pressing a button clearly marked "Door controls"?"

Please note, I have never been inside the cockpit of a real C5, so please, if for some reason, you have ever been lucky enough to have such an experience, please just let it go, this isn't a story about planes, and this part was a little generalized in that area.

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Yeah see look, door controls."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "Now how do I turn this thing on?

I scanned the control panel looking for some sort of power button while I strapped myself in to the captain's chair.

Me: "Lets see, those are obviously the throttles...theres 4 of them for four engines."

Me:"Um, lets see "Start engines". "

I pressed another button, the engines whirred to life with a loud , the plane's fuel gauges were all full.

-scared- Phoebe: "Cj turn it off!"

Me: "What?"

-almost sarcastically- Me: "Ooooh is someone affraid of flying?"

-scared- Phoebe: "What, no its just..."

Me: "Look just sit down and strap yourself in."

Phoebe: "But where are we even going to go?"

She sat down in the copilot's chair.

Me: "Its got GPS."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Lets just go west until we get to Japan."

Phoebe: "So we're going to take this thing to Japan?"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "How are we going to know when were in Japan?"  
Me: "When the Gps screen looks like we're over Japan."

Phoebe: "Cj...?"

Me: "Yes love?"

Phoebe: "Don't get us killed."

Me: "I'll try not too."  
-slightly over excited- Me: "Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, please remain seated, as we...kick this puppy into overdrive!"

I put all 4 throttles at max, and the plane began to move down the runway."

Me: "Ok honey um help me here you have to pull back on this wheel thing."

Phoebe: "Um ok."

Me: "Wait for it."

The plane was slowly picking up speed, 50mph, 100mph, 200mph...

Me: "Now."

The plane began to lift into the air.

-scared- Phoebe: "Oh crap...Cj...what the hell?"

Me: "So you are afraid of flying?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj..I'm afraid ok, can we just get back on the ground now?"

Me:" Um...no, I'm not sure if I can."

Me: "Landing gear, lets see

Phoebe: "Cj...what, you don't know if you can land this thing?"

Me: "Um nope..."  
Me: "Ah landing gear, there it is."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...please tell me you didn't just kill us both."

Me: "Relax honey, theres nothing to worry about. What? Did you forget your powers or something? If anything happens, you can just teleport us out of here."

Phoebe: "Not at this speed, we're moving to fast."

Me: "What? Oh..."

-maniacally- Me: "hehehehehehehhheheeh"

I leveled off, we were flying about a mile above the ground.

I pressed another button to raise the plane's landing gear. I set my heading, directly west, and put the thing in autopilot.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Honey its ok, I can slow this thing down anytime I need to."

Phoebe:"Cj...never do this again...never."

Me: "Oh, cmon, its fun."

Phoebe: "No Cj, your scaring me, really badly."

Me: "Oh relax, cmon, just enjoy the clouds."

Phoebe: "Ok, fine...I' ll try to enjoy the few hours of my life I have left before something happens and you kill us both."

Me: "We're not going to die, we got this far."

Phoebe: "Just because you can read labels on buttons, good for you..."

Me: "Ohhh lighten up, we should be in Japan in about 6-8 hours."

Phoebe: "That long?"

Me: "Yeah, I think so."

About 1 hour later.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm bored, I've been in this chair watching these gauges for hours."

Phoebe:"You haven't even touched the controls in an hour, what the heck?"

Me: "Its auto pilot, it keeps the plane flying straight and level, so all we have to do is make sure it doesn't run out of fuel."

Phoebe: "Thats it?"  
Me: "Yeah, most of the work is in maintenance, take off, and landing, once your up here, you can just sit back and relax."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "Look if your bored, just go get one of the DSs in the truck and play platinum or something ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok, it feels a little wierd playing the game that I came from though."

Me: "Yeah it is a little strange, ah well, not much else to do up here."

Phoebe: "Got that right...unless you want to..."

Me: "Want to what?"

Phoebe: "Oh...I think you know."

Me: "Um honey...you know I still have to watch where the plane is going right?"

Phoebe: "But Cj!"

Me: "Honey, trust me, now is just not a good time for that."

Phoebe: "Ooookayyyy, fine."

So she went down into the cargo area and got one of the Ds, she came back up to the cockpit, sat down in her chair and turned it on, a few seconds later, the autopilot shut off on its own, causing the plane to shake a little."  
-scared- Phoebe: "Cj whats going on?"

I took the ds from her and shut the wifi off, then I leveled the plane out again and put it back in autopilot.

Me: "No wifi on planes, remember?"

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "hehehehe, you were so scared..."

Phoebe: "How is that funny?"

Me: "It just is..."

I couldn't help it, it was pretty hilarious, how she was so strong one second, and nearly reduced to tears the next.

Me: "hehehehehehhehe."

Phoebe: "Stop laughing at me..."

Me: "What? Its just funny..."

Phoebe: "Stop..."

Me: "Ok fine, its not my fault your so affraid of flying."

Phoebe:"Cj...just stop ok..."

Well 8 hours passed, it was getting dark, according to the Gps, we were somewhere over Japan, with about 1/4 of our fuel left.

Me:"Well we're here."

Me: "Just got to figure out how to land this thing."

Me: "Oh crap."

Yeah with all the destruction, runways weren't exactly provide with Electricity, there was no light insight. we were flying in total darkness.

Me: "Um honey, we're probably going to have to bail."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Yeah, I can't see anywhere to land."

Phoebe: "Cj, I told you, I can't teleport at this speed."

I pulled the throttle down, lowering the airspeed of the plane, to the point where it could barely maintain altitude. I unstrapped myself from the chair and said to her."

Me: "we have a few second before this thing plummets to the earth, so um lets get in my truck, and get the hell out of here huh?"

-scared- Phoebe: "What Cj are you crazy?"

Me: "Lets go cmon, hurry."

Phoebe: "You want me to teleport your entire truck?"

Me: "Can you?"  
Phoebe: "Yeah, but it might take awhile."

Me: "Then do it."

We ran down into the cargo area and got in my truck, the plane slowly started to tilt downwords, Phoebe just sat in the passenger's seat with her eyes shut. I turned the engine on, as well as the headlights."

Me: "Cmon baby, Cmon."

Me: "Teleport us somewhere where we wont get caught in the resulting explosion."  
-scared- Phoebe: "I know!, just shut up so I can concentrate."

Her hands began to glow, the plane began to fall.

Me: "Cmon honey."

-scared- Phoebe: "Cj just shut up."

Phoebe: "Ok, here we go."

We teleported, to some sort of highway, at speeds in excess of what the speedometer of my truck was capable of displaying.I hit the brakes and tried to keep control of my truck.I was amazed the tires didn't blow out. A giant ball of fire appeared in the sky, as the plane we were in apparently hit one of the buildings, we had escaped just in time.

Me: "Oh crap what the hell?"

Phoebe: "Thats why I can't teleport at high speed, otherwise you end up going the same speed on the other end, if we were'nt in your truck we'd be dead.

Me: "So we were going, the same speed that plane was, in my truck?"

Phoebe: "Yes..."

-excited- Me: "COOOL!"

Phoebe: "How was that cool?"

Me: "Worlds fastest truck -taps on outside of truck door-, right here baby."

Phoebe: "Whatever, your just lucky that it worked, and you didn't get both of us killed again."

-confused- Me: "Again?"

Phoebe: "Banette?"

Me: "You just can't let that go?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Me: "Fine lets just figure out where exactly in Japan we are."

Me: "Oh crap I can't read japanese."

Me: "I guess were sleeping in my truck tonight, again."

Phoebe: "Cj, were in a different timezone, its almost morning."

Me: "Well that sucks."

Phoebe:"Like you were really looking forward to not laying next to me."

Me:"What no, its just I'm tired we don't have anything to eat, and yeah I guess your right, I love you honey, I'm sorry for scaring you."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Oh Cj..."

We hugged.

Me:"Well, we made it here, what are we going to do now?"

Phoebe: "Find more people to save?"

Me: "We should probably find a place to stay first."

We kept driving down that highway, trying to figure out what the crazy japanese signs were saying.

Phoebe: "If we could just find another human, I could read their mind and learn this crazy language."

Me: "Is that how you learned english?"

Phoebe: "No I learned english from the NPCs in the game."

Me: "Ok, I'll pretend that makes sense."

Phoebe: "You know in the game world, they actually look like real people? Not the silly 2d sprites you see here."

Me: "What did I look like?"  
Phoebe: "Like some kid."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "They also say alot more then they do in the game, except for you, you really never said anything other then attack commands."

Me: "Sounds weird."

Phoebe: "It was, I was kinda worried about you."

Phoebe: "But it turns out you can speak just fine, and your not even a kid, and..."

I slammed the brakes upon discovering that part of the elevated highway had colapsed.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Oh my..."

Me: "Wow, wonder what did this?"

Me: "Well I guess we can't go any further this way."

I turned around, and headed back the other way. We finally found an offramp, and exited the Highway. It was wierd, we were in some metropolitan japan, and yet there was not a single person in sight. I always pictured the city to have much, much more people, but this part of japan, just seemed like another abandoned were alot of cars around, but no people, where did all the people go?, That was beyond me. Everyonce in awhile we drove past a building that was pretty much destroyed by some pokemon before we got here, there was not a single light in the city besides the headlights from my truck, and the fire of the wrecked plane. Slowly, the sun began to rise, revealing an even more horrific scene, dead people, pokemon, and even japanese soldiers were everywhere, All of them lifeless, we were both begining to wonder, if we were all alone in this city.

Me: "See anything living? Even just a magicarp?"

Phoebe: "Um no, nothing Cj, this entire city just seems to be dead..."

A Darkrai appeared out of nowhere, and spoke japanese at us.

Darkrai:" 彼らは死んでいませんが、寝ているだけで、あなたのようにちょうど、悪夢のレルムに歓迎されている"

Me: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "I can't tell, he is a ghost type."

Me: "Can he understand what we're saying?"

Phoebe: "Probably not."

I stuck my head out of the window and yelled...

Me: "YO! dude , english please?"

He just stared at me, blankly, and then he just vanished.

Me: "Well thats just great."

Phoebe: "Atleast he didn't try to kill us..."

Me: "Lets just keep going, not much to really do here."

Phoebe: "Do you think he killed them?"

Me: "I don't know maybe, but he didn't seem to keen on stopping us."

We kept going down the road, looking for a place to get gas. It seemed like hours that we drove down that road, it was about noon now.

Phoebe: "Cj, does something seem a little off to you?"

I slowed down, and looked at her for a second.

Me: "What do you meen?"

Phoebe: "Cj, whats up with your eyes?"

Me: "Huh?"

I glanced into the rear view mirror, I though I saw something in the back seat, but no nothing was there, anyway my eyes looked perfectly normal to me.I looked at her again.

Me: "What nothings wrong that I can..."

Her eyes were blacked out, like empty voids.

-shocked- "What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

She looked into the mirror on the sun visor.

Phoebe: "What Cj? My eyes look perfectly normal...Its yours that are freekishly glowing red like that."

For the record, her eyes were normally a dull red like maroonish, mine were normally blue.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Cj I think something is seriously wrong."

Me: "Yeah I can't even see your eyes, there just empty voids."

Phoebe: "Cause there normally red like yours are now, hehehe, I think Darkrai got us."

Me: "So what does that meen?"

Her skin started to melt off of her bones, bad time to be hemophobic.

-badly scared- Me: "Oh my fucking god..."

Phoebe: "What...what...do...you...see?"

Me: "Your skin, is melting."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Your skin is melting..."

It dripped into a blob of liquid flesh, and disappeared into the floor, leaving only her skeleton.

Phoebe: "Oh crap, so is yours..."

Me: "Well its about time I lost some weight."

Phoebe: "What? Cj that might be a little too much."

So apparently we turned into well, we still weren't dead.

Me: "How the heck am I still alive?"

Phoebe: "We're both still alive, we're just asleep, darkrai must of used dark void on us."

Me: "So we're asleep?"

Phoebe: "mhm..."

Me: "That explains how I can talk without vocal chords."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Dam Phoebe, you got one strange looking skeleton."

Phoebe: "Yours is stranger."

Me: "I still look normal in the mirror though."

Phoebe: "You look like a skeletal freak to me."

Me: "And you look like one to me."

Phoebe: "I still look normal in the mirror as well."

Me: "What if we both look in the mirror at the same time."

I moved the rear view mirror so she could see herself in it.

Phoebe: "You still look like a skeletal freak, and I still look normal."

Me: "Opposite for me."

Me: "Weird, lets just get going, get this over with, so you don't look dead to me."

We got out of the truck, and not surprisingly it melted into the ground with our flesh.

Me: "Oh cmon, first your skin, now my truck?"

Me: "Atleast you still have your personality."

Phoebe: "Ohh Cj..."

Me: "Aw man, thats just not as cute as it was when you had skin."

Phoebe: "What, are you affraid of me now?"

Me: "No, just disturbed, and slightly saddened, and possibly scared for life."

Phoebe: "Me too, but, we'll get out of this eventually."

Me: "Yeah, I thought being locked in a dark void would be much scarier then this."

Phoebe: "Me too, but since you don't seem so scared, I don't either."

Me: "Once again, I've seen worse then this before, its going to take more then this to drive me insane."

-distorted- Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

-distorted- Phoebe: "Darkrai is behind you."

Me: "What, oh crap."

He spoke something else in japanese, and dragged me away from her, while at the same time, she collapsed into a pile of bones, and disappeared into the ground.

Me: "Oh what the hell?"

I could only assume she saw the same thing except with her getting dragged away, and me becomming a pile of bones.

Me: "And seriously man, english, speak english, or don't speak."

For awhile, it was total blackness, and then, I found myself, in a little patch of light, strapped to a chair, surrounded by darkness. The light extended to some kind of doorway, and then a shadowy figure appeared.

-demonically- EvilMe:"You affraid yet?"

Me: "Who the fuck are you?"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing itself as me? What the hell is going on."

EvilMe: "Why I am you."

EvilMe: "She doesn't really love you, you know that right?"

Me: "Shut up, I know where this is going, you pose as me, thinking you know all my weeknesses, but what you don't know, is I have a trump card."

EvilMe: "And what is that? Your near insanity?You just have to push it don't you? You lie to yourself, stacking lie upon delicious little lie, and pretend that your problems, that your past, -his eyes glowed red- never existed."

Me: "Bullshit."

EvilMe :"Exactly, thats what it all amounts to, thats all that you are, is bullshit."

Me: "Oh really?"

EvilMe: "You set out on this quest to protect her, your not even sure if she loves you, and deep down, you she doesn't, that shes just an animal, that she is not capable of love."

Me: "But she can talk."

EvilMe: "So can a parrot."

Me: "Let me ask you something."

Me: "If your me, and you just said that I lie to myself, stacking lies upon delicious lies, how the hell do I know, that your not lying to me right now?"

EvilMe" -demonic laughter-"

The Evil copy of me melted first the skin and then the bones, into the floor, and then Darkrai floated up. Yelling at me in an angry for once, he spoke english!

Darkrai: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Me: "I don't know you tell me, your supposed to be able to give anyone nightmares, you tell me."

Darkrai: "Why the hell isn't it working on you?"

Me: "Because deep down, I already know I'm asleep, that all this is bullshit."

The chains keeping me strapped to the chair broke.

Darkrai: "What the hell?"

Me: "You didn't know I was lucid?"

He tried to chain me down again, but it failed, as I kept stepping towards him."

Me: "You know Darkrai, you are a sick twisted motherfucker, but what you didn't expect, is that someone out there, would be more twisted then you."

Darkrai: "What the hell?"

Me: "DIE!"

Darkrai: "NO...NO!"

He disintegrated, Me and Phoebe woke up, inside my truck, the other people, they started to wake up as well, and were in various states of terror.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj, is it over?"

Me: "I don't know, I think so."

Me: "Are you ok?"

-crying- Phoebe: "No, it was horible, I thought he killed you, and then, I don't want to talk about it."

I held her hand.

Me: "Its ok honey, its all over now, none of that was real, this is, relax, we're both still alive, we're both still together, just relax."

Me: "Honey...?"

Her eyes turned black again, and her face contorted into some evil, twisted grin, worse then gengar's.

-distorted- Darkrai:Thought you could kill me that easily?, heheheheheehehehhaaaahahahah ahahaaaaaaaa"

Me: "Bastard, ruining such a beautiful face like that."

Darkrai: "Still not affraid?"

Me: "Nope."

I watched as the horible, twisted face of my beloved began to melt, down to raw muscle, then down to bone.

-angry- Me: "You, let her go!."

It got dark for a second, then I appeared in the same room again, still chained to that damn chair. Darkrai hovered in front of me, still very much alive.

Darkrai: "Never, she scares so easily, I'm having so much fun with her, draining her energy, shes making me so powerful."

Me: "And yet you still can't scare me."

Darkrai: "True, true, your not of much use to me, so maybe I'll just leave you here, you'll die eventually."

He was making me extremely angry. Dammit god, if you still give a dam about me, nows the time to prove that you still exist. I was screwed, there was no way out of this little nightmare world, but then something strange happened, the chains broke on there own, I stood up, the twin swords I hadn't seen since my day as a demon slayer hovered in front of me. One represented light, the other, darkness, both with blades made of interlocking pieces of white and black diamond, crafted by angels, and sharp enough to cut through solid steel each one with a hilt of pure sapphire. The blades were fully retractable, meaning that, if they were real,physical objects, they could easily be carried arround in one's pocket. I was given them as a promotion, way back when I made my 21st kill, I hadn't seen them since I was "fired" for excessive cruelty, around my 40th kill.

Darkrai: "What the hell is this?"

Me: "Not hell dumbass its heaven."

I grabbed the swords, pressing the small button on the handle that swung out the blades.

Darkrai: "What the fuck is this?"

Me: "Your death"

I stabbed him with both blades, he screemed in pain and died.

We finally woke up, for real, inside my truck, I thought that Darkrai was just trying to trick me again, so my actions this time were a little different.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj, is it over?"

I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her

Me: "Dammit are you real this time?"

-crying- Phoebe: "What of course I'm real?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Don't kill me Cj please."

-panicing- Phoebe: "Stop please just stop, I'm scared please, don't die again."

I got out, went over to her side, and hugged other people around us were waking up, in various states of terror.

Me: "Honey I'm sorry, just calm down, we both saw some pretty messed up shit back there, but its all over, its all over, so just calm down, ok."

Phoebe: "Cj, is it really you?"

Me: "Of course."

I kissed her, unaware that the people around us were watching.

Phoebe: "Did you kill him?"

Me: "Well I had some help..."

Phoebe: "Who?"

Me: "Its hard to explain."

Phoebe: "Oh...I see."

Obviously she was reading my mind again.

Phoebe: "That is kind of hard to explain."

Me: "Yeah lets just get going, ok."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I shut the passenger door, walked back around, and got in my truck random guy started tapping on the window, I put the window down. Although obviously he could only speak japanese.

Phoebe: "I got it, I know the language now."

Me: "Ok?"

Then they both started talking in japanese, and I had no idea what either of them were saying, and it was very, very awkward.

Me: "Uhh? domo origato Mr. Roboto?"

Phoebe: "Cj...seriously just let me handle this."

Me: "Um ok?"

Me: "Ask him where we are."

Phoebe: "_Already did that._"

And now, since I obviously live no where near Japan, I will start using a few real town names, please advise, my descriptions of these real cities, probably not accurate in the least, and will more then likely be based on what I seen in video games, and movies, so yeah, just enjoy the story, not for accuracy, but for the other things it has.

Anyway, from that conversation, we learned that we were on the outskirts of Osaka, a major city in Japan, although somewhat lesser known then Tokyo. We got directions to a hotel, and explained to them what happened. After that we went to the hotel she got directions to, as people all over this part of the city started to wake up and return to normal.

Me: "Ok where the hell do I park?"

Phoebe: "Um theres a garage there see?"

Me: "Its got a car in it."

Phoebe: "Here, she used her powers to press a button, which made the garage rotate around to an empty."  
Me: "Woah, just like in Tokyo Drift."

Yes I loved the fast and the furious series, despite the fact that many innocent cars were killed in the making of them.

Me: "Do you think this truck will fit?"  
Phoebe: "I don't know its worth a shot."

I tried to drive it in, it was tight but it fit.

Me: "Ok now how the hell do we get out?"

Phoebe: "Take my hand?"

She teleported us out of the garage.

Me: "Hehehehehe, clever, now no one can take it cause they don't even have enough room to open the doors."

Me: "Its perfect."

Which was good because I left the keys inside.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Thanks honey."

Me: "Oooh your cute you know that?"

Phoebe: "I know..."

Well the hotel clerk was badly traumatized, because of darkrai, and we couldn't get her to get us a room, she just kept muttering the same thing over and over again in japanese, indicating she had probably gone insane.

Phoebe: "Um Cj? Shes crazy..."

Me: "I don't even know the language and I can tell."

Phoebe:"She keeps muttering something about zombies."

-unamused- Me:"Ooookay."

I walked behind the desk, and just grabbed one of the room keys hanging on the wall, took the pen, and signed the ledger in english.

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Lets just go, shes...shes fried, I got a room key see?"

The key had a number on it, the number of the room we would stay in that night, that number was 7, althought thats not really important information.

Phoebe: "Do we have to pay?"

Me: "I don't know, did she ask us too?"

Phoebe: "Um...no?"  
Me: "Then lets just go."

Now this part of osaka, unknown to us at the time, had a battle breaking out between japanese soldiers, and various citizens with pokemon, then that darkrai showed up, put everbody in its dark void, which temporarily stopped the sure to be genocidal after I killed darkrai, the battle didn't resume right away, as people were still trying to get over their nightmares, those that managed not to go insane that is, we didn't know how long they were in the dark void, but some of them were affected more then others,so basically, everyone around us was either severely confused or insane, but about an hour or so later, some soldiers raided the tearing through the fragile paper doors, why did they make doors out of paper? I don't know. In our room, we could here them comming.

Me: "Well there goes this idea."

Phoebe: "Should we teleport to your truck?"

Me: "No, they probably have this place surrounded."

Phoebe:" Um..what about that building across the street?"

Me:"Sounds good."

Phoebe: "Take my hand, you know the drill by now."

Me: "mhm."

So we teleported to the interior of the building on the other side of the was some kind of shop, selling various colectibles, pokemon cards, yugioh cards, baseball cards, various memorabilia related to sports, pokemon, and other anime series, some of which I couldn't even recognize, all in Japanese. We took a few seconds to observe our surroundings.

Phoebe: "Oh look Cj, there a card of me!"

Me: "Honey there is a card of every pokemon."

Phoebe: "Oh look theres a machamp card too."

I had about enough of this machamp thing.

Me: "Oh look, a lopunny!"

Phoebe: "Ok that is not funny."

Me: "I know, see how it feels?"

Phoebe: "Ok I get your point."

Me: "mhm"

Me: "Oh crap..."

I could see out the window, that some of the soldiers outside the hotel noticed us teleporting into the store, they were running towards us, guns drawn,while they yelled at us in japanese.I hit the floor, taking Phoebe with me, while letting out CapnMagnum, he didn't waste anytime parylyzing the soldiers, just like he did way back at that roadblock all those days ago, at the start of our journey, we have travelled so far, mere soldiers could not shut us down. Some of the soldiers fired at him, but to no effect, the strong magnetic field he generated, combined with his own steel armor, practically made him impervious to bullets, even AP rounds. Well anyway, after that, we teleported back into my truck, and left the area, it was too dangerous to stay here, too many much fighting going on, we needed somewhere safe, somewhere peaceful, an hour or so later, after carefully avoiding soldiers as well as various rogue pokemon, we finally got out of Osaka. Heading east bound towards Nagoya, on the expressway, when we could, the one thing I knew about Japan was the expressways, Tokyo Extreme Racer Zero for the Playstation 2, was one of the first racing games I ever played, and it was really the game that got me into cars, it was a great game for its time, I lost the disk for awhile, so then I got Tokyo extreme racer 3, which introduced 2 new cities, Nagoya and Osaka, needless to say I was thrilled we landed in Osaka, one of the cities from the game, so from there, and after looking at a map, I decided we would head towards Nagoya about a hundred or so miles away. It was interesting, experiencing 2 of my alltime favourite video games in real life at the same time, of course we weren't racing, wasn't exactly a good idea with the condition the expressways were in, we occasionally saw other cars on the road, but not very often. My truck, being an american vehicle, looked kind of out of place in Japan, even though it was extremely popular in america. And of course, the guns I carried in the back of it tended to unerve everyone we met, as guns were previously banned in Japan, some of them thought we were outlaws, others thought we were soldiers ourselves. Phoebe spoke to them, assuring them that we were neither. I guess what you could call us was vigilantes, we fought for what we were sure was right, and whoever stood in our way was swiftly dealt with, ethically of course, Phoebe, like usual wouldn't allow me to actually kill someone. When we arrived here, we didn't know what to expect, I sort of thought that Japan would of been mostly anihilated, having basically the highest concentration of pokemon per square mile than any other country, but there soldiers did not give up so easily, from what we could gather, some of them had pokemon themselves, strong ones. Atleast the higher ranking ones did, the ones we eluded in Osaka didn't seem to have any. It was a confusing situation, we probably shouldn't have come here, but we couldn't really leave either, the plane we flew here on exploded, and I doubt we would have the fortune of finding another. So anyway, we arrived in Nagoya by nightfall, we fought many battles against both rogue pokemon and soldiers, Japan wasn't as abandoned as the rest of the world, but there was still not nearly as many people as there used to be here, many of the survivors were evacuated to eastern China or Russia, where there weren't nearly as many rogue pokemon. Although those countries still had their borders heavily guarded against wondering rogues, that occasionally tried to cross, some of them got through, water pokemon like sharpedo were quite common in the oceans off the coast of Japan. We heard rumors from some of the locals, that some of the rogues were actually reproducing, we didn't know what to think, but we hoped that the powerful ones would not be able to do so. Anyway in Nagoya, there wasn't as near as much fighting going on, so we found another hotel and stayed there for the rest of the day. We were tired, jet lag and a long day of harsh battles was starting to take its toll. We brought down lots of rogues that day, of varying kinds, ranging from alakazam to torkoal. There wasn't as many people in Nagoya as Osaka, as Osaka was one of the evacuation points, and people were still going through there to catch a boat to Manchuria. Phoebe now knew how to speak in and read japanese, I only knew english, needless to say, she did most of the , now it was about 7:00pm, and we were just about to go to bed.

Me: "Ok you know, we're alone you can stop speaking japanese."

Phoebe: "-undiscernable japanese-"

Me: "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

Phoebe: "-more japanese-"

Me: "Do you even remember english?"

Phoebe: "Of course honey I'm just messing with you thats all."

Me: "What exactly did you just say to me?"

Phoebe:"Oh...nothing."

-unamused- Me:"Oh really?"

Phoebe:"I said I love you."

Me: "Couldn't you of just said that in english?"

Phoebe: "Fine..I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "You want me now?"

Me: "Aren't you tired? We've been fighting all day, lets just rest, let the jet lag wear off."

Phoebe: "Can we atleast just snuggle?"

Me: "Of course honey, of course."

I held her close,for a few minutes, until I fell asleep, she eventually fell asleep as well. It was the end of a long day, and neither of us knew what would happen tomarrow.


	22. Revelation

Chapter 22\Revelation

Unfortunately that night did not offer any peace, I started having bad dreams, obviously that experience we had earlier with Darkrai messed with my soul.

The first dream I had, Phoebe got hurt by something to the point of near death, but then she turned into some sort of vampire, she turned on me, she ripped the crap out of my right leg, blood was everywhere, I didn't object, I knew she needed my blood to survive, she was weakened by her injuries, I let her have her fill, and then asked her to get a full restore for me, wondering if I would turn into some crazy vampire as well, although I wasn't affraid it was still a pretty crazy-assed dream.

The second dream, was probably worse, I was in bed, lying with her, just like we were before we fell asleep, she looked at me, with her sullen brownish-maroon eyes, all she could say was I'm sorry, and she kept saying that, and then slowly she began to fade.

-worried- Me: "Don't go."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

After she disappeared, I ran out side the house, we apparently had a house in this dream. It was dark outside, pitch black, I ran through the darkness until I found myself in a dark graveyard,there was a tombstone with her name on it "Phoebe...Beloved Wife...died in childbirth". I read the epitaph the last two numbers of the date were blurry, it was something like "2012-20?" Not too suspicious, its just common limitation of most dreams, not limited to nightmares. I turned around, and saw a gengar, it was a little sad.

Gengar: "She loved you, you know?."

Me: "What do you meen?"

Gengar: "She couldn't take it, you got her pregnant, she died in childbirth along with the child."

I cried, I couldn't help it.

Me: "Why Phoebe, why did you leave me?"

Gengar: "I didn't leave you, I am her."

Me: "What happened to you?"

Gengar: "I died and became a Gengar."

Gengar: "You killed me."

Me: "I never killed you, you weren't even supposed to get pregnant, it wasn't supposed to be possible."

Gengar: "Well it happened, and you killed me."

-angry- Gengar: "I must have revenge!"

The gengar's eyes went black, its became razor sharp, and its purple skin darkened until it was just as dark as the night sky. It the ran up to me and ripped my heart out, like that other gengar did to that donphan in VictorVille, I felt a pain in my chest, and fell to the ground. I was dead. I woke up, back in the hotel, next to her, she was still asleep,and it was still night time.I felt a slight amount of relief that it was just a dream, and then I slipped back into sleep.

The third dream, wasn't as bad as the second, and was somewhere around the level of the first. The war was over, we were finally free to live a normal life together, but somehow, things took a turn for the worst, she got famous, millions idolized her, we were wealthy, we had nice cars a nice house, nice everything, seemed great were at some sort of party for the high class, I looked at her, and the world blacked out around us, until all I could see was her.

Phoebe: "I don't need you anymore Cj, I have all the money I could possibly want, your worthless to me."

Me: "but honey..."

Phoebe: "Don't call me that, I'm not your honey anymore, I married a machamp remember?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Goodbye Cj..."

Where she was turned to darkness, and then everywhere around lit up just a little, everyone was gone, no Phoebe, no party goers, just me in that room alone in the moonlight, all by myself, I went outside, I never saw anyone, I kept wondering around in the darkness, but no, I was all alone...once again I started to cry. Then just like in the dream before, a gengar appeared, and ripped my heart out, I died again, and woke up. Phoebe was still asleep next to me. That last dream took its toll, I started to wonder if she was truly better off without me, if I was just holding her back. If she really, truly loved me, or was she just playing some kind of game. She could read my mind, she knew how much I needed her, but the question was, did she need me? Was I enough for her? Was it really right for me to have her in the first place? I was just a man, a man with a troubled childhood, and more problems then he could possible deal with on his own, she could of done so much better, what the hell did I have to offer her? Nothing, just nothing but more problems. I was human, she was so much more, surely she deserved better, how could she even of been my pokemon to begin with, she was so smart, I had no right to force her to fight, but she still fought for me, until I fell in love with her, and made her my wife, why she even agreed to that was beyond me. I got up, and went into the bathroom, and just cried it out, until somehow I managed to fall asleep in there.

Once again, I was in darkness, I hated that darkness, couldn't see a damn thing, if you tried to turn on a light, either the light bulb was burned out or the batteries were dead, there was no escaping the darkness, and you never knew what the hell would pop out of it. Demon?Zombie?Vampire?Ghost? Just whatever my mind decided to torment me with that night, tonight it seemed like it wanted to torment me with gengars, I figured this out, and so I waited, for yet another evil gengar to rip my heart out so I could die and wakeup, and cry about my situation some more, but that's not what happened, I was lying there, expecting to die for the third time at the hands of a gengar, when a light, a very brite white light appeared behind me, it lit up the entire room, to this day, I don't know if it was an angel or Jesus, or God himself, or even Arceus for that matter, as it seemed now that apparently both those gods coexist, but the light spoke to me, and in some instances, went out of its way to make sure I couldn't tell what or who it was.

-ominously- voice: "Why are you crying?"

Me: "Who are you?"

-ominously- voice: "That is not of your concern, but why are you crying?"

Me: "Because I don't know if she really loves me."

-ominously- voice: "Its a little late to have second thoughts about that isn't it?"

Me:"So what? We all make mistakes, you know that?"

-ominously- voice: " Do you regret your decision?"

Me: "I don't know...I meen, I love her yes, and she knows I love her, but does she love me, or furthermore, is any of this right?"

-ominously- voice: "You have done some wrongs yes, you shouldn't of had sex before you were married."

Me: "I can't get her pregnant, why does it matter?"

-ominously- voice: "Thats not the only reason thats a sin boy."

Me: "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

-ominously- voice: "But, what you two discovered, it bends a few of the rules, you showed us, something, that none of heaven was aware of until now."

Me: "So is it right or is it wrong for us to be together?"

-ominuosly- voice: "The answer, isn't clear, as one of you is not of my creation, but of anothers, and until you two met, we weren't even aware there was another."

Me: "But does she love me?"

-ominuosly- voice: " Its hard for even me to comprehend, but apparently, she needs you as much as you need her."

Me: "But how come if you two never met, I could not find one like her before?"

-ominuosly- voice: "Because you were not willing to look."

Me: "You just expected me to put myself at risk? To have my heart broken several times over before I finally found the one one of you made for me, while all that time, one of you could of just told me who she was and where she lived?"

-ominously- voice: "If one of us did that, one of us would of had to of revealed ourself to you."

-growing anger- Me: "I already believed in you, you knew my condition, you knew I would be unable to take the pain."

-omniously- voice: "Yes but rules are rules, we can't just answer everone's little request now can we?"

-growing anger- Me: "So you were just going to leave me to die?"

-ominously- voice: "No, one of us would of given you enough strength to prevail."

-ominously- voice: "It doesn't matter now boy, you got what you want, why get angry?"

Me: "I'm sorry, but you know the hell one of you put me through."

-ominously- voice: "Unfortunately things are about to get worse Satan is as confused as we are, and has aparently allied with the more evil creations of the other world, the leader of which, is a being of the species one of us has named Gengar, We believe you have met him before, He is building an army of rogues in a vain attempt to take over this world. The official apocalypse of this world prophecized for centuries, has been cancelled, on account of our worlds coliding, because of what you did, part of the bible, one of our spoken words, has become inaccurate. With the help of gengar, most of the demons of hell were released from hell and into the world. However, Satan, and some of his main higher ups have been concealed in heaven to prevent their escape."

Well, so I was either talking to Arceus or God, wow.

God Dammit Gengar...WHY!

Me: "So all those guys I killed before?"

-ominously- voice: "They're back."

Me: "Even that one?"

-ominously- voice: "Yes."

Me: "Why don't you just use your infinite power to send them back?"

-ominously- voice: "Because one of us still wishes to not reveal their existence to the rest of the world."

Me: "So let me get this straight, in addition to having to shut down all these rogues, you want me to fight demons again?"

-ominously- voice: "Yes...but you are stronger now, with your wife, and you have your own team of beings from that world as well correct?"

Me: "Yeah,but..."

-ominously- voice: " You have fought hard, and long, ever since this calamity started, you have shown more effort then you ever have before, you have been given an opportunity to prove yourself as a true warrior, not even by one of our choices, you two have literally moved heaven and earth for the sake of your own love, but there are consequences for such things, people died, you brought about an apocalypse of this world neither of us forsaw, demons got released from hell that weren't supposed to be let out, but even then, we have chosen to support you, tis a long road to recovery, and it is time for you to take up your swords again, because you two have started this mess, you two must be the ones to fix it. We shall give you every bit of strength you need to accomplish this, and if keep fighting you will undoubtly succeed. But listen up, don't go thinking your invincible, because you are not, you are still human, we will only give you strength when and if you need it. You must restore the world to its normal state, or as normal as it can possibly be.

-ominously- voice: "But, as you already know, it is time for you to take up your swords again,not just against demons but also against the evil creations that have come from their world."

Me: "So that was all real too?"

-ominously- voice: "You thought you were just dreaming?"

Me: "I didn't know what to believe, my parents didn't believe it, anyone I could tell about it would probably of thought I was crazy, one of you wouldn't tell me if it was real or not."

-ominously- voice: "Well I could assure you, it was very real."

Me: "And what about her?"

-ominously- voice: "You married her, one of us doesn't know much about her, but then again the other doesn't know much about you, one of us said before, that you should only be with your own species, but she and you, are so similiar."

Me: "I can't get her pregnant."

voice: "But you said you didn't want kids."

Me: "True but I thought the only reason one of you made that rule was because only like species could have children."

-ominously- voice: "It was also because an animal could never love a human as much as another human."

-ominously- voice: "The only thing one of us would have to say, is that she is more powerful then you, but remarkably she chooses to be more submissive, she has so much more control then you."

-ominously- voice: "You are strong on a spiritual level, while she has great psychological strength, and a heart that would put many of one of us' priest to shame, but she is weak in both body and spirit, she is quite a fragile thing, and you are more blackhearted, despite one of us' objections, your great spiritual strength, your lack of natural fear, she trust in you and you are more loyal to her then to your own parents, you showed her what it was like to be human, you broke her chains and set her free, while she showed you what it was like to find love, and while you two may of started out adulterously, you were both determined to make it right, and so you married, but you know she is more powerful then you, but that doesn't scare you, and your half insane, half flatout demonic antics usually end up scaring her instead, but she holds you back, she keeps you from doing what would no doubt be wrong, what would be the very reason one of us fired you in the first place. She gives you the love,motivation, and control you need, while in return you give her the strength, love, and support she couldn't get in her own of you could continue to live in this world without the other, she would be too scared to defend herself, while you would just slowly fade away, you weren't originally made for eachother, but through some random coincidence, your souls couldn't be a more perfect fit, both of us believe that your relationship is in the right, and you two should stay together at all cost."

-ominously- voice: "One of us originally wasn't going to do this, but it seems that your swords just aren't going to be as usefull in the spiritual world anymore."

-ominously- voice: "So one of us has decided to give them to you, so that you may carry them with you, along with your mortal guns."

My swords appeared again, around the light, then they retracted and fell to the floor.

-ominously- voice: "The sword of light, belongs to her now, while the sword of darkness, still belongs to you."

Me: "Your giving her a sword? Are you sure she would know how..."

-ominously- voice: "You must teach her, just as you taught her how to fight as a pokemon, and how you taught her to be human as your wife, you must once again, teach her how to fight as a warrior, just like how one of us taught you, all that time ago."

Me: "Wait!"

-ominously- voice: "No more questions, you have your orders."

-ominously- voice: "One more thing, those swords will only work when you need them."

Then how the heck am I supposed to teach her how to use the damn thing when it won't even work until something happens? And just like that, the light disappeared, and once again I was in total darkness. I woke up in the bathroom a few seconds later, Phoebe walked in somewhat was in her original dress, which had now become more of a nightgown compared to the other clothes she had really only wore it in bed anymore.

Phoebe: "Cj whats going on, are you okay?"

Me: "I'm fine honey. Whats going on with you?"

Phoebe: "What are you doing in here? Come back to bed."

I didn't realize it, but somehow those swords managed to materialize on the bathroom floor. Phoebe saw them, picked one of them up, and showed it to me.

Phoebe: "Whats this?"

Phoebe: "Whats it do?"

Me: "What the?."

Those swords were pretty fricking sharp, they could cut down a tree in one swing.

Phoebe:"Its so strange, hey wait a minute, aren't these the same swords you killed darkrai with?"

Me: "Um yeah actually."

Phoebe: "How?"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

She started reading my mind.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be so silly, you know I love you."

Phoebe: "So one of our gods spoke to you huh?"

Me: "Mhm, are you going to keep reading my mind or I could just tell you or, whatever."

Phoebe: "Come back to bed honey, we need to talk."

Me: "Ok fine."  
So we both got back in kissed me.

Phoebe:"You know what this meens?"

Me:"What?

Phoebe: "That were right, we were meant for eachother, that even the..um gods are on our side."

Phoebe: "We're not starcrossed Cj, we were destined to be together."

Me: "Not really, it was more of a random chance but..."

Phoebe: "We were lucky..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "And now they want you to be my trainer again."

Me: "Yeah but..."

She kissed me again.

Phoebe: "I'm still your wife."

Me: "Yeah so your not really my pokemon again, I just have to train you."

Phoebe: "So when do we start?"

Me: "I don't know, I never really thought this would happen."

Phoebe: "I never thought you were anything other then some kid."

Me: "Then I guess its true."

Phoebe: "Whats true?"

Me: "My mom used to say, that I had some sort of special purpose, originally I speculated that is was to fight demons,but since I wasn't sure if that was real, I tried to find some real purpose, but now, it turns out, neither Arceus nor the God of this world knew it would be to find you, and become the most powerful couple ever."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: " But aren't you affraid?"

Phoebe: "About what?"

Me: "Gengar, the demons, have you ever even seen a demon before?"

Phoebe: "No, but we've fought Gengar before, and demons can't be much more of a threat to us then any of the rogues we shut down today, the gods are on our side Cj, we can't lose."

Me: "I love you baby, we're together in this...we'll always be together..."

She kissed me again.

Phoebe: "Just stop Cj, its too much, I love you, you are my machamp."

I blushed at this, I couldn't help it.

Me:"Now you stop..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohhh your blushing..."

We kissed.

Me: "Girl you're my angel."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "I want you now."

Phoebe: "I was hoping you would."

Me: "Consider this initiation."

I slipped my hand under her dress, over her tight little her clit so gently as to please her.

Phoebe: "Ohhhh...Cj...you naughty boy..."

Me: "Only for you my love."

I kissed her, our toungues interlocked, while I put my other hand on her left breast rubbing her nipple so gently, she wasn't wearing anything under that gown. I took my other hand off her pussy and started rubbing her right nipple, pleasing her greatly.

Phoebe:"Ohhh Cj..."

I kissed her again. I could feel her breast growing in my hands as I tugged her delicate nipples.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj...I can't resist you."

Me:"I know, and I can't resist you."

We got up and took off what few clothes we were wearing, then we got back on the bed, I layed down on my back, she got on top of me, brought her lips within and inch of mine, and whispered.

-whisper- Phoebe:"What do you want? Blow job? Hand Job? Foot Job?"

-whisper- Me:"How do you even know what those are?"

Phoebe: "I've read your mind silly, I've seen every second of porn you've seen."

Phoebe: "Haven't you figured that out yet?"  
Me: "Well if your so good at reading my mind, you already know what I want."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...your right."

Me: "Oh honey...you know you don't have too...oh wow."

Every part of her was perfect, she had perfect tits, perfect skin, perfect ass, a perfect tight little pussy, her feet were ridiculously small, but at the same time so soft, so perfect in shape and color. She normally wore shoes, even her original clothes she had shoes, but she slept barefoot, like most people. She wrapped those feet around my cock using her powers to levitate off the bed while she kissed me and tugged at my cock with her feet. She was amazing. I used my hands to play with her fully enlarged tits while we kissed and she hardened my cock with her feet.

Phoebe: "You like?"

Me: "Oh honey..."

She laid down next to me, legs spread open.

Phoebe: "Cmon honey you know you want me."

Me: "I know I know."

I got up and positioned myself, ready to fuck the light out of her.

I kissed her, I kissed her lips so tenderly, as to mislead her, then I thrust my cock into her at full force.

Phoebe: "Oh god..Cj..you bastard."

Me: "Oh shit...sorry honey, are you ok?"

Phoebe: "I didn't tell you to stop."

I stared at her for a moment, a slight bit dumbfounded.

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Nothing I just thought I may of seriously hurt you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...you can't hurt me that easily...now cmon fuck me already."

I entered her, a little more gently this time. She was so tight, her pussy seemed to litteraly hug my cock as it slid in and out, faster and faster. She was so warm. She started to moan,while I continued to fuck her.

Phoebe:"Ohhh...god...Cj...Arceus?...Cj...I...love. ..you...oh...Cj..."

I grabed her tits, tugging her nipples as her pussy tugged at my cock. Out of all the times we had sex before, this was probably the best, cause now we both knew it was right, we didn't hold back as much.A few minutes or so later, she got on top, she slid my cock into her tight little pussy, and once again with her power, she moved up and down at incredible speed, her tight little slit tugged at my cock, and with her breast swinging wildly, it wasn't long before I felt like I was going to cum.I grabbed her and threw her down onto the bed thrusting my cock into her as before, I kissed her lips so tenderly, and sucked her tits so gently, then I slowed down, and shot my load into her pussy, causing it to clamp down tight around my cock, once again we were tied, and it felt great.

Me: "Oh Phoebe, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you to Cj."

Phoebe: "So did I pass the initiation?"

Me: "Yeah um...congratulations..."

I kissed her.

Me: "Your a demon slayer now."

Me: "Well more like rogue pokemon slayer, but you know what I meen."

Phoebe: "Do I have to kill them?"

Me: "Well...only if neccesary."

Well with demons, I alway killed them if I could, they're damned, they're supposed to die.

We kissed. We held eachother tight, but it was the middle of the night, so it was not long until we both fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	23. Gengar returns, again

Episode23\V.s Gengar

We both woke up around 9:00am japanese time. I took a shower, got dressed and then she did the same. While she was in the shower, I found the sword of darkness, and just started messing around with it. I pressed the button, over and over again, watching the sword extend and retract into the hilt. Ironically, even though both these swords were mine, I wasn't extremely familiar with them, I may have wielded them for at the most a few seconds at a time. For thats all it took to finish my opponent. As soon as the oposing demon was dead, either by its throat being slit, or on a few occasions, completely beheaded, I awoke and the swords would be gone, until another demon came to challenge me and the process repeated itself. Prior to that, I used whatever weapons I could steal from them. Occasionally, I just bashed their heads into the wall until there skulls shattered, that worked just as well. These swords were of an unearthly nature purely because of the materials they were composed of. There simply were very few diamonds on the earth big enough to craft the individual components out of, and even then, the result would be unbelievably expensive. The blades were made of solid diamond, and thus would never lose their edge. There was a good chance that these swords were infinitely priceless. The blades were spring loaded and fully retractable, the mechanism that caused them to retract and extend was impossibly complex, yet small enough to fit in one's hand. It was hard to believe I was conscously holding the same sword in my hand, it was almost as hard to believe as that time Phoebe came to the real world, all those days ago, alot had changed since then. We were closer now then ever.

A few minutes passed, Phoebe was spending alot more time in the shower then usual, something was wrong. The sword I was holding began to glow, while the other one mysteriously vanished, confirming my suspicion. I didn't expect them to attack this soon, but whatever. Not really sure what to expect, I opened the door, and went into the bathroom. Phoebe was in the shower, lying there naked, unconcious, water still running. Dammit, why'd they go after her? Cowards. There was nothing I could do, but wait for her to wake up, if she ever woke up. She was on her own, undoubtly locked in combat with whatever demon decided to fuck with us. I shut the water off, and waited, still holding my sword with the blade retracted. The button was now glowing in a mysterious white light, out of pure curiousity, I decided to press it once more. The sword extended, the world around me changed from color into something that resembled black and white, some beast was standing in front of me, undoubtly a demon. It had Phoebe pinned to the wall, It was saying something to her, but I couldn't make it out. It didn't know I was there. I didn't waste any time, I stood up, drew my sword, and before it could turn it's head, I slashed its throat. It fell to the ground, dying, my 41st kill. Phoebe stood there, badly scaired, the sword started to flash. She looked at me, unsure of what just happened. We both woke up in the bathroom. My sword retracted itself, I must of went unconcious as soon as I pressed the button. Phoebe stood up, still naked, still scaired. I handed her a towel, so she could atleast cover herself up. She took it, but once again she couldn't wrap it around her chest. I looked away, out of respect while she dressed herself.

Phoebe:"What the hell was that?"

Me: "Demon, fairly weak one at that."

Phoebe: " You fought them before?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "They're not pokemon are they?"

Me: "No, not in the least."

Phoebe: "How did you kill it?"

Me: "I drew my sword, I slit its throat, it didn't know I was there, It was too distracted by you."

Phoebe: "But how, my powers didn't work against it."

Me: "They wouldn't, we were in spirit form, ghost if you will."

Phoebe: "But were're not dead."

Me: "Theres another world like this, known as the spirit realm, it is a mirror copy of this world, its shadow, if you will, while we were in there, we were unconcious here, its only purpose is to serve as a realm for demons to interact with this world."

Me: "Demons can draw people into the spirit realm, usually only while they're asleep, this is the first time, in my 8 years of fighting them, I've ever seen them attack someone while they were concious."

Phoebe: "Why me?"

Me: "Probably to get to me, I don't know why, but they always had it out for me, even before I could kill them."

Phoebe: "Cj...I've never faced something so evil before, I fell asleep in the shower, I was still pretty tired from yesterday, and then it came."

Me: "Well atleast that explains how they got to you while concious. I know, these demons, they are the worst of the worst, they are nothing but bloodlust and rage, they hate all humans, and apparently, they hate you too."

Phoebe: "It asked me to join them, I said no and tried to hit it with a shadowball, but it didn't work, and he pinned me to the wall, I was scared, I couldn't fight him."

Me:"They project an aura of fear, hopelessness and despair."

Phoebe: "It said it was going to rape me, but then you killed it."

Me: "Bastard."

Me: "Its gone now, don't worry about it."

Phoebe: "But what if there are more?"

Me: "There are more, thats why we're going to get out of here, they know where we are now, it won't belong before more show up."

Me:"Just try to stay awake."

Phoebe: "I don't know if I can Cj."

My sword started flashing again. Her's which had seemingly appeard out of nowhere, was flashing as well.

Me: "They're here."

Phoebe: "Already?"

I sat her down on the bed, and then I sat down beside her.

Phoebe: "Cj...help me, I'm so scaired right now."

Me: "I know, I know, its not easy at first, you get attacked, you get tormented, they try to push you to your breaking point, to where you are so broken down, you see suicide as your only option, but that my love, is bullshit, you can fight back, they can bleed, you just need to get... around...your...fear...your fear is their power, once you overcome that, they are weak, and they will fall."

I kissed her, gently.

She was holding the sword of light in her hand, it was glowing, just like mine.

Me: "Now I want you press that button."

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

Me: "Shhhhhh."

Phoebe: "But..."

Me: "No buts, press the button, and kick some demon ass."

Phoebe: "Ok...fine."

Me: "If you don't wake up in 5minutes, I'll back you up."

Phoebe: "Ok...thanks."

She slowly pressed the button, she fell asleep the moment she pressed sword dissapeared as well, confirming she was in the spirit realm, I layed her down,on the bed, she woke up about a minute later.

Me: "How'd it go?"

-distorted- Phoebe: "Remember me?"

Me: "Oh good god."

-distorted- Phoebe: "Nice little wench you got here."

-angered- Me: "Yeah now get out of her."

-distorted- Phoebe: "Nah...what are you going to do kill me? You can't do that without killing her."

Whatever demon was in her used her powers to pin me to the wall.

-distorted- Phoebe: "Not so strong when your not in spirit form huh?"

My sword was still glowing.

-distorted- Phoebe: "I see you got the sword of darkness, poor little wench didn't even know how to wield the sword of light."

Me: "Get out of her. I'm warning you."

-distorted- Phoebe: "You'd kill your wife just to kill me...oooh I'm touched."

I broke through her psychic just like I normally did, I pressed the button on my sword, the world flashed, and standing where Phoebe was, was the demon who possesed her. I recognized him immediately, it was the one I was fighting the night I was fired, the "R" I carved into his forehead, still plainly visible.

Demon: "Remember me now?"

Me: "Ready to go back to hell?"

He tried to punch me, but I dodged it, and promptly sliced off his head. Since I killed him before, I guess this didn't even add another kill to my record, damn. He died, I woke up, against the wall, Phoebe fell to the floor, I ran over to her and picked her up. She opened her eyes.

Phoebe: "What the hell just happened, I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry, I tried to fight it, but I was still too scaired."

I hugged her, I was just glad she was still alive.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm sorry."

Me: "I don't know how, but you got possessed, that wasn't supposed to be possible."

We got in my truck, and we got the hell out of there before more demons showed up.

Phoebe:"Cj...It almost made me kill you."

Me:"Honey its ok, seriously."

Me:"I'm sorry you had to be exposed to such filth."

Phoebe:"Cj?"

Me:"Its not right, you shouldn't be fighting them, you don't have the protection that I have."

Phoebe: "But Cj we're in this together."

Me:"Don't let them get to you, they turned me dark, I don't want the same to happen to you."

Phoebe:"What?"

Me:"This corruption, you think it was just my lonelyness that brought me to near insanity? That just acted as a catalyst, it was them that drove me to this point."

Then an Arceus, maybe even thee Arceus, appeared in the road. We came to a stop.

-scared- Me :"Do...do you see that?"

-scared- Phoebe: "Yeah..."

-scared- Me: "What does it want?"

-scared- Phoebe: "I don't know, go see."

-scared- Me: "Its your god you go talk to him."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Ok fine -something in japanese-"

Me: "Well whatever you just said right back at you."

She got out and walked over to arceus, and talked to him, in pokemon language. So of course I once again could not understand a damned thing either one of them were saying. After a few minutes she got back in.

Me: "Well?"

Phoebe: "We don't have to fight demons anymore Cj...That was just a ploy of gengar's, he was playing god for you last night, and, using memories from your past, and the help of some fellow ghost types. He tricked us both, in an effort to distract us from what hes really up to here."

Me: "And the arceus?"

Phoebe: "Hes not the real one, hes just one of the copys, his trainer was killed earlier on by soldiers."

The Arceus nodded its head and ran off somewhere, into the distance.

Me: "Ok."

Me: "So what is Gengar up to this time?"

Phoebe: "Well he really is building an army, hes trying to take over japan, and then the world."

Me: "Really, how original."

Me: "And the swords?"

Phoebe: "They never really existed, they were just an illusion."  
It was then that I noticed that both swords were gone.

Me: "Strange...but how?"

Phoebe: "Like this."

She produced a bird from her hand, with her powers, it flapped around and flew out the window.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Hehehehe...you didn't know I could do that huh?"

Me: "Nope...not at all."

Phoebe: "Its just a mind trick Cj, any psychic type can do that, though it does waste alot of our power."

Me: "Are you going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that was just a small one, I'll be fine."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Good, you know you don't have to strain yourself for me."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe:"And Cj, not everything they said last night was a lie, I really do love you, so stop worrying ok?"

Me: "Good."

Me:"So where to now?"

Phoebe:"Arceus said something about a pokemon center."

-confused- Me: "In this world?"

Phoebe: "Well not really, it was just a place here where they hosted pokemon related events, not heal pokemon like in the games silly."

Me: "Oh yeah I've heard of those places, never been to one."

I didn't live anywhere near one, I was raised in the country, its not like they were ever going to set one up in an area where only 20 or so kids would ever show up at a time. And that would be from maybe three towns combined where I lived. I did go to New York once though, hated it, too much traffic, I just sat in the back of the car for 4 hours and then my GBA died, and then The batteries in my CD player died, it sucked. Yes it was that long ago, when Cd players weren't completely obsolete. And there was this guy holding a sign that said "Need money for beer." Well atleast he was honest.

Me: "So why should we go there?"

Phoebe: "Well apparently its been turned into some sort of pokemon research center, run by top scientist, hackers, and others."  
Me: "So?"

Phoebe: "Well, the rumor is, that they're working on modifying, and even creating new pokemon by manipulating data from roms."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I know, its crazy, as if we needed even more destructive pokemon."

Phoebe: "According to what that arceus said, Gengar is also seeking to take this place."

Me: "If he got a hold of that sort of power."

Phoebe: "He would be unstopable."

Me :"So what are we going to do? Shut this place down before he gets to it?"

Phoebe: "Or defend it from gengar's attacks."

Me: "If we defended it, we'd have to defend it on a constant basis, its better just to shut it down for good then to have to constantly keep an eye on it."

Phoebe: "What about the benefits of having your own custom pokemon?"

Well it was an interesting proposal, but still.

Me: "Nah, its not worth it, well then again, I could get the pokemon, and then shut it down."

Phoebe:"Yeah."

Me:"We'll see when we get there, how well guarded it is."

Even though it didn't matter, Gengar could easily kill whatever soldier dared to stand in his way. So she started directing me where to go, and how to get there, and a few minutes later, we finally got there.

Me: "So this is it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Theres nobody here..."

Phoebe: "Well lets check it out, cmon Cj."

She got out and walked up to the door, I followed her, what was I supposed to do?

Phoebe: "Should I knock?"

Me: "No...there could be guards waiting just inside."

Phoebe: "I can't hear anything, just static."

Me: "Hehehe...radio head."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Sorry honey..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, lets just go in..."

Me: "Fine...fine..."

So we slowly opened the door, it was dark inside, no lights, the power was out, she made her hands glow so we could look around. There were old pokemon posters, and various pokemon related merchandise, trading cards, figurines, posters, videos, dvds, even japanese copys of Pokemon black2 and white 2, not really the high technology research center we were expecting.

Phoebe:"Cj, someone is here."

Me: "But outside you said..."

Phoebe: "I know, but because of all these electronics around, its interfearing with my telepathy."

Me:"Remind me to keep note of that..."  
Phoebe: "What? Cj? Why?"

Me: "Just in case you get a little too out of control."

Phoebe: "Cj, I would never hurt you."

Me: "And I would never hurt you, but thats not what I meant."

Phoebe: "What else could you possibly mean Cj?"

Me: "Well, what if something happens that...well, you get angry, and, well, like what you did with glaceon a few days ago..."

Phoebe: "Cj...we are so much closer then we were back then, trust me honey, I'm never going to do that again, I promise."

Phoebe: "And besides that, it just affects my telepathy, it wouldn't work anyway so don't bother."

Phoebe: "Now cmon, someone's coming."

Me: "And what technology? Nothing around here is even on?"

Phoebe: "Well, maybe its all in the back."

Sure enough, a door opened to the back room of the Pokemon Center, which was lighted some how. Some strange man walked through, wearing a lab coat. He had a pistol. He pointed it at her. While I just stood there, completely helpless, as I didn't understand what either one of them were saying.

-shocked- Me: "Woah..."

Scientist: "-in japanese- What are you doing here?"

Phoebe: " -in japanese- We heard about your research."

One of the few people we met that wasn't surprised that she could talk.

Scientist: "-in japanese- Research, what research?"

Phoebe: " -in japanese- That someone here was researching how to modify pokemon."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Oh, that research."

He just kept pointing the gun at her, occasionally pointing it at me as well.I just stood there, what else could I do, once again I failed to have a gun on me, when I could of used one, damn my luck.

Phoebe: " -in japanese- Just, put the gun down, please."

Scientist: "-in japanese- How do I know you won't kill me and steal my research?"

Phoebe: " -in japanese- Listen, theres a crazed Gengar thats had its eye on this place, we won't kill you, but if you don't let us in, we'll just leave you at his mercy."

Scientist: "-in japanese- How do I know your telling the truth?"

Phoebe: " -in japanese- Because I'm a gardevoir, I don't lie."

Um let me point out, that actually is a lie in itself.

Scientist: "-in japanese- How do I know you won't lie to protect your trainer."

From that moment on, he pointed the gun at me, instead of her.

-somewhat scared- Me: "Phoebe what the fuck did you just tell him?"

Phoebe: " -in japanese- Whats it matter if we kill you, when gengar gets here, your going to die anyway. "

Scientist: "-in japanese- No I won't, I'll shoot him as well."

Phoebe: "-in japanese- That won't work, he's taken direct hits from both fireblast and thunder, as well as my own Psychic, you can't kill a ghost type, you can knock them down, but they'll just get back up again."

At that moment, Gengar walked in through the door.

Gengar: "Oh look, its you two again, how inconvienient."

Gengar: "Looks like you almost got yourselves killed without me, how sad."

Me: "Oh cmon, how the hell did you get here?"

Gengar: "How did you?"

Me: "Jacked a plane."

Gengar: " Heh, I can fly idiot, I didn't need a plane."

Me: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Phoebe: "-in japanese- Thats the gengar I was telling you about."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Ok, hes a little scarier then I'd thought he'd be."

Gengar: "She speaks japanese now?"

Me: "Well, she can still speak english, but, yeah she knows japanese now."

Gengar: "Well I do say, quite remarkable."

Gengar: "Wait don't you two have demons to fight?"

Me: "Ummmm...and you would know that how?"

A bannete, not the same one we killed earlier, walked into the building, it tapped on Gengar's shoulder.

Gengar: "Oh, excuse me for a second while I have a word with my henchman."

Me: "Um sure...ok."

Both Gengar and the banette walked out of the aparently Gengar has henchman now. I wondered where mismagious was?

Scientist: "-in japanese- Where is he going?"

Phoebe: "-in japanese- I don't know, I guess he went to talk to that bannete."

Scientist: "-in japanese- get out before I shoot you.-"

She turned to me. The guy still pointing the gun at me.

Phoebe: "He wants us to leave Cj."

Me: "Do we really have a choice not to?"

Phoebe: "Not without one of us getting killed."

Me: "Fine lets just let gengar deal with him."

We turned around, and started to leave the place...the guy following us, gun at my back.

Me: "Guess I could go back to my truck and get my M16."

Phoebe: "No Cj, we need him alive, who else would explain all the research to us."

Me: "You meen to you."

Phoebe: "Well yeah but still."

Me: "Can't you just read his mind?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah."

Meenwhile just outside the building. Gengar wasn't liking what the bannete had to tell him."

Banette: "Banette, ban, ban, banette, ban."

Gengar: "Are you kidding me, an Arceus, ruined the plan? When did this happen?"

Banette: "Banette, ban."

Gengar: "Just this morning?"

Gengar: "Fools, I suppose I'll just have to deal with them myself."

Gengar: "Oh, and by the way."

Banette: "Banette?"

Gengar: "Your fired!"

As he said this he turned around and unzipped the banette's mouth, killing it. He walked back towards the building, noticing us back at my truck. We both heard the banette's dying scream.

Me: "What the fuck was that?"

Phoebe: "The dying scream of a banette."

Me:"Shit."

-angry- Gengar: "You two."

We turned around to face Gengar.

-angry- Gengar: "This ends now."

Gengar: "Dusknoir! reveal yourself."

A dark shadowy patch appeared on the asphault, a Dusknoir rose up from the patch."

Gengar: "Hes been following you this whole time, I met him shortly after our last encounter, poor thing, trainer abused him, he hates humans with every fiber of his being."

Phoebe: "Creep."

Me: "Stalker."

Me: "Its pure ghost type, you stay back, I'm going with hellblade."

Phoebe: "Umm, ok."

I grabbed Hellblade's pokeball from the back of my truck and sent him out.

HellBlade: "DOOM!"

Gengar: "Legit battle? Yours lives for the pokemon center?"

Me: "Works for me."

Me: "Faint attack, go."

Hellblade vanished for a few seconds, reappearing right in front of Dusknoir, hitting him in the stomach it knocked him down, but he got back up soon after, and immediately phased into the ground.

Phoebe: "huh?"

Me: "Oh cmon thats not fair."

Gengar: "My dear boy, I'm practically a demon, and since when did demons ever play by the rules?"

Me: "True...very true."

Dusknoir came up, hitting hell hard in the stomach, it launched him about 20ft in the air, he came down hard.

Me: "Oh shit."

-in pain- Helldoom: "Doom."

One of his legs were broken, he tried, but he couldn't get up, he wimpered in pain.

Me: "Son of a bitch."

Gengar: "What are you talking about him, well yes he is a dog, and he is male, so technically, yes that is true."

[facepalm]

I returned Hellblade, he wasn't dead, but he was obviously in too much pain to keep fighting, I would have to get another full restore to use on him later. I had an idea.

Gengar: "Well go ahead, have another shot."

With Hellblade, down, my only pokemon with a move that would of been supereffective against Dusknoir, even though it hit, the damned mummy\ghost thing still survived.

Gengar: "About time I shutdown that damned pooch of yours."

Me: "Shut up, hes still alive."

Gengar: "Yes...but once I kill you two, I'll finish him as well."  
Me: "You won't kill us, I' ve got a plan."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, not another one of your plans."

Gengar: "What? All you have left is magnum and then that little wench of yours, how the hell do you expect to beat Dusknoir?"

Me: "Lets just say that we have gotten a few more pokemon since our last encounter."

Gengar: "What?"

I turned to Phoebe, who was now just patiently waiting in the passenger's seat of my truck, observing the battle.

Me: "Phoebe, darling, could you send out Nidoqueen please?"

Phoebe: "Um Cj, I thought you were battling, not me."

Me: "His pokemon can phase through walls, and besides that our lives are at stake, cmon honey, your still a gardevoir, you still have to have some desire to protect me right?"

Phoebe: "Your right, I'd still die for you."

Me: "You don't have to, you just have to send out Nidoqueen."

Phoebe: "Ok, fine."

She picked up Nidoqueens pokeball from the back, then teleported out side, right beside me, clicked the button, and threw it into the air.

Phoebe: "Go Nidoqueen."

Gengar: "You got to be kidding me, you got her her own pokemon?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nidoqueen came out, and roared loudly like it always did, we covered our ears, Gengar and Dusknoir didn't expect it and were thrown back a little.

Gengar: "And may I ask what the hell is this monstrocity?"

Phoebe: "Its my nidoqueen, queen of the nidos."

Me: "heheeheh what?"

Me: "Anyway, shes just going to play in the dirt while we continue our battle."

Phoebe: "What Cj...why?"

I whispered to her.

-whisper- Me: "Use telepathy to tell her to use dig, tell her to stay down there,then wait for me to tell you to tell her to use earthquake."

-whisper- Phoebe: "Ok but this plan better work, cause if anything happens to nidoqueen, I'll..."

-whisper- Me: "You'll what?"

-whisper- Phoebe: "I, I, don't know, just don't let her get hurt ok?"

-whisper- Me: "She won't, I promise."

-whisper- Phoebe: "You better."

We kissed.

Gengar: "Eh-hem, are you two done? Can we please continue with your deaths?"

Dusknoir: "NOIR!"

Another awkward moment.

Me: "Ehehehe, uh yeah."

I grabbed Aggron's pokeball from out of the back.

Me: "Go Aggron."

Aggron came out, the ground shook as he landed, and the asphault around the street cracked.

Gengar: "And you honestly expect me to believe that your not planning something with that Nidoqueen."

Me: "You cheated first, how could you blame me for doing the same?"

Gengar: "Oh fine."

He pulled a pokeball out of nowhere, a Cacturne came out.

Gengar: "This guy look familiar? He said he met you before, that hes been dying to get revenge. He said you apparently killed his friends, that he barely got away."

Me: "His friends were trying to kill us first."

The cacturne saw me, and immediately shot needles at me, they barely missed me and puntured the front left tire of my truck.

Me: "Oh cmon really? That was cheap."

Cacturne: "Cact!"

Gengar: "Steady Cacturne, we have to kill his friends first, then you can kill him."

The cacturne stopped attacking me, and turned its gaze towards aggron.

I pulled the needle out of the now-flat tire, and dropped it on the ground.

Phoebe: "Is that fixable?"

Me: "We'd have to find a garage somewhere to patch it."

Me: "We'll worry about it after this."  
Phoebe: "Ok."

Gengar: "No cacturne, I want you to fight Nidoqueen."

Me: "You might as well tell her to come up now."

Nidoqueen got out of her hole and stepped up to aggron.

Phoebe: "Cj you told me she wouldn't get hurt, now shes in a battle with a grass type."

Me: "I didn't know any of those cacturne survived."

Cacturne: "Cact!"

Gengar: "Whats this, lover quarrel?"

Me: "Shut up dammit!"

I was a little furious that he popped the tire on my truck. That was a little the scientist we had met earlier, was watching our battle as well. Brandishing a pokeball, instead of the pistol he had earlier.

Scientist: "-in japanese- fools, little do they know of my little secret."

Aggron pinned Dusknoir to the ground, while cacturne fired needles at Nidoqueen, who was trying to avoid them.

Phoebe: "Cj I wanna use earthquake."

Me: "No you'll kill aggron."  
Phoebe: "But if I don't nidoqueen is screwed."  
Me: "No its nots just hold on."

Me: "Use toxic, the poison will slow it down."

Phoebe: "Fine nidoqueen, toxic."

Nidoqueen ran at cacturne, and punched it, causing it minimal pain but at the same time injecting poison into it, causing cacturne to be poisoned. But the devil shot needles into her at point blank, they went into her stomach, she was bleeding pretty bad. She fell to the ground. Dusknoir phased through the wall he was pinned to.

-in pain- Nidoqueen: "NIDO..."

Phoebe: "Cj, you bastard, you got her killed."

She only ever talks like that when shes angry. And why does everyone always blame me for killing things? WHY?

Me: "She not dead yet, and how the hell did I know she would make the mistake of leaving her defenses wide open?"

Cacturne, having defeated nidoqueen, turned its attention towards aggron, firing multiple needle at it, most of them just bounced off, but a few got through the gaps between his armor plates, this stung him just enough for Dusknoir to catch him off guard with shadow punch, knocking him to the ground.

Me: "Shit, Aggron!"

Nidoqueen was still alive but badly wounded, Aggron was still alive, and seemingly unhurt, but he was struggling to get back up, do to his weight and inflexibility.

Gengar: "Hehehe its over now."

The poison was starting to take its toll on Cacturne, it started to feel a pain in its stomach.

Cacturne: "Cactur...ne."

Gengar: "Whats wrong with you?"

Cacturne: "Cact..."

Gengar: "Poisoned you say? Well don't look at me I don't have an antidote."

It looked as though Cacturne was doomed as well. Phoebe ran over to nidoqueen, pulling the needles out of her stomach, she was crying as she returned her.

-crying- Phoebe: "Why Cj?"

Me: "Oh cmon you too?"

Aggron slammed the ground with his fists. Knocking almost everybody down except for Gengar, who simply levitated. Regardless of how annoying that was, he did manage to get back up. I got up, and then I helped Phoebe get back up as well, she was still upset.

-offering hand- Me: "Honey, you know that wasn't my fault."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, it just, it hurts..."

Me: "She'll make it ok, its not like shes going to bleed out in her pokeball."

Me: "HellBlade will too."

Phoebe: "You promise?"

Me: "I promise, but first we have to win this."

We just noticed, Cacturne didn't have the strength to get back up. The poison was begining to suck the last bit of life out of it."

-gasping for breath- Cacturne: "Cact...turne...cacturne cact..."

It died.

Gengar: "Aw well, plenty more where that came from."

Phoebe: "Bastard!"

Gengar: "It was just one of my henchman, I can get more."

Dusknoir: "Noir?"

Gengar: "And what are you looking at? You get back to work."

Dusknoir: "Noir, dusk, dusknoir?"

Gengar: "You want benefits from working for me you say? Well, I guess if we take over this center, I can get you... a bunch of lady dusknoirs... that good enough of a benefit for you?

-excited- Dusk:"DUSK!"

I realized that dusknoir wasn't paying a damn bit of attention, aggron was just standing there, waiting for my command.

Me: "Aggron...Now..."

Just as dusknoir was about to turn around, aggron rammed him at full speed, obliterating a building adjacent to the pokemon center. Dusknoir crashed to the ground. Was it dead?

-angered- Gengar: "You think what cacturne did was a cheap shot?"

Me: "I'm no demon, but when I get cheated, I cheat right back."

Gengar: "Anyway you can't kill a ghost pokemon."

He snapped his fingers.

Gengar: "Dusknoir?"

Nothing happened, aggron walked back over to me, leaving dusknoir on the ground, unconcious.

Me: "And cmon thats not true, you killed a banette earlier, I killed a banette a few days ago. They have yet to come back."

Gengar: "Yeah.. I guess so deay boy, but -pointing to self- I came back."

-angered- Gengar: "Cmon Dusknoir..."

He ran over the rubble and to dusknoir's body.

Me: "Cmon, Phoebe, lets go make sure hes dead."

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't want to go anywhere near that sadistic creep."

Me: "Fine, I'll go by myself, Aggron you stay here, I'm not entirely sure you killed him yet."

Aggron: "AGG!"

Phoebe: "Wait, Cj...take me with you."

Me: "It doesn't take much to change your mind does it?"

Phoebe: "I don't want you to get hurt, thats all."

Me: "Fine come along then..."

So we walked over to Dusknoir's body, around the destroyed building. Gengar was shaking him, slapping him, yelling at him, whatever he could do to try to get him to wake matter what he did, however, it was all in vain.

Phoebe: "No thought waves, hes dead."

Me: "Are you sure, you didn't confirm gengar was dead the first time we thought we killed him."  
Phoebe: "Your right, hes a ghost type, how the hell should I know?"

Me: "Oh calm down honey..."

Phoebe: "No..not after what happened to nidoqueen."

Me: "It can be fixed, we just have to get some more full restores."

-angry- Phoebe: "Thats not enough...He still has to pay for the pain he caused her."

Her hands glowed, she was angry, I put my hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

-angry- Phoebe: "No Cj...don't even bother trying to stop me."

She used some attack...Psycho cut? on gengar, who was now trying to back away, he was obviously scaired.

Me: "Phoebe seriously...calm down..."

-angry- Phoebe: "No...I'm tired of this creep, hes going to die for real this time."

Gengar: "Please...mercy, Cj cmon, call her off."

Me: "I can't..."

Gengar: "What? I thought she was your pokemon..."

Me: "Shes my wife, not my pokemon..."

-angry- Phoebe: "Thats right, now just stay back and let me deal with him, ok honey?"

And there she was, exactly what I was affraid she would do, she was becomming like me, this is what I meant when I said I didn't want her exposed to this. I couldn't control her, she was over the edge, but the scientist had other plans.

Scientist: "Go Electrogon."

Electrogon is a custom made, never before seen pokemon, made in Nagoya Pokemon research center by the scientist. Well anyway, here is his pokedex data, as if from the anime.

Pokedex data entry:

Electrogon

Earth Dex Number: #001

Techno Pokemon

Type: Electric\Steel\Dragon

Highest Stat: Spec Atk

Lowest Stat: Spec Def

Evolution: Unknown at this time.

Other: A strange triple type pokemon with a body composed of several thousand electro-magnetic plates, it can freely restructure these plates into various forms. Though it will revert to its standard "dragon" form upon taking damage.

-surprised- Aggron: "Agg!"

Me: "Um honey?"

-angry- Phoebe: "Cj I told you, let me handle this!"

Me: "We got...other problems."

Phoebe: "What?"

She turned around, saw the huge, metal monster Electrogon in front of the pokecenter. Her anger was gone, replaced with fear, Gengar was affraid as well.

-scaired- Gengar: "My word! What is that?"

Me: "I don't know. Aggron, get over here before you get hurt."

Aggron ran over to us, Electrogon followed him. The thing was huge, composed of thousands of metal plates, a bright yellowish light could be seen inside it, all the plates floated around the light, it kind of resembled a winged dragon, with 2 small red lights where its eyes would be.

Phoebe: "Cj...I'm scaired now."

Gengar: "I doubt you'll survive this, so, nice knowing you.

Gengar phased into the street and left us there, to face this new, threat. The scientist ran around to the side of the destroyed building.

Scientist: "-in japanese- Yes the rumors were true, we have figured out how to create new pokemon by modifying data on roms. And now, you will be the first to witness this one of a kind beasts power, to bad neither of you will survive."

-scaired- Phoebe: "Any ideas on how to fight this thing?"

Me: "End the chapter here and wait till next time?"

Phoebe: "What good is that going to do?"

Me: "Gives us more time to think of a solution to our problem."

Phoebe: "Might as well."

So we convieniently ended the chapter here, so you'll have to wait for the next one to find out how and if we destroy this thing.


	24. Devastation

Episode 24\Corruption

Well, so there we were, me, Phoebe, and Aggron, trying to figure out how to fight this beast. The scientist seemed overwhelmingly competent in its abilities. Reluctantly, I decided to test the waters.

Me: "Aggron, Metal Claw."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Protect"

The thing formed a solid wall of steel around it with its metal plates. Aggron Claws scraped against it, doing absolutely nothing to it.

Phoebe: "He told it to use protect."

Me: " Iron Head."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Protect"

Same thing happened as before, aggron pointlessly rammed the thing, leaving it unharmed.

Me: "Are you fucking kidding me? He made this thing, just so he could protect spam? Fuck you scientist."

Phoebe: "He can only use it so many times in a row though, before it fails."

Me: "Yeah..."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Magnet bomb"

It moved first, firing several of its plates at aggron, creating small mysterious explosions on impact, putting him in alot of pain, but he was still standing. Its plates returned to it, when they were gone, I noticed something in the light, it looked like some sort of core... a weak spot?

Me: "Listen, we're not going to be able to beat it unless we send out more then one pokemon, its probably steel type, so you,Staraptor, and CapnMagnum are worthless against it, you need to send out Rapidash."

Phoebe: "Why so it can get hurt too?"

Me: "No, so we can kill this thing."

Phoebe: "What about Hellblade?"

Me: "His legs broke, he can't fight."

Phoebe: "Fine..."

She went to my truck and grabbed Rapidash's pokeball, then she sent it out. It neighed, and then turned to face this hulking behemoth, we still didn't know its name. She ran back over to me, picking up her dress as she ran.

Phoebe: "You happy now?"

Me: "No not until this things dead."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "What now?"

Me: "Wait till it uses magnet bomb again, and then I want you to tell her to use fire spin in the hole that forms from the missing plates."

Phoebe: "Ok...ready."

Scientist: "-in japanese- Dragon Claw"

Its plates rearanged again, forming two giant steel claws, glowing in a strange bluish-brown energy. They hit aggron hard, he fell down. 6 deep scratches across his steel chest. Once again he struggled to get back up.

Me: "Dammit, he fell down again."

-in pain- Aggron: " Agg, ron, ron, agg, ron, agg,ron,ron, agg ron."

Phoebe: "He said hes sorry he failed you, he can't get up, hes in too much pain."

Scientist: "-in Japanese- Magnet bomb.:

Me: "NOW!"  
Phoebe: "Rapidash Fire spin, in that hole now."

Like its name, it rapidly moved over to the side of the beast spitting flames into the large gap created by the plates it was using for magnet bomb. The flames went into the beast, severly burning its core, the plates that made up its body began to blaken from soot, and then they started to fall. The plates it was using for magnet bomb, harmlessly fell to the ground and exploded before they could hit aggron. The scientist, knew this spelled the end for his creation, but he had one more devastating move.

Scientist: "-in japanese- Self Destruct"

The core of the beast glowed a bright red and exploded violently, sending metal plates in all directions.

Me: "Get down."

I threw her to the ground, out of the way of several flying plates of white hot steel.

Phoebe: "Rapidash!"  
Me: "Its gone, I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "NO!"

The aftermath, was pretty bad, the beast was dead, the scientist was badly wounded, rapidash was at ground zero, and was cut up so bad, it was nearly unrecognizable, and also dead. My truck was damaged severly, aggron survived, but just barely, I returned him, another one of my pokemon that I couldn't use until I found more full restores. Every building in the area was torn up pretty bad. Phoebe and I were the only ones who escaped unscathed. We went back to my truck, fuel was leaking, the windows were smashed, there were severe dents in the sides. I tried to start it, but the engine was dead.

Me: "God mother fucking Dammit!"

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...we can find another."

Me: "Not here..."

-crying- Phoebe: "Yes but, one of my pokemon is dead and the other is severely wounded, maybe I just wasn't cut out to be a trainer."

Me: "No thats bullshit, your were only following my instructions."

Me: "I'm sorry ok, I didn't know it was going to explode."

-crying- Phoebe : "Cj I need you."

I held her as she cried.

-crying- Phoebe:"I'm sorry, Cj, I'm sorry."

Me: "Honey its.-hears gunshot-..Get down."

The scientist shot at us, putting another hole in the side of my truck that I didn't need, and another in my shoulder.

-in pain- Me: "God dammit..."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "Thats enough...I've had it."

She freaked, the scientist didn't see it comming, I just sat there helplessly, holding my bleeding arm, watching as my beloved litterly ripped him limb from limb with her powers. Afterwords, she fell to her knees."

-screaming- Phoebe: "What have I done?"

Me: "Protected me?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I killed someone again."

Me: "Honey relax..."

-crying- Phoebe: "I can't relax...I'm sorry Cj..."

Me: "I need help..."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I can't think straight, I'm so hurt yet so angry..."

Me: "Just calm down, your working yourself up..."

-crying- Phoebe: "I can't stop."

Me: "Honey, it doesn't matter, I still love you, no matter how many people you kill."

I was hoping that that wouldn't backfire on me at some point.

-crying- Phoebe: "But Cj."

Me: "This is what I meant earlier, this darkness is corrupting you."

Me: "I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted you to stay the sweet, beautiful girl I fell in love with, not this, your turning into a monster, and I can't stand watching you fall."

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

Me:"Its not too late honey, its not too late to turn back."  
-crying- Phoebe: "Don't give up on me, Please."

-crying- Phoebe: "I need you Cj, I love you, don't die."

-confused- Me: "I'm not going to die, I just don't want you to become like me."

Me: "I need you, I need you to be my light, so I can see."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe:"Your bleeding."

-crying- Phoebe: "We have half a full restore left..."

Me: "We should use it on HellBlade."

-crying- Phoebe: "No...because I can't stand to see you hurt."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...I'm sorry, I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

She poured the very last of our full restores onto my shoulder, healing the bullet held eachother for awhile, so she could calm down, I loved her, I was glad todays battle was finally kissed. I took the pokeballs out of my battered truck, as well as my own pistol, and we walked into the pokemon center.

-sighs- Me: "Cmon, might well see what cost us your rapidash."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

So we went through that door, down a staircase and into the basement, there were a lot of computers, some wii consoles, a single gamecube, and some tvs to go with them. A small fridge, and a small bed, occupied one corner of the room, so apparently that guy lived down here as well. There was a strange machine with an uknown function, and there were various Pokemon Game cartridges strewn about the many tables that filled the bulk of the room. Atleast 1 copy of every game from gen 3 and up including Colloseum, XD, and Battle Revolution. Of course it was all in japanese, but it was still pretty amazing to see so many pokemon games in one place. As well as the cartridges, there were various models of nintendo Ds, and a few 3DSs as well.

-amazed- Me: "Holly crap, look at all this stuff."

Phoebe: "Wow."

I looked at one of the computer screens, It was recognizably on the desktop, running windows vista, and all the labels on the icons were in japanese. There were lots of batch files on the Desktop, I wondered what they all did, and hell, even the keyboard was in japanese.

Me: "Hey Phoebe come here for a second."

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me:"Can you read Japanese?"  
Phoebe: "Mhm.."

Me: "Whats this say?"

Phoebe: "It says something in japanese."

Me: "Honey cmon, this isn't the time to play games."

Phoebe: "Oh alright."

Phoebe: "That one says stats modifier, that one says pokemon designer, that one says item generator, and that one just says pokegen."

Pokegen, the same program Jensen used to get all those pokemon.

Me: "Item generator huh?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

I clicked it, a msdos box came up, saying something in japanese.

Me: "Whats it say now?"

Phoebe: "It says Select rom to import Item list from."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, just let me, it'll go faster, you just want full restores right?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So she took over and started messing with the computer. 10 minutes later one of the wierd machines turned on, it looked like a metal box with a conveyor belt comming out of it, a partially dismantled Wii console had several wire comming out of it and going into the side of the box, so apparently this machine was using the Wiis hardware. Some light flashed from inside the box, and full restores started to come out of the box,on the conveyor belt, without a pokemon. Then I saw something very peculiar, prototype cartridges of the sixth gen games, pokemon X and Y.

Phoebe: "Ok there we go, cmon Cj, we need to heal Nidoqueen."

Me: "These weren't supposed to be released until october."  
Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "The sixth gen games, there here."  
Phoebe: "What do you meen Cj?"  
Me: "After unova, there was supposed to be another generation, generation 6, very little was known about it, it was supposed to be released in october, but here before our eyes, lie 2 prototype copies, of pokemon x and y."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

I picked up the pokemon x cartridge and slipped it into one of the available 3DSs

Me: "I wonder if it works."

Phoebe: "Cj...ten minutes ago you told me it wasn't the time to play games, now all of a sudden it is?"

Me: "Um no sorry."  
I put the 3DS back on the table, then we both went back upstairs.

Me: "How many full restores did you tell it to make?"

Phoebe: "Alot."

The machine just kept making more and more full restores, as they fell off of the conveyor belt.

Me: "How much is alot?"

Phoebe: "999"

Me: "Honey, where are we going to put 999 full restores?"

For the record I did not have a "magic bag" to place the 999 full restores, she decided to bring into this world, inside.

Phoebe: "I don't know... I just figured we might as well get as many as we can."

She grabbed a handful of them, which for her was like 5, and went up the stairs.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj."

I did the same, I had about 8 of them, I loved her, but sometimes, she was completely ridiculous.

Me: "If we did this with gold nuggets we could be rich."

Phoebe: "Cj...thats cheating."

[FACEPALM]

Phoebe: "Besides we don't need money right now."

Me: "Yeah I guess your right."

So we went upstairs and back out side, we healed Houndoom and Nidoqueen.

We spent the next 2 hours gathering full restores and piling them into the back of my truck, so the basement of the pokecenter would not be flooded with them. Finally the 999th full restore came out of the machine.

Me: "Honey...don't do that again, that was just crazy."

Phoebe: "I know Cj..."

Me: "Im meen seriously we have 997 Full restores, and no way to carry them."

Phoebe: "What about your truck?"

Me: "Honey my truck is dead remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh, hehehe, I forgot."

Me: "You want to see if we can get you some more pokemon, to replace rapidash?"

Phoebe: "Like what?"  
Me: "I don't know, another rapidash?"

Phoebe: "No, I want something stronger...I want a gengar."

Me:" What honey no."  
Phoebe: "Thats not a machamp."  
Me: "I know but its a gengar, like the one that keeps trying to kill us!"

Phoebe: "Cj not all gengars are evil."

Me: "Honey, no, just no."

Me: "Your not going to have a gengar, or any other ghost type."

Phoebe: "Who are you to tell me I can't?"

Me: "Your husband, who just wants to protect you."

Phoebe: "Ok fine..."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, your right its too risky."

Me: "Are you serious?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj, I understand, I can see why your so affraid."

Me: "I'm not affraid, Its just, I care about you ok."

Phoebe: "And I care about you, and I'm sorry."

Me: "Do you just want another rapidash or?"

Phoebe: "What about Ninetales?"

Me: "Ok, what could possibly go wrong?"

Phoebe: "Here I better use the computer, since you can't read."

Me: "Ok"

She used pokegen to create a Ninetales.

Me: "Honey remember set it happiness to max if you can."

Phoebe: "I did."

Me: "Good, we don't need another battle today, especially with a fox that can curse people, we're already cursed we don't need to be cursed again."  
Phoebe: "I know Cj..."

Phoebe: "There, its transfering now."

That same machine that the Full Restores came out of earlier kicked on again, but this time, just a single pokeball came out, obviously Ninetales was inside.

Me: "So how do we get custom pokemon?"  
Phoebe: "I don't know, I didn't get that from him, maybe he put it in his notes?"

There was a notebook on the table, filled with diagrams and notes all in japanese.

Me: "I can't read it, its still in japanese."

Phoebe: "Lets work on it tomarrow ok, I need to rest, I've seen alot today."  
Me: "I know, are you going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "Cj...I'll be ok, as long as I have you."

Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "Cj...I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

She layed down on the bed, I layed down next to her. I was just glad this day was finally over. It was about 3:00pm japanese time now.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...what are we going to do?"

Me: "I don't know honey."

-crying- Phoebe: "Hold me please, just for awhile, I need you."

I put my arms around her,while she cried about what just happened.

-crying- Phoebe: "Do you think we'll ever have to fight another battle like that?"

Me: "Like what, against gengar or against another crazy monster thing?"

Me: "Was that even a pokemon or what the heck was it?"

-crying- Phoebe: "The scientist called it Electrogon."

Me:"Honey, I don't know, we may face crap like this everyday from now on, we might never have to fight so hard again, this could of been the easy part, alls I know is, as long we're together we'll pull through...understand?"

-crying- Phoebe: "oh...Cj..."

Me: "I love you honey..."

She stopped crying.

Phoebe:"I love you to Cj..."

Me: "I meen cmon, there can't be too many more Electrogons out there can there?"

Phoebe: "No, it was probably one of a kind.

Me: "All we really need to worry about is gengar."

Phoebe: "If you would of let me attack him."

Me: "Honey, you didn't kill him last time, you weren't going to kill him this time,besides I didn't want you to let your guard down, remember what happened to that kid's donphan or even your own nidoqueen?"

Phoebe: "So you were just trying to protect me?"

Me: "Yeah..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj."

-cutely- Phoebe :"You shouldn't worry about me so much."

Me: "Now cmon honey you know thats bullshit I couldn't live without you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We kissed.

Me: "Now cmon, we should probably try another vehicle, for tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

There was a parking garage at the end of the block, if there were any cars left in Nagoya, surely that would be the place to find them. There were some cars on the street, but they were either wrecked like my truck, or just not really the kind of car I wanted to drive, I didn't really need another truck, but just something nice, reliable, and a little performance wouldn't hurt would it? Obviously I wasn't going to be satisfied with your average Toyota or Honda. To be honest I don't have anything against tuners, but most of them are total crap, only good after you dump $20,000 or more on them, and the way the world was right now, the option to modify my car, was very unlikely. I was looking for something with some space to carry stuff, and maybe some sportiness on the side, something older, like late 90s at the latest.I've never had the choice to choose what I was going to drive before, so, needless to say, I was be pretty strict with my economy, not so important, since we could get gas practically for free, as long as we could find a gas station.

Well we entered the parking building we just went under the gates, it had many levels, about 10 or so, on the first level, there wasn't a single car. Even though this wasn't usually a good sign, we kept going up .

Phoebe: "Its empty Cj..."

Me: "Maybe there is something higher up?"

Phoebe: "I don't know.'

There was no power, so the elevator didn't work, so we just walked up all the way to the second floor. There was something that resembled a cross between a pickup truck and a golf cart, I think it was a Daihatsu. Its hard to remember.

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Me: "No, well actually lets go ahead and take it so we don't have to walk all the way up."

The keys were in it so we just got in and took it up to the third floor, which was empty, and then the fourth, which was also empty, and the fifth.

Phoebe: "Cj I think this is the only thing in here."

Me: "Oh cmon no way...giant parking building, and theres only this little golf cart thing in here?"

We drove up to the sixth floor. There was a camry, civic, and a honda stepwagon.

Phoebe: "What about any of these?"

I looked at the camry.

Me: "No."

I looked at the civic.

Me: "Hell no."

I looked at the stepwagon

Me: "An inline four in this big ass thing? NO!"

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, why you got to be so picky?"

Me: "I'm a car fanatic ok? Most car fanatics don't touch crap like this."

7th floor,2 more civics, a prius, and a bone stock late 80s Mazda Rx7 type FC.

Phoebe: "I know you don't like those 2, but what about..."

She was about to point to the Prius...

Me: "Don't bother, I wouldn't drive that thing if it was on the tenth floor and the only car in here."

Phoebe: "Really Cj?"

Me: "I hate those things with a passion, worst car in existence, I'd rather drive a pink volkswagen beatle."

Phoebe: "Whats a volkswagen? and what about this one it looks kinda cool?"

Poor Phoebe, didn't know a damn thing about cars. What I thought was strange, is that she could of just read my mind. I guess it was one of the few times she decided not to.

Me: "Not bad, uh... if we can't find anything better we'll come back to it.."

Me: "However it is a rotary..."

Phoebe: "Whats that meen?"

Me: "Doesn't last very long and its already fairly old."

8th floor, nothing.

9th floor, A Kawasaki motorcycle, fast yes, but remember what happened the last time I tried to ride a motorcycle? Besides no storage space. Nice bike though. There was also another Camry, I hate camrys why would anyone want to drive something so ordinary? A toyota altezza with a 6 cylinder, not bad, still a bit too small though. A Nissan 300z biturbo, cool, still not any cargo space, however. Well we had one more floor to go...

Me: "One more floor, lets hope for the best."

Phoebe:" None of these either Cj?"

Me: "They're just too small."

Tenth Floor, empty.

Me: "Oh cmon..."

Phoebe: "Cj there is one more floor left."

It was about 4:00PM now. I forgot that you could also park cars on the roof of these things.

Me: "Well here goes nothing."

The tenth floor...holy cow...It was like tokyo drift, stocked with nothing but fully tuned streetracers. Rx7s, Imprezas, Lancers, Sylvias, a few 85-86 corollas, 350zs, 300zs, some sedans I wasn't very familiar with, and even some civics for the less adventerous motorhead, just a crap load of modifed cars. Why they were all parked up here in the same place was beyond me...chaos broke out in the middle of a drift event? Who the hell knows. There was one car, that strick me in particular. I got out and walked over to it.

Me: "Jackpot."

Phoebe: "Wow..."

It was a nissan skyline coupe, a 1995 R33 GTR, it was red\black two-tone, with a slight body kit, side exit exhaust and not much else, I tried to open the driver side door, which was on the right, by the way. It was locked. There was a small note tucked into the windshield wiper.

Phoebe: "Finally found one you like Cj?"

She picked up the note and looked at it carefully.

Phoebe: "Cj this note...it says something..."

Me: "Whats it say?"

Phoebe: "Its from the previous owner, apparently he must of expected someone to take his car."

-again- Me: "So whats it say?"

Phoebe: "It says, basically, To whoever finds my beloved skyline, take good care of my girl, and she will serve you well. In wake of the looming disaster, I have decided to kill myself. The keys are inside the front bumper."

So not only did I find one of my favourite cars of all time, I was also getting it for free. Thanks to that mysterious previous owner whom I'll never know.

I reached underneath the front bumper, and sure enough the keys were there. I unlocked the door, and then I got inside, she unlocked the door on the other side with her powers and sat in the passenger's seat.

Me: "I never thought I would ever be in the driver's seat of one of these."

Me: "I never even thought I would get the chance to see one of these up close."

Me: "And I never even dared to think I would get one for free."

In the midwest united states...a Nissan Skyline wasn't exactly a common sight. In fact, it was probably just as rare as any Ferrari would be in the midwest.

The interior was outrageous, bucket seats, a large digital LCD display on the dash instead of the normal gauges of a stock skyline. Like any logical person would do, I popped the hood. Got out, opened the hood and looked at the engine, after staring in amazement at the highly tuned 6 cylinder powering this beast, I shut the hood and got back inside.

Phoebe: "Like what you see, Cj?"

Me: " Let see what this things got."

I stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine started flawlessly, it was loud, I revved it a few times, it sounded like an F1 car engine. Flames came out of the exhaust, it was ridiculous. The LCD screen brightly lit up, displaying the RPM.

Phoebe: "Um Cj...whats this tank thing for?"

I looked behind, to be greeted by a bottle of Nitrous oxide.

Me: "Holy shit."

I wasn't familiar with nitrous systems, I knew they could be dangerous, so I just turned the bottle off for now, I didn't want to accidently destroy my new car. I found the purge button on the steering wheel and pressed it, a small stream of nos vapour shot up through the hood acompanied by a weezing sound.

Phoebe: "Whats it do?"

Me: "Makes the car go ridiculously fast."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Phoebe: "So can we go now?"

Me: "Yeh lets stop by my truck and get some stuff from it."

Might as well get some of those 996 Full restores we had. As well as the 9800 dollars in cash we still had, and the revives and gold nuggets.

Me: "Honey I just had an idea."

Phoebe: "What Cj?"

Me: "We got those max revives in the truck."

Phoebe: "mhm and?"

Me: "What if we used them on rapidash?"

Phoebe: "I don't know if it will work Cj, but its worth a shot."

So I shifted the car into first, and took off down the parking building, that car just flew, it was very hard to control. So I took it easy, we stayed in first gear, which topped out at about 45mph, I figured out how to set its digital speedometer to miles, and we got down to the first floor in no time. When we got to the gates, Phoebe used her powers to raise them so we could get through. After we left the building we went immediately back to my truck. I took the M16 out of the back and placed it in the back seat of the Skyline, as well as 4 of the max revives, the other one I placed in my pocket. We also put the money, gold ,night vision goggles, and some of the other guns,just the ones I brought from home. We decide to leave the 50. cal machine gun since it wouldn't fit and we never really needed it anyway. We also fit about 50 of the full restores in the trunk, barely making a dent in the amount she created. The bed of my truck was still full of them. After that was done we went back over to rapidash's corpse and got out. I held the max revive in my hand.

Me: " So how does this work anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...crush it? Sprinkle the dust on its body?"

Me: "Fine."

I crushed the gem in my hand, and sprinkled the dust over it remains. Nothing happened. Phoebe began to cry.

-crying- Phoebe: "I guess it really is dead..."

We didn't notice it at first, but rapidash's wounds were slowly beginning to heal.

Me: "Honey, calm down, you knew it was probably not going to work."

I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

Me: "This isn't the game honey, stuff dies in this world, and when it dies, it doesn't come back, you just have to accept it and move on."

Me: "Cmon, haven't you cried enough today?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj...I'm sorry, I just never expected this to happen."

Me: "Why just because were supposed to be heros? That doesn't make us immortal."

-crying- Phoebe: "What if you die?"

Me: "I'm not going to die, atleast for a long time yet."

-crying- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj, I hope that day never comes."

Me: "Honey, its inevitable, all things of this world die eventually."

Me: "But I already said, when the time is right, we're leaving together."

-crying- Phoebe: "Allways together, even in death?"

Me: "Mhm...now calm down."

Me: "It will be ok...I promise..."

Rapidash, now revived, neighed loudly from behind us.

-shocked- Me: "What the hell!"

Phoebe: "Rapidash?"

I let go of her, she ran over to Rapidash and hugged it.

Phoebe: "Oh, Rapidash I knew you weren't dead yet."

She returned it to its pokeball, that she was still carrying for some reason.

Me: "We need to keep track of these max revives, they could be destructive in the wrong hands if they can bring back pokemon from the grave like that. I meen seriously it was cut to pieces by shrapnel, and now its back to normal as if nothing ever happened."

Phoebe: "It worked Cj...it really worked."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me: "Um no problem honey, lets get going."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We got back in the car, and tried to find a away out of this city, we didn't see anymore rogues, or even any japanese soldiers. Once again, when night fell, we found another place, somewhere in the countryside around Mt. Fuji, to stay for the night. It was a small house, with not much inside, the previous occupants had taken most of their stuff with them. I opened the fridge and was delighted to find a can of Pepsi. It was warm, but still good. There wasn't a generator, so we were without electricity. I walked into the bedroom, sipping the pepsi, savouring it. There wasn't any electricity, but we found some candles and lit them instead. Phoebe was lying in bed, wide awake, thinking about something, of what I was not sure.

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "How much longer will we have to keep fighting until this is over."

Me: "I don't know honey, I just don't know."

I sat on the bed, still drinking my pepsi.

Phoebe: "Do you have any idea of when it will end?"

Me: "Sometime around the day we kill Gengar."

Phoebe: "Is it possible to kill Gengar?"

Me: "Your the psychic, you figure it out."

Phoebe: "Well how am I supposed to?"

Me: "I don't know, you knocked him out once, but he got back up...there's got to be some way to kill him."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but what?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Stop thinking about it, we'll figure it out eventually."

Me: "Surely there is a way to kill him, he can't have infinite hp, or whatever, if the rules of hp even apply in this world."

I finished my pepsi. Then I layed down, next to her, I put my arm around her.

Me: "Trust me, one day this will all be over, and we won't have to fight anymore, and then, it will be just you and me, and then I'll show you what this world really has to offer, I promise."

Phoebe: "You promise?"  
Me: "I promise."

We kissed.

Me: "Its been a rough day, you should probably get some sleep, we both should get some sleep, hell knows what gengar could throw at us tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Another Electrogon?"

Me: "I hope not."

We both fell asleep an hour or so later.


	25. Her secret

Episode 25\Her secret

We woke up at about 10:00am japanese time. The jet lag was starting to wear off. Still didn't have any electricity. It was a cold night without any heating, and the thin walls of this old house didn't help very much. I honestly considered using Hellblade to blow fire through the vents, and would've if I wasn't concerned about accidently setting the house on fire. Thin walls are better then no walls. We both struggled to get any sleep that night. When we woke up, it was snowing, in stark contrast to the overly sunny desert we were used to. It was cold outside, not like Lycomming, but cold none the less. Despite the somewhat inclement weather, we heard a knock at the door. It was a lone lucario. It could speak, but only in japanese, so obviously Phoebe had to do the talking once more.

-tired- Phoebe: "She says her name is Rio..."

-tired- Me: "It's a she?"

-tired- Phoebe: "mhm."

-tired- Phoebe: "She's just looking for somewhere to stay for awhile..."

-tired- Me: " What happened to her trainer?"

-tired- Phoebe: "She says her trainer was very young, and was afraid of her, so she ran away."

-tired- Me: "Ok..."

-tired- Phoebe: "She said she's been traveling for hours...looking for a place to stay."

Me: "Could be a bad indication...that there isn't anything north of here for awhile."

-tired- Phoebe: "Cj..she doesn't have a car you know, she probably just walked all this way.."

-tired- Me: "Yeah but lucarios are supposed to move pretty fast."

-tired- Phoebe: "Yeah I know but still."

-tired- Me: "She can stay here, we were just leaving anyway."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Not in this weather Cj...it's bound to get worse..."

-concerned- Me: "Are you serious?"

-confidently- Phoebe: "I can sense it."

Me: "Dam, so we're stuck here?"

Phoebe: "Unless you want to hurry back to Nagoya, going further north is suicide."

Me: "Dam."

I never thought I'd be caught in a snowstorm in Japan, but here it was. The skyline just didn't have the ground clearance or off-road ability of my truck, it could get stuck in the snow quite easily, even though it was all wheel drive. Its body kit, while cool looking, wasn't going to help it much in this regard.

Phoebe: "She wants to know if there is a problem.."

Me: "Um...no, but honey, I don't think we should stay here... there's no heating, no electricity."

Phoebe: "Then let's just go back to Nagoya then, it's only a few hours away."

Me: "There was another house a few miles back, perhaps it has a generator?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess we could go there as well."

So we hit the road, I was driving slow, these roads were very dangerous, with many twist and turns up and down this mountainous region, I drove carefully trying not to drive the skyline off the edge of a cliff. 20 minutes later, when we arrived at that other house I mentioned, it was starting to snow a little thicker then it was before. We quickly went inside searching for a generator, just something to provide us with heat. Well, this house had a small stove, and some firewood. I used Hellblade to light the fire. We had heat, we still didn't have any electricity. That lucario followed us, and knocked on our door about an hour later, shivering from the cold. We let her in, what else were we supposed to do? We all sat there, in front of that stove, occasionally stoking the fire with additional wood we found piled up outside. We were deep in the mountains, no one else was around, who the hell knew where Gengar was. I doubt the snow affected him much, he probably just kept on going forward to Tokyo, or maybe he even stayed in Nagoya. Anyway this weather was causing us to lag behind. Rio said something, Phoebe translated.

Phoebe: "She says thanks for letting her in."

Me: "Uh...no problem?"

Me: "Hey um Phoebe? How long do you think this storm will last?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj...I just don't know."

There was some fish in the freezer of the house, kept good by the naturaly cold climate. We roasted them on the fire, I hate seafood, but I was hungry, we all were. I don't know why, but none of my other pokemon were ever hungry. I guess its because they stayed in their balls all the time, while Phoebe, as my wife, no longer even had a ball to stay in. The balls must of kept them nourished somehow, ah well, she wasn't hard to cook for. As long as we were together, she seemed to be content with whatever we had. She was so understanding, so forgiving, so beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. So we sat there, in front of the fire, we didn't have much to do, so I went outside and brought the two DSs we had, and we just sat there and played, I played Black 2, while Phoebe played platinum, Rio just sat there, in front of the fire, contemplating something. Outside, the snow kept falling, giving little clue as to when it would stop, and when we could continue on our journey. We had no more food left, there was a bottle of something in the fridge, Phoebe read the labels.

Phoebe: "It says its alcoholic."

Me: "Really?"

I don't drink, I don 't even like the taste of alcohol. I was 19, so I was underaged anyway, weird how it was legal for me to be married, but still illegal for me drink. As for her, she was like 2,3 maybe, but she was a pokemon, she didn't really age, but according to Gengar, her soul was atleast 2 or 3 years old, since I caught her as a ralts about that long ago . And of course, alchoholic beverages were'nt available in the games, so that led her to ask this.

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "Means if you drink to much of it you go crazy for a little while."

Phoebe: "How crazy, and for how long?"

Me: "I guess it depends on how much you drink."

She grabbed the bottle. And raised it into the air.

Phoebe: "Do we really have anything else to do Cj?"

Me: "Honey, I'm sorry, but your probably crazy enough without that stuff."

-somewhat angered- Phoebe: "What did you just say?"

-concerned- Me: "I wouldn't drink that..."

She pretty much ignored me,opened the bottle and took a drink.

Me: "Honey? What the hell?"

-intoxicated- Phoebe: "Cj..you gotta try this stuff...its pretty good."

Then Rio walked over to us. I took a drink, thinking, what the hell, if she wants to get drunk, I might as well to. Rio, not having any more sense the either of us, took a drink as well, we had several unintelligible conversations, and then the next few hours, were just a blur. I woke up, I had a headache, we were naked, all 3 of us, in front of the fire. To this day, I don't know what the hell was in that bottle, but I'm fairly sure I don't want to find out. It finally stopped snowing outside. Phoebe was up as well, our drunken stupor had worn off.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Crap, Cj did you...have sex with her?"

Me: "I don't know, I don't remember."

Phoebe: "Well, you're facing her not me, so, I could only assume."

Me: "Your the one that wanted to drink that stuff."

Me: "Look it stopped snowing outside, let's just get out of here before she wakes up."

Fortunately, even though Me and Phoebe woke up, Rio was still asleep. We got up, got our clothes back on, and left her there, alone once again. We drove down those twisted mountain roads, unsure of what to expect, we used Hellblade to melt the snow infront of us. We were making about 20mph on average.

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Do you think you had sex with her?"

Me: "I don't know, it wasn't really my fault, I was just following your lead."

Phoebe: "No more alcohol ok?"

She didn't need to tell me that.

Me: "Yeah, I know."

We kept going northwards, towards Tokyo.

Me: "I'm sorry honey."

Phoebe: "No Cj...it's my fault, I shouldn't of been so impulsive."

Me: "Look the storms over, let's just get the hell out of here and pretend that never happened."

Phoebe: "Pretend...how are we supposed to pretend?... I saw you lying on the floor naked, with a lucario, and with me, also naked, lying next to you, but you were facing her not me, so you probably fucked her, thinking she was me, and she just accepted it."

-sadly- Phoebe: "And it's all my fault."

Me: "Honey, calm down, you messed up, we're still together, I still love you, It's not sex if I don't even remember it."

Phoebe: "And you remember every time we've had sex?"

Me: "Ofcourse...everyone better then the last."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj"

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

We kissed, but we kept going up the mountain, around those twist and turns. Nothing was up here, it was a long, slow drive, until finally we got back down. It would have been fun to drift down that mountain road, but, not in this weather. After driving for hours, we finally got out of the mountains, and it was starting to get dark. We found yet another house to stay in for the night, this one had a generator, we finally found a house with electricity. We both took showers, because we couldn't this morning, and got ready for bed.

Me: "Weird day huh?"

Phoebe: "What do you meen?"

Me: "No fighting."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but you had sex with a lucario!"

Me: "Does that make it any less weird?"

Phoebe: "No not really."

Me:"We made a mistake honey, you were in on it too."

Phoebe: "I know, but it's hard for me to see you with anyone else Cj."

Me: "We were together, you, me, and her."

Me: "Honey, I love you, and its not like I made the concious decision to have sex with her, hell I don't even remember if I had sex with her. Was she even naked?"

Phoebe: "Cj, lucarios don't have clothes."

Me: "But still, Honey, I warned you not to drink, and look what happened."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm never doing that again."

Me: "Me neither, I promise."

Phoebe: "I just hope we don't run into Rio again."

Me: "With our luck we probably will."

Phoebe: "Do you think she remembers what happened?"

Me: "I hope not."

Me: "Last thing we need to fight is a jealous lucario."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "What makes you think she's jealous? You don't even remember if you fucked her or not."

Me: "Oh calm down baby, its just you and me, and that's it, no one else, understand?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "I think it's the calm before the storm, expect some hard fights tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj... I don't know, I can't predict the future."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Some gardevoirs can, others can read minds, you already know which kind I am."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "If I couldn't read your mind Cj, to be honest, I probably wouldn't of fallen in love with you."

Phoebe: "But I can see your pain, I can understand that you truly love me, that even though you are so dark on the outside, you are soft on the inside, and that is the part of you that I fell in love with."

Me: "Honey...I"

-crying out of joy- Phoebe: "I love you Cj, and I always will..."

Me: "Promise me we can be together forever."

-crying out of joy- Phoebe: "Why would I ever want to leave you?"

We hugged...we were already in bed, and fell asleep soon after. It was a pretty boring day. I guess both of us were hoping that what happened in the japanese mountains, stayed in the japanese mountains. Anyway the next day came. We did what we usually did every morning, took showers, I made whatever I could find for breakfast, and then, Rio showed up at our door again.

Me: "See honey, told ya."

Phoebe: "Yeah whatever, what does she want this time?"

Phoebe: "She doesn't understand why we left her."

Me: "Uh huh, and?"

Phoebe: "She was just hoping that you would be willing to be her trainer."

Me: "Does she remember anything that happened after we took that drink yesterday?"

Phoebe: "No... besides waking up and realizing we left."

Me: "So no one remembers?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "So are you going to let her be your pokemon or not?"

Me: "Honestly I think she'd be better off if you were her trainer."

Phoebe: "What why?"

Me: "Because I don't know japanese, she doesn't know english, you know both."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "She said she's ok with me as her trainer."

Me: "But how do you feel?"

Phoebe: "Ok I guess."

Rio handed Phoebe a pokeball, which we could only asume was hers. Phoebe returned her, and a few minutes later, we all left. Something was off with Phoebe however, she seemed like she was trying to hide something.

Me: "What's wrong honey?"

-almost defensively- Phoebe: "What, what are you talking about?"

Me: "Something's up, you seem worried."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "What, are you pregnant?"

Phoebe: "No!"

Phoebe: "It's just..."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

I stopped the car.

Phoebe: "I need to tell you something."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "But I don't know if you'll still love me if I tell you."

Me: "You might as well come out with it, if its really that important, you can't keep it a secret forever."

Phoebe: "Your right."

Me: "So go on..."

Phoebe: "Just promise we can still be together after this."

Me: "Of course honey, it would take a hell of a lot for me to stop loving you."

-nervously- Phoebe: " Remember that night you were having that conversation with Gengar? and he told you all about that experiment and the originals and stuff."

Me: "And the next day you tried to kill yourself?'

Phoebe: "Yeah...that."

Phoebe: "He was lying...I was lying, both of us were lying."

-cynical- Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "Cj...I can't keep it a secret any longer."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I'm the original ralts."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj, I'm the original..."

-confused- Me: "Thats it?"

Phoebe: "No...there's more."

Me: "Keep talking missy."

Phoebe: "They kidnapped my parents, and forced me to join the experiment, as a ralts, I was assigned to your specific rom of platinum, they told me, that as a psychic type, that my job was to find a way to contact your world, and if possible, find a way, to enter your world."

Me: "And you did that, so whats the problem?"

Phoebe: " You captured me, and you trained me until I finally evolved into a gardevoir, then I found out how to contact you, before any other psychic type could contact their trainers, besides that alakazam."

Me: "You meen the one that died of old age..."

Phoebe: "That's not why he died, the scientist, they killed him after he told them how to contact this world, and they used that to create the games, and the experiment, some like gengar volunteered, and I was forced to."

Me: "And..."

Phoebe: "Establishing contact with this world, wasn't the main goal of the experiment."

Me: "So what was?"

-crying- Phoebe: "They were going to try to take over this world, and use it for additional resources, but your world was better protected than they first thought, that and they couldn't control the non original pokemon, who remained loyal to those who trained them in the game. The originals, they were told to kill their trainers, I disobeyed, I couldn't kill you Cj, I fell in love with you, and because of that, they killed my parents instead."

Phoebe: "But I opened the window, I let them through, knowing exactly what would happen."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, that day after, why I wanted to kill myself, that was really because I couldn't get over the fact that I killed my parents, just so I could have you. But you loved me too, and then you told me you couldn't live without me, I love you Cj, please forgive me."

Me: "What is there to forgive? You've done nothing wrong, they forced you into it."

-crying- Phoebe: "Most of the originals who did follow orders are dead, some of them are still trapped in the game, and then there is gengar, the rogues, the national guard, the japanese military, power crazed trainers with thousands of generated pokemon, they all hate me Cj."

Me: "I don't hate you honey, most people don't even know what the "originals" are, and now none of them besides me actually know what you went through. What you just said, it doesn't change things in the least, we are still going to keep fighting, and we are still going to redeem ourselves."

Phoebe: "I'm just, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Me: "Honey, don't be so sorry, I needed this, I needed you, and now that your mine, I'm not letting you go, and I don't care if I have to walkthrough liquid hellfire to keep you, I'm not letting you go, you are mine, and I am yours, and God dammit, we're still in this."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj...thankyou..."

I hugged her.

Me: "I told you, it would take a hell of alot to make me stop loving you, and this, isn't even anywhere close to that."

Me: "Now come on, we have to put an end to Gengar once and for all."

Phoebe: "Cj...?"

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "None of what I just said was true."

Me: "Then why did you say it?"

Phoebe: "I just, wanted to see if you really loved me as much as you said you did."

Me: "Well that's not really fair."

Me: "How am I supposed to know, if you love me as much as you say you do?"

Phoebe: "Because, I let you tie with me."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "A female gardevoir will only tie with the one she loves the most."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "How do you know that?"

Phoebe: "Memory imprints from the original ralts."

Me: "So your not an original?"

Phoebe: "No...I'm not."

Me: "Ok then...let's just get going."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

After another few hours of uneventful and slow driving, we finally made it to Tokyo, to discover that Gengar had been busy since our last encounter. The outskirts of the city were guarded by rogue pokemon of all kinds... aggrons, flygons, salamences, dragonites, and even a few groudons, though not as large as the one we encountered in the desert. We stopped at a house, a few miles outside the city, I parked the car in its garage, we were trying to stay out of sight, to not let the gigantic pokemon notice us. We could here the flygons buzz loudly as we entered the house where we would quietly plan our next move. It was only logical to assume that we hadn't encountered any other pokemon, besides Rio, because Gengar had drawn them all to Tokyo somehow. Meaning that only a huge fight could be underway.

Me: "So what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "Go in there, start fighting, and win..."

Me: "Yeah but, should we go in today? Or wait till tomarrow when we'll have more daylight?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I mean it's gengar, if we get stuck there when it gets dark, and he starts sending more ghost types against us, it could get ugly."

Phoebe: "Like it wasn't going to already."

Me: "Damn those groudons, I wish I still had Bubba."

Phoebe: "Well you don't."

Me :" I know he's dead, but we need some water types."

Phoebe: "Cj, Bubba, was..."

Me :"Was what?"

Phoebe: "Its time you know again how he died."

She placed her hand on my head, removing the wall she set up in my mind, I remembered how Bubba died. I was shocked for a few seconds, but I snapped out of it.

Phoebe: "Are you going to be ok?"

Me: "I'm sorry, but what?"

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Me:"Yeah I'm fine."

Phoebe: "When he died you were crying."

Me: "I guess since I still knew he was dead, I just got over it."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah.."

Phoebe: "Weird."

Me: "Well, how far are you on platinum?"

Phoebe: "Um...I'm passed the 8th gym, the elite four is really hard."

Wow, and she played the game for what? 10 hours?

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "We may need to transfer some water types."

Phoebe: "Thats not going to happen Cj...I still need to beat the elite four."

Me: "Well come'on, you got through the game that fast."

She picked up her ds and turned it on.

Me: "Well come on, let me see."

I grabbed her Ds.

Phoebe: "Wait no...Cj, don't look."

Me: "Oh cmon, what are you hiding?"

Her team...lvl 52 machoke (male), lvl 57 gallade (Male), lvl 59 gardevoir (Male), lvl56 Infernape, lvl 50 mesprit, lvl 56 Electabuzz (Male).

Me: "Good god, honey, is this some kind of joke?"

I gave her back the Ds.

Phoebe: "No its my team..."

I laughed a little bit.

Phoebe: "How is this funny?"

Me: "You."

Phoebe: "What, your not mad?"

Me: "No, I just find it hilarious actually."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ohhh Cj..."

Me: "You know we're not transfering them though right?"

Phoebe: "I know..."

Me: "No wonder you're losing. The first elite four member uses bug types, three of your pokemon are weak to bug, and only one is super effective."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Your "team" is completely unbalanced."

Phoebe: "Well, I have some others..."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Another male gardevoir, a staraptor, and a bibarel, and three female gardevoirs"

Me: "That doesn't help much."

Me: "I'd lose mesprit, since its another psychic type, and your weakest link."

Me: "Teach earthquake to your Infernape, and lose machoke as well since it doesn't really help you much."

Me: "On the first guy, put infernape at the front, since bug types are weak to fire. exchange mesprit for staraptor, and try using a gyarados instead of machoke."

Phoebe: "I don't have a gyarados."

Me: "Well, get one honey, its not too hard to get."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "And honey, I know you are a gardevoir, but seriously, what do you need 5 gardevoirs for? That's just ridiculous."

Phoebe:"I don't know, its just, they're so familiar I guess, its like I'm playing as myself."

Me: "Whatever, if you didn't spend so much time raising all those gardevoirs, you could have raised a stronger team."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Then why?"

Phoebe: "I didn't think the elite four would have a trainer that exclusively used bug types."

Me: "So you were originally trying to beat the game with an entire team of gardevoirs?"

Phoebe: "mhm, plus my starter infernape."

I laughed again, that was just too funny. You'd think a pokemon would know more about pokemon, nope. Ah well, she was trying, although I think she may have gotten a little distracted. And so she set about playing, I got bored about 20 minutes later. I decided to see if this house had a generator.

Phoebe: "Where are you going Cj?"

Me: "To see if this house has a generator."

Phoebe: " Thats probably not the best idea, what if attracts some of those pokemon in Tokyo? They'll find out we're here."

Me: "Right..."

Phoebe: "What? Are you bored?"

Me: " -sighs- Yeah, you get a gyarados yet?"

Phoebe: "No..it's just a magicarp, I hate magicarps, can't do anything but splash around."

She now had a lvl5 magicarp in her party instead of that machoke.

Me: "Run against the elite four, send it out first, then switch it with infernape."

Phoebe: "No Cj, I'll lose again."

Me: "So? It will make magicarp evolve faster."

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

5 minutes later.

Phoebe: "There I lost happy?"

Me: "What level is it now?"

Phoebe: "17"

Me: "Do you have any rare candies?"

Phoebe: "No I fed them all to my gardevoirs."

-disapointed- Me: "Perfect..."

Me: "Well then go rebattle someone until it evolves."

10 minutes later, I actually fell asleep, on the couch.

Phoebe: "Cj it evolved!"

Me: "Huh, wha? Oh...good."

Phoebe: " Now what?"

Me: "Level it up silly you know that."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah..."

She kept playing, I got bored so I started playing black 2, I was trying to beat the black tower. An hour later, I got bored with black 2, but she kept playing platinum, wow, she had one heck of an attention span. Anyway, I wondered around the house, looking for something to do. I couldn't let my pokemon out, as they could alert the guard pokemon in Tokyo which was just a few miles down the highway. With not much else to do, I layed down in bed and fell asleep, only to be woken up by Phoebe 2 hours later. I opened my eyes, she was standing over me.

Phoebe: "I did it Cj, I beat them."

-tired- Me: "Ok?"

Phoebe:"Thats all you have to say?"

Me:"Um? Good job?"

Phoebe: "Ok I guess that works."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Its like 8:00pm now."

Me: "What?"

I guess I was asleep longer then I thought I was. Not to mention we still didn't have a solid plan for what we were going to do tomorrow.

Me: "Well then obviously our attack has been scheduled for tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Mhm"

Me: "Tell ya what, let's transfer that gyarados tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "We'll split up, I'll draw their attention, you go in for the kill."

I moved over, she kicked off her shoes and layed down beside me.

Phoebe: "But what if I'm not strong enough to fight on my own?"

Me: "Honey, you beat the game in less then 20 hours, what are you worrying about?"

Phoebe:"I'm worried about you Cj...that you will get hurt."

Me: "Oh cmon, you always worry about that."

Phoebe: "True."

Me: "I will be fine, I promise."

Me: "Listen, we're going to clear that sector, stay there for the night, and then we'll clear another sector tomorrow, and we'll keep doing that until the entire city is clear."

I kissed her.

Me: "It will be fine honey, we haven't failed yet."

Me:"Just don't lose sight of what we're fighting for."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I know it's not going to be easy, but we'll get through it, together."

Phoebe :"Oh Cj..."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

We kissed. We knew tomorrow would be another hard day of fighting. We both fell asleep a few minutes later.


	26. Preparation

Chapter26\Preparation

I woke up, way earlier then she did, because I already had several hours of sleep. I wasn't tired anymore, just slightly groggy from having just woken up. Strangely, we were both fully clothed, minus shoes. That was probably the first time I ever slept with my clothes on. If you don't count the times we had to sleep in my truck. I usually always slept in my underwear, ever since I was a kid. Anyway that's not important. I got up, put my shoes back on, and just thought about what we were going to do today. Tokyo was in a pretty sad state, not many buildings were left standing, it looked horrible from a distance, you could just imagine how bad it actually was up close. Black smoke filled the sky from the many burning towers. Anyway, miles away, you could still see several larger pokemon, as well as what was left of the skyline of the city. The sun was just begining to rise, signalling the begining of a hard day of fighting. I could see that most of the freeways were destroyed, a part of me died inside, I always wanted to travel those expressways, but now they were gone. Phoebe woke up a few minutes later upon realizing I wasn't there. She found me on the front porch, staring into the distance.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Whats the plan for today?"

-Slightly overwhelmed- Me: "I don't know, it made sense last night, but now, I mean hell, this city is larger then Danville and Lycomming put together."

Phoebe: "And its got more pokemon in it than either of those."

Me: "I doubt we could take it by the end of the day."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Where do you think Gengar would be?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, probably somewhere near the center."

Me: "You don't think he would be in the tallest tower like all the other guys were?"

Phoebe: "Nope, he's in the center, surrounded by all these rogue pokemon he has come to control."

Me: "He works fast, he was what, 1-2 days ahead of us?"

Phoebe: "He probably used hypnosis on most of them."

Me: "Yeah I forgot he could do that."

Me: "Anyway he's got this city armed to the core."

Phoebe: "Why don't you send staraptor in, get some overhead view of the city?"

Me: "With all the flygons and salamences, that's suicidal."

Me: "I wouldn't be surprised if he had kyogres, and other water types in the bay."

Phoebe: "Well what are we supposed to do?"

Me: "Where's the Japanese military?"

Phoebe: "Your thinking that they'll ally with us?"

Me: "Well, what's left of them, surely they're not too happy about their capital city being reduced to ruins."

Phoebe: "Well, last we saw of them was in Osaka."

Me: "Honey, this is crazy, its a miracle we even survived the night."

Phoebe: "But last night you said..."

Me: "I say a lot of stupid things when I'm tired, and I admit I failed to properly estimate the severity of the situation."

Me: "Look we should turn back now, go get some more people, with pokemon, and come back tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Cj...that pokemon center in Nagoya still exist."

Me: "Yes...right.."

Phoebe: "And we could still make some custom pokemon."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Lets just go back there instead of back to Osaka."

Me: "Yeah good idea."

Phoebe: "Because I doubt the military will be interested in helping us."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "Allright then, lets go honey."

Phoebe: "Just a sec..."

A minute later, we left the house, and went back into the mountains, thankfully it wasn't snowing again. We drove non-stop, we were in somewhat of a hurry, and who doesn't want to drift around those mountain roads? Well I tried, and after very nearly going off the edge of a cliff, Phoebe got freaked out so that was the end of my short lived drifting career.

Me: "Sorry about that honey..."

-upset- Phoebe: "You...almost killed us."

-cynical- Me: "It was an accident, it was fun!"

-upset- Phoebe: "Almost driving a car off a cliff and killing us both is fun for you?"

Me: "Well ok, that part wasn't fun, but the rest of it was."

Phoebe: "Look just don't do that again..."

-sighs- Me: "Ahhhhhh."

Phoebe: "Don't scare me like that Cj."

Me: "I didn't mean too."

Phoebe: "I know, but, just don't do that again, please, for me?"

Me: "Fine..."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

She kissed me.

-confused- Me: "What was that for?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Because I love you, silly."

Me:"I love you too."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "I love it when you say that."

Me: "But cmon, we have to get going."

We arrived in Nagoya about 6 hours later at around 12:00N japanese time. With not much else happening besides that little drifting incident, and Phoebe screaming at me like I was found the pokemon center, just as we had left it a few days ago, another hour later.

We quickly went into the basement, Phoebe turned on the computers, I just sat on the bed and waited for her to figure out how to make custom pokemon. The program to make them was custom designed and incredibly complicated, it had a user friendly windows based interface, but it was really deep, someone spent alot of time creating this program.

Phoebe: "It's still fairly complicated."

Me: "Well start out with the basics..."

Phoebe: "What type do you want it to be?"

Me: "I don't know, how many types can it have?"

Phoebe: "It says you can have up to five, but anything above 3 can be unstable."

Me: "Really?"

As most of you hopefully know, no normal pokemon could have more then 2 types, 3 was outrageous. I though what we needed was some kind of powerful multipurpose attacker with some defensive qualities leading me to choose the fire, steel, and water types.

Me: "Um Fire, Water, and Steel."

Phoebe: "Why Steel?"

Me: "It fits my personality."

Phoebe: "No it doesn't, your way softer then that."

Me: "Well most people can't get around my defenses like you can."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj. what makes me so special?"

Me: "I don't know honey, I don't know."

Me: "Any way keep going."

Phoebe: "Um ok...fire...water...steel...um now it wants to know base height, and weight. and weight and height gain per level."

I thought it would be good to have something big and heavy in this case so.

Me: "uhhhhhhhhhhh. 20ft height, 1500 lbs and 0 gain per level.

Phoebe: "Why 0 gain?"

Me: "Do we need a ridiculously tall pokemon that only gets taller?"

I started to put this pokemon together in my head, I started imagining it as some sort of giant robot, not like Golurk, but like a steam driven robot, I don't know why I thought of it that way, but that way it would be a fire, water, and steel type, wouldn't it? Anyway she started asking more and more complicated questions.

Phoebe: "General appearence..body type, base species, basic shape..."

Me: "Uh...is robot a species?"

Phoebe: "Let see.."

A huge list came up with practically every species of animal and plant known to man, several kinds of aliens and other monstrous creatures from movies, and just lots of random stuff, Ice cream cone, building, television, ghost, reaper,slime, just random stuff, and robot actually was one of them.

Phoebe: "Yeah robot is on the list."

Phoebe: " What about body style?"

Me: "The normal body style a giant robot would have?"

Phoebe: "Human? like us you mean?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Skin type?"

Me: "What are the options?"

Phoebe: "Human, smooth, reptile, ghost, combination, metalic, frog-like, plant-like."

Me: "Metalic."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Skin sensitivity?"

This program was starting to get a little weird.

Me: "Um, its a robot, 0."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "It says if sensitivity is set to 0 the pokemon may be unable to feel pain and is likely to hurt itself."

Me: "Like leprousy?"

Phoebe: "I guess so?"

So because the computer complained about it being 0, I did the cheapest trick ever.

Me: "Fine, set it to 1."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "Uhhhhhh."

Me: "What?"

-hesitantly- Phoebe: "Mating ritual?"

-slightly confused- Me: "What? its a robot..."

Phoebe: "I'll just put does not mate then.."

-slightly confused- Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "hehehe, mating ritual effects pokemon's sexual organs, if "Does not mate", is selected, the pokemon will not have sexual organs and will be unable to reproduce, it also will not have a gender."

Me: "Oh good god, who the hell wrote this program?"

Me: "Whats it going to ask for next, average penis size?"

Phoebe: "Ummmm, no, now it's asking about its normal habitat."

Me: "Um the inside of its pokeball?"

Phoebe: "That's not an option."

Phoebe: "It just says city, tundra,forest, prairie, rain forest, freshwater, saltwater,desert, beach."

Me: "I'd go with city."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Average intelligence?"

Me: "Ummmmmmm."

Phoebe: "It says 120 is around the average human intelligence."

Me: "130."

Phoebe: "What? Why would you want it to be smarter then the average human?"

Me: "I don't know, just cause."

Phoebe: "Ok, whatever."

Phoebe: "Heart?"

Me: "What does it say about that?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...it says 300 is like a gardevoir, 200 is like an average human, 100 is like a domestic dog, and 0 is like a souless bastard."

Me: "It really says that?"

Phoebe: "Yep..."

Me: "No it doesn't..."

Phoebe: "Yes it does see?"

In vain, she pointed to a bunch of japanese characters on the screen.

Me: "I can't read japanese remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah...well just trust then me Cj , thats what it says..."

-in disbelief- Me: "Whatever."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And you should be somewhere around 300 as well lover boy."

-confused- Me: "What?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Atleast to me you are, anyway..."

Me: "Oh honey, cmon lets just get this over with."

Phoebe: "Well what should we set it as then?"

Me: "Uh 150?"

Phoebe: "Why so low?"

Me: "Well I could think of a few reasons we don't want a 20ft tall, 1500lb robot to be overly affectionate."

Phoebe: "What do you meen?"

Me: "What if its a hugger? It could squeeze us to death!"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah I guess your right."

Phoebe: "Morality?"

Me: "What are the values on that?"

Phoebe: "0-10."

Phoebe: "0 being no morals."

How could you even have a heart with no morals? Ah well.

Me: "Just set it to max."

Phoebe: "It says if morality is set to max, pokemon will be unable to do anything wrong, and may disobey commands."

Me: "Fine set it to 5."

Phoebe: "It says if morality is set to five, pokemon will be absolutely loyal to its trainer regardless of what its commands are."

Me: "Works for me."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Metabolism?"

Me: "Um non-existent?"

Phoebe: "It's not an option."

Me: "Is there a problem with that?"

Phoebe: "No, it just wanted to complain that its not very realistic."

Me: "We're in a war, who cares about realism, if it has no metabolism, it has no metabolism."

Phoebe: "It also has an option for steam-based metabolism."

Me: "Whats that mean?"

Phoebe: "It says its power is based upon how much steam circulates through its body."

Me: "Um ok..."

This entire process went on for a few more hours, it asked various questions pertaining to abilities and movesets, and stats, game related stuff. Eventually the program turned into some weird sort of 3d modeler, allowing us to design the pokemon's appearence, joints, skeletal structure, even though its a robot, color, shiny variation color, it was a strange and extremely complex program, and after several more hours of messing around with the modeler, and Phoebe translating the instructions for me about 50 times. We finished our creation. It was a giant, brass robot, driven by steam, with a fire and water cannon on each of its arms, steam came from it joints as it moved, its eyes were bright green, and it looked like just any normal robot for the most part. After the modeling was done, all its "organs" layed out, Phoebe clicked whatever button on there meant finished. And then one more prompt came up.

Phoebe: "Its asking for its name..."

Me: "Bubba..."

Phoebe: "No honey, thats sweet, but this looks nothing like Bubba, and naming it after him isn't going to bring him back."

Phoebe: "It has a random name generator, it says it comes up with random names based on its features."

Me: "Hit it..."

Phoebe: "Blastbot?"

Earily similiar to blastoise, what Bubba was.

Me: "Sounds cool enough."

Phoebe: "Nickname?"

Me: "Bubba."

Phoebe: "Cj, I already told you we're not naming it Bubba."

Me: "Ohh, honey why not?"

Phoebe: "I already told you, just forget about him."

Me: "Fine..."

Phoebe: "Can't think of anything?"

Me: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Fine I guess it just won't have a nickname then."

She clicked the button, that weird machine kicked on, and a single pokeball came out, our new pokemon inside. Phoebe got up, and walked over to the machine, picking up the ball. She looked at it, curiously, as if not knowing what to expect.

Phoebe: "Well we might as well try it out..."

Me: "Wait honey..."

Phoebe: " What?"

Me: "We need more then just one of them..."

Phoebe: "I know, I can get more, but we might as well see if it's as good as we intended."

Me: "You mean as I intended."

Phoebe: "Well, yeah, but I helped."

Me: "Yeah, you did, thanks."

I kissed her.

-cutely- Phoebe: "aww Cj..."

Me: "How about we have some fun in here aye?"

Phoebe: "Not right now honey, we got stuff to do."

Me: "Baby...I want you."

Phoebe: "I said not right now..."

Me: "Aren't you tired? You've been reading for me for hours?"

Phoebe: "Yeah but, Cj."

Me: "Your so gorgeous, you know that?"

Phoebe: "Cj...stop, your."

I sat on the bed, she just stood there, staring at me in disbelief.

Me: "Come here baby, you already know I want you."

Phoebe: "You were thinking about me, all night last night."

Me: "I didn't want to disturb you, usually you ask if I want you, and then I know your ok with it but, can't I come on to you for once?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me:"You were so close to me, your little pussy so close to my cock. You had your arms around me this morning, I wanted to fuck you there, but I didn't want to wake you."

Me:"I didn't want to have sex with you unless you wanted to."

She came over and sat next to me, her deep red eyes staring deeply into mine.

Me: "Come on honey, we fight tommarow, this could be the last night we'll have together.

Phoebe:"Cj, you really don't think of me as a pokemon any more do you?"

Me: "I never have since we fell in love honey."

Phoebe: "Cj.I...I"

She was wearing this pretty red dress that nearly matched the color of her eyes, she had cut a slit in it for her psyhorn so it would fit her as well as it would any normal girl, I wanted her so badly, all the time she sat at the computer, her overly cute voice was driving me crazy, I was madly in love with her. I still had respect for her, but I needed her, and if she said no now, I would of been disapointed, but I would of tried to control myself until the next time she was ok with it. But what she said was...

Phoebe:"Cj,your lucky I can't resist you..."

She got up, kicked her shoes off, and unzipped my pants. once again she put the tip of my cock up to those incredibly soft white lips of hers, she ran her tongue slowly around the tip.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Is this what you wanted Cj?"

Me: "Oh god honey, quit teasing me."

She grabbed my cock with her hand, moving it up and down so slowly.

Phoebe: "I'm not teasing you Cj..."

She rubbed my cock for a little while longer, then she stuck it into her mouth. I bucked her, I couldn't help it.

Me: "Oh god...honey."

-whilst sucking my cock- Phoebe: "mmmmm."

She was really good with her tongue, swirling it around my shaft, ever so slowly. That went on for awhile, and then she got up, I got up as well, I took off everything, she took off her panties, and lay down on the bed, legs spread open, revealing to me her pussy that I had been longing for.

Phoebe:"You wanted honey come get it."

I could of just fucked her right there, but that wasn't fair to her, I ran my fingers over her clit, massaging her gently before I stuck them inside her.

Phoebe: Oh Cj...what are you doing?"

Me: "Pleasing you as much as your pleasing me."

Phoebe :"Oh honey...keep going."

I reached up, under her dress, and gently massaged her nipples while I ate her little pussy, it wasn''t long before her breast began to grow and her Psyhorn receeded into her.

Phoebe: "Cj that's enough..."

Me: "But you taste so good."

Regardless she teleported behind me, and pushed me down on the bed, she took off her dress, revealing her rather large breast, she was perfect, I rolled over onto my back, she crawled on top of me. She gently slid my cock into her tight little pussy, she went down on it so slowly.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj, your so big."

Me: "Well aparently I have to compete with machamps you know."

Phoebe: "No Cj, you are my machamp."

Me: "No silly I'm a human remember?"

Phoebe: "I don't care, you'll always be my machamp."  
Phoebe: "Oh god..."

As she moved up and down on my cock she kept some crazy sexual way. It that cute little voice she knows I like.

Phoebe: "you... wanted... me... Cj... now... you... got.. me... and... I... got.. you... and... I... love... you ... and... we... will... always... be... to ... oh ... gether ... and ... oh... Cj..."

Me: "I love it when you talk like that."

Phoebe: "Yeah... you... like... my... little... gardevoir... pussy... don't... you... Cj... oh... god... yes... oh... Cj... I... love... you..."

Me: "Hell...yes...honey..."

I put my hands on her tits, tugging her nipples like she was tugging my cock with her tight little pussy.

Phoebe: "mhm... and.. you.. like... my... boobs... don't... you... uhuh... your... gonna... play.. with.. my.. tits... while... I... fuck... you.."

Me: "Oh god honey you feel so good."

Phoebe: "I'm... so... glad... you... married... me."

Me: "I am too, best... decision I ever made."

She got off of me, her tight pussy tugging my cock as she lifted herself off of me.

She wasn't done, she started sucking my cock again.

Me: "No honey."

Phoebe: "What, whats wrong Cj.."

Me: "Get up."

She got up, then I got up."

Phoebe: "Whats wrong?"  
Phoebe: "Oh, you want to tie again huh?"  
Phoebe: "Oh Cj, thats so sweat, but do we really have time for that."

Me: "Of course we do, lay down honey."

She layed down, gently teasing my cock with her feet.

Phoebe: "You like my feet too don't you Cj?"

Me: "Yes, but now I just want your pussy."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, are you sure we have time for this?"

Me: "Come on, baby, what are you affraid of?"

Phoebe: "Ok fine, fuck me Cj..the suspense is killing me."

I spread her slender little legs open and slowly inserted my cock into her pussy. I kissed her as I bucked into her, slowly at first until she got acclamaited, then I sped up, while she moaned, and told me she loved me over and over again, then the moment came when I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I cummed into her, while her slit clamped tight around my cock, we shared another passionate kiss,Confirming our love for eachother, once again, we lay there, in that bed, until the bond wore off, then we lay there still, as our passion was still high. Another hour passed, and finally we got up, and got our clothes back on. Trying to remember what we were doing before we had sex. It was getting late now, and the mountain roads were dangerous at night. We stayed in the pokecenter for the night, neither of us could sleep, we couldn't stop thinking about the other, we ended taking our clothes back off and having a long, passionate night of sex, followed by a sorrowful morning the next day when it was over. We still had a job to do, and that was to kill Gengar and save Tokyo, before it became saving the rest of the world from Gengar as well. Needless to say, after that, we were closer now then ever, after the final bond of the night wore off, we kissed one more time, before we both got up and dressed.


	27. The Battle of Tokyo Part 1

Chapter27\The Battle Of Tokyo Part 1

Around 9:00am the next morning. We were both still naked in bed, we never wanted the morning to come, but it came none the less.

Me: "Should we get up yet?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No...cmon, stay with me a little longer."

Me: "Honey...its 9:00am, we have to get going, there isn't going to be any daylight left by the time we get back to Tokyo."

-cutely- Phoebe: "But...Cj..."

Me: "Honey, I'd love to stay here with you, forever, but, we still have a job to do."

Phoebe: "Your right..."

Me: "Now cmon, get up, we still got to get more of those Blastbots or whatever we called them."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Cj...?"

She stood up, starting to put her dress back on.

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "That was great."

Me: "I know, but we have other things we need to do."

Me: "Now cmon, lets not waste anymore time."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "Now cmon, lets not keep Gengar waiting."

An hour later, we were on the road with a total of 5 blastbots, waiting in their balls in the back of the skyline as it thundered around the many curves of the mountain roads. About 5 hours later we arrived at the house we stayed in the night before. Tokyo hadn't changed much since we left it. There was a bit less smoke in the sky, but that was about it. The giant pokemon guards were still there. Indicating that hopefully, Gengar was still here as well. We stood there, observing the city, like we did yesterday morning, figuring out how exactly we were going to start this battle. Tokyo was swarming with very powerful pokemon, Flygons, Aggrons, Groudons, Salamences, Dragonites, Tyranitars, Metagross, and those were just the pokemon we could see, who knew what could be hiding in the waters, in the ground, or in the sky?

Me: "This isn't going to be easy."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, but we have to attack eventually."

Me: "I know."

Hesitantly, we got back in the car, and slowly drove towards the city. The car slowed to a stop on its own. Fuel gauge still half full.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Its some kind of, barrier."

Me: "Weird"

Phoebe: "Lets get out Cj..."

Me: "I can't open the door."

Phoebe: "Me neither."  
Me: "Great we're trapped."

Phoebe: "No...I can still teleport."

I gathered up all the pokeballs we had in the back. Stuffing most of them into my pockets.

Phoebe: "Here, take my hand."

I grabbed her hand, a few seconds later we teleported outside the car, on the other side of the barrier.

Phoebe: "Its definitely from another psychic type Cj."

Me: "Keep an eye out for it."

Tokyo was already a blood bath. Gengar was back to his old ways, there were human, and occasionally small pokemon bodies strewn everywhere about the streets.

Phoebe: "Don't get yourself killed Cj."

Me: "I won't I promise."

Me: "You don't get killed either missy."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...you know I can't get killed that easily."

I hugged her, and then we kissed.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

And then we split up. Phoebe took 2 of the blastbots, as well as her own pokemon, and went to the east side of the city, while I went to the west, with my own pokemon and the other 3 blastbots. We each carried a few full restores as well, just in case. She actually took Mouser with her, not sure what good a lvl 2 bidoof could be in this situation, but whatever. I walked to the west, to the edge of the first block, nearly being ran down by a couple of skarmorys, both of which were swiftly dispatched by HellBlade. we were just in the suburbs of the city, but the enemy concentration was still extremely thick. Some Rogue houndooms were waiting for me around the next corner. I sent out one of the Blastbots, and told it to use scald. It whislted loudly, then it shot a stream of boiling hot water at them, killing them on contact. With HellBlade trailing behind me, and the Blastbot leading the way. We charged down that road. Exterminating any pokemon that dared to Challenge us. A few more skarmorys, some dugtrios, a couple of scizors, and more houndooms, came to challenge us, all of them fell. HellBlade was getting tired so I returned him and sent out CapnMagnum. I was wondering if Phoebe was having as easy of time as I was. That first of the three BlastBots I had was lasting quite awhile, it was obvious we made it way overpowered. Every once in a while, I switched HellBlade with CapnMagnum and vice versa, allowing one to rest while the other fought. By the time it started to get dark. I had cleared several blocks. And was now walking back over to the west to meet up with Phoebe, who should have taken the east. I waited, for awhile by a house near the center of this section, waiting for her to arrive, from the east. At this time, HellBlade was out. While I stood there waiting for her, he kept his guard up, while the Blastbot just stood there, waiting for its next orders. HellBlade started to growl. A squad of mightyenas approached. There was about five of them. I told the Blastbot to use scald, and it did, badly burning them. They yelped in pain. HellBlade cut their throats, putting them out of their misery. It was starting to get dark, I was starting to worry. My worry got the best of me. I went over to the east side of the sector we were trying to clear today. Some Skarmorys attacked from the sky. Hellblade dealt with them as usual. Several blocks to the south, and another hour of fighting later, I found her inside a house, with several bodies of various pokemon at the door, half scaired to death, tears streaming down her face.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Oh honey...whats wrong?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I killed them...I killed so many."

Me: "Honey we went over this."

-screaming- Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "Honey,..."

-upset- Phoebe: "I can't do this anymore Cj, it just doesn't seem right."

Me: "Honey, they're mindless slaves controlled by Gengar."

Phoebe: "But they were innocent pokemon at one point."

Me: "Everyone was innocent at one point."

Me: "Hell, Gengar was innocent at one point."

Phoebe: "But what about us?"

Me: "If you would look closely, we're still innocent."

Me: "Honey, you've seen what Gengar has done to this place, and what he will do to the entire world unless we stop him."

Me: "We have no choice, don't you see the bodies?"

Me: "Hes killed so many, men, women, children, pokemon."

Me: "Most, if not all of them, completely innocent."

Me: "I know this is hard on you, I know your obviously not used to this, but this is our reality now, and the only to end it, is to fight through it."

Me: "So stop crying, stop thinking that what your doing is wrong, and start fighting, and keep fighting, until this is over, you kill anything that poses a threat to your life or mine, and you don't hesitate, do you understand?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

I hugged her.

Me: "Because I need you, I can't do this without you. And I will never betray you, do you understand?"

Me: "Just trust me baby, please, for the sake of the world, just trust me."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me:"Cmon, no more tears..."

Me:"We can do this, I'm here for you."

She stopped crying, she got up, so did I. It was dark outside now, and the numerous bodies bathed in the dim moonlight created a very creepy atmosphere. But I led her down that street, until we got to the point where we were originally supposed to meet that day. We retired inside that house for the night. We took showers, we had dinner, and then we went to bed. But Gengar's army wasn't ready to retire for the day. A sudden chill filled the room, waking both of us up. Bannetes, lots of them, they surrounded our bed. They staired at us, menacingly. Slowly approaching us. I was ok, Phoebe was allmost too scared to move.

-all at once- Bannete: "BANNNEEEEETTTEEE"

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me, obviously scaired.

Phoebe:"What now Cj?"

-whisper- Me: "Teleport behind them, use shadow ball."

-whisper- Phoebe: "I can't concetrate, I'm too scared."

Me: "Ignore them, they aren't worthy of our attention, think of us, not them."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

I kissed her again.

Finally she teleported us out of there, behind the large group of banettes. I grabbed HellBlade's pokeball, which I had earlier placed on top of a dresser, and pressed the button, once again releasing my loyal friend. All the banettes turned to us at once. All of the bannetes then forced me against the wall, Phoebe and HellBlade as well.

Phoebe: "Great, now we're dead Cj."

I ignored her, and reached for aggron's pokeball, releasing him inside the house, causing massive colateral damage, as he pretty much ripped the roof off the flimsy japanese building. As well as wrecking the south wall.

The bannetes couldn't force him back. Which created a gap in the barrier, allowing all 3 of us to escape. I returned aggron, and then all hell broke loose.

Me: "Cmon honey, started killing them."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She teleported around, confusing them but at the same time she occasionally hit one with a shadow ball. Hellblade tackled one, and ripped its head off. It screemed as its spiritual essence, or whatever it was, flashed out of its body. I got dressed, the Bannete's dying scream attracted even more unwanted attention, and soon, another pack of mightyena showed up, I reached for my pistol, a 9mm that I got from the nat guard along time ago, and started taking potshots at them. Strangely, despite being ghost type, a bannete wasn't bullet proof, it was quite fragile actually, as any slight rip in its cloth-like body could kill it, including bullet holes, as it would cause the "Spiritual Essence" within it to leak out. A quick shot to the head, it screamed, a light flashed, and a lump of cloth fell on the ground. Phoebe ended up getting cornered by the mightyena, as I picked off the last few bannetes. There were 3 of them left, all of them glaring at her, she was scaired out of her mind, and who could blame her? They barked, loudly, Hellblade was ready to draw some more blood. He took the one on the right, I tackled the one on the left, and shot the middle one point-blank in the head, it fell to the ground, dead, As HellBlade and the other engaged in a brutal dogfight, and I wrestled with the one I had just tackled, trying to keep it from getting at my neck. Phoebe, seeing me in distress, finally gained some sense, and knocked it out with a shadow ball, it fell over, on top of me, I pushed it off, got up, and put a few rounds in its head. She hugged me, crying once again, While Hellblade kept fighting with the last one. Hellblade had fire to his advantage, and eventually he used that fire, setting the poor thing on fire, it ran off into the night fur ablaze until it finally fell to the ground.

Phoebe: "Cj, what was that?"

Phoebe: "I was so scared, I'm sorry."

I guess its a little late to mention, she did have a bashful nature in the game.

Me: "You tried, you'll just have to get better at it I guess."

Phoebe: "I killed a few of the bannetes."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "But the mightyenas.."

Me: "Honey, mightyenas are dark type, every psychic type is going to have problems with them."

Me: "Just calm down, stop getting so scared."

Me: "I swear last time we saw Gengar, a few days ago, you wanted to kill him."

Me: "What happened to that?"

Phoebe: "I was angry with him, I was angry that he hurt my pokemon."

Me: "Well, maybe you just need to learn how to channel your anger more contructively."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Oh you mean like you?"

Me: "Yes, but at the same time, maintaining some level of control, something I was never quite able to accomplish."

Phoebe: "How did you get to be that way?"

Me: "You already know that, and you also know that I don't want you to go down that road."

Phoebe: "I know but, Cj, thats the only way I'll ever be as strong as you."

Me: "No its not, your already as strong as me, if not stronger, your purity of heart is what makes you strong."

Me: "And, I don't want you to lose that."

I kissed her, she relenquished her embrace.

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj...where are we going to spend the rest of the night?"

Me: " The next house over?"

Phoebe: "Might as well."

Phoebe: "Come on husband lets go."

She walked back into the wrecked house, only to get dressed, she grabbed all her belongings as well as mine, with her powers, and started to walk over to the house on the right of I followed her over to the next house and we spent the rest of the night there without further trouble. I held her in my arms, throughout the night. I was worried about her, she wasn't doing as well on her own as I thought she would. I decided that tomarrow, she would stay with me, and I would attempt to teach her how to kill. It sounds wicked, but in this situation, it was something she needed to learn. And it was something only I had the ability to teach her. Perhaps out of desperation, I prayed, hoping this would work, that I wouldn't push her over the edge, that somehow, she wouldn't become like me, because I needed her, I needed her to be my light. I kissed her, so softly while she slept. The thought of her, so beautiful, so innocent, becomming like me, it was hard to bear, but we were in this together, and I had to do what was neccesary to help her succeed.


	28. The Battle of Tokyo Part 2

Chapter28\The Battle Of Tokyo Part 2

We woke up around 8:00am japanese time. Morning went by normally, except we had let all our pokemon out to stand guard since we were pretty much under constant attack, I got up, showered, got dressed, and then went outside to check on the pokemon, to make sure they made it throught the night as well, all was fine, so I went back in and started on breakfast, Phoebe helped me by translating the instructions on the japanese packaging. As well as telling me what the food was. Japanese food, was something I wasn't used to. And then we got ambushed by a bunch of mightyenas, houndooms, cacturnes, some absols, and a few weaviles, seems like a lot, but they were all part dark type, and Rio was strong against darktypes. And even though aggron didn't have a type advantage, he was strong enough to the point where it didn't really matter, they all fell pretty fast. These pokemon Gengar kept sending against us seemed to be ridiculously weak. The battle went on outside, While we were having breakfast, a cacturne got thrown through the wall and onto the breakfast table, it was already dead, but its corpse ruined everything I had made, as well as breakfast, and basically just making a big giant mess, we already wrecked one house, did we really need to wreck this one? Phoebe's cherished dress, the one she originally had in the game, got ruined as well. Stained reddish purple by what she told me was grape juice. I didn't try it, remembering what happened just a few days ago with another mysterious drink, it looked just a little off color to me, I just told her not to drink too much. I was drinking another japanese pepsi, but it got spilled everywhere as well. The can was smashed, I was on the other side of the table though so none of it spilled on me.

-slightly angered- Me: "Really?"

-upset- Phoebe: "It ruined my dress."

Me: "What, are you sure it won't come out?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: " oh cmon we could atleast try..."

Phoebe: "No..."

Me :"But honey?"

Phoebe: "I'm not your pokemon any more, Cj, you said it yourself, I might as well look more human, I might as well lose this dress, I'm your wife now Cj, I'm not just a gardevoir."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go change, ok?"

-shrugs- Me: "Ok..."

Atleast I thought she cherished it. Anyway she got up and walked back into the bedroom, and I walked out side, through the freshly created hole in the wall.

-gesturing towards the hole- Me: "Who is responsible for this?"

Rio looked at me, and starting talking to me in japanese, which I still didn't understand. This went on for a while. I think she kept saying the same thing over and over again, but I couldn't quite tell. I just stared at her in confusion, somewhat admiring her pretty eyes. And then finally Phoebe came back out and walked up behind me.

Phoebe: "Cj whats going on?"

I turned around, she was wearing one of the many other dresses she had, that she got a J.C penny's quite awhile ago. This one was a dark blue. I got a little distracted due to her beauty again.

Phoebe: "Cj? Are you going to answer me?"

I honestly couldn't speak...

Phoebe: "Oh honey not this again, I'm not even naked this time."

Me: "Wha...sry, its just..."

Phoebe: "I know, I love you too, but whats going on?"

Me: " Rio, can't her understand."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Her Rio can't understand..."

Phoebe: "Cj, cmon already."

Yeah I couldn't talk for crap. She fried my mind. Then she kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Does that help?"

Me: "I can't understand Rio."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Why couldn't you just say that?"

Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you too Cj, by the way, she's just saying she's sorry."

We kissed, passionately. While Rio, and some of the others just stared at us in awkward silence. I wanted to fuck her right there, but I knew it just wasn't the right time. Anyway, I recalled my pokemon, she recalled hers. I then I told her exactly what we'd be doing today.

Me: "Your staying with me today, ok?"

I took out a map of tokyo I had found, and unfolded it, laying it on the table we were orginally going to eat breakfast on, after we removed the dead caturne and a bunched of smashed plates of course.

Me: "Ok, so we are here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "There is, some type of beach over here, about 30 blocks to the east and 4 blocks to the north."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "After we kill Gengar, we're going to that beach."

Phoebe: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Me: "I don't know, I'd just thought it be a nice place to go, if it's still intact."

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, but what are actually going to do today?"

Me: "Well if Gengar really is near the center of the city, which is somewhere in the Ginza area."

Well to any of you who knew this, Tokyo really is more of a state than a city, and I apologize for failing to recognize that so late in the story. I always thought it was a city, until I got there.

Me: "We got along way to go, we only cleared the southeastern most part."

Phoebe: "I know, but what do you think would be the best way to get to the center?"

Phoebe: "These pokemon are obviously hypnotized Cj."

Phoebe: "We don't have to kill them all, we just have to kill Gengar and whatever pokemon he's using to control all these things."

Me: "Where is he finding them all anyway? I doubt he is computer literate."

Phoebe: "Theres a pokemon center, -ponting on map- over here."

Me: "Yeah, but theres a subway station, -pointing on map- over here."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "And that railine goes to this one, which then goes to this one, and then this goes to within a few blocks of Ginza."

Phoebe: "Cj, I highly doubt the trains are still running."

Me: "Yeah but still, the tunnels will allow us to avoid lots of pokemon on the surface."

Me: "And wait a minute, can't you just teleport us there?"

Phoebe: "No, its too far away."

Me: "Well I mean if you just kept teleporting a few miles at a time, you teleported to me over 16 miles away back in that desert."

Phoebe: "Yeah but, theres so many buildings here, they interfere with my range."

Phoebe: "And besides that I can't just make huge jumps constantly like that it drains my power, especially when I can't visualize where were going, we could end up halfway inside a wall for all I know."

Me: "Ok fine, the tunnels it is then."

So we left, heading for the nearest subway station, several blocks to the north, and a few to the west. On the way there I talked to her, trying to tell her how to fight.

Me: "Look honey, there's three steps to this."

Me: "Step 1, identify your target."

Me: " Step 2, analyze the targets weaknesses."

Me: "Step 3, take full advantage of those weaknessess until the target is dead."

Phoebe: "Like with pokemon?"

Me: "Well, yeah with type advantage\disadvantages and stuff, but also general anatomical weaknesses."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "Well for most things, a solid shot to the head usually kills them."

Phoebe: "Like with a gun? I don't know how to use guns Cj."

Me: "I could show you sometime, I guess."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awee thanks Cj."

Me: "Yeah ok whatever."

Me: "Anyway...um."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe, you wemember how much you in wuv wif me again?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Don't worry Cj, I wuv you too."

Me: "Honey cut it out this is serious."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe you want to have sex again...too bad you have to wait."

Me: "Seriously cut it out!"

I pulled her close, kissed her soft white lips. We wrapped our arms around eachother. I was now doing to her exactly what she just did to me.

Me: "I told you to cut it out."

-cutely- Phoebe: "awe..Cj."

Me: "Are you done?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but just you wait till tonight honey."

She always had to have the last word.

Me: "Fine, lets just go."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Several dead pokemon later, we finally made it to the subway station, we entered the tunnel, and started walking along the tracks. Up ahead was a train. It just sat there, stranded on the rails. We walked through it, there wasn't anyone inside, its as if it had just been abandoned. I looked at the controls, obviously the power was dead.

Me: "Its electric, I wonder if CapnMagnum could power it?"

Phoebe: "I doubt it Cj, do you even know how to drive a train?"

Me: "Yeah, its easy, thats the brake, thats the throttle, that switch controls the directions, and thats it."

Phoebe: "Really, it's that easy?"

Me: "Well, it's a lot harder to stop then a car."

I let CapnMagnum out.

Phoebe: "Cj...just don't get us killed...or you won't get me tonight."

Me: "Honey, I thought we were done with this conversation?"

Phoebe: "We were, I'm just reminding you."

Me: "Well cmon, its working."

I put the train into what I assumed was forward, and eased the throttle up, it slowly began to move, but it was moving the wrong way!

Phoebe: "Cj its going backwards."

Me: "I know."

I put the throttle back down and applied the brakes until it came to a stop, I put it in forward gear, released the brakes and raise the throttle, a minute later, it began to move, in the right direction. I kept the speed way low, around, I think it was 25kph, because I didn't know what we were going to run into down here. Another train? Who knows. An hour passed, we were comming close to a station. Unfortunately, the station platform was lined with cacturnes. I ducked, taking Phoebe to the ground with me. Glass shattered, various banging noises were heard as needles poked through the thin metal sides of the train. More and more needles punched through the sides of the train. Capnmagnum kept powering it, so courageously I reached up onto the control panel, realeased the brakes, and put the throttle at maximum. The train made a loud whirring sound and began to accelerate forward. A well-aimed needle came through the cab window, jamming into the brake control. Narrowly missing my hand. I pulled on it, trying to get it out as the train left the station. To no avail, we were now without brakes.I told capnmagnum to stop powering the train, the lights of the train turned off as well as the motor, I could see those cacturnes running behind us, desperately shooting needles at the back of the train. Which was now basically just coasting down the rails at 60KPH, a little to fast for my liking. Then things got crazy, we came out of the tunnel, on an elevated bridge, right infront of a groudon, it shot a fire ball at us, which missed, taking out part of the bridge behind us.

We got back up, no longer under threat of being poked to death by needles.

Another large group of cacturnes were at another platform, just ahead of us.

I sent out HellBlade and told Phoebe to send out Ninetales.

Phoebe: "What are we going to do Cj?"

Me: "Flamethrower."

As we passed the station platform, streams of fire came out of both sides of the train. Burning all the cacturnes to death, before they could fire a single shot. We heard there dying screams as the train passed.

Phoebe: "That was pretty good Cj."

Me: "See, weaknesses."

Phoebe: "Mhm, now how do we stop this thing?"

Me: "Um..."

That stupid needle was still firmly jammed into the brakes.

Me: "We don't."

Phoebe: "Well then how do we get out?"

I returned CapnMagnum and HellBlade. Ninetails stayed out.

Me: "We jump."

She returned Ninetales, as we entered another tunnel.

Phoebe: "Cj, what did I say earlier about getting us killed?"

Me: "Well I didn't think they'd expect us to come this way!"

We were aproaching another station, the one we were originally intending to stop at. We both went to the back of the train, I tried to open the rear door, it ended up falling off, do to the damage it had taken from many cacturne needles. It clattered onto the rails, making a loud banging noise. We jumped, landed behind the train, safely somehow. The train thundered passed the the next station, were it took even more damage, from yet another group of cacturnes, after that, it went around a corner and out of sight, so who knows what happened to it after that. Some mightyenas and even a few scarmorys came in from behind. They, as well as the cacturnes on the platform, were quickly dealt with by Ninetales and Hellblade. They went well together.

Me: "Maybe we could breed them, we could have puppies!"

- in total disaproval- Phoebe: "My ninetales? With that thing? No way!"

Me: "Whats the matter Phoebe you still affraid of him?"

Phoebe: "Maybe...so?"

Me: "Hehehehe"

Phoebe: "If Gengar uses them they can't be too trustworthy."

Me: "Oh relax."

I returned HellBlade. She returned Ninetales as well.

Me: "I was joking."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "And didn't you ask me if you could have a Gengar earlier?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking."

Me: "WHAT?"

WHAT?!

We walked up onto the platform.

After fighting off several more cacturnes, as well as some mightyenas and houndooms we finally found the platform of the tunnel we needed to go to next. And to our luck, a train was already waiting at the station, with its doors open! We entered the train, I used CapnMagnum to power it again, and we took off, towards the next station where we could finally take a train towards train rolled down the tracks at a leisurely 35kph. The next platform was lined not with Cacturnes, but with Houndooms, using flamethrower.

We ducked, the metal train blocking the flames, it still got pretty hot inside though, some of the windows broke out and flames came through them, and some of the seats caught on fire. The houndooms, about twenty of them, gave chase. I told CapnMagnum to use magnet bomb at the end of the train, which disrupted their movement as I throttled it up some. We were going about 60kph now. A houndoom managed to get on the train through the rear entrance, and burst through the rear door of the lead car, which is the one we were in. It was angry. Phoebe sent out Rio, who hit the damned thing with an aura sphere that sent it flying all the way out the back of the train. A loud yelp could be heard as it hit the rails.

Me: "Good call."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

She returned Rio after she said something to it in japanese. A few more hours of fighting and one more "train ride from hell" later we finally arrived at a station just a few blocks away from Ginza, near the center of Tokyo. We walked up to the surface streets. It was already dark out now, and some mightyenas were approaching. Gengar was nowhere to be seen. We searched that block for hours, it was about midnight now, and we still didn't see any sign of Gengar, or the psychic pokemon responsible for creating the barrier that surrounded the city-state. Tired, we found a small apartment in that big city area, and we stayed there for the night. It had a generator, but we kept the lights low, in order to not draw any major attention. Anyway, I took a shower and got dressed, I went into the bedroom, Phoebe was sitting on the bed, painting her nails, blue this time, like her dress.

Me: "I don't get it."

Phoebe: "Get what Cj?"

Me: "The train stations, they were all heavily guarded, but for what?"

Me: "As far as we know, Gengar isn't here."

Me: "So what were they guarding?"

Phoebe: "Maybe they weren't guarding anything Cj."

Phoebe: "Maybe Gengar expected us to use the trains."

Me: "But how?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, another psychic pokemon?"

Me: "He knows where we are..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We have to get out of here, now."

Phoebe: "But my nails."

Me: "Honey, I'm sorry, but you'll have to fix them later."

Phoebe: "Why?"

A loud roar in the distance confirmed my suspicion.

Me: "Thats why."

Just as I expected, a groudon was charging towards us, it could easily demolish the building we were in, none of our pokemon were a match for it. She gathered up her belonging. She kept most of her stuff, makeup, pokemon, whatever, in this purse she found. Lol, just like a human she left alot of her things back inside the skyline, which was still trapped in the forcefield as far as I knew, that blue dress was the only one she had with her, all her others were in the car, and I was pretty sure she just threw away her original after this morning's incident. She still had her original shoes though, although she was carrying them now, she'd rather run barefoot then damage her nail polish, lol. Anyway we ran outta there, groudon toppled the building and kept chasing us. Fortunately this groudon was not as tall or as fast at the one we encountered in the desert. It was about a third of the size with a third of its power. About as tall as Aggron. I sent out Aggron to fight it off once we got to the other side of the block. Where we were safe from the falling apartment building. They rammed eachother head on, Aggron fell down, and it turned into something of an ultra heavyweight wrestling match, Aggron eventually got on top of groudon, and beat his face into the ground, the match was over. Groudon was dead, Aggron was the winner. I checked him over for possible injuries and then returned him. And all Phoebe could talk about was her nails.

Phoebe: "Hey look Cj, they turned out fine after all."

Me: "Yeah I can see... ARE YOU CRAZY!"

She slipped her shoes back on.

Phoebe: "No Cj, I knew Aggron could handle it all along."

Phoebe: "And besides that honey, I can tell I'm turning you on."

Me: "Honey, first off, we need to find another place to stay."

-cutely- Phoebe:"True."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Or we could just have sex out here."

Me: "Honey, thats crazy talk, we're out in the open, Gengar's army could sneak up on us at any time."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so, lets hurry up and find a place then, because I want you."

Yeah she was really horny today for some reason, kinda like the first time we had sex a week or so ago. I honestly didn't know what day it was anymore, just the time. And it was past midnight. It was dark out, it was kinda hard to see anything, so she lit her arms up like she usually did. The purplish light reflected off her dress. She looked so beautiful.

Me: "I want you too, but we have to be safe."

Ironically not related to me getting her pregnant, which as far as I knew, was impossible.

Phoebe: "I know, what about here?"

Me: "Honey that's a restaurant."

Or atleast from what I could tell it was.

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "No beds."

Phoebe: "Then what about here?"

Me: "I don't even know what this place is."

Phoebe: "The sign says its a hotel."

Me: "Tiny-ass hotel."

Phoebe: "Whatever, I'm going in are you comming?"

-just to be obnoxious- Me: "What happens if I stay out here?"

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "I drag you in and force you to have sex with me."

Me: "Ooookaaayyy."

Me: "Why are you so horny all of sudden?"

Phoebe:"I don't know its just, 2 nights ago, remember?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "When we had sex all night."

Phoebe: "We didn't have any sex last night."

Me: "You know we don't have to have sex every single night?"

Phoebe: "I know, but, Cj I need you."

Phoebe: "I want you."

Phoebe: "I've been wanting you all day."

Phoebe: "And you've been wanting me as well, am I wrong?

Me:"No...dammit honey your just too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Phoebe: "I know, now c'mon honey."

And with that she went inside, I followed, we found a room. And the rest of the night's events will be included in the next chapter.


	29. The Battle of Tokyo Part 3

Chapter29\The Battle Of Tokyo Part 3

Well there we were, in another hotel room, on the other side of the world, getting ready to have sex again. I was trying to reason with her still though. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her, but we were still in danger, more rogue pokemon could come any minute, and the last we needed to be was stuck together on the bed, naked, when they came. I was sitting on the bed, still in my clothes, while she was standing in front of me, still in hers.

Me : "Honey we probably shouldn't do this."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "Gengar."

Phoebe: He already caught us in the act once Cj, I'm sure he doesn't care."

Me: "Thats not what I meant, I mean, we're not safe here."

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

Me: "Look honey, we had sex like 4-5 times 2 nights ago, isn't that enough to last you quite awhile?"

Me: "Its not that I don't want you, its that I care about our safety."

Once again, ironically this conversation had to do with our actual survival, not me getting her pregnant.

She sat down beside me.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I don't mean to be like this, I'm just trying to please you."

Me: "Oh honey...you really not that great at reading minds are you?"

Phoebe: "Not minds, just emotions."

Me: "I love you, ok, I love everything about you honey, not just how good you are in bed."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj, your making me want you even more now."

Me: "Wait till this is over, ok, lets kill Gengar first, then we can have sex all you want."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

So we didn't have sex that night, but sure enough, about half an hour later, a flygon came crashing through the hotel room window. Now was I right? Or was I Right?. Well anyway, in its attempt to kill us, it set the bed on fire, we left the room, and closed the door on it to buy us some time. Some Houndooms were waiting for us in the hallway.

Me: "Oh cmon!"

Nidoqueen dealt with them, the Flygon knocked over the door. Phoebe returned nidoqueen and then teleported us out of there.

Meanwhile, wherever the hell Gengar actually was.

Gengar was angrily pacing back and forth, disapointed that his latest attempt to kill us just failed. 4 other pokemon were standing in the background, One was Mismagious, and the other 3 were an Alakazam, a Mr. Mime, and a Xatu. All 3 of them, besides Mismagious, were hooked up to some strange machine, which amplified there respective powers.

Alakazam was the one controlling all the pokemon, Mr. Mime was the one who constructed the barriers around the city, and Xatu was the one who was providing Gengar with information of where we were, and what we were up too, even a few seconds ahead of time, as well as the positions of his vast array of hypnotized pokemon. Of course, just like in Danville, the alakazam was the lynch pin of this entire operation. The building Gengar was hiding out in was surrounded by powerful pokemon. A groudon and 2 aggrons covered each corner of the building. While several skarmorys, flygons, and salamences circled overhead. Gengar was in Tokyo looking for something, something he originally thought was in Nagoya, but was not. He turned Tokyo into a heavily armed fortress guarded by thousands of pokemon of various kinds, most of them dark types or legendaries, not just to protect himself, but also to buy him some time while he prepared an even more devious plan. You see, there was a rumor about a man who lived in tokyo, who worked on the original pokemon games, before he quit nintendo, early on, and started his own research, the man was rumored to be insane, but ironically he was right, the pokemon world did infact exist, but, how did he access it?

He spent days in his basement, studying things like psycho-kinetic energy, computer programming, and lots of strange things people only thought about in science fiction movies. Time travel, was one of them, hours he worked, his wife left him, he was very close to losing his house, he worked and worked and worked on this particular concept, and remarkably, he figured it out, and somehow, he transported himself about 40 years into the future, and discovered pokemon walking around, with humans, just like in the very game he was working on before he quit his job, he saw pokemon he didn't even recognize, ones that were not of the original 150 that were planned for the game somewhere in those forty years, the real pokemon world, as well as the "boring" world, were connected, through some strange kind of bridge, a portal, so that humans from the boring world, may enter the pokemon world, and have real pokemon adventures, wereas, humans and pokemon from the pokemon world, could come into the boring world as well. It was also rumored, by the way, that he was the one that built that machine in the basement of the pokemon center in Nagoya, as well as having designed that program that made custom pokemon.

What became of the experiment? Well that was one the most bizarre storys ever. It was still operating as just a single, gigantic experiment, in its last phase. Some people, found the machines in the Nagoya center, and out of just curiousity, started to create, actual digimon, the experiment became known from then on, as the digital world, so not only were pokemon real, but in a weird sense, digimon were now real as well. And to make things even further complicated, another project ran by crazy fans, Medabots, evolved from fusing "emotion\soul data", generated by a program which was a modified version of the one used to create pokemon, to a computer chip, which was designed by the fans into the shape of an actual medal, the medabots themselves were actually built from existing technology. The cost of a medabot? Well it varied, depending on the weapons involved, and the "attributes" of the specific medal. Basically, if you were a fan of any of these anime series, you could now live your dream, although most of the original fans were in their 50s by now. It was a good retirement though, and actually, if you went to the digital world...they could digitally lower your age, so you could be a kid again, if you didn't want to look like an old person playing a kids game.

The world was a different place, people were living forever, then again, there wasn't as many people around as there was before the disaster, as over 1\3 of the earth's population were killed by rogues.

Other, less creative clones of the experiment, were used to create other worlds for people to live, with very cheap land, however, there were still data usage rights on this land, and so, it still cost money, as the data had to be created by something, same thing with most items, and then you also had to have the hardware to support such a gigantic world as well, which cost money to run. By modifying the programing, some of these worlds existed with a soul purpose of being a real life video game, you were digitized, and you played the game, whether you were a race car driver, criminal, policeman, interdimensional fiend? Didn't matter, you could live the game instead of just play it. The possibilities were as endless as the universe itself.

Anyway, according to the rumor, at some point the man returned home, amazed by what he had learned. He drew up plans for a machine. A machine which could create a portal to the real pokemon world, based on the design of the one he saw in the future. Gengar not only wanted to conquer the "boring" world, but the pokemon world as well. This machine, if it existed, was in the basement of the man's house, the man's current whereabouts were completely unknown. That was what Gengar was looking for. He had his army checking out every house in the prefect, but so far, they had found nothing, and there were alot more houses in Tokyo to search.

Gengar was also starting to get annoyed by the fact that all the attempts he had made at our lives so far have failed. He had a plan.

He turned to Mismagious

Gengar: "Darling, tell that clown thing to split them up."

Mismagious: "Ok Gengy."

And with that, he vanished.

Back to us.

We were wondering the streets, once again, occasionally fighting off a few pokemon. The usual cacturnes and mightyenas,we were so used to killing them now. Anyway, we were getting tired, but gengar wasn't done with us yet. All our pokeballs levitated out our pockets and floated behind us. I stopped walking.

Me: Phoebe what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "This isn't me, and I can't stop it, whatever is doing it is way more powerful."

She was EV trained, that wasn't supposed to be possible.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Its not me Cj."

They all floated out, until they were a good few feet away from us, and then they just fell to the ground. I went to go pick mine up, but I ended up running into a wall.

Me: "What the?"

I tapped on the invisible wall. Solid as a rock.

I turned towards Phoebe, only to run into another wall. I could see she was saying something but I couldn't here her. I kept punching the wall, trying to break it, but to no avail. She punched it as well, and then tried throwing shadow balls at it, no use. I drew my pistol and fired at it, the bullet disintegrated on contact, and the vibrations caused by firing the gun nearly gave me a headache. Finally she tried using telepathy.

Phoebe: "_Cj...can you here me_?"

Me: "_Uh yeah, what the hecks going on_?"

Phoebe: "_I don't know Cj, its some kind of psychic barrier, like the one you got the car stuck in, but its way more powerful then it should be._"

Me: "_Can you teleport out_?"

Phoebe: "_No, its jamming my powers, telepathy is the only thing that still works._"

Me: "_Shadow ball_?"

Phoebe: "_Well yeah I can still throw shadow balls, but I already tried that and it didn't work_."

Gengar: "_Well, well, well, welcome to my maze."_

Gengar appeared out of nowhere, hovering above both of us.

Me: _"Well,well,well, look who finally showed up!"_

Me_: "What maze?"_

Gengar_: "The maze I just trapped both of you in."_

Gengar: "_Sorry to keep you two waiting_."

And with that he vanished, leaving us on our own once again.

Me: "_Great so apparently we're stuck in a maze._"

Phoebe: "_Like rats._"

Phoebe: "_Might as well see where it goes._"

Me: "_I love you honey._"

Phoebe: "I love you too, see you later."

Me: "_I hope._"

Phoebe: "_Awe, Cj don't worry so much._"

She blew me a kiss, then walked down the street a little ways, she could see where the walls were with her powers. I wasn't psychic, I had to feel my way around. The "maze" ended up sending us in opposite directions, away from each other, until we couldn't even see eachother anymore. A few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Cj Help!"

I turned around and ran as fast as a could in the other direction, smacking into the invisible wall. God Dammit! Gengar appeared behind me.

Gengar: "Sorry."

Me: "Go fuck yourself!"

Gengar: "Well I say...how rude."

Me: "And where the hell is Mismagious?"

Something in me just wanted to doubt she aproved of this. I found out later I was wrong.

Gengar: "Oh...shes still with me...back at "our place""

Me: "And where the hell is that?"

Gengar: "Why should I tell you?"

Me: "Because I'm going to kill you, and I need to know where she is so I can tell her your dead."

Gengar: "Oh reeeeeeaaaally?"

Gengar: "I bet your worried sick about that little wench of yours."

Me: "She can hold her own."

-imitating her- Gengar: "Oh Cj, I love you so much mwah mwah mwah."

-imitating her- Gengar: "Hold me Cj, I'm sooooooo scaaaaaaaired..."

Gengar: "It makes me sick..."

I was already angry with him, this crossed the line, I drew my pistol and emptied it into him, he just stood there, dancing of all things, as the bullets harmlessly passed threw him.

Gengar: "You done yet?"

Gengar: "Did you really think that would work?"

Me: "Where is she?"

Gengar: "I knew it...she's the key to your strength."

Gengar: "Thats why I built this maze, to split you up."

Gengar: "To weaken you."

Me: "Delusional bastard."

Gengar: "and now that you are separated."

He held up a small remote.

Gengar: "This button will shutdown my entire operation, obliterating the building I am using as my headquarters."

Gengar: "At the same time, it will also send a command to a mightyena to kill your beloved."

Gengar: "The choice is yours, press the button, or leave us the hell alone."

He handed me the remote. I smashed it, he handed me another one. I smashed it again, he handed me another one.

-angry- Gengar: "Stop smashing them!"

Me: "What happens if you run out?"

Gengar: "I'm not going to,your just wasting time."

Me: "What happens if you give me two of them and I press both buttons at the same time?"

Gengar: "I don't know, but I'm not giving you two of them so it doesn't matter."

Me: "Bring her to me, I want to talk to her."

Gengar: "Can't make any decisions on your own?"

Me: "We're married, go fuck yourself."

Gengar: "Fine."

He snapped his fingers, Phoebe teleported in front of me. A single mightyena also teleported behind her. A wall still separated us.

Gengar: " Make it quick."

Phoebe: "_Cj, press it, I'm not worth the rest of the world._"

Me: "_You are to me._"

Phoebe: "_Cj, this is serious, I'm not the only girl out there._"

I began to cry, she was the world to me, my world.

-crying- Me: "_I can't live without you._"

-crying- Phoebe: "_Ohhh...Cj_"

We put our hands up against the glass, both of us, crying, Gengar stood there impatiently.

Gengar: "Cmon, cmon."

Phoebe: "_Cj...I love you..._"

Me: "_Don't do it._"

Phoebe: "_I'm sorry._"

She pressed the button, with her powers. An explosion was heard, the wall disappeared. She hit gengar with one, last psychic burst, killing him, before the mightyena ripped her throat out, only to run off seconds later.

Me: "God Dammit NO!"

I held her in my arms, one last time, while she bled to death.

-crying- Me: "No..."

I kissed her, and walked away, a shell. Nothing more. Tears streamed down my face. I had no more reason to live. I couldn't look at her, any more, I couldn't stand the fact that she was gone. There was nothing left of me inside. I tried to use max revives on her, it didn't work. She really was dead. I broke down, every piece of my soul, was obliterated.


	30. The Lost Episode

Chapter 30, The Lost Episode

She was gone, this was never supposed to happen. My soul shattered, there was nothing left. I tried to fight the pain, but I couldn't just forget about her. It was hard enough to keep on living, impossible to keep fighting, I no longer had the will to fight. I couldn't go home, I couldn't face my parents, they wouldn't understand, they would probably just yell at me because I ran away, and pay no attention to what I had accomplished or the pain that I was in. Gengar was dead. Japan was saved, but at what cost? I held on to what little sanity I had left. I fought my way out of the city, and got out of there as fast as I could. My pokemon tried to comfort me as well as her own, but it was all in vain, because I already lost the only reason I had to live. What kept me alive, was the insane idea that she wasn't gone, that I could still save her, but the max revives, they had no effect. I left her there, I couldn't stand to look at her, just another body among the thousands already there. I was wracked in pain, my heart was sealed, there was nothing left. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think. I was worse off then when we started this endeavor.A year passed, and I finally decided to go back to the situation in the states was going well, the nat guard expanded their borders. I took a boat, from the harbor, headed for california. But once again, something went wrong, the boat was hit by sharpedos, it sunk, I barely escaped alive, losing every pokemon I had, except for HellBlade and Rio, I cried out in insanity, as I watched their pokeballs sunk below the waters, I couldn't save them without risking my own life as well. I hate sharks, always have. We ended up on some deserted island. That beach, it was where I imagined we would be, after this was over, or atleast, someplace like it. There was no way off this island, and I lost all my guns when the boat sunk. I couldn't even commit suicide. I cursed my existence, I cursed everything. I was broken, stuck alone, in pain with no way out. Left here to die by some cruel twist of fait. I didn't care, I wanted to die, I had nothing left to live for, she was gone, now it was my turn, it was my only chance to see her again. I screamed at Hellblade, begged him to kill me, but he couldn't, he wouldn't dare. Rio tried to reason with me, but you can't reason with a man who no longer has a reason to exist besides to suffer to apease some god who despises him for no reason, now can you? Some God, I was beggining to wonder if he ever existed, if this demon thing, really was just a vivid figment of my imagination, but, how do you explain what happened with that darkrai? I didn't know, I didn't care, I just wanted to die. Death was all I had left to desire, and just as god refused to provide me with love, and even though death seemed to stick close to me the entire time I was with Phoebe, it was now aluding me as well. All I wanted was to die, as it was now the only way to end my pain. Hellblade eventually saw my pain, and he agreed to kill me, but then Rio became angry at him, and attacked him, right before he was about to kill me, this resulted in a brutal fight, Hellblade ended up losing, I couldn't save him, all the full restores and maxrevives we had left were lost with the boat. I screamed at her, how could she do that? Kill my friend just cause he wanted to end my suffering. I lost control, I punched her, she fell. We ended up in another fight, this one was more of a stailmate. She was holding back, still refusing to kill me even though I wasn't willing to do the same. Finally she was down, I picked up a rock, I was going to kill her, I was. The only emotion I had left was anger, and it consumed what shattered fragment of my soul remained in my blackened heart. We were all dead anyway, sharpedos circled the island, and there wasn't any food on here, we would all eventually starve. And without Phoebe, we could not teleport, I missed her, I just wanted to be with her again, and whether or not I could achieve that with my death, it still didn't matter, there was no hope left for me. Just before I was about to bash her head in, she died right next to Hellblade. Stupid bitch, killed my dog.

I was alone, all alone. I drew my pistol, I slowly moved it up to my head, preparing to pull the trigger.

-crying- Me: "I love you baby."

A voice came out of nowhere.

Arceus: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Kill me if you must, I don't care, I just want this to end."

Arceus: "You know, you can get her back."

Me: "No I can't, the max revives..."

Arceus: "Not now, but when.."

Me: "Time travel isn't possible."

Arceus immediately summoned a Celebi, out of nowhere.

Arceus: "With your technology it's not, but with Pokemon it is."

Arceus: "Do you want another chance?"

Me: "Why not?"

Apparently, my God wasn't going to listen, but Arceus was, as far as I knew, this had to be the real arceus, how else could a celebi appear out of nowhere like that? The celebi took me back in time, back to where we were having our final face off with Gengar. I was glad to see her alive again, but now I still had to save her. I was one her side of the wall, looking at myself, and Gengar again, both extremely confused. I shot the mightyena, the building blew up once again, gengar died, and the future was changed. Meaning everything that happened in this episode up until this point, including myself, ceased to exist. So now we take you back to that moment in time. To us, it appeared as if the mightyena fell over and died for no reason whatsoever. Its death taking her place. Since her life was no longer at stake, I pressed the button without hesitation. An explosion was heard in the distance, the psychic barriers disapeared, Phoebe hit Gengar point blank with a Psychic wave, knocking him out.

Neither of us noticed the celebi disapearing to another point in time.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "I guess we got lucky."

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "What about Gengar, is he finally dead?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I noticed Gengar's body was now solid, and then I did what I should of done, way back in VictorVille. I pulled another clip out of my pocket and reloaded my pistol. I emptied the entire thing into Gengar once again. Green blood seeped from the holes.

Me: "Hes dead now."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...so kind yet so barbaric."

Me: "Lets go to that beach honey..."

The sun was just starting to come up.

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "We should probably go get the car first."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Since Gengar's little control center was destroyed, what remained of his army split up. They were no longer under hypnotic control. We recollected our pokeballs. We were both very tired. We made it back into the train station, and fell asleep on a bench, like a couple of homeless people. We woke up a few hours later, searching for food, it had been awhile since either of us had a full meal. We found some candybars in a little shop inside the station. We headed back to where we were, back to where we left the skyline, jacking a train when one was available, and walking through the tunnels when one was not. Occasionally encountering some cacturnes who still wanted to kill us, we put them down easily with HellBlade. When we finally got back to the car, it was already starting to get dark, fortunately, it was right where we left it. We pulled up to a house, the one next to the one we stayed in before with a huge hole in the wall, and we stayed there for the night. For the first time in quite awhile, we finally got a good night's sleep. Tomarrow, we would head to the beach, take another day off, and figure out what to do next.


	31. The beach

Chapter 31\The Beach

That night, a strange man appeared in our room, he was obviously japanese, but he could speak english, thankfully. He woke me up, but not her. He told me to come with him. I asked him why. He said if I didn't she would die. He said this in a way that didn't sound like a threat, more of a warning. I went with him, he told me about what happened, how she was originally supposed to be killed by that mightyena. That, I somehow created a paradox, and that I would need to go back in time, in order to kill the mightyena again, in order to fix the time stream for good. I asked him who he was, but he said I would meet him again at some point in the future. I was confused, even more so when he led me out the front door and I found myself not in the front yard, but back in the streets of Ginza yesterday. He handed me a very strange looking gun and told me to wait, and then he just vanished. I looked over the weapon, it was mostly made of chrome, but some weird electric coil thing stuck out of the top encased in a glass tube, electricity occasionally arced from the coil, the coil was made not of copper but of something that looked like white gold. There wasn't much else to the gun, it had black rubber grips on the handle, and a trigger, and it looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. It was an ugly little thing, but if it worked, what did it matter? Well I waited, for about five minutes, thinking if he could travel through time like that, couldn't he have brought me in a little sooner? Anyway, after those five minutes, I saw myself feel my way around the corner, I had the whole conversation with Gengar again, I saw my self shoot him once again to no avail. What was really strange, is that it seemed I was invisible to them, at times they looked right at me, but didn't seem to notice.

Then finally we got to the part with Phoebe and the mightyena. I pointed the strange gun at it and pulled the trigger, it sounded just like a normal gun, except the coil flashed a bright white light when it fired. The mightyena died, the other me pressed the button, the building blew up again, it was then that I saw something that haunts me to this day, a celebi came through a timeportal, or atleast that's what I thought it was and then it started to vanish, until it disappeared completely just a few seconds later, like it was some sort of ghost. Anyway just a minute later, the strange guy reappeared, he took the gun back and led me back to our bedroom, presumably right after I left. Phoebe was still asleep, the guy disapeared again, I crawled back in bed, wondering if this was all just a crazy dream. I fell asleep just a few minutes later.

Since we were both extremely tired,we got up a lot later then usual, at about 11:00am. Our mission, was far from over. Surely, Gengar wasn't the only sentient pokemon out there with bad intentions. And nobody really knew exactly what we had done. And I would be risking her life, and possibly even my own, if I tried to explain it to them. It was an uphill battle, but for now, 3 days of constant fighting, with very little rest, about 4 hours at the most on the first day, had seemingly won us a single day of peace before the Japanese military, or even another pokemon army, tried to retake the area, I had no interest in keeping Tokyo for myself, we would take today off, and would be out of here by tomorrow, off to some other place, europe perhaps?. Anyway, the single hour of morning that was left went by normally, she helped me in the kitchen again. I was trying to teach her how to cook, and I also needed her to translate the japanese food labels and instructions for me so I knew what I was making and how to make it. She let Mouser out, and the little rat ran around outside, enjoying the fresh air it had not seen in quite awhile. Strangely for a rat, it acted quite alot like a dog, it ran around, smelled the ground, dug a few holes, chewed on someone's abandoned bonzai tree. I had to admit, it was kinda cute, but it was still just a derpy little beaver\rat. Our meal today consisted of some type of seafood? She didn't really know how to translate it either, so I cooked it, and that was what we ate, It was all we could find besides pepsi and candybars that wasn't rotten. It smelled bad and it was hard to stomach, but we managed to keep it down. I came up with the idea of her using her powers to surround the stuff in a bubble of pepsi, so it tasted just like pepsi, and we didn't actually have to taste the stuff anymore. Then we had a brief conversation about what happened last night.

Phoebe: "Cj, I can see your thoughts, what happened last night?"

Me: "I honestly don't know, I don't know if it was a dream or not."

Phoebe: "Cj, I can see that it wasn't a dream."

Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "Some strange guy appeared out of nowhere and took me back in time to kill the mightyena we saw earlier that Gengar was threatening you with."

Me: "You know, the one that looked like it died for no reason?"

Me: "Now we know what the reason was."

Phoebe: "You traveled back in time and shot it?"

Me: "Exactly."

Phoebe: "Works for me."

Me: "Yeah but what I don't get is this weird celebi I saw a few seconds later."

Phoebe: "Oh, that one that ghosted out like that?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "What do you think of it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, it seems like some time related thing to me though."

Phoebe: "Just forget about it, I doubt it will occur again."

After that, we took showers, since we no longer had to be afraid to use a generator.

Anyway, after an oddly peaceful morning, we left the house and went to the beach. Still sitting in the car, watching the waves, we had this conversation. It was about 1:00pm now.

Phoebe: "I don't get it..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Its sand and water, its not that great."

What?

Me: "You've got to be kidding me..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj, if you wanted to have sex with me in the water, we could of just found a pool."

I remembered the old hotel we stayed in long ago. That day was great, the best I had with her so far. I was hoping this day would be similiar, but, she didn't have the reaction to the beach I thought she would have.

Me: "Oh honey, cmon, live it up some..."

Phoebe: "I know, but, first the clothes, now this?"

Phoebe: "How many things about me do you want me to change, Cj?"

Me: "Relax honey, I had to change too you know."

That was true, I was on the verge of being a totally insane shut-in before I met her, or dead, one of the two. Oh not too mention, IRL, I'm still on this verge. I'm actually just writing this cause it helps slow it down. That depression I mentioned earlier? Thats a regular side effect of this, its like, alternate reality syndrome or something, I don't know how to explain it. My real life just goes so slow, I have to right this story or else I risk losing my sanity do to lonelyness. Everyonce in awhile, I remember shes not real, that none of this ever happened, and my depression kicks in again. I need help, I'm trapped in this monotonous cycle of ecstasy and depression. Anyway back to the story.

Phoebe: "I know Cj, I know."

Me: "And I didn't ask you to throw away your old dress, you did that yourself."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So you wanted to change."

Phoebe: "Yeah...to please you."

Me: "What pleases you anyway honey? Your always so modest about everything."

Phoebe: "Cj, just being with you is enough to satisfy me."

Me: "Honey, that can't be it, theres got to be a catch somewhere."

Phoebe: "No Cj, I love you, and I always will."

Me: "Honey, cmon, there's something you're not telling me."

Me: "Honey, you do all this stuff for me, I just want to return the favor."

Phoebe: "Marriage is enough, besides Cj, you've done so much already."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Cj, you've messed up before, I messed up before, you've saved my life multiple times, and I have saved yours as well, we work together, and even though I am more powerful then you, I still need you. I wouldn't be able to this without you Cj, because your still stronger then me in spirit."

Phoebe: "Cj, I need you, I'm not brave, I'm powerful, but I'm not brave, I scare easily, and though my mind is strong, my body is fragile."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "And your heart is weak, you trust no one but me, and sometimes you only trust yourself."

Me: "And your, overly trusting and vulnerable."

Phoebe: "Yes, if someone like Blake was my trainer, I'd be dead by now."

Phoebe: "But your not like that, you love me, you honestly love me, you don't want me just for sex, you honestly want me."

Phoebe: "And my powers, they don't freak you out, the fact that I'm a pokemon, doesn't freak you out."

Phoebe: "Cj, you accept me for who I am."

Me: "So? You accept me for who I am aswell."

Phoebe: "Cj, your not as dark as you think you are."

Me: "Without you I was."

Phoebe: " I saw the light in you this whole time, locked within all the darkness."

Phoebe: "That's the part of you I fell in love with Cj, and I was able to bring it out."

Me: "Honey..."

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Cj, your already giving me exactly what I wanted, you appreciate me for everything that I am."

Phoebe: "The sex is just a bonus."

Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "So don't think that you owe me anything Cj, because we're even."

She kissed me.

Phoebe:" So lets go, ok?"

Phoebe: "Show me what all this is about."

Phoebe: "Should we let the pokemon out?"

Me: "I don't know, most of them hate water, CapnMagnum, might accidently electrocute us."

She laughed at this.

Me:"Cmon baby, let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we left the car. And walked out, towards the shore.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm going to go change ok?"

Me: "Yeah Ok."

She was wearing her red dress. She had a swimsuit, all I had were normal clothes. It was a warm day, comforting, not burning like that cursed desert, with that giant groudon that killed my blastoise. I stood there, while she went off somewhere, I watched the waves hit the shore, only to receed back out into a vast ocean. The ocean, one of the world's greatest mysteries, full of creatures yet to be discovered, and now, pokemon as well. I was hoping that nothing would happen. That this day would continue without conflict, and so far, all was going according to plan. Phoebe was my angel, she was everything to me, and apparently, I was everything to her as well.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh ceeeeJay."

I turned around, she was in her swimsuit again. Smiling, in that unbelievably cute way. Sometimes I swore she really was too cute for her own good.

Me: "Hey honey, you ready?"

Phoebe: "Mhm"

She hugged and kissed me, it was hard for her to hug me very well though, with her psyhorn in the way and all, but, fortunately, that could change.

Phoebe: "Maybe you should change clothes as well?"

Me: "Honey, you know I don't have anything else to wear."

Phoebe: "Well then maybe you should just go naked."

Me: "But honey..."

Phoebe: "No buts..."

She used her powers to take my clothes off, She grabbed my cock with her hands and stroked it gently. I was already fairly hard, just seeing her in her swimsuit."

Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "You like that Cj?"

Me: "Oh baby I don't deserve you."

Phoebe: "You told me we could have sex when all this was over, and now Gengar's dead."

Phoebe:"And I want you."

I kissed her, our tongues interlocked while she continued stroking my cock. Her psyhorn retracted and her breast grew before I even touched her pussy.

Phoebe:"See Cj?, You don't even have to turn me on this time."

I undid her top, exposing her rather large tits. I sucked her nipples, so delicately, while she just continued to stroke my cock.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too, my horny little angel."

I kissed her.

Phoebe:"I'm not an angel Cj, I'm a gardevoir."

Me:"Your an angel to me."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Oh Cj."

I kissed her.

She slipped off the rest of her swimsuit, and layed down on the sand, her slender legs spread wide open. I got down on her, and slid my cock into her pussy once again, she was so warm. We loved eachother so much. Finally, we ended up tied again, on the soft white sand, both of us madly in love with eachother, We held eachother tight, kissing eachother until the bond started to fade, only for us to have sex again, eventually, we got tired, and so we just lay there, together, naked, touching each other so tenderly, until we regained the energy to have sex again. We had so much passion, and we had all the time in the world. No one, could tell us that what we had was wrong, we loved eachother, we connected on a spiritual plane, and our connection on the physical plane only signified that. We were running out of ideas, but we were both still horny for eachother. She used her powers , and we ended up having sex once again, as a large wave of water rotated around us like a vortex. We tied, as the wave crashed onto the shore, as the sun set.

Me: "I can't believe we just had sex all day."

Phoebe: "I know, that was amazing,"

Phoebe: "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Me: "I wish, but we can't."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "We still have things to do."

Me: "You know that."

Me: "And besides that, aren't you tired?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, your right, we should take a break."

Me: "Honey you pretty much just drained my balls, so, yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Phoebe: "Now that you mention it my breast do feel a little sore, from you playing with them so much."

Me: "Well its not my fault they're so fun to play with."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed, and fell asleep right there, naked, on the beach in eachother's arms. A wild wailord leapt out of the water, and splashed back down, creating a huge wave of water, that crashed into us. We both woke up, it was dark now.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "So cold."

Me: "I guess we fell asleep."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Me: "We should probably get dressed."

Phoebe: "I might as well just put my dress back on."

Me: "Yeah."

So we found our clothes, abandoned on the sands, and I hastily put mine back on, she changed into her dress instead, and then came back to pick up her swimsuit. We got in the car, and left the beach, and Tokyo for good.

Phoebe: "Where are we going to go now Cj?"

Me: "I don't know, I just don't know."

And thus ended this chapter of our adventure.


	32. California Rest in Peace

Chapter 32\ aftermath

We didn't know it, but Mismagious had survived the explosion of the building. Gengar's army was decimated, so she was on her own, she knew what Gengar was looking for. Only the alakazam and her survived the explosion, as well as the xatu, the Mr. mime was dead. The xatu saw it comming, and teleported out seconds before it happened, the alakazam did so as well. The falling building just phased through mismagious. Leaving her unscathed. The psychic amplifier machine was also destroyed. That machine had its origins as a experimental machine made by a japanese company to read peoples thoughts, the machine worked, and actually amplified the power of psychic pokemon by nearly ten fold, which allowed those three, which Gengar had managed to employ, the ability to control basically the entire city. With Xatu acting as the eyes, Mr. mime acting as the walls, and Alakazam singlehandedly commanding Gengar's giant army. And sure, alakazam was a great comander, but his soldiers were weak, and most of them had fell at our hands. Alakazam no longer had the power to control that many pokemon anymore, unlike Jensen's alakazam that was powerful enough to control an army without the help of a machine. Jensen's alakazam was hacked though. Well all three of them were angry at us, none of them knew where we were though, so they wandered the city, Alakazam found a couple of fleeing mightyenas and "recruited" them. The 3 of them wondered the city, Xatu took to the air and "recruited" a few skarmorys, while Mismagius trailed behind, wailing loudly about Gengar. Who, thanks to Xatu, she already knew was dead. Well with a small army of 8 mightyenas and and 5 skarmory, they strolled the streets of the city, still looking desperately for the mythical machine, that neither Me nor Phoebe knew anything about.

We spent the night in the same house we were in last time. The next morning, after our little love scene on the beach, we arrived at a large airport in Tokyo. We took another cargoplane that was big enough to carry the skyline, it was an awesome car, so I decided to make it my own. This plane was completely empty except for the Skyline which we loaded into it. Phoebe was more useful as my copilot this time, as a lot of the controls were in japanese. We decided to head back to the states, to another area still outside of the safe zone, eastern california. California's extremely high population had not served it well in this disaster, the entire state was outside of the safezone, who's borders, according to american emergency radio comunications we heard in the plane, consisted of the eastern half of nevada, the northeastern most corner of Oregon, all but the western most part of Arizona along California's southern border, and most of Washington save a small isolated area around Seatle and its suburbs. There were a few more infested areas around the U.S, especially around the coast, the midwest was doing well, and was mostly back to normal. The president, and lots of others who were supposed to be leading the country at this time, were hiding in that bunker under the white house. Cowards. About 5 hours after we left Tokyo, we were finally over land again. We were going to land in the eastern part of California, because chances were the big cities, such as Los Angeles and San Francisco, were heavily flooded with Rogues. In fact, we nearly flew into a rayquaza over Los Angeles, which would of ended us for sure. At one point, a skarmory got caught in one of the engines, setting in ablaze, I cut power to the coressponding engine on the other side, and because the plane was so lightly loaded, it was still able to fly on just half its engines, but at reduced speed. We were going about 500mph, but now we were down to about 350mph. Fortunately, a few seconds later the engine fire went out on its own.

I never thought I would go to California, but now I was. I always sort of hated that state, lots of big cities full of airheads, never really liked it. Of course now most of those airheads were either dead or evacuated to the safe zone, but the sight of the large cities still put me down. I just wasn't a city person. Phoebe didn't seem to care though. It was still daylight, and we managed to find another airstrip.

Phoebe: "Cj, be careful."

Me: "I will, I'm trying."

I put the landing gear down, and throttled down the engines. I tried to line the plane up with the runway. I raised the flaps as the plane touched the ground, trying desperately to keep it from careening off the side.

Me :"Dammit where's the brakes?"

Phoebe: "Um...Cj..."

The plane rattle down the runway, nearing the end.

Me: "Godammit, it won't stop."

Phoebe: "Are we going to die?"

-somewhat scared- Me: "I don't know, hold on.

I held the controls tight, as the plane went off the end of the runway, at just 70mph. It clipped a few lightpoles, a wing snapped off, the plane skidded to its side, the front landing wheel snapped off, but the fuselage held strong. Thankfully, it didn't explode, although the wing that snapped off was enflamed. We survived the plane crash and the skyline was still safe and sound in the cargo hold. I used Aggron to rip out the cargo door. We unstrapped the skyline from the floor, and we drove it straight out the back after returning Aggron.

Phoebe:"Cj?"

Me:"Yes my love?"

Phoebe:"I never want you to fly a plane again."

Phoebe: "Understood?"

Me: "mhm..understood."  
Phoebe: "I thought we were done for."

Phoebe: "We got lucky Cj."

Me: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "That plane could of exploded and killed both of us."

Me: "I know honey, just calm down ok?"

Me:"Its all over now just relax."

It was now just about 3:00Pm, according to the clock in the skyline, who knew what the actual time was? I sucked at timezones. I wasn't that off though, and it was actually about 5:00Pm. We were once again in another small american town. Phoebe no longer had to translate for me. Me, being myself of course, could not resist the oppourtunity of having an entire airport to myself and an extremely fast car. Any way, I floored it, we both got thrown back in the seats.

Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Me: "Seeing what this baby's really capable of."

Phoebe: "Woh, Cj, slow down baby."

Me: "Hold on, its still going."

I wanted to see exactly how fast the skyline could go. Dam it was fast, it topped out at about 230mph, or 400 something kph, the custom computerized speedometer had a toggle switch and could give both mph and kph readouts. It was an awesome car. I circled the airport for a few minutes at speeds in excess of 180mph. Phoebe was finally starting to calm down.

Phoebe: "Are you done yet Cj?"

Me: "Oh cmon your not having fun?"

Phoebe: "I was at first but now its just starting to get old."

Me: "Well how about this then?"

I threw the car into a drift at about 150mph. It went sideways, and then into a 360 as I lost control. Weird for a four wheel drive. This scared Phoebe pretty badly, she remembered what happened in the mountains when we almost went off a cliff.

-scaired- Phoebe: "CJ I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THIS AGAIN!"

Me: "Relax we're not in the mountains any more, we got nothing to fall off of this time."

It finally stopped spinning, and then I took off again. The excessive torque throwing her back into the seat. White smoke blew everywhere from the tires.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Cj, please stop your scairing me!"

Me: "Oh cmon, this is awesome."

I kept going faster and faster, up to almost 230mph

She used her powers to hit the brakes, sending the car into yet another slide. It finally came to a stop, almost hitting a sign.

Me: "What the hell, honey don't do that."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why are you doing this?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Your scairing me Cj."

She got out, still crying, I got out as well. She was actually angry at me now. She slapped me across the face.

Me: "Ow honey what the hell?"

-angry- Phoebe: "I told you not to do that."

-angry- Phoebe: "Thats for scairing me."

Me: "Maybe you should stop being so easy to scair then."

She started to cry, she was way over emotional. I hated it when she was like this.

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I just keep getting scaired, I can't help it, I'm not as strong as you are at this, everytime you do stuff like that, I keep thinking about how things could go wrong, and how you could end up dead."

Me: "Honey I'm sorry, I was just hoping you would enjoy it as much as I was."

Phoebe: "Cj you were taking it too far."

Phoebe: "Sliding around like that, don't you remember what happened in the mountains?"

Me: "Yeah but honey, this is different, its all concrete here, its not as risky as it was back there."

Me:"Honey, just relax, I know what I'm doing ok?"

Me: "And if worse comes to worse and I get us both killed, so be it, atleast that way we still die together."

Me: "Its better to die having fun then as an old man regreting the things he never did."

-crying- Phoebe: "But what if you get killed, and I survive, then what?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm still inclined to protect you Cj, not as my trainer but as my husband."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj, if anything happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself, please, don't do stuff like that unless we have to, ok?"

I looked into her deep crimson eyes, tears streaming down her face, she loved me, she really loved me. I pulled her close, as close as I could anyway. I held her as she cried, once again I was sorry for scaring her so badly.

-concerned- Me: "Stop crying honey..."

Phoebe: "Then promise me you won't do that again, and mean it this time."

-concerned- Me: "I promise you, I promise."

Phoebe: "Then lets go ok?"

Me: "I love you."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "And Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

I looked into her sorrowful eyes once more.

Phoebe: "Never forget that."

We kissed, before we got back in the skyline and left the airport. We were in a suburban area. There was no longer any doubt in my mind that she truly loved me. I loved her as well. She was such an angel, so beautiful, so kind, well she was a little mischeivous at times, but that only made me love her more. It was her emotions I was concerned about now, she would kill people out of anger without thinking, but only when those people tried to harm me. She would then cry about it almost immediately after, she regretted it. Of course when I tried to do the same, she held me back. She didn't like to fight, but she would kill for me if neccesary. She loved me, she really couldn't fall asleep unless I was by her side. She needed me. I needed her. It was obvious now that neither of us had decent control of our anger, but she only got angry when I was at risk, and for some reason she always regreted it afterwards. I never would, I wasn't concerned about the lives of anyone but her and myself, and our pokemon of course. She was everything to me, and nothing had changed since we started this journey, since the day we left my family in the middle of the night. I was still willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. Of course, somethings have changed since then, we were more then just trainer and pokemon, we were married as husband and wife and we still had the rings to prove it. We were our own family now, together.

Her powers? They were very helpful, most of the time. She tried to use them only when neccesary, she tried to act as human as possible. I guess it was just one of the many things she did to try to please me. She only read my mind when she felt something was wrong.

Deep inside my heart, I worried about her, I would always wonder if there was something wrong, if she was truly happy. She never asked for much, she always said she'd be ok as long as I loved her, as long as she was with me. I always wondered if she was being honest, if that was really all she wanted. Or if she wanted something more, but she was too afraid to tell me, every time I looked into her deep crimson eyes she would smile, and I would smile back, but deep inside, something in me was wondering if her smile was for real.

She had done so much for me, all I wanted now was to repay her kindness, but alas, I didn't know how. I started to feel like, maybe I didn't deserve her, I just wanted her to be happy. I was nothing like her, and despite what she said at the beach, I knew she wanted more. I wasn't enough, or wasn't doing enough, there was no way she could be so self-sacrificing, and not expect anything in return.

We were staying at another hotel, for the night. She was upstairs, in the room we had chosen to stay in, I was downstairs messing around on the computer, looking up information about her, a gardevoir, and about a gallade. I don't know why, but I started to feel like I myself would have to be more like a gallade in order to please her. I read its page on bulbapedia, alot of the internet that was down was now back up. Most websites however were not updated anymore, but the information was still faily accurate. I compared myself to a gallade, even though they're pokemon. Well I could fight, but I wasn't psychic, and there is no way I ever could be. I didn't know how to use swords for crap, just guns, was that close enough?

I read a gallade's various pokedex entrys throughout the games.

A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.

Well my elbows obviously don't extend, and we already went over the sword thing, courtesy? I don't know.

When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.

I can fight savagely, thats like the only way I know how to fight.

Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce.

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...no.

What did it matter? She still loved me right? I was everything to her, and she was everything to me. And besides, if I was a gallade, we wouldn't be able to have sex without risking her getting pregnant. I still didn't want kids, but did she? It wasn't possible, we couldn't have kids anyway, I couldn't get her pregnant. I turned off the computer and went back upstairs, still worried. I returned to the room to find her lying on the bed, watching the emergency channel on the TV.

-person on tv- "A shocking discovery was made a few days ago that the hostage crysis in Danville had been put to an end, as life in the bustling city is returning to normal. The body of the child known as Jensen, the deranged child who enslaved the entire city just a week ago, has been found, reports indicate he died by having his neck broken, in a similiar manner as his pokemon, reported to be an alakazam."

As I entered the room, she turned off the tv with her powers.

Phoebe: "Is something wrong Cj?"

Me: "Honey, I just want you to be honest, ok, don't say that everything is fine just because you want me to be happy, I want to know the truth."

Phoebe: "What truth?"

It was a difficult question for me to ask, as I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Me:"Would you...be...happier...if...I...were...a...gallade?" 

Phoebe: "What? Cj?"

Me: "You heard me..."

Phoebe: "Cj...Cj...Cj, no of course not, I like you the way you are."

Phoebe: "Cj whats bothering you honey?"

Phoebe: "You know I love you."

Me: "You've done so much for me."

Phoebe: "Cj, stop being so hard on yourself."

Phoebe: "Why can't you just accept the fact that I love you?"

Phoebe: "Why can't you just accept the fact, that you've already done enough for me."

Me: "Because it seems too easy..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "awe Cj..."

Phoebe: "You just don't understand why I don't have the same needs as most human women."

Phoebe: "Honey? Isn't it obvious?"

Me: "Not really, why are you laughing?"

Phoebe: " I'm a pokemon stupid, all these luxuries, these clothes, this makeup, all this stuff, pokemon are used to going without them. You already given me more then I could ask for, so stop it."

Me: "What?"

She kissed me. I kissed her back. And then she just smiled.

Phoebe: "I love you Cj, your the only one for me, so stop worrying, our love is unbreakable, I would never leave you."

She kissed me again.

Phoebe: "I already told you Cj, being with you is enough for me.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We both fell asleep an hour later. Wondering what we would be up against tomorrow.


	33. Heat

Chapter 33\Heat

Days passed, nothing really worth noting happened, we killed some more rogues, we made a few friends, fellow trainers. Of course they were a little put off by me and Phoebe's relationship at first. But they figured it out soon enough, their names were Mark, Arnold, and Layla. Arnold was the youngest, he was 8 or nine at the most, he had only one pokemon, a Charizard. There was a day when we found ourselves in yet another tight situation with an over powered rogue. It was a Venusaur, a hacked one. It had me, Phoebe, Hellblade, Rapidash, and Ninetails, wrapped up in its vines. It was the size of a small building. We were begining to lose hope, it was squeezing us so tight we could barely breath, when out of nowhere, this kid flys in on his charizard, sets the venusaur on fire, it lets us go out of pain and then burns to death. Needless to say, we were friends ever since. The kid had no parents, they were presumably killed in the disaster, so he traveled around with us from then on. A few days later we met Mark. And the next day, we met Layla. Mark and Layla were more around my age. They had two pokemon each, an arcanine , a wailord, a blaziken, and a swampert. We had the most pokemon, so we were naturally the leaders of this group. The skyline was running out of room, so we found another vehicle for the rest of our team. We stole a brand new mercedes from an abandoned dealership, and let Mark and Layla argue over who would get to drive it, while Arnold rode in the back as he was way too young to drive. Anyway, things were going well, with more people to help us, we were able to move alot quicker, we kept pushing westward, clearing city after city of rogue pokemon, we were unstopable. Until one day, at a hotel in los angeles, we were all staying there for the night, every one had there own room. Except for Me and Phoebe of course. She took a shower, while I watched the news.

girl -on tv- :" The safe zone is expanding fast around California, as hundreds of deadly pokemon are being found dead, the national guard questioning what could possibly be causing this."

I yelled, pointlessly at the TV.

Me: "Us you dumbasses."

girl -on tv- :" Meanwhile, in the midwest, people wonder about the wearabouts of the mysterious hero known as Cj"

Me: "Huh?"

girl -on tv- :" A 19 year old kid who apparently saved the town of Victorville."

girl -on tv- :" A team of investigators, are trying desperately to uncover the whereabouts of this kid, and possibly his real identity. "

Me: "I'm not a kid dammit."

girl -on tv- :" Wreckage of a military plane missing from an airport in Danville was discovered by japanese troops in Osaka."

girl -on tv- : "The investigators think Cj may have fled to Japan after liberating the citizens of Danville."

girl -on tv- :" The wreckage of a truck in Nagoya, of a model not normally available in Japan, and of the same kind that Cj was reported to drive, seems to confirm this theory."

girl -on tv- : "How he got his truck off the plane, which was wrecked in Osaka, is not known at this time."

girl -on tv- : " There are reports that Cj has apparently married, or intends to marry his pokemon, who is a female gardevoir known as Phoebe."

Then it showed a picture of a gardevoir, it looked sort of like Ciona, well if Ciona was still in Diana's body anyway. We hadn't seen her in a long time, we didn't even know if she was still alive.

At this moment, Arnold knocked on our door. I let him in, after telling Phoebe to stay in the shower a little longer. I didn't want her to walk out of the bathroom with her breast in plain sight of a nine year old child.

Arnold: "Hey did you just see what was on the Tv?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Arnold: "Your that Cj?"

Me: "Yes."

Arnold: "Your a hero?"

Me: "Yes."

And then Mark came in, the door was still open.

Mark: "Your a hero?"

Me: "Yes, me and Phoebe are heros, yes we were in Japan, and yes we saved Victorville, as well as Danville. Yes yes yes."

Mark: "Where's Phoebe?"

Me: "Um... in the shower, why?"

Mark: "She takes showers?"

Me: "Yes, now could you please stop asking questions?"

Mark: "Yeah, sorry its just, I didn't know."

Me: "Well now you know, my wife takes showers."

Me: "Now please..."

They both left the room. I shut the door behind them.

Me: "Ok honey, you can come out now."

Phoebe: "Um Cj...?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I need to tell you something, its kinda important."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "She opened the door, she was completely naked."

Me: "Honey whats going on?"

-somewhat concerned- Me: "Are you pregnant?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Then what?"

Phoebe: "I'm in heat."

Up till this point, I didn't even think it was possible for her to be in heat.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I can't control it."

Phoebe: "We probably shouldn't have sex for awhile."

Phoebe: "We still don't know if you can get me pregnant or not."

Me: "You mean, all those times we had sex before?"

Phoebe: "You couldn't get me pregnant no matter what because I wasn't in heat."

She slipped her night dress on, finally covering herself up.

Phoebe: "So, we still don't know."

Me: "How long will this last?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, a week or so maybe?"

Phoebe: "Cj, another thing, I can't control it if I attract other pokemon."

Phoebe: "So they may come, and they might try to have sex with me."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I can't help it Cj."

Phoebe:"And I'll probably do whatever it takes to get you to have sex with me."

Phoebe:"But we can't have sex because I may get pregnant."

Phoebe: "I need you to protect me."

Phoebe: "Can you do that?"

Me: "Of course honey, of course."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I knew you would."

Now I wished I hadn't destroyed her pokeball, they couldn't touch her in there.

Me: "Just remember, underwear."

Phoebe: "hehehe, Oh Cj..."

Me: "Maybe we should stay here for awhile, send the rest of the team ahead."

Me: "You'd be safer here then on the streets."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Cj, one last thing."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "My powers, they're not going to work very well as long as this last."

Phoebe: "So, I really do need you to protect me."

-sadened- Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Oh and Cj, putting me in a pokeball is not going to help, it will never go away then."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Pokeballs store pokemon in a dimension outside of time."

Me: "Ok?"

Me: "So are you aging now that your out or are you still going to live forever?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj...I don't know."

Me: "And if your aging, then how long is your life span?"

Phoebe: "A normal gardevoir? I think they have a similiar life span to a human, about 60-70 years or so."

Phoebe: "But, Cj, I was created out of data, and pokemon don't age in the games."

Phoebe: "So, I don't know Cj, whats it matter anyway? Neither of us has to live without the other if they don't want to, the original plan's still there."

Me: "You mean, the one where you do your little black hole thing and kill us both?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Well, what can I say? Neither one of us could survive without the other, my time was limited, I was still human, I was getting older everyday. No one knew if she was getting older or not, it had only been a few months since we started our quest. A few months since we first met. It was too early to tell.

The next day we told the others to move on ahead without us, she couldn't fight, she was helpless.

Me: "I'm sorry guys, you'll have to go on without us."

Mark: "Why?"

Layla: "Yeah you two have the best pokemon."

Mark: "What's wrong?"

Me: "It's Phoebe, she's not feeling the best."

Me: "I'm sorry but, you'll have to go on without us."

Mark: "Oh cmon."

Layla: "Lets just go Mark."

Arnold: "Good luck."

Me: "Thanks."

So they got in the Mercedes and left to push further west.

We stayed at that hotel while the others kept moving westward. We had very little to do, occasionally a pokemon would scratch on the door, and I would have to sick one of the blastbots on it. I couldn't let HellBlade out, he was attracted to her, it was too risky. Another strange thing that happened that morning, was that her horn retracted and her breast grew, like they always did when she was turned on, and they just stayed like that. Without her powers, she was as human as ever. She still had the pretty white skin, red eyes, and face of a gardevoir though. She also way more horny then usual, and pretty much everytime I saw her during those 2 days she tried to get me to have sex with her. I had to turn her down everytime, I knew we couldn't have sex, not until her heat wore off. As the day passed she was getting anxious, I was getting bored, I spent the night in another room, opposite her's, somewhat affraid she would try to have sex with me while I was asleep. I had CapnMagnum guard the door, because, well, he's genderless. I went to see her in the morning, nothing had changed. Except now she was just lying on the bed naked. She was sexy, I won't lie, but I kept my guard up.

Phoebe: "I want you Cj, please fuck me."

Me: "Honey, no, I can't, you know why."

Phoebe: "I know, but I need you."

Me: "Yeah... obviously."

Phoebe: "Please Cj, I need you."

Me: "Honey, get your clothes back on."

Phoebe: "But Cj."

Me: "Honey, no, I told you this like twenty times yesterday."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I can't control myself."

Me: "I know."

That day, not much happened, I made breakfast, we took showers, an absol appeared and smashed the door down. A shot from a blastbot ended it. From that moment on, I always had a couple of blastbots stationed outside the doorway, with orders to kill anything that tried to get past them. Our luck was about to change however, later that day, sometime after lunch, the nat guard showed up at our door, I called off the blast bots, not wanting to start a fight. The soldiers couldn't figure out what they were, if they were pokemon, or just some strange machine. I walked outside the hotel, confronting the many soldiers who were surrounding me. There was about 20 of them, and 3 humvees parked menacingly around my skyline.

Me: "Who are you guys?"

Guard: "Nat guard, fifth platoon, scout force of the 42nd regiment."

ooookaaaaaay.

Guard: "What are you doing here kid?"

Me: "Staying behind, I am the leader of a team of trainers who are clearing the way for you guys."

Guard: "A likely story kid, your lucky we ain't killing them like we used to, but why are you staying behind?"

Well atleast they were nice.

Me: "My pokemon, she's in heat, it was too dangerous for us to continue, so we're staying here until she comes out of it."

Guard: "They can go in heat? Like animals?"

Me: "Yeah, to be honest, I was just as surprised as you when she told me she was in heat."

Guard: "She told you she was, she can talk?"

Me: " Um yeah..."

Guard: "Interesting."

Me: "Some pokemon can talk, some can't, some act more like humans, others like the animals they resemble."

Guard: "We're having this huge problem in arizona right now."

Me: "Why whats happening?"

Guard: "This strange pokemon, its multiplying in massive numbers."

Guard: "I think you would know it as a scyther."

Guard: "The entire regiment was forced to retreat."

Guard: "It was bad, poor men, some of them got sliced in half, they never had a chance.

Me: "You mean the safe zone?"

Guard: "Its not much of a safe zone anymore kid.

Me: "Scyther is a bug type, you have to use fire types on it."

Guard: "Geneva doesn't allow flamethrowers kid."

Me: "Screw geneva, you want to fight? Don't be so affraid to break a few rules."

Guard: " We're already breaking the rules by allowing you to keep your pokemon."

Guard: "Anyway, on more important matters, we got thousands of refugees waiting in a convoy just a few miles outside this city. Your the only occupant, so we need your permission to enter."

It wasn't my city anyway so.

Me: "Go ahead, I just need this hotel and the gas station. You can take the rest."

Me: "Oh and that car, that car is mine."

Guard: "Thats a nice car, where did you get it?"

Me: "Tokyo, former owner commited suicide, left a note saying whoever found it could have it."

Guard: "You can read japanese?"

Me: "No, but she can."

Guard: "Well ok then, thanks, thats all we needed."

Me: "Ok then Cya."

All the soldiers got back in there humvees and left, then over the next few hours a vast number of military trucks came into town carrying refugees, who took shelter among the many buildings of the city. It was almost like a normal city, except hardly anyone knew eachother. And there were soldiers everywhere, thankfully they left us alone. They even kept some of those perverted pokemon who were trying to get at her away. Things had changed over the past few months in america, the soldiers were more sympathetic with trainers then they used to be. Trainers could get the job done, while the soldiers had silly things like geneva holding them back. The trainers and their pokemon were the real soldiers in this war. The heat was also going to her head, her emotions were abnormal, one minute she'd want to have sex with me, I would refuse, then she would cry, and then she would get angry with me for refusing. Thankfully her powers were so weakened that she couldn't even turn the tv on with them. Finally near the end of the week, I got bored so we left the city, searching for the rest of our team. A few hours down the road, we found them, they were tired, they ditched the mercedes, it had apparently run out of fuel. Now they were forced to walk on the side of the road, while Arnold just flew around on the back of his charizard, lucky kid. They didn't have any electric pokemon with them to power the pumps. A nat guard escort consisting of just two humvees followed us out of the city. They came with us, wanting to observe the situation. We aproached the rest of our team, and I pulled over, stopping the skyline on the side of the road. I put the window down as Mark walked up to speak with me.

Me: "So how did things go?"

Mark: "Pretty good until the car ran out of gas."

Me: "So thats what happened to it?"

Mark: "Yeah we had to ditch it."

Me: "Ok."

Mark: "Whats up with her boobs? They're huge."

Phoebe: "I'm in heat, pervert."

Mark: "Oh..."

Mark :"Whats with those guys?"

Me: "Hold on, they're friendly, they just wanted to come with us to see what was going on."

Mark: "Can we get a ride back to town?"

Me: "Ask them, there isn't any room in here."

Mark :"Can't you put her in a pokeball?"

Obviously Phoebe wasn't too fond of that idea.

Phoebe: "Screw you Mark!"

Me: "Uh, you heard her."

Mark: "Fine..."

He walked away, towards the first humvee that was parked shortly behind us.

Mark :"Whatever happened to bros befores hoes?"

-angered- Phoebe: "What did he just call me?"

Me: "Honey, calm down, your powers don't even work remember?"

-angered- Phoebe: "I still have enough in me to rip him a new one."

Me: "Yeah, real mature..."

Phoebe: "Cj..he called me a..."

Me: "So, what do you want me to do, kill him?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe..."

Me: "I'm not going to kill him just cause he insulted you, relax."

Me:"Forgive and forget remember?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"I know, it's just fun to pway wif u Cj."

Me:"Why you acting so cute all of a sudden?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"I don't know, maybe because I want you."

Me:"Forget it honey, you're still in heat."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...why not?"

Me: "I keep telling you I don't want kids."

Phoebe: "Me neither honey, but you could just use a condom or something."

Me: "I'll think about it, if you just stop asking."

Phoebe: "Ok...fine."

At this point, if that was all I had to do to get her to return to normal, that was worth it. She was powerless, and acting crazy. Mark came back, after talking to the guards.

Mark: "They said we could ride with them."

Me: "Ok good, now apologize for what you said about my wife."

Mark: "What?"

Me: "You heard me."

Mark: "But she's a pokemon..."

Me: "I don't care, apologize."

Mark: "Sorry for calling you a hoe, Phoebe."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe Cj, you didn't have to make him say that."

Mark: "Whatever, ok we're going back to town, are you two comming or not?"

Me: "No, we're going to stay out here for awhile, see if you guys missed anything."

Mark: "Ok then, bye."

Me: "Bye."

So all the others went back to town. Me and Phoebe stayed out here.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "When you asked me to take care of you this week, I didn't know what I was getting my self into."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I told you already I can't control it. I don't mean to be like this. I'm so sorry."

Phoebe: "Don't leave me Cj. I need you!"

Me: "What? I'm not going to leave you."

Phoebe: "Sorry, I told you I can't control it."

Me: "Mhmmmm."

Phoebe: "But its true Cj, I really need you."

Phoebe: "And this only happens every 256 days or so."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Just like in the game, with almost every other female pokemon."

Me: "oookay."

Phoebe:" I can't help it Cj, its making me horny."

Me: "Even more than usual?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Phoebe: "I want you Cj, I want you inside of me."

She placed her hand on my crotch,I quickly moved it away.

Me: "Honey, I told you we can't."

Phoebe:"What if we got some condoms, or birth control or something, anything I just want your cock inside of me."

Me: "Honey calm down."

Phoebe:"We haven't done it for two weeks Cj."

Me: "So?"  
Phoebe: "This is the longest I've ever gone without having sex with you."

Me: "So?"

Me: "Before this was that day at the beach, I had sex with you all day, you even said you were sore afterward, and so was I."

Me: "Doesn't that make up for it?"

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm so sorry, I just feel so week right now."

Me: "Honey, just calm down."

Phoebe: "This never happened to me before."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I was in my pokeball most of the time in the game."

Me: "True."

Phoebe:"Cj, I'm so sorry."

Me:"Honey, its ok, I love you, I'm never going to leave you, and if we need condoms so I can get you out of heat, without getting pregnant, then so be it."

We found a condom machine in a bathroom at a restop a few miles away.

Me: "There, we got a condom."

-cutely- Phoebe:" Ohh Cj, I need you."

I undid her dress, she looked so beautiful. She sucked my cock until it was hard, then I put the condom on and fucked her, until we were tied once again, and her heat finally started to die down. Her pussy was way hotter then normal.

Me:"Are you back to normal yet honey?"

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Phoebe: "Wasn't that better then waiting for the week to be over?"

Me: "It was better then putting up with you being in heat for the rest of the week."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe Cj, I wasn't that bad."

Me: "You were getting on my nerves."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I told you I can't control it."

Me: "It's fine, I'm just glad my baby is back to normal."

Phoebe: "Awe,Cj..."

Me:"Well, atleast we know what to do next time."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

The bond wore off, her psyhorn finally grew back in and she regained her powers. I kissed her, we got up, put our clothes back on and headed back to town.


	34. Swarm

Chapter 34\swarm

As we were aproaching the city, a greenish gray fog appeared in the distance, a loud buzzing noise accompanying it. They were scythers, hundreds of them. Flying at high speed towards the city. Like a plague of locust, they were comming, I turned the skyline around and floored it. I already assumed that the rest our team was killed by this plague. The nat guard, the refugees, I assumed they were all dead as well.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm scared."

Me: "Stay calm, its not over yet."

The scythers were moving fast. Many screams and gunshots rang out as they reached the city, as people were hacked to death. Occasionally, a few bursts of flame appeared in the fog as it transgressed over the city. Perhaps it was the rest of out team, still fighting to the death. There was a fork in the highway, we went right, the scythers just went straight through, we got out, and watched the horrific scene as thousands of scythers went passed us. When all of them were gone, we returned to the city, to a horrifying scene. Blood stained the roads a brownish red, buildings were burning. Dead bodies of both humans and pokemon were everywhere, most of the pokemon were scythers, most of the human bodies were badly mangled, some missing limbs, some completely cut in half either horizontaly, or perhaps worse, vertically. That guard had mentioned retreating from a large swarm of scythers earlier, I never thought they would catch up this quickly. Poor Phoebe, I told her to close her eyes, she was so sensitive to this kinda thing. I eventually found them, the rest of our team, gone, as well as their pokemon, that kid, he was only 9, so unfair. From this day on, I hated scythers. We got out of the city, and then I allowed Phoebe to open her eyes once more.

Phoebe: "What did you see?"

-serious- Me: "Don't read my mind."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me :"You don't want to know."

Phoebe: "What happened to our team?"

Me: "They're gone."

Phoebe: "We couldn't save them?"

Me: "Honey, there was nothing left to save."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why does this keep happening to us?"

-crying- Phoebe: "What are we going to do Cj?"

-crying- Phoebe: "We can't fight them, there's too many of them."

-crying- Phoebe: "I can't fight bugs Cj! "

Me: "Dammit stop crying!"

Me :"Your gonna make me cry, and then I know we're screwed."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why did I have to be in heat?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Why did I have to be so annoying to you?"

-crying- Phoebe: "If we didn't have sex right there we could of gotten back in time to save them."

Me: "Honey stop it, just stop, your not helping, I can't think straight when your crying like this."

-crying- Phoebe: "And now they're dead and its all my fault."

Me: "Its not all your fault, we're in this together."

Me: "Crying is not going to bring them back."

Me: "Stop feeling sorry for them, they knew the risk, all of them did, it was a freak accident, no one could have anticipated a crapload of scythers attacking."

Me: "And you said several times you couldn't control when you were in heat."

Me: "Honey, shit happens, get over it, and suck it up, we still have eachother, and that means we can still win this."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, Cj, I just needed a moment, I'm ok."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Just promise you won't die on me."

Me: "Honey...I'll do my fucking best not too, but I'm not going to make promises I know I might not be able to keep."

-about to cry again- Phoebe: "Ohhhh Cj.. ."

Me: "I'm not dead yet honey. Far from it ."

Me: "Relax, it's not like the scythers are going to turn around and come back for us."

We had to do something about the scythers though, if they kept multiplying like this, they'd end up taking over most of north america, possibly even the world. Raining scythes of bloody death over any living thing that dared to stand in the ir way.

Me: "Alright, here's what we're going to do, we're going to get some sleep, and then when darkness falls, we're going to go back up that highway, we're going to use our Pokémon, since practically all of ours have superefective moves against them, and were going to annihilate those scythers, understood?"

Phoebe: "Are you sure about this?"

Me: "Do we have any other choice?"

Phoebe: "Admit we're outnumbered and run away?"

Me: "Honey, we've been outnumbered sever al times before, Danville? Tokyo?, remember any of those?"

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Me: "Honey, we're not in the little leagues any more."

Me: "We've gotten stronger, and at the same time, things have gotten worse."

Me: "We can't quit now just cause we're ahead."

Me: "Those scythers are multiplying at an unbelievable rate."

Me: "They are bug types, that is what they're good at doing, I would assume."

Phoebe: "True."

Me: "At this rate, it will not be long before no one can stop them."

I put my arm around her.

Me :" And you and me, we are the best,it is our job to end them, before this situation gets out of control."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I guess your right."

Me: "And besides, just cause you don't want to go, doesn't mean I don't want too ."

Phoebe: "Cj, it's not like I'm letting you go without me."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I still have to protect you remember?"

Me: "And your going to protect me by being afraid?"

Phoebe: "Well one of us has too."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby."

We went to a different hotel in an empty part of the city, we went to bed, she used her powers to put us both asleep. I usually can't fall asleep in daylight hours, I don't know why. We woke up around 7:00pm, just before dark. The sun was setting when we hit the road, following the path we saw the scyther swarm take. We found them, asleep, in a field. we were a few hundred yards away,we left the skyline parked on the side of the highway . I let out HellBlade, Aggron, and CapnMagnum, she let out Rapidash and Ninetails. Yeah, it was a cheap move. They never had a chance, most of them burned to death, and others were crushed by boulders thrown by Aggron. The field was littered with their corpses. It was done, we returned all the pokemon, and we got back inside the skyline. What happened next was truly horrifying. One scyther was still alive, it was burning but it followed us back to the car. It broke the passenger window, scairing both of us, I drew my pistol and shot it, it fell. But not before it landed a good hit on Phoebe. She was bleeding. Her dress was ripped.

-scared- Me: "Oh god honey..."

Phoebe: "Cj"

She braced her wound, a deep cut in her stomach, she also had numerous cuts from the broken glass. She was breathing heavily.

-weekly- Phoebe: "Ow."

I started the engine and floored it. I had to get out of there before more burning scythers came at us.

Me:" Hold on baby, don't die on me."

Phoebe: "Cj, help."

Me: "I'm trying, just, let me get somewhere safe first, so another one doesn't come at us."

-in pain- Phoebe: "Hurry"

I pulled into the rest stop, the same one we had sex at earlier. She was barely concious. The skyline was a mess, blood and broken glass everywhere. I lifted her out, and carefully set her down on a picnic table. She was weak to the point where her powers were fading, and thus she was a little heavier then normal.

-weakly- Phoebe: "Cj...it hurts."

Me: "I know."

-weakly- Phoebe: "I can't get up."

Me: "I know."

-deeply concerned- Me: "Honey don't fall asleep, I need you."

-breathing heavily,in pain- Phoebe: "It hurts...so much."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "I feel cold ..."

-angry at situation- Me: "Stay awake god dammit."

-angry at situation- Me:" Don't you even think about dying on me."

I ran back the skyline to grab a full restore. When I finally got the full restore open, I poured it onto her wounds, they healed, but she was still weak from blood loss.

Me: "Cmon, cmon."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Cj, I don't feel so good."

Me: "You lost alot of blood."

Me: "Just stay there."

Me: "Oh god honey, don't die on me. Not now."

Her breathing slowed down, I didn't know if that was a good sign or bad.

Phoebe: "I need water, please."

Me: "Sure thing."

There was a vending machine in front of the building the restrooms were in. I shot a hole in the lock on the machine, allowing me to rip the front part of the vending machine so I could get her a bottle of water. I ran back over to her, her breathing was finally back to normal. Her dress, (it was another blue one she had), still had a huge rip in the front and numerous blood stains. I handed the water to her. She sat up, drank about half the bottle, then she got down off the table and hugged me.

Phoebe: "Cj, that was close."

Me: "I was scaired, you lost so much blood."

Me: "I was affraid you weren't going to make it."

Phoebe: "But you saved me."

Me: "I know. I love you honey."

Me: "I never wanted you to get hurt, I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It was a freak accident Cj."

Me: "A freak accident that almost got you killed."

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm ok."

Me: "You were bleeding."

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm a pokemon, I'm used to getting hurt."

Me: "Bull, if you were used to it you wouldn't be so affraid."

Phoebe: "Well, given, I was never hurt that bad in the game, but Cj, I'm fine now, just calm down, I'm still alive, I still love you, like you always say, we're still in this, together remember?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Are you allright though?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm terrified of bug types now though."

Me: "Hehe, can't blame you."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Are we staying here tonight?"

Me: "Might as well, there is no way we're going back to that city, if you saw the carnage you'd never stop crying."

Phoebe: "Cj, don't tempt me, I could always just read your mind and see it through your memories."

Me: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Phoebe: "Mr. not afraid of anything but completely freaks out if his wife gets scraped."

Phoebe: "Hehehehe."

Me: "Well, without you I'm nothing."

Phoebe: " I know, and I'm nothing without you either."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

There was a recognizable trail of blood from the car to the table. The passenger door on the skyline was left wide open, the door ajar chime rung out into the darkness.

Me: "And that was way more then just a scrape, you see that trail of blood? That 's all you honey."

Phoebe: "What? Oh."

Phoebe: "I guess I was more hurt then I thought I was."

Me: "Really? I just thought you were trying to act tough."

Me: "Because earlier you were like, Cj, it hurts, I feel cold, it hurts so much. "

Phoebe: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "Wait what?"

She looked down at her blood-stained dress, with a huge rip in the front where the scyther slashed into her.

-solemnly- Phoebe: "It ruined my dress."

Me: "Yeah, and it almost killed you."

Phoebe:"Can I change clothes?"

Me:"Yeah sure."

Phoebe:"Actually I should probably clean up first."

Me: "Um...ok."

She took off her ruined dress, as well as all her other clothes. Without even the slightest concern that i was standing right in front of her.

Me: "Um honey what the?"

Phoebe: "I told you I'm cleaning up."

She went over to the vending machine and picked up some more bottles of water which she just dumped onto herself, rinsing off dried blood as well as some fragments of broken glass. While I just stood there by the table in amazement, unable to take my eyes off her naturally perfect body. It was obvious she was doing this on purpose. She payed no attention to me. Pretending she was just innocently cleaning herself up, while I stood there unable to look away.

Phoebe: "Cj, you want to help?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Come here baby."

Like I was going to say no. I walked over to her.

Me: "Oh honey, what are you doing to me? "

Phoebe: "Turning you on."

Phoebe: "You like what you see?"

Me: "Honey, you know I can't resist you. "

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "And I'm not in heat anymore, so you don't have too."

She felt around in my pants, grabbing my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh good, your already hard."

Phoebe: "Cj, I want you now, do you want me?"

Me: "Oh god honey, like I can really say no at this point."

Phoebe: "Good."

She got down on her knees, she undid my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear, she didn't waste any time wrapping her unbelievably soft white lips around my cock.

Me:"oh wow."

Phoebe:"Mmmmmmm Cj."

She got back up after awhile. I tugged at her nipples.

Phoebe: "OOh god Cj.."

Me: "You like?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't stop, oh Cj, your turning me on."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "See, now they're growing, naughty Cj."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj. I'll never understand how you can be so gentle now, and yet so bloodthirsty in battle."

I sucked her tits, being very careful, after what just happened, I didn't want to harm her. She layed down in the grass, while I got on top and slid my cock into her tight little slit. She was pure, her skin was still slick from the water. Everytime I was with her, it felt right. Our passion for eachother would never die. And everytime we made love, we would hold eachother tight, until the bond wore off. Except for tonight. Tonight she didn't want to get tied, because it was cold out.

Phoebe: "Honey don't cum inside me this time ok?"

Me: "Oh, why not?"  
Phoebe:" Because its freezing out here, I don't wanna stay out here for an hour, one of us might get sick, mostly you."

Phoebe: "You wanna cum in my mouth instead?"

Me: "Oh honey really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm.."

She turned around and started sucking my cock again, until I finally cummed, she swallowed. We held eachother tight for a few minutes, kissing pasionately, even thought we weren't tied, we still had passion to burn. An hour later we were dressed again, and inside the skyline, trying to fall asleep. We cleaned it out a little, got most of the broken glass out anyway, there was still a gaping hole in the side where the window used to be, I would have to find a replacement eventually. A cold draft came in from the side, it was still warm enough to get some sleep though.

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Me:"Wait honey?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You would never have sex with anyone else would you?"

-slightly disgusted- Phoebe: "What? Cj, do you have any faith in me?"

Phoebe: "Of course not Cj, your the only one for me."

Me: "Honey, I'm sorry its just, sometimes you seem to good to be true."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohhh Cj."

Me: "Your so...perfect, I love you baby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I wuv you too."

We kissed one last time before we finally tried to fall asleep.


	35. FBPM

Chapter 35\ F.B.P.M

We were awoken, early the next morning, by someone yelling through the broken passenger window, scairing Phoebe half to death.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Who are you?"

Me: "What's going on?"

Strange man: "Are you Cj?"

Me: "Who wants to know?"

Strange man: "The U.S government."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Your going to arrest me, after all the shit I've done for you, while you hid in your little bunkers?"

Strange man: "Not quite."

Strange man: "We want to ask for your help."

-confused- Me: "What?"

Strange Man: "The governments changing its plans, the military has taken over, a new bureau was formed."

Strange man: "The Federal Bureau of Pokemon Managment."

Strange man: "We've heard of your heroics, we saw you fight those scythers last night, we know what you did in Tokyo, as well as Danville, Victorville, Lycomming. An entire team of top scientist were hired just to fit the pieces together. Yesterday, we finally caught up with you."

Me:"What about her?"

Strange man: "Oh she's that gardevoir you wanted to marry right?"

Me: "Um we are married."

Strange man: " There's no official documentation of your marriage."

Phoebe: "WHAT?"

Strange man: "Thats right miss, your marriage ain't official."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Just because it doesn't exist on paper doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Strange man: "Oh really? She doesn't even have a valid I.D, she's not even a citizen of the United states of america, or anywhere else for that matter."

Strange man: "You can pretend all you want, but as far the government is concerned, she's just your pokemon, not your wife, she's not even human."

Phoebe was upset, deeply upset by what this man was saying, I was somewhere between annoyed and pissed off. She put her head down and cried, while I tried to reason with this asshole.

Me: "But she can talk like a human, she kinda looks like a human, and hell she's trying as hard as she can to act like a human, she's human enough for me."

Strange man:" Doesn't matter, without a valid identity, you two will never be truly married."

Me: "Valid Identity? Her name's Phoebe you dumbass."

Strange man: "Oh really, does she have a birth certificate? Social security number, or any other document that can confirm her existence as a human?"

Phoebe snapped, she through the guy against the wall with her powers, scairing him badly.

Me: "Honey?"

Strange man: "What the hell, this is assault on a federal agent, call her off."

Me: " Assault? You said she wasn't human, non-humans can't commit assault, I didn't tell her to do this."

Strange man: "What, oh dammit."

She got out of the car and turned around to speak to me.

Phoebe: "Cj, we're not really married are we?"

Me: "Honey..."

Phoebe: "Not according to the government atleast."

Me: "No, but who cares what the government thinks?"

Phoebe: "I want it to be official, in every way."

Me: "Fine, but I don't know how you expect to do that."

Phoebe: "Just watch."

She turned around to face the guy, still pinned to the wall.

Phoebe: "Allright jerk, how do I get an I.D.?"

Strange man: "y...yyou...you can't your a pokemon."

Phoebe: "Bullcrap, your lying..."

She spread the guy out against the wall with her powers , stretching his arms and legs out.

Strange man: "Don't kill me, please don't kill me."

Me: "Honey don't kill him."

Phoebe: "_Relax honey I'm not going to kill him._"

Phoebe: "_I'm just going to make him scream until he tells me how to become human._"

Me: "_I thought you were against torturing for pleasure._"

Phoebe: "_Honey, I'm not torturing for pleasure I'm torturing for information._"

Me: "_You can't just read his mind?_"

Phoebe: "_No, I'm trying to act human remember?_"

Phoebe: "Now, once again, how do I get an I.D?"

Strange man: "I, I, can pull a few strings, I can get one for you, just don't kill me."

Phoebe: "And you can get the documents to make our marriage official?"

Strange man: "Yes, just don't kill me please."

Phoebe: "Oh, allright, I suppose I could let you down now."

She turned to me and asked in a slightyl sarcastic manner.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me:"Do what you want with him honey, I don't care."

She let the guy down, he got up, terrified of her."

Strange man: "Don't do that again."

Phoebe: "You'll have them done by tomarrow right?"

Strange man: "Well it might take a little..."

-false anger- Phoebe: "What was that?"

Her hands glowed.

Strange man: "I mean, yes, by tomarrow, of course miss."

Phoebe: "Thats Mrs. (My actual last name) to you."

Strange man: " Yes...sorry Mrs. ( My actual last name) . "

Phoebe: "That's better, now go. I'm tired, you woke me up too early, never do that again."

The guy, still terrified, walked away, got in his car, which I had just noticed, it was an all-black Dodge Charger, typical pursuit car. And sped down the road to who knows where.

She walked back to the car and got in.

Me: "What the hell was that?"

Phoebe: "He got what he deserved."

Me: "You know my full name?"

Phoebe: "Why of course Cj, I've known it all this time."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "It's (C&*^%^%$ &^**^%$% &*^%$^&*&^*&^ - My actual full name-)

Phoebe: "But I just like to call you Cj."

Me: "I guess they could just call you Mrs. Cj."

Phoebe: "Nah... I'm just Mrs. Phoebe ( My actual last name).

Phoebe: "Cause we're married now."

Me: "What was your last name before we got married?"

Phoebe: "I never had one silly, you just called me "gardevoir" until you gave me a nickname."

Phoebe: "I was so glad you decided to name me."

Phoebe: "Almost as glad as I was when you said you loved me for the first time."

Phoebe: "You might not know it Cj, but its a big event for a pokemon to be named."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, it was the only time in the game the player actually interacted with us, now that I look back. It was the only way we could truly know if he or she really appreciated us."

Phoebe: "Until I finally managed to establish contact with you."

We kissed.

Me: "Which led to us, finally meeting for the first time."

Phoebe: "Cj, you've given me more then I could ever dream of."

Me: "And you've made all my dreams come true."

We kissed again.

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Well anyway after that incident and a little reminiscing, we stayed there for awhile, expecting the strange man to come back, we got bored.

Phoebe: "Cj, how long are we going to stay here, I'm bored."

Me: " I am too, but isn't that guy supposed to come back with the documents and stuff?"

Phoebe: "They found us once, they can find us again."

Me: "True."

So we left the rest stop and headed westward.

Me: "You know at some point I got to replace that window."

Phoebe: "Or you could just get a new car."

Me: "No this replace this baby? Never."

Phoebe: "You forgot your truck fast enough."

Me: "Well that was pretty much stock and extremely common, this thing is a one of a kind, masterpiece created by the former owner, who if I remember right, asked us to take care of it in his suicide note."

Phoebe: "Yeah so?"

Me: "We should respect his wish don't you think?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Unfortunately there isn't many skylines in america."

Me: "Fortunately, most of the ones that are, are probably right here in California."

Phoebe: "Or, I could just make that government guy pull a few more strings."

Me: "Honey, I like the way you think."

Phoebe: "I know."

Well we kept heading westward, we eventually came across a large group of skarmorys resting in a field.

Phoebe: "Should we kill them?"

Me: "I don't know, they don't seem to be causing any harm."

Me: "Honey, I think pokemon are as part of this world now as real animals are, people are just going to have to accept that. The scythers were a pain, but these skarmory aren't causing any harm."

Phoebe: "Ok."

A helicopter approached, it was a UH64 blackhawk.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Whats that?"

The helicopter landed in a field, nearby the highway, scairing off all the skarmory. The screaching of multiple skarmory, combined with the whirring of the helicopter created a very loud and unpleasant noise. A large door on the side slid open, and out stepped the same man we met earlier, along with several armed guards wielding M16s.

Me: "Great, he brought friends."

I lowered the window.

Phoebe: "Did you get the documents yet Robert?"

Strange Man: "How the hell did you know my real name?"

Phoebe: "I'm psychic remember?"

Strange Man: "Um, yes, unfortunately, Um, here you are, birth certificate, Social Security number, everything you need for the government to count you as human, and a citizen of the united states of america."

He handed them to her.

Me: "Honey can I see those for a second?"

Phoebe: "Um sure."

Me: "It says you were born in Nebraska in 1994."

Phoebe: "So what does that mean?"

Me: "According to this your 19 years old."

Me: "Your now the same age as me."

Phoebe: "What no way!"

Strange Man: "Well if we used her real birth date, she wouldn't be old enough to be legally married now would she?"

Me: "Um no, good point."

Strange Man: "And here is your marriage license, and everything else."

Strange Man: "Now are you going to join our organization or not?"

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "Well, he did keep his word."

Me: "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Strange Man: "I suppose we could also fix your car as well."

Me: "SOLD!"

Strange Man: "Good, Now both of you, grab your pokemon and come with me."

Me: "What about the car?"

Strange Man: "We'll have it towed back to headquarters."

Me: "Fine, cmon honey lets go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we collected our pokemon, left the car, and got on the helicopter, with the guards and the strange man. After about an hour long helicopter ride, the chopper finally landed again, in front of a large warehouse, in the middle of a very large, but abandoned city. Several tanks and humvees were parked out front, and a few guards were on patrol.

Strange man: "Welcome to our HQ, your wife already figured out my name is Robert so, yeah."

Robert: "Please follow me inside."

We followed him, the large doors of the warhouse opened, with the aid of a machine. Revealing a completely empty interior.

Me: "Are you crazy? There's nothing in here!"

Robert: "Wait for it."

He went over to the right wall and pressed a button, the entire floor of the warhouse lowered into the ground like an elevator, taking us to a large underground complex. It looked like something out the men in black movies, there were several people walking around. Many of them were scientist. There were even some pokemon. On the northmost wall there was a gigantic Tv screen, featuring a gigantic map of North America.

Robert: "Here we monitor all the earth's weather via satelites, looking for anomalies in the patterns, which are most likely caused by powerful rogue pokemon. "

Robert: "We can also bring up satelite imagery of anywhere on earth. To positevely identify what pokemon the rogue is and so we can determine how to counter it."

Robert: "This entire operation, is relatively new, and so far, you two are the only "trainers" we have discovered who's strength has been proven."

Phoebe: "Cj I don't like this place, my powers aren't working right."

Robert: "Um is she ok?"

Me: "She's fine she just doesn't do well with metal."

Robert: "Well anyway, whenever an anomaly is found, you two will be dispatched to handle it, understood?"

Me: "Yes understood."

Robert: "Meanwhile, accomadations have been made for the two of you, please follow me."

Phoebe: "I don't want to stay here, I can't use my powers."

Me: "No you just can't read minds."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but still."

Me: "Honey, its probably best you don't know what these guys are thinking most of the time anyway, ok?"

-dissapointed- Phoebe: "Ok..."

10 minutes later.

Robert led us into a very luxurious apartment, still in the underground complex. It was underwater even, you could see fish swim by the windows, it was cool.

Me: "Awesome."

Phoebe: "I don't like it, atleast I can still read minds in here though."

Me: "Whats wrong with it?"

Phoebe: "What if, I don't know, a sharpedo comes through the window and we all drown while it eats us."

Me: "What?"

Robert: "This glass -taps on window- is 10ft thick and completely bullet proof, a blue whale could ram it at full speed and it still wouldn't break."

Robert: "Well thats all I'm allowed to show you, Theres a computer in the corner with Wifi access, and there's a machine in the lab copied from the one you discovered inside the pokemon center in Nagoya. The programs off the computers there were also installed on this one."

Robert: "You two are familiar with the programs right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Robert: "Well then, thats it, dinner's at six, see you two then."

Me: "Ok."

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Phoebe sat on the bed, she looked at me so solemnly.

Me: "Whats wrong?"  
Phoebe: "I don't like this place Cj, we shouldn't of come here."

Me: "Oh honey, calm down, atleast we don't have to worry about the nat guard trying to kill us anymore."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "We're still together."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We just have to keep fighting a little longer until the situation gets under control ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, how long will that take?"

Me: "I don't know sweety, I don't know."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Atleast we don't have to sleep in the car ever again."

Me: "Yeah, we no longer have to worry about not getting anything to eat either."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Think about it honey, a year or so from now, we could finally have a normal life together, a normal house, normal friends, not having something trying to kill us almost everyday..."

Phoebe: "Kids?"

Me: "- sighs- Honey, we talked about this before."

Me: "And we still don't know if I can get you pregnant."

Phoebe: "What about adoption?"

Me: "Honey, its a nice thought, but still no."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "You want to know the truth?"

Phoebe: "Yes I want the truth, I want to know why your so opposed to having kids."

Me: "Because, I enjoy being with you, and kids, well they would get in the way of that, and everything else because they cost money, and I doubt your ever going to get a job, and what do I get out of it? Nothing."

Phoebe: "But Cj, we both have a job now."

Me: "We're not getting paid, we just got a cool place to stay and free food, so yeah."

Me: "And this job isn't going to last forever, after all this I'll need to get a real job, you know that."

Me: "Look honey, just look, kids cost money, there is no getting around that, and while I have no doubts you would be a great mother, the more I have to work, the less time I get to spend with you, and there's only so much of my life to spend, and I want to spend as much of it with you as possible. Not having to work to support kids I don't want."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I didn't realize."

Me: "What it all comes down to, sweetheart, is I love you so much, I have no love left to spare on kids or anyone else, understood."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "If thats really what you want honey, then I'm ok with it."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Of course, I love you too Cj."

Phoebe: "And I'd rather spend more time with you than with kids as well."

Me: "I knew you would understand."

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

A few hours later, we went to dinner, Robert showed us to the cafeteria, it was huge. Me and Phoebe sat across from eachother. There was plenty of food, hamburgers, fried chicken, steak, stuff I haven't seen in a long time. I couldn't decide what I wanted, I haven't had chicken or steak in forever. so I got a few pieces of chicken and a fillet of steak, and a cream soda, Jone's no less, now thats something I really haven't seen in forever.

Phoebe: "What should I get Cj?"

Me: "I don't know honey, whatever looks good to you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

After dinner, or more in the middle of dinner, a loud alarm sounded throught the base, red lights flashed, and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria to the room with the giant tv. We followed them unsure of whats going on. Robert was standing in front of the tv screen with a microphone in hand, while lots of eager scientist as well as a few guards were questioning him.

Robert: "Allright, this our first mission, all of you settle down, this one is in Japan, look at this. "

The tv screen zoomed in on some area in Japan, I couldn't recognize it, the area was all frozen over.

Random scientist: "Is that a..?"

Robert: "Yes, it is."  
Robert: "According to the latest satelite imagery, a giant castle made of ice has been constructed in Japan, obviously by a powerful pokemon."

Phoebe: "Japan?"

Phoebe: "Cj? Do you think?"

Me: "No, there's no way they would of survived."

Robert: "Excuse me who survived?"

Me: "The wife of this gengar we killed."

Robert: "The same one from Victorville?"

Me: "Yes he tried to take over Tokyo as well, but we finally killed him."

Me: "Anyway this tower exploded and she was supposedly inside."

Me: "We just figured she was killed in the explosion and inevitable collapse of the building as well as all the other occupants."

Robert: "Hmmmm, is this who you are talking about?"

The tv zoomed in further onto Mismagious.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Me: "Um, yeah."

Dammit for once just once, could somebody stay dead?

Robert: "Hmm, there also appears to be a Xatu, and an Alakazam with her as well."

Robert: "You two, your first assignment is to destroy all three as well as the pokemon responsible for making the castle."

Xatu looked at the camera, then the tv went to static.

Robert: "What the?"

Phoebe: "He jammed the transmission."

Me: "I guess they discovered we were spying on them."

Robert: "Go outside, a chopper is being arranged to take you to the nearest airport where you two will board a C130 arranged to take you to japan."

Me: "Um, she doesn't like flying."

Phoebe: "Cj, thats only when your the pilot."

Everyone within ear shot laughed at this.

Me: "Oh, ok then."

Phoebe: "Come on, lets go."

Robert: "Good luck you two."

Me: "Wait!"

Phoebe: "What?"

Robert: "Yeah what's wrong?"

Me: "Where is my skyline?"

Robert: "Its parked right outside, now go, get on that chopper."

So we got back on the giant elevator and went back to the surface. We walked outside, there was another blackhawk helicopter, its rotors were just starting to spool up. I noticed that my skyline really was there. I looked at it before I got on the chopper.

Phoebe: "Hey look Cj, they already replaced the window."

Me: "Good."

So after another short helicopter ride, we arrived at an airport, a C130 was idling on the runway.

Me: "That must be our plane."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We walked towards the plane, its cargo door was lowered, we simply just walked into the back, the cargo door closed and the pilot told us to strap ourselves in, once again, we were headed to Japan, to finish what we started.


	36. Eclipse

Chapter 36\Eclipse

The plane took off from the runway, a few hours later we were over the ocean. Or atleast thats what the pilot said, the C130 didn't have any windows in the cargo area where we were riding, just some benches and straps to keep us from sliding around. It was a long ride, the C130 wasn't as fast as a jet, so after about 5 hours in the air I fell asleep.

An uncertain amount of time later.

Phoebe: "Cj...wake up."

Phoebe: "Cmon honey wake up."

I opened my eyes, to see Phoebe standing above me.

She was shaking me, trying to get me up.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "We're here."

Me: "Where?"

Phoebe: "Back in japan."

Phoebe: "They told me to teleport out of the plane, and they also gave me this."

She handed me a radio. I stood up, we were right in front of the ice castle."

Robert's voice came out of the radio.

Robert: "Hello? Are you two still alive?"

Me: "Um, yeah, wasup?"

Robert: "Good, actually I can still see you two on the tv."

Me: "Is that really neccesary?"

Robert: "I don't know, but its fun."

Me: "Whatever, did you figure out what pokemon built this thing yet?"

Phoebe tapped my shoulder.

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Not right now honey."

Phoebe: "But..."

Robert: "I highly suggest you listen to her."

Me: "What?"

I heard a loud screech from above. I looked up, several skarmories were diving on us. Remnants of gengar's army?

Without thinking I sent out HellBlade, who quickly dealt with the skarmories. Afterwards, the frozen doors of the castle opened on their own.

Phoebe: "Should we go inside?"

Me: "You know they're setting us up again right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but I also know we can beat them again."

Me: "Honey, have you gone insane?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe I've been around you for too long?"

Me: "Enough of the jokes."

Me: "We still have to be careful baby."

Me: "We're not in the clear yet, we could mess up at any time."

Phoebe: "I know, but how else are we supposed to get in?"

Me: "Teleport to the other side?"

Phoebe: "Cj, thats pointless."

Phoebe: "When we could just walk in."

Me: "They expect us to walk in though."

Phoebe: "So?"

Phoebe: "Lets go Cj, cmon."

Me: "Who the hell said you were the leader?"

Phoebe: "Um, nobody, but you were too afraid to go in so I took over."

Me: "Ohh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, cmon Cj."

She walked in through the large, arched doorway of the castle.

Phoebe: "Or I guess you could just stay outside, and wait for me to come back out."

Me: "What if you come across a dark type?"

Phoebe: "I got Rio to protect me from them."

Me: "So this is it, huh, you don't need me anymore?"

Phoebe: "What?!"

She teleported from the doorway to right next to were I was standing.

-sincerly- Phoebe: "Cj, never say that, I'll always need you."

We hugged.

Phoebe: "Now cmon Cj, are you going to come in with me or not?"

Me: "Fine, you want us to walk right into their trap? Fine, atleast we'll die together."

Phoebe: "Cj, you told me we weren't going to die. To not even consider it as a possibility."

Me: "Well honey, that doesn't protect us from our own stupidity."

Phoebe: "This isn't stupid, both you and I know we can easily over power them."

Phoebe: "Now cmon, I need you."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because I love you stupid."

Phoebe: "Lets go."

Me: "Fine."

So we went into the castle, obviously expecting a trap. Meanwhile, elseware. Mismagious, Xatu and Alakazam were plotting our demise, Xatu was keeping a close eye on us.

Xatu: "Oh good god, if they ever get mushy like that again, I swear I'm out, revenge just isn't worth it."

Mismagious: " Shut up you, Alakazam's trying to focus."

Xatu: "What, have you scene this crap, "I wuv you, I need you, I'll always wuv you Cj, I love you honey."

Xatu: "It makes me sick, not to mention she's a pokemon and he's a human."

-angry- Mismagious: "What was that?"

Xatu: "Um nothing..."  
-angry- Mismagious: "Don't forget you stupid bird, I was human once, and so was -snifle- Gengy."

Xatu: "Are you going to be ok?"

-angry- MIsmagious: "No!, Not until those two are dead."

Xatu: "They're entering the first chamber now."

Alakazam: "They won't survive."

Xatu: "According to my predictions, they will."

Mismagious: "Shut up, if alakazam says they won't survive, they won't survive."

Back to us.

After walking down a long narrow, and dark corridor made of ice, we entered a large, dark room. That was seemingly empty.

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't like this."

Me: "Your the one that led us into this."

Phoebe: "Well, I'm having second thoughts about it now."

Me: "Oh really?"

A strange black blur dashed in front of us.

Phoebe: "What was that?"

Me: "I don't know, guess."

Another black blur ran passed me, something scratched my arm, cutting it badly.

Me: "Ow."

Phoebe: "Oh no, Cj."

Me: "I'm fine."

Phoebe: "Take my hand we're getting out of here."

-somewhat unamused- Me: "Ok."

So she teleported us out of the room and back to the other end of the corridor.

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Me: "Yes, I'm fine, are you ok?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean Cj?"

Me: "I don't know, its just, your acting so naive all of a sudden."

Phoebe: "Well, I'm sorry ok?"

A total of three cuts were on my arm, dripping blood, it hurt like hell, but I didn't want her to know that.

-breathing heavily- Me: "Don't touch it -she touched my arm-, OW."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, your hurt."

Me: "Oh really?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you want a full restore honey?"

Then she began to cry. I love her, she's my wife, but sometimes she is way oversensitive.

-crying- Phoebe: "Honey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of dragged us in here."

-crying- Phoebe: "I messed up, I shouldn't of done that, I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "You were right, I should of been more careful."

Meanwhile.

Xatu: "She's getting upset cause he got wounded."

Alakazam: "Should I send it in for the kill?"

Mismagious: "No, not yet, I want to see where this goes."

Xatu: "Oh cmon, you know they're just going to get mushy again."

Mismagious:" Shut up, or I swear I will turn you into mush."

Back to us.

Her crying continued, until I had enough. She got lost in her crying and she still didn't get me the full restore, I just stood there, bracing my arm, trying to control the bleeding, and she freaked out and started crying.

Me: "Good lord calm down."

Me: "And you think I freak out when you get hurt? I got three scratches that are barely bleeding, and when you were to weak to stand and I didn't freak out this bad."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed you."

Me: "We haven't failed yet, we're both still alive."

Phoebe: " I'm sorry."

She tried to hug me. I backed off.

Me: "Um honey? Could I perhaps get my arm fixed first or do you want me to ruin your dress with my blood?"

Phoebe: "Oh..I'm sorry."

Me: "Just calm down honey."

Me: "You need to learn to control your emotions."

Me: "They're distracting you with pain."

She reached into her purse and handed me a full restore. which I dumped on my arm. Then we hugged.

Me: "Honey, its ok, honestly."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

We kissed.

Me: "Are you ok now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Me: "Stop saying that, you didn't do anything wrong."

Phoebe: "I'm...its hard not to."

Me: "Lets just focus on what we're curently up against."

Me: "Whatever it is, either its a real ghost, which is highly unlikely, or a pokemon that has claws, and moves extremely fast."

Phoebe: "Weaville?"

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Sounds like a weaville, or a sneasel."

Me: "They've never used unevolved pokemon before, why would they start now?"

Me: "If its a weaville."

Meanwhile.

Mismagious: "Now!"

Xatu: "I told you they would get mushy."

Mismagious: "Well what did you expect bird brain? They're in love, idiot."

Back to us.

Me: "Crap it's comming."

The dark blur charged at us from the other end of the corridor, I drew my pistol, I tried to shoot it but it was too fast, it dodged the bullets.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Me: "Get behind me."

I tried to get in front of her, but she teleported back in front of me.

Phoebe: "No, I need to protect you."

Me: "Honey enough of this, My body is stronger then yours, its going to hurt you alot more then it will me."

And with that she finally got behind me like I told her.

Me: "Its getting close."  
Phoebe: "Take my hand."

We teleported back to the room on the other end of the coridor. In the nick of time before the blur would of made contact with us.

Phoebe: "Send out aggron."

Me: "Aggron's too big, he'll bring the roof down and kill us all."

Me: "And seriously get behind me."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Finally she teleported behind me.

I drew my pistol again, I had only a few shots left.

I slowly walked forward, towards the beast.

It came close, I emptied the rest of the cartridge into it at the last second, it stabbed me in the stomach with its claws, knocking me down, in died right beside me with a bullet wound to the head, it was indeed a weaville. I pulled its claws out of my stomach, I was bleeding bad. She ran over to me. Face full of tears.

Phoebe: "Oh my god, Cj!"

-on radio- Robert: "Whats going on in there?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj is hurt, bad."

I looked into her eyes.

Phoebe: "I'm so sorry baby."

-weakly- Me: "Its not your fault."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why couldn't we just use our pokemon?"

Me: "Honey, it was too fast, it would of killed them before they could land an attack."

-crying- Phoebe: "Don't die Cj, I love you."

-crying- Phoebe: "I don't have any more full restores on me."

She yelled into the radio.

Phoebe: "I NEED HELP, PLEASE, HE'S DYING."

Robert: "The japanese military is dispatching a chopper to your location, thats all I can do for now."

She took my hand and teleported us out of the castle, back outside onto the cold ground.

-crying- Phoebe: "No, Cj."

I was bleeding really bad, this was worse then the desert. That stab wound got something, I was bleeding way more then I should of been. There were 3 holes in my stomach about 3 inches deep. I could feel my life start to slip away.

Me: "Come closer baby."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj..."

-crying- Me: " I need you, to find my parents, let them know what happened to their son."

-crying- Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Please...I love you baby, I always will."

I blacked out, the helicopter arrived, they loaded me on board. Poor, poor, Phoebe, words cannot describe the pain she was in, she went back to California, quit the FBPM, then she went back to the midwest, leaving everything, even her pokemon, as well as mine, behind.


	37. All Alone

Chapter 37\ All alone.

Something within her snapped, she finished the mission on her own, she took my pistol, and the extra clip I had in my pocket, they sent more dark types up against her, but she learned fast, she figured out how to shoot within the first few tries. Those 3 had no chance now, as not even dark types could win against her. She went back to california after all 3 were eliminated, as well as the pokemon responsible for making the castle, a Frosslass. She was broken, she left the F.B.P.M even thought they really wanted her to stay, she headed back to the midwest, where it all began. She couldn't drive, cars reminded her of me, she spent half a year walking the entire way. Mercilessly killing anything that threatened her, either with her powers, or my old pistol which she carried around like I used to. Her heart was blackened by my apparent demise. She was becomming exactly what I didn't want her to become. When she finally got to the border of the safe zone, she teleported into it, passed the roadblock effortlessly getting around the guards without them noticing a thing.

And now to clear any confusion, this next part is written in the perspective of Phoebe. She cried to herself, in the timberland, near where I used to live. No one else was around, it was sometime in the afternoon. She was sitting on a cliffside, overlooking a field.

It's not fair, we were going to finish this together, we were going to fix the world, to right our wrongs, but all that is over now. Your gone, in a twist of fate, you gave your life to protect me. Oh Cj, why? I loved you, I loved you so much. And you loved me. We were together. But its all gone. You gave me everything I ever wanted and so much more. But now, your dead. Cj, I know there were times you felt you didn't deserve my love, but there were also times I felt I didn't deserve your love either, I felt like I could never be anything more then a pokemon, but you insisted I could, you treated me like a human, not just any human, but your wife, you gave me so much more then I could ever hope for, and in the end. It turned out I was the one that didn't deserve you. I wasn't even brave enough to complete your final request. I went up to your house, I wrang the doorbell, your parents answered, I tried to explain who I was, but they immediately went for their guns so I teleported out. I read their thoughts later on, they miss you Cj, they don't know if your dead or alive, but they miss you, and so do your siblings. Why did you leave them for me Cj? Why were you so hard on yourself? Why? They deserve you more then I do, I was too stupid to pack more full restores that could've saved you. Oh, Cj, I'm so sorry. But you wouldn't like to hear me say that would you? Oh, great here come your parents again, I guess I should hide.

A few days earlier.

Thousands of miles away, in the FBPM Headquarters in California, I was dead, and no I don't remember anything from being dead, heaven, hell, my mind is completely blank. They didn't bury me, they froze me to prevent decay, for an experiment. They defrosted me, a few months after I first blacked out.

Random scientist: "Here's the max revive you wanted sir."

Robert: "Allright, how do I use it?

He set the max revive on my stomach, over the wounds. Nothing happened. He picked it up again. A point snapped off of it and fell back onto me, a heart monitor, which was hooked up to my lifeless body, released a single beep, before returning to a flatline.

Robert: "Dammit I broke it."

-noticing the beep- Robert: "What the?"

He crushed the rest of the gem up into a powder and spread it over me. A few seconds passed, and the hear meter started acting eradically, my wounds healed. and after about a minute, my heart rate was at normal levels and my blood temperature was rising.

I awoke, I was freezing, so freaking cold. I saw Robert, he was standing over me, but where was Phoebe. How long was I out?

Robert: "Hello again!"

Me: "Um hi."

Me: "What happened?"

Robert: "You died."

Me: "Is this heaven or hell?"

Robert: "Neither."

Me: "What?"

Robert: "Your not dead anymore, we revived you."

Me: "Why am I so cold?"

Robert: "Your blood temperature is still below normal levels, you should be back to normal in about half an hour."

Me: "Where's Phoebe?"

Robert: "Poor girl, haven't seen her in months."

Me: "How long was I out?"

Robert: "About 5 months why?"

Me: "It took you this long to revive me?"

Robert: "Well we had a lot of other things to do"

Me: "I need to go home."

Robert: "Your car's still parked out side."

Robert: "One more thing, she left her pokemon here with us, would you care to take them?"

Me: "Yeah might as well."

Robert: " Your's are here as well."

Me: "Can't you get a plane and fly me back?"

Robert: "We can't all our resources are in eastern China trying to fight off a ungodly amount of water and ice pokemon encroaching on their border."

Me: "Ok."

I left I headed east, back home, thats the only place I could think she would've of gone, if I wasn't too late, if she hadn't killed herself yet.

For three days I drove, only stopping to rest for 6 hours a night, and to get fuel, I drove as fast as I could go. I had to get to her. I knew she must of been really depressed, I finally got back home, reunited with my parents, spent an hour with them explaining the jist of what I did, and what was currently going on, as you know by now, its a really long story, and I was still in a hurry. Amazingly, they understood, they mentioned seeing Phoebe earlier, that they were going to kill her, but she just disappeared. I didn't know where else to look, where would she have gone? I went into the timber, to cry about my misfortune, the sun was just starting to set. She noticed me telepathically, before I noticed her.

-crying- Phoebe: "I guess I might as well kill myself."

She drew out my pistol, and with her powers she moved it up to her head.

Phoebe: "_No, it can't be._"

She teleported from wherever she was to infront of me, her eyes, were ringed from her crying.

Me: "Phoebe?"

-scared- Phoebe: "Get back, your dead."

She lost her concentration, the pistol fell off the cliff, and into the muddy waters of a creak running below.

Me: "Honey."  
-scared- Phoebe: "I saw you die, get away from me."

Me: "Max revive?"

-scared- Phoebe: "NO, it took them way too long."

Me: "Honey, cmon, I came halfway acrossed the country, I've been driving for three days straight. Trying to find you. I've done everything I can."

Me: "I don't even look like a zombie."

Me: "What happened to you?"

Her dress was torn, and she looked like she may have cried a little too much. It was, hard for me to see her so sad.

Phoebe: "I thought you died."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I missed you."

We hugged.

Phoebe: "I killed them, I killed them all by myself."

Phoebe: "I learned how to use that gun you always carry around."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you too, Cj."

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "I'm never letting that happen again."

Phoebe: "You died for me Cj."

Me: "I know."

Me: "You tried to do the same, but I didn't let you."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because honey, I can't live without you anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, it really is you."

Me: "Well who did you think I was?"

Phoebe: "A ghost."

Me: "Honey, you know that doesn't work here."

Me: "Come on, I guess its time you finally met my parents."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "They were going to..."

Me: "I know, but I explained to them what happened, they don't hate you anymore."

We kissed.

Me: "Lets go home."

Back in California.

Robert was watching us from a satelite.

Robert: "Oh good, they're back together."

Robert: "Now, it is time for them to go back to work."

Random scientist: "Wait boss, let them spend the night there, they need it."

Robert: "Good point."

Well, I finally introduced her to my parents, and after the awkwardness of explaining to my parents that I ran away and married a pokemon, and the entire discussion of whether we were able to have kids, and how I don't want kids. It was basically a long night of explanations, and after all that was said and done. My parents wouldn't let her sleep in the same bed as me, so I ended up sleeping on the couch, while she got to sleep in my bed! Even though we both slept in that bed the night she first came here. Can't they understand that we're married? Or did we have to show them the "Official documentation" stuffed into the glove box of the skyline? Anyway, when we woke up, we discovered we were on another C130, they loaded us, and the skyline even, onto the plane while we were asleep.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Cj, your bed is so comfy."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Honey why don't you open your eyes?"

Phoebe: "Um why?"

Phoebe: "Um Cj, where are we?"

Me: "On a fucking airplane."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Was any of that real?"

Me: "I think so."

Me: "Especially if you saw it too."

Me: "And look, your dress is still ripped."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, dam."

Me: "We can always get you more clothes honey."

Phoebe: "I know, but I liked this dress, its just without you, I was so distraught I tripped and it got ripped open, and its the only one I brought with me."

She was about to take off her dress.

Me: "Honey please keep your clothes on."

Phoebe: "I thought you liked my body?"

Me: "I do, but now is not the time."

Phoebe: "I haven't seen you in six months Cj, I was in heat again, and, I had to protect myself."

Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "I wanted to Cj, I wanted someone to fuck me."

Phoebe: "But I couldn't stop thinking of you. I knew you would come back."

Phoebe: "It was hard, but I got through it, because I knew I would see you again."

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm begging you, please fuck me like you used to."

Me: "Honey, I still love you, and we will make love again, just not right now."

Phoebe: "You promise?"

Me: "Yes, I promise."

We kissed.

A familiar voice spoke over the intercom system of the plane. It was Robert.

Robert: "Good morning you two."

Me: "What do you want now?"

Robert: "We need you to come back, we have another important mission for you two."

Me: "She needs new clothes."

Robert: "What kind?"

Phoebe: "I'll show you."

Robert: "Well she left most of her stuff with us. You can have those back."

Phoebe: "hehe, yeah, I forgot."

Robert: "Anyway, this plane is taking you back to our headquarters in california, a message was left for your parents, saying you were in government hands."

-sarcastically- Me: "Oh that's perfect."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "If there's one thing my parents would never trust, it's the government."

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah I already knew that."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

Me: "So um..what happened in the six months I was gone?"

Phoebe: "Um its a long story."

Me: "Well, its a long way to California so you might as well start talking missy."

Phoebe: "Well, -sighs-, I continued with the mission."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I took your pistol, you were dead Cj, you didn't need it anymore."

Me: "I don't blame you."

Phoebe: "Anyway, I learned how to shoot, and um, I conquered my fear of darktypes, and I killed them, Mismagious, Alakazam, and a Xatu."

Phoebe: "I went crazy Cj, I'm kinda glad you weren't there to see it."

Me: "Well atleast they're dead now."

Phoebe: "But, I was depressed, I needed you."

-singing- Phoebe: "Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?"

Me: "And you started listening to atreyu?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah, I found it comforting"

Phoebe: "mhm."

Phoebe: "When you died, I was so angry, but sad at the same time, I could'nt control my rage without bursting into tears."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "They begged for mercy Cj, the Xatu did."

Phoebe: "I turned it inside out with my powers."

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe: "I shot mismagious in the head, she screamed in pain."

Phoebe: "I mixed the bullets with ghost energy from my shadow ball attack."

Phoebe: "Alakazam tried to run, he tried to hypnotize me into killing myself, but it didn't work, my rage was too great, and I shot him as well."

I wasn't sure what to think about her newfound strength.

Phoebe: "After that, I found the pokemon responsible for making the castle."

Me: "Which was?"

Phoebe: "Diana."

Me: "She survived?"

Phoebe: "I ripped her limb from limb, like that scientist who shot you in Nagoya."

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "After that, I left the FBPM, and headed east toward your home, to fullfill your final request."

Phoebe: "I walked down that road, for days on end, because you weren't there to drive me around."

Phoebe: "I can't drive Cj, I tried, but I nearly killed myself again."

Phoebe: "My rage began to subside."

Phoebe: "It turned into misery."

Phoebe: "People left me alone, they knew something was up."

Phoebe: "I started listening to the songs you used to listen too."

Phoebe: "Unfortunately, your phone's battery didn't even last the day."

Phoebe: "You want your phone back Cj?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Phoebe: "Here."

She handed me my phone, I took it and stuck it in my pocket.

Phoebe: " Anyway, I finally got back to the midwest."

Phoebe: "But I found myself in heat again."

Phoebe: "That was the worst week of my life, Cj."

Phoebe: "Many pokemon came, their dicks out, they all wanted me."

Me: "Did you give in?"

Phoebe: "No, I killed them, every last one of them, I didn't want them, I only wanted you, but you were dead, I used my powers to rip their fucking balls off, and your gun when I couldn't because they were fucking dark types."

Me: "Your powers don't work when your in heat."

Phoebe: "I was so enraged, that they did."

Phoebe: " You weren't around to protect me. A week later it was finally over, and all returned to normal."

Phoebe: "But one of those pokemon I killed Cj, belonged to this little boy."

Phoebe: "He was too young, he couldn't control it properly."

Phoebe: "The kid screamed as I ripped his cherished pet's spine out."

Me: "What happened to the kid?"

Phoebe: "Thats just the thing Cj."

Phoebe: "Thats when I realized what you told me."

Phoebe: "About becomming a monster."

Phoebe: "I left the kid there to mourn over his departed friend."

-crying- Phoebe: "I have fallen, I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "I can't be your light anymore Cj."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm just as much in the dark as you are."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm so sorry."

Phoebe: "After I couldn't complete your final request, I went into that timber to kill myself."

Me: "no..."

-crying- Phoebe: "But you came back right before I could pull the trigger."

-crying- Phoebe: "Please Cj, forgive me, but I can't be your light anymore."

Me: "Honey, it's not your fault, we're still together and this is not over."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm still traumatized Cj."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm just glad your back, because I need you now more then ever."

Me: "Oh baby, you're still my light, you haven't fallen too far yet."

She looked into my eyes.

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "It'll be fine, you regret your mistakes, you know what you've done wrong. Honey, I have no choice but to forgive you."

We hugged.

-singing- Phoebe: "Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?"

-singing- Me: "Will you still kiss me the same?"

We kissed.

-singing- Phoebe: "When you taste my victim's blood."

-whisper- Me: "So crimson and red."

-whisper- Phoebe: "I feel it flowing from you lips."

-whisper- Me: "My heart is dead."

-whisper- Phoebe: "And so were you."

Me: "hehehehe, your pretty good you know that?"

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you too baby."

Me:" Everything's going to be ok."

Phoebe: "Just please, Cj, try not to die again."

Another line from the same song.

Me: "hehehe, ok..."

Phoebe: "I wasn't joking."

Me: "I know."

We kissed, our tongues met for the first time in months, we ended up making out on the floor. I couldn't hold back any longer, I know I said we wouldn't have sex earlier but this time I was going to make an exception.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj, its been so long."

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the airplane. The pilot and copilot were having a conversation about what we were saying.

Pilot: "Did you ever here that song before?"

Copilot: "Um, no, no I haven't."

Pilot: "I'm going to turn the cargo area cameras off, I think they might be getting a little too mushy."

The pilot flipped a switch, shutting the cargo bay cameras off. A several tv screens in the cockpit went black.

Copilot: "Oh cmon, can't we watch them?"

Pilot: "We have a job to do Private."

Copilot: "Fine."

Robert was also in the cockpit as well.

Robert: "Why did you shut the cameras off?"

Pilot: "Well it seemed like they might of been getting busy."

Robert: "You idiots they clearly agreed with eachother that they weren't going to have sex on the plane."

Copilot: "They haven't seen eachother in six months sir."

Robert: "I know that."

Copilot: " And ever since he died she hasn't been exactly what I would call stable."

Pilot: "So your implying that you want them to have sex?"

Copilot: "Well, maybe it would calm her down."

Robert: "You guys are both idiots."

Robert turned the cameras back on. We were rolling around on the floor, making out.

-intercom- Robert: "Listen up you two."

Phoebe: "Oh he came to ruin our fun."

Me: "Yep."

We got up, our clothes were still on at this point by the way.

Robert: "It another 4 hours to california, during which both of you will keep your clothes on, just so you know both of you are on camera."

Me: "O cmon man, thats not cool."

Phoebe: "Awe."

Me: "Sorry honey."

Phoebe: "Thats ok."

Phoebe: "Just wait till tonight Cj."

Me: "You two baby."

We kissed again.

Phoebe: "And screw you Robert, trying to watch us have sex."

Robert: "I wasn't trying to watch you have sex. I was trying to keep you from hav..."

She used her powers to smash the speaker of the intercom.

Me: "You sure shut him up."

Phoebe: "Now if I just knew where those cameras were."

Back in the cockpit.

Robert: "Damn that woman."

Pilot: "What?"

Robert: "She took out the com system."

Copilot: "I told you you should of left them alone."

Pilot: "Weren't you the one who originally wanted to watch them?"

Copilot: "Well yeah, but still, he should of left them alone."

Robert: "Whatever, I didn't want to do this but, gas em."

The Copilot pressed a button, releasing a sleeping gas into the cargo area, putting both Phoebe and me asleep for the rest of the trip. Why couldn't they of just done that to begin with?


	38. Operation Leviathan

Chapter 38\ Operation Leviathan

Sometime later, the plane landed at an aiport in California, near the FBPM headquarters. The cargo doors were opened, we were strapped in to the seat, fast asleep. Robert walked up the ramp. One of the many scientist who worked for the FBPM came with him.

Robert: "How long were the effects of the gas supposed to last?"

Scientist: "It should wear off in about an hour or so."

Robert: "Good, I want these two moved to headquarters immediately."

Scientist: "Where should we take them?"

Robert: "To the briefing room idiot."

Scientist: "Ok."

Some more guys got on the plane and carried us to a van, which transported us to the headquarters. The skyline was offloaded from the plane, and loaded onto a flatbed truck, and was offloaded once more just outside the headquarters.

An hour later I woke up, Phoebe was beside me, just waking up as well. Robert was standing in front of us, with the most annoying smile on his face.

Me: "Where the hell are we? "

Phoebe: "What happened? "

Robert: "We couldn't have you two lovebirds acting up on the plane so we gassed you."

I shook my head, trying to shake off the grogginess I was feeling.

Me: "That was a little uneccesary."

Robert: "So is having sex on an airplane."

Robert: "Whatever, we have another important mission for you two."

Phoebe: "I don't want to go."

Robert: "Too bad, we need both of you."

Me: "What's the mission?"

Robert: "Several Kyogres have been spotted off the coast of China, causing a vastly unstable weather system in the area, millions of lives are at stake.

I remembered the unbearable heat wave that the giant groudon we slayed long ago emitted when it was alive.

Robert: "China makes up part of one of the largest safe zones in the world."

Me: "If there in the water, surround by a giant storm, how are we supposed to get to them?"

Phoebe: "I don't like this Cj, all my pokemon are weak to water, and the last mission they sent us on, you didn't survive."

Me: "We can get you different pokemon you know? Ones that are strong against water types."

Robert: "Well actually, we just need her."

Me: "What?"

Robert: "She is a psychic type isn't she?"

Me: "Yeah but water isn't weak to psychic."

Robert: "Thats not what I'm saying."

Robert: "She doesn't even need to leave this building."

Me: "What?"

Robert: " Follow me."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Come on honey, let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok, but I'm not getting on another plane."

He walked out of the room. Both of us followed him. He led us into another part of the HQ that looked like some sort of laboratory. Various devices were scattered around, some looked familiar, others left me guessing as to what the heck their purpose was. I saw something that kind of looked like the gun that one time travel guy handed to me. I reached out for it.

Robert: "Don't touch anything please, some of the stuff in here is highly sensitive.

Phoebe: "Yeah, Cj, don't touch anything."

-sarcastically- Me: " Thanks for the reminder."

He walked over to a table laden with strange devices and stopped in front of it, he scanned it, looking for something in particular from the pile of gadgetry.

Robert: "I think it was..."

Robert: "This thing."

Robert: "I don't really remember."

Robert: "Lets see, where a scientist when you need one?"

Robert: "You, over there, come here."

He called out to one of the scientist in the room. The scientist came over to the table.

Scientist: "Yes sir?"

Robert: "Which one of these is the MC device?"

The scientist scanned the table as well. He picked up one the devices.

Scientist: "I think it was this one."

He held up something that looked like some weird kind of helmet. It was metal, with various coils and cables around it. Robert took the device from the scientist, and placed it on Phoebe's head.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Robert: "This device, its an early prototype of a mind control helmet made by a japanese company, it allows the user to control the minds of others."

Robert: "But since she already has profound psychic powers, this device only amplifies them ten fold."

Me: "And where exactly are you going with this?"

Robert: "With this device, she can control vast armies of pokemon."

Robert: "The plan is, to send a large number of the pokemon you know as Electrode, over to where the kyogres are, where they will fall into the water, and use a thunder attack, and then self destruct, electrocuting all of the Kyogres simultaneously."

Me: "Is this thing safe?"

Phoebe: "I was hoping you would ask."

Me: "Honey you know you can ask questions too."

Phoebe: " I know, but he still thinks I'm just a pokemon."

Phoebe: "It means more when you say it."

Robert: "Ahem?"

Me: "Sorry, but seriously is this thing safe?"

Robert: "Of course, its been tested numerous times."

Robert: "And we figured out how to transmit psychic waves via satelite, so you two can stay here away from all the danger."

Me: "What do you think honey?"

Robert: "Does it matter what she thinks?"

-angered- Me: "Of course it matters what she thinks, shes my wife you idiot."

Robert: "Oh right, I forgot, she's more then just your pokemon."

Phoebe: "Well, first off, screw you Robert, I hate you..."

Me: "Hehehehe, take it easy honey."

Phoebe: "And second off, Cj, I'll do it, but I'm not killing all those electrodes."

Me: "Ok then what do you suggest?"

Robert: "What, your letting her decide how to save people now?"

Phoebe: "Shut up Robert."

Her hands glowed, Roberts mouth shut tight, he couldn't speak, she was using her powers to silence him.

Phoebe: "Well, its a good plan, but why do they have to self destruct?"

Me: "I don't know, because they would drown if they didn't?"

Phoebe: "Why do they even have to be in the water?"

Me: "So they're closer to the Kyogres"

Phoebe: "Ok Robert you can speak now."

Robert: " Dammit Cj, control her for once!"

Me: "What? I thought it was funny."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, cut it out."

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Now Robert, how exactly are the electrodes supposed to get anywhere near the kyogres with a huge storm around them?"

Robert: " Well, we were going to airdrop the electrodes ahead of the kyogre's path."

Phoebe: "That's not going to work stupid."

Robert: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Because the winds from the storm will blow them away."

Phoebe: "The only way to get around the storm is to go underneath it."

Me: "Submarine?"

Phoebe: "Exactly."

Phoebe: "If we sent a submarine there, it could let out some pokemon to take down the kyogres."

Phoebe: "And we will use Lanturns, not Electrodes, they're fish pokemon, they can swim, and they won't drown, so it's not suicidal for them."

Phoebe: "They can swim up to the kyogres who probably won't notice them because of there large size."

Phoebe: "And zap them into oblivion."

Robert: "But how many lanturns will we need? "  
Phoebe: "About 5 per kyogre to be safe."

Phoebe: "And then we can just let them swim free in the ocean afterwards."

Phoebe: "And I won't need to wear this stupid helmet."

She took the helmet off of her head.

Robert: "Dammit woman, are you insane?"

Me: "Atleast he called you a woman this time."

Phoebe: "Shut up Robert, no I'm not insane."

Me: "Keep talking honey.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Phoebe: "Because I can just tell them what to do here."

Robert: "There is one small problem with your plan."

Phoebe: "Oh really, and what is that?"

Robert: "There are no submarines anywhere near the vincity of the area, they won't be able to make it there in time to save china either."

Phoebe: "Is there a submarine near hear?"

Robert: "I already told you it's not going to be able to make it there in time."

Phoebe: "I guess I will need to wear the helmet then."

Robert: "Finally she comes to her..."

Phoebe: "Now show me where the submarine is."

-angered- Robert: "Fine, follow me."

We left the lab, and he started leading us to where they were keeping the submarine.

Phoebe: "You know where I'm going with this right Cj?"

Me: "Yeah, but, can you seriously pull it off?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Me: "You better, your entire plan is practically riding on it."

Phoebe: "I know."

Roger: "Cmon, do you want me to show you the submarine or not?"

Phoebe: "Right."

Me: "Let's go baby."

We walked to the far west side of the facility, passed our underwater apartment, and into a large sub pen. The sub pen was almost empty, except for a single submarine docked at the very end.

Robert: "Do you know what this is?"

Me: "Um, a submarine?"

Robert "Do you know what kind?"

Me: "Um no, I'm not a boat person."

Phoebe: "A captured Russian Typhoon Class submarine?"

Robert: "Yes, um how did?"

Me: "_Yeah seriously how the heck did you know that?_"

Phoebe: "_I read his mind, silly_."

Robert: "Yes its a Typhoon Class submarine, with a highly trained american crew."

Me: "_Honey, thats cheating._"

Phoebe: "_Cj, its just a question, its not like we are on a gameshow or anything._"

Phoebe: "Where is the crew?"

Robert: "They're on break right now."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Well, continuing with my plan, I was going to teleport the entire submarine off the coast of..."

Robert: "Say wha?"

Phoebe: "Teleport, like this."

She teleported around for a little bit.

Robert: "And you could teleport this entire ship, halfway around the globe?"

Phoebe: "If this helmet really does what you say it does."

Phoebe: "Then yes, I can."

Phoebe: "If I could see satelite imagery of where the kyogres are."

Robert: "That could be arranged."

Me: "And it could carry the lanterns in the torpedo tubes"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "And then it could let them out when it gets near the kyogres, and they'll zap all the kyogres to death, and then they'll go on their merry way."

Robert: "Is that it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, pretty much."

Me: "Nothing I can think to add."

Robert: "Ok, I'll get the crew to report to briefing.

Robert: "And all the lanturns we'll need to do it."

Phoebe: "Good, now shut up and leave us alone."

Me: "Hm?"

Robert left us by the submarine.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, lets go back to our apartment."

Me: "Ok."

We left the sub pen as well, and went back to that cool underwater apartment we stayed in before. I looked around, it was exactly the same as it was six months ago, on the bed, were all of our pokeballs. I picked mine up, and she picked up hers.

Me: "Not much changed it six months."

Phoebe: "Nope."

She hugged me.

Phoebe:"Thanks for being so supportive Cj."

We kissed.

Me: "Well you know, it is a really good plan."

Me: "Honestly, I'm impressed."

Phoebe: "Thanks baby."

We kissed again.

Phoebe: "I'm going to take a shower really quick ok?"

Phoebe: "I should probably change out of this dress too."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I'm glad your back Cj, I missed you so much."

Me: "It's all ok now honey."

Me: "I'm here, safe and sound."

Me: "We're still in this together."

After that she grabbed another one of her dresses from the closet, kicked off her shoes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I sat on the bed, looking around the room. I was rather impressed by her. She was just as smart as she was powerful. Yet she still loved me, and I still loved her as well. I needed some new clothes too. I changed clothes for the first time in months at my parents house last night, but I still only had this one pair on me.I looked in the closet, somehow hoping something other then her dresses would be in there. I could here the shower turn on as I opened the closet door. In the right most part of the closet there was a black tuxedo with matching shoes, obviously not hers. I still had to ask, so I yelled to her, as she was still in the shower.

Me: "HEY, HONEY?"

Phoebe: "WHAT,CJ?"

Me: "WHY IS THERE A SUIT IN THE CLOSET?"

Phoebe: "YOU MEAN MY SWIMSUIT?"

Me: "NO, THERE'S A MAN'S SUIT IN THE CLOSET."

Phoebe: "OH, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT CJ."

Phoebe: "WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT ON ANYWAY?"

Me: "FINE."

Well oddly enough, I tried it on, and it fit perfectly, there was even a free pair of sunglasses in one of the pockets. I looked at myself in the mirror, I have to say, I looked pretty cool. I put my other set of clothes in the closet. She walked out of the bathroom, wearing the dress she got from the closet earlier.

Phoebe: "Oh wow, Cj.."

Phoebe: "You look great."

Me: "I know right?"

Phoebe: "That was in the closet this whole time?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe its just complementary or something."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Do you think I should do my nails again?"

A phone that was in the room began to ring before I could answer.

Me: "Just a sec."

I picked up the phone, Robert was on the other end.

Me: "Hello?"

Robert: "You two are needed in the sub pen immediately."

And with that he hung up.

I hung up the phone.

Phoebe: "So should I or?"

Me: "No just get your shoes back on we have to go."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Ok."

So we left our little apartment and headed to the sub pen. We were greeted by Robert as well as a large number of soldiers, probably the crew of the submarine.

Robert: "And these are the two I already briefed you about."

Robert: "Allright men, you have your orders, dismissed."

All the soldiers began to prepare the sub for launch, loading it with various equipment as well as the pokeballs containing all the lanturns Phoebe requested earlier. Robert turned around and began to speak to us.

Robert: "Oh good, I see you found your official FBPM uniform."

Me: "Oh so that's what this is."

Robert: "It fits right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Robert: "Good."

Me: "Does she get one?"

Robert: "Um, no only humans get uniforms."

Phoebe: "Oh cmon, if he gets one I want one too."

Robert: "Fine what size are you anyway, zero?"

Phoebe: "um, no I had to custom cut all these."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm joking, I'm actually just a zero."

Me: "Ok then."

Robert: "Why don't you just visit our tailor later on ok?"

Phoebe: " -sighs- Fine."

Robert: "Anyway I need you two on that ship, the helmet, and satelite uplink equipment is being loaded up as we speak."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj."

She teleported us into the submarine.

Me: "So this is what it's like to be on a submarine."

Phoebe: "Its so small on the inside."

Me: "Yep."

A soldier approached us.

Soldier: "Um, you two should probably be on the bridge I think."

Phoebe: "What bridge?"

Me: "Honey, he means the control room of the ship."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Soldier: "Come on follow me."

We followed the soldier through a maze of metal hallways until we ended up in a large room filled with various control panels that we could only assume was the bridge of the ship. Nobody was here yet, so we waited, until some more crew men, as well as the captain of the ship, who introduced himself to us, and then finally Robert entered.

Me: "So this is it then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Kiss me for good luck?"

Me: "Sure baby."

We kissed.

Captain: "Alright men, prepare the ship for launch!"

A minute or so later. The Submarine was ready to launch.

The sub's turbine engines started up, a low humming noise could be heard, as the ship sank into the water, until it was below the sub pen. Then it began to move forward.

Robert gave Phoebe the helmet he showed us earlier.

Robert: "Time for you to put this on."

A small tv screen on one of the control panels displayed the location of the kyogres.

Robert pointed to the screen.

Robert: "We need to teleport there, can you do it?"

Phoebe: "I can try."

Me: "Honey, it's a little too late to be unsure."

Phoebe: "I never thought any of you would listen to me."

Phoebe: "Except for you Cj, I love you."

Me: "Thats great honey, now cmon, you've done the talking now start walking."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Nevermind just teleport ok?"

She placed her hand on one of the walls of the ship.

Random Soldier: "I hope this doesn't end up like the Philadelphia experiment."

Me: "That was real?"

Random Soldier: "Of course it was, I was there when it happened."

Phoebe took a quick glance at the Tv screen, then she closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus her concentration.

Robert: "Well?"  
Me: "Give her a little bit."

Me: "Its a big ship, it takes time to teleport things like this."

About a minute later, noticeable sparks of electricity formed around the helmet, a bright light began to emanate from her head, eventually it got so bright the room was whited out, the sub jerked downward a little bit, everyone who was standing at that point fell down. Including me, Robert, and even the captain. The bright light began to fade until it returned to normal. Phoebe fell down, I went over to check on her.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Cj, I don't feel so good."

Me: "Are you going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, my head hurts."

I took the helmet off of her.

-almost crying- Phoebe: "It still hurts."

Phoebe: "Cj, I can't get up."

-in the background- Captain: "Whats are current position?"

Captain: "We're there sir."  
Robert: "Good."

Robert walked over to us.

Robert: "I can't believe it, but she did it."

Robert: "Is she going to be ok?"

Me: "Um..."

Robert: "Cmon, I'll show you to the medical ward."

I picked her up, since she was in too much pain to move.

We got to the medical ward a minute later. It was a small room with a few hospital type beds. I layed her down on one. I kissed her.

Me: "It's going to be ok honey."

Me: "I promise."

Phoebe: "Its starting to go away."

The sub jerked sideways. I fell down, she fell off the bed and landed on top of me.

Me: "Ow honey that wasn't neccesary."  
Phoebe: "I know, I'm sorry."

I lifted her up and set her back on the bed.

Me: "Now you stay put missy."

Phoebe: "I'll try."

We kissed again.

Phoebe: "Cj it still hurts."

Robert, who was standing behind us, got back up."

Robert: "Must of been one of the Kyogre."

Robert spoke into a radio he had on his belt.

-into radio- Robert: "Release the lanturns."

Then he pulled a full restore out of his pocket and threw it too me.

Robert: "Here I got a full restore will that help?"

Me: "I don't know, usually when she's like this, she just needs some rest."

Robert: "We may not have time for that if we keep getting hit like this."

The radio on his belt went off.

-on radion- Captain: "One Kyogre is down!"

-into radio- Robert: "Good, keep it up."

I opened the full restore and poured it onto her.

-shocked- Phoebe: "-cringes- , Cj thats really cold."

Me: "Sorry honey, do you feel any better though?"

-slightly angered but powerless- Phoebe: "Not really."

Robert: "Did it work?"

Me: "It's no use, I told you she just needs to rest."

Robert: "Fine, I'm sorry but the beds on this thing aren't as comfortable as the bed in your apartment."

Me: "As long as she can get some sleep, I don't care."

Robert: "I'm going back to the bridge."

Me: "Fine."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Leaving us alone in the room.

Me: "I'm sorry about that baby."

Phoebe: "I know, atleast I was right."

Phoebe: "Can you help me up?"

I took her hand and helped her up. She fell down almost immediately. I helped her back up again.

Phoebe: "Dam, Cj I'm still not feeling good."

Phoebe: "My head feels like its going to explode."

Me: "Calm down, relax, clear your mind."

A very loud alarm sounded, accompanied by a dim flashing red light.

Me: "Oh god what now?"

Phoebe: "Cj I can't walk very well."

Me: "Sit down before you fall again honey."

She sat on the bed. The alarm still blaring loudly. The door swung open, Robert ran into the room.

Robert: " We were able to destroy the Kyogres as hoped, but a large swarm of Sharpedo appeared out of nowhere, they punched right through the hull of the ship, the lanterns are doing the best they can to combat them, but the ship is done for, its taking on massive amounts of water as we speak."

Me: "Oh shit."

Me: "Great we're fucked."

Robert: "Is she feeling any better?"

Me: "She can barely stand."

Robert: "Fuck, good thing I was joking then."

WHAT?!

The alarm finally ceased.

Robert: "Her plan worked perfectly, the kyogres are all dead, we're heading home now, we should arrive back in california in about a month."

Robert: "Unless she could just teleport us back there again."

Phoebe walked up behind me.

Phoebe: "I could try."

Me: "Honey are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Yes I'm sure, its better then staying on here for a month."

Me: "Fine."

So we both went back to the bridge since she was apparently ok now.

She placed the helmet on her head, and place her hand on the wall of the ship, she glanced at the screen, which was now showing the waters just outside the FBPM headquarters, she shut her eyes tightly, a minute passed, the light began to shine, once again the room whited out, but something went wrong, I heard a loud sound like metal being ripped, it was almost unbearable, the light faded, she fell again, I ran over to her.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh god Cj, I'm so sorry."

Me: "For what?"

The lights went out.

It was pitch black, it wasn't long before I found myself standing in water.

Captain: "What the hell is going on here?"

The alarm we heard earlier went off again. The dim red light that accompanied it provided minimal visibility.

Captain: "Surface now."  
random soldier: "The engines aren't responding captain."  
Captain: "No."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "We're getting the fuck out of here."

Robert: "What? Were under 50ft of water, you'll never make it up before you run out of breath."

Me: "Cmon baby, rest for just a little bit."

Phoebe: "Do we have any ether?"

Robert: "Ether? um yeah here you go."

Robert handed her a bottle. She opened it and took a drink.

Me: "Feel any better?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

She threw the empty bottle on the floor. Stood up, placed her hand on the wall again, shut her eyes, and teleported the entire front section of the ship, right beside the warehouse. Aparently, the sub was split in half as she was too weak to teleport the entire ship this time. The surviving crew got out, and were utterly horrified by what they saw.

We got out of the sub as well.

Me: "Holy crap."

Robert: "Where's the other half?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I couldn't teleport the entire ship this time, I was too weak."

Robert: "Do you realise how many men you just killed?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Me: "Hey, shut up Robert, its not her fault you pushed her too hard."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Robert: "Fine, you two, return to your apartment for the night."  
We did what he said.

Well, her plan worked, sort of, the kyogres were dead, and we only lost half a submarine and it's crew. And we survived, that was the second mission we completed for the FBPM, we could only wonder what the next one would be. Well we retired to the apartment for the night.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes my love?"

Phoebe: "Should I feel bad about those guys that got killed on the submarine?"

Me: "Honey, it wasn't your fault."

Me: "Yes, it's sad that they died, but we didn't know them, it wasn't out fault that they died, they knew the risk honey."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Now, I'm going to take a shower, and then you and me are going to have some fun."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, the apartment was very well equiped and the shower was full size. Any way, 20 minutes later I got out, Phoebe was on the bed, painting her nails like she wanted to earlier.

Phoebe: "oh Cj, I'm sorry I thought you would take longer."

Me: "Um, since when have I ever spent more than 20 minutes in the shower?"

Phoebe: "Well, I'm sorry but we can't "have fun" right now I got to wait for my nails to dry."

Me: "So what color this time huh?"

Phoebe: "Oh, um, just blue, I wish I could do green again, but I don't have any dresses to match."

Phoebe: "You like it don't you?"

She showed me her hands, I just nodded in silence.

Phoebe: "Good, I guess it also makes me look more human."

Me: "It does a little."

Phoebe: "You really think so?"

Me: "Yeah."

I sat down on the bed beside her.

Me: "But honey, you realise no amount of makeup is ever going to make you human."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Is that a problem Cj?"

Me: "Hell no."

Me: "Your perfect."

Phoebe: "No I'm not."

Me: "Well, close enough."

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

I reached up under her dress, gently massaging her breast.

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, why, oh."

Me: "You like it?"

I kissed her on the cheek while I continued to play with her tits.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj."

Phoebe:"Its been so long."

Me:"I know right?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

She turned around and forced me down onto the bed, she removed the towel I had wrapped around my waist, she wasted no time shoving my cock into her mouth.

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe: "Its been so long since I've tasted your cock."

Phoebe: "I missed you."

Phoebe: "Mmmmmmm"

Me:" Oh god honey keep going."

2 min later

Phoebe: "Ok your all hard now."

Phoebe: "Now I have you."

She sucked my cock until I was hard, she removed all her clothes and climbed up ontop of me. Her breast were already fully grown by this point.

Phoebe: "Remember this?"

Me: "Honey, how could I ever forget those gigantic tits of yours?"

-seductively- Phoebe: "I love you."

We kissed, passionetly, our tongues met for the first time in 6 months.

Me: "I love you too baby."

I reached for her tits, they were just as firm as I remembered.

Phoebe: "Oh yes Cj, squeeze my tits, there all yours."

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe: "I haven't felt your cock inside me for so long Cj."

Phoebe: "My pussy is burning for you."

Me: "Well what are we waiting for then baby?"

She slowly slid my cock into her tight little pussy.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj."

Phoebe: "Its better then I remembered."

Me: "Oh yes, oh baby."

She began to move up and down over cock, her tight pussy tugging it so gently every time.

3 min later.

She got off of me and layed down beside while I got up.

I slid my cock into her again and bucked her like no tomorrow.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj, yes."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You want my little gardevoir pussy? oh yes, oh Cj, you make me so happy."

Me: "Baby your so warm."

Another 2 min passed and we were still having sex. She was leaning up against the bed now while I fucked her little pussy.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

I turned her around and kissed her. Before I slid my cock into her again.

Phoebe:"I love you Cj."

Me:"I love you too."

a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Are you going to cum yet?"

Phoebe: "Cum inside me Cj, I want to tie with you."

Me: "I want to tie as well."

Phoebe: "Good."

When the time came I cummed inside her little pussy, and we were tied, unable to separate. I held her close, I could feel her tits press against my chest. We kissed, and basically made out until the bond wore off.

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby."

We fell asleep in eachother's arms, just like we used to. We never knew what we would be up against tomorrow.


	39. Regret

Chapter 39\Regret

The night went went by peacefully. When I got up the next morning, I looked at her, still sleeping. That song "I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep" went through my mind, I loved her so much. After taking a shower, which I usually did every morning to help myself wake up, I found her awake, on the bed watching the emergency news on the tv.

Me: "Anything good on?"

Phoebe: "No, not really. Nothing about you anymore."

Me: "That's unusual."

She shut the tv off and walked over to me, we hugged.

Phoebe: "Good morning Cj."

Me: "Good morning baby."

Phoebe: "How did I ever survive without you?"

Me: "Well, you were going to kill yourself."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Cj, I know I've said this before, but, I'm glad your back."

Me: "I'm glad I still have you."

We kissed again.

Phoebe: "Ok, um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to go find out where this tailor is and get myself a uniform."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll see you at breakfast honey."

Me: "That's in the cafeteria right?"

Phoebe: "I think so, if they have it at all."

Me: "Ok, good luck baby."

That was kind of unusual for her, to do her own thing like that, normally she would never leave my side, at this point, I thought nothing of it. I kissed her, and we went our separate ways, we met again at breakfast just an hour or so later. We sat across from each other in the cafeteria, like kids at a school.

Me: "So did they make you a uniform yet?"

Phoebe: "They said they couldn't because I'm a pokemon, and then they tried to drag me into the lab, until Robert came to explain things for me."

Me: "What?"

Me: "You didn't try to "persuade them""

Phoebe: "I didn't feel it was neccesary."

Phoebe: "Anyway, Robert explained for me, and now they're making one for me."

Me: "Ok good."

Me: "As my wife, you should get all the privelages a human woman should."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj, I'm glad you understand."

Me: "Of course honey."

We would have kissed, but there were so many other people around. We were sitting alone, by ourselves, not interested in conversing with any of the scientist and soldiers who also worked for the FBPM. It just felt kinda strange interacting with people who used to be our enemies. It felt like they were all watching us, none of them quite sure what we would do next. There was nothing around to break the tension.

Me: "So what do you think?"

Phoebe: "Of what honey?"

Me: "All these other people?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, they aren't bothering us right now are they?"

Me: "No, it just feels."

Phoebe: "Strange?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "We'll get used to it, they can't treat me like a pokemon forever."

Me: "They don't know you, they don't think your worthy of being treated as a human."

Me: "But I know you are."

Me: "Honey, you know me, you know I'm shy."

Phoebe: "Nobody knows you better than I do Cj."

Phoebe: "No one."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "I know this is awkward."

Phoebe: "But nobody has the connection that we have."

Phoebe: "No one on earth has a closer connection then we do."

Phoebe: "So if they think what we have is wrong, I don't care."

Me: "Me neither, it still feels awkward though."

Phoebe: "We'll get used to it."

Phoebe: "Or it will fade away."

Phoebe: "Our love will always shine Cj, always."

Phoebe: "That's what not seeing you for six months, thinking you were dead, has taught me."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed, unconcerned about the others around us, some of them whistled, we ignored them.

After breakfast, we were called into the briefing room by Robert.

Me: "No alarm system anymore?"

Robert: "No we found it best to let the scientist work while we only brief those essential to the mission."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So what do we have to do today?"

Robert: "Well today each of you are working separate missions."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "What?"

We weren't used to being, let alone working apart.

Robert: "Phoebe, you're needed in new york."

Phoebe: "Against what?"

Robert: "An ex con with alot of fighting types."

Robert: "Especially machamps, lots of machamps."

-almost hysterical- Me: " Is this some kind of joke?"

The thought of her being anywhere near a machamp,whether she was supposed to be anihhilating them or otherwise, did not set well with me.

-somewhat annoyed- Robert: "No this is a serious mission. Phoebe take the helmet and teleport there now."

Phoebe: "Wait Robert."

Phoebe: "Cj, I can handle myself."

Me: "What happened to you being scared all the time?"

Phoebe: "I've changed Cj, I was without you for 6 months, I though you were dead, I had to fend for myself."

Me: "So you finally sucked it up?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: " So you don't..."

She read my mind and cut me off before I could finish my question.

Phoebe:"How can you even think that Cj? Of course I still need you."

Phoebe:"You are everything to me."

And she answered my next question before I could even begin to ask it.

Phoebe: "And Cj, you know I'd never betray you."

Me: "You promise?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I promise."

Phoebe: "We're married remember?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj, a gardevoir never breaks a promise."

Me: "It this like that same thing you said about lying back in Tokyo?"

Me: "Because that was in itself a lie."

Phoebe: "No.."

Phoebe: "What I said this time was in itself a promise."

Me: "Honey, that doesn't make any sen..."

Phoebe: "Shhhhh"

We hugged.

-softly- Phoebe: "Just drop it, nothing's going to happen ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll see you tonight."

We kissed.

She put on the helmet which amplified her powers and teleported to New York. She was making me wonder who was the strong one now? A part of me missed having to protect her, but another part was proud that she had become so strong on her own. I still loved her, she was still my wife, but would this change affect our love for eachother? Only time will tell. I guess the question was, I still needed her, but did she still need me? I had to wait till that night to find out.

Well they sent me on a mission as well. I took my pokemon, got on a plane and skydived for the first time of my life into Area 51 in Nevada. Ironically taken over by some crazy 30 year old with lots of pokemon. It was an all out assault on the installation. I never sky dived before, so It was pretty crazy. It was pretty easy, the guy had lots of strong pokemon, but he couldn't control them very well, so it was total chaos, he didn't know he could just use a psychic type to control them guy was overwhelmed, he had maybe 50 or so pokemon, most of them fire types, all fire starters up to gen 4, a few haunters and even another magnezone like capnmagnum, all in all HellBlade easily took them down singlehandedly. Finally, the mission was over. 2 hours after the mission started, the guy was cornered in a bunker on the very edge of the base. He shot himself, not wanting to be arrested. After the mission I wanted to see what was in area 51. Who didn't? But the soldiers wouldn't let me, I left the base 3 hours later on another airplane, after being told to never talk about what I had seen, although I never saw anything other then pokemon, and buildings. The soldiers then said that they were responsible for guarding area 51, and that the base would continue its normal day to day operations now that it was back under government control, whatever those operations were. Area 51 still remains as secretive as ever today, one of the few things that remained the same during this catastrophy, what a bummer. It was dark by the time I got back to the FBPM headquarters. Robert was waiting for me on the giant elevator.

Roger: "Welcome back."

Me: "Yeah yeah, where's Phoebe?"

Roger: "She came back an hour or so, she's in your apartment."

Me: "Oh ok then."

I immediately headed to my apartment. There she was, laying on the bed, watching tv again just like this morning.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, your back."

Me: "Um yeah."

We hugged.

Me: "So uh, how was New York?"

Phoebe: "It sucked."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "It was too easy Cj, I ripped them apart like paper."

Me: "Honey, can I ask you a question?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You ever miss being on the road, alone, not working for the FBPM?"

Phoebe: "We've only worked for them for 3 days total, Cj, give it time."

Phoebe:"Well if you really don't like it, I guess we could just quit."

Me: "Really?"  
Phoebe: "I don't know if they'll let us."

Phoebe: "I don't like it either Cj, they don't respect our relationship."

Phoebe: "And I don't like this Robert guy, he seems suspicious."

Me: "Can't you read his mind and find out for sure?"

Phoebe: "You told me not too."

Me: "Good point."

Me: "Well next time we see him, you know what to do."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Good."

We kissed, we went to bed a few minutes later, once again unsure of what tommarow would bring. We didn't have sex that night, but we held eachother close.

The next morning came and went, apparently there weren't going to be any new missions today. She finally got her uniform, she tried it on and loved it, until she read Robert's mind later that day. She looked at me, I knew something was up, but we kept our cool. We nonchalantly walked back to our apartment, and shut the door. She took her uniform out of the closet, and destroyed it with her powers, ripping it to shreds.

Me: "Whats going on?"

Phoebe: "They're using us."

Me: "I knew that."

Phoebe: "There trying to find a celebi, to reverse this disaster. To undo the creation of pokemon entirely."

Phoebe: "They want us to help."

Me: "But that means."

Phoebe: "It would be like we never met."

Phoebe: "I would never even be born."

Phoebe: "But that's not all."

Phoebe: "Robert lost his entire family to the disaster, his wife, kids, everyone."

Me: "Thats not our fault."

Me: "We didn't know this would happen."

Me: "And I don't want to go back to the way things were."

Phoebe: "I don't either Cj."

Me: "Thats why we have to stop them."

Phoebe: "Honey, you can't just kill them all."

Me: "We don't have much of a choice though."

Phoebe: "They'll come after us."

Me: "Honey, honey, honey, not if we lie about it."

Phoebe: "There you go Cj, scaring me again."

Me: "Looks like you are still my light after all."

Phoebe: "Maybe, but seriously, you want us to kill them all?"

Phoebe: "Can't we just leave?"

Me: "If we leave, they'll either come after us or find celebi on their own eventually."

Me: "We have to shut them down."

Phoebe: "Cj, killing pokemon is one thing, but humans?"

Me: "I don't like this any more then you baby, but, it's the best way."

Phoebe: "No it's not."

Phoebe: "If we shutdown the satelites they'll have no way to find a celebi."

Me: "But what about the generator machines?"

Phoebe: "The ones from the generator machines don't have enough power, there is something with the code that won't allow a generated celebi to time travel."

Me: "So there is a difference between a generated pokemon and a legitamate one?"

Phoebe: "You can't generate souls Cj."

Me: "So your ninetails and the blastbots?"

Phoebe: "They don't have souls, they just follow our commands."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "So the pokemon that Jensen and Gengar used?"

Phoebe: "Most of them were souless, but some of them were legit. Most of Gengar's were legit anyway."

Me: "You can tell?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And Cj, wouldn't they have a celebi already if they could of just generated one?"

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "How are we supposed to shut down the satelites anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "And besides Phoebe, that only buys us time before they build more."

Me: "We need to end this."

She began to cry.

Me: "Baby don't cry."

-crying- Phoebe: "All this death..."

I hugged her.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj, we can't do this, I can't do this, I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "Is our love wrong?"

Me: "No, baby, it can't be."

-crying- Phoebe: "Then why must so many have to die just so we can be together?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Look, if you really don't want to kill them, then fine."

-crying- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "We'll find another way somehow."

Me: "Just please stop."

Me: "I can't stand to see you cry."

-crying- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

We hugged again.

Phoebe: "I knew you would understand."

Me: "All thanks to you."

We kissed. It was getting late so we went to bed soon afterwards. We were now faced with the biggest problem we ever encountered, we couldn't live without the other, we had to find a way to stay together but still set things right. And killing all those guys certainly wasn't going to accomplish that. Once again, I held her close throughout the night, I loved her so much, I never wanted to go back to the way things were, with me just being alone in the middle of nowhere. I know it sounded selfish, but she was, and still is the best thing that ever happened to me. We woke up at about the same time next morning. We took showers and then before we left the apartment for breakfast we had a discussion.

Me: "So what do we do now baby?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "If I could get access to that helmet."

Phoebe: "Perhaps I could destroy the satelites?"

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "I would have to get close to them first."

Me: "Honey this isn't going to work."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Could they even catch a Celebi without our help?"

Phoebe: "They'll find someone else Cj, I doubt we're the only ones around that are this strong."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Cmon lets go, we can figure this out later."

Me: "Ok."

So we left the apartment and went to the cafeteria. It was empty, which was weird, normally they would be serving breakfast by now.

Me:" Nobody's here."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Cj, I have a bad feeling about this."

We left the cafeteria, not another living soul in sight.

Me: "Where the hell is everybody?"

She grabbed my hand.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm scaired."

Me: "Calm down honey, its all going to be ok."

We wandered around the facility, until we finally got to one of the labs, it was a bloodbath, the dead bodies of scientist as well as soldier littered the floor, there were bullet holes in the walls, Robert was nowhere to be seen, there were also alot of other who were unaccounted for, as there were alot more people working here then the 10 or so bodies on the floor added up to.

Me: "Did we miss something?"

Phoebe: "It can only be assumed."

Me: "What caused this?"

Me: "They were shooting at something."

It was then I noticed it, there was a machine in the room, similiar to the one that was in Nagoya, like the one in our apartment as well. Also several of the computer screens in the lab were displaying a blue screen of death.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Phoebe: "Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I know what caused this."

Phoebe: "They must of tried to hack the code."

Phoebe: "And it backfired and killed them all."

Phoebe: "Everyone must of evacuated while we were asleep."

Me: "How did we sleep throught that?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, sorry."

Phoebe: "I thought we would need a good night's sleep so I used my powers to put us both out cold."

Me: "Next time tell me **before** you do something like that."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Where did this..um...hack go after it killed them?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I can't get any readings, it was probably a Celebi so that means its a psychic type."

Phoebe: "And you already know I can't read the minds of psychic types very well."

Me: "I know."

A loud hissing sound could be heard.

Me: "What the hell is that?"

A loud alarm went off, accompanied by a flashing red light. A computerized voice played over the complex's intercom system.

Computer Voice: "Warning 10 minutes till self destruct."

Me: "Oh shit."

Phoebe: "Whats that mean?"

Me: "That we need to get the fuck out of here."

Me: "Come on."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Let me get my pokemon and things."

Me: "Ok just hurry."

Phoebe: "Cj I can teleport, just get to the skyline, I'll see you there."

She teleported away, presumably to our apartment.

I ran towards the elevator, which was raised. I frantically pressed the button.

Computer voice: "Warning five minutes till selfdestruct."

Computer: "Elevator cannot be lowered in lockdown mode."

Me:" GOD DAMMIT!"

So I was trapped, Phoebe was to far away for me to contact her. She teleported to the skyline and after placing all her belongings inside, she began to wonder where I was.

Phoebe: "Cj, where did you go?"

Phoebe: "Might as well try to find you."

She went into the warehouse and tried to lower the elevator, to no avail. She teleported back inside, to find me struggling with the elevator controls.

Phoebe: "Need some help?"

Me: "Hehe, yeah."

I took her hand and she teleported both of us back to the skyline. We got in and I floored it, A gigantic explosion occured just a few seconds later, the ground shook, and parts of the wharf started to cave in into the below ground structure of the facility, I drove like a mad man to avoid the giant holes in the ground, we got out of there alive, but shaken.

Me:" That was fun."

Phoebe: "Cj, we almost died."

Me: "I know, but it still was fun."

Phoebe: "That was crazy."

Me: "Atleast we don't have to worry about taking out the satelites anymore."

Phoebe: "Nope, but Robert is still alive."

Me: "I wonder where he went."

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just hope we don't run into him again."

Me: "Well here we are, back on the road."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We left that city, we didn't know what city it was outside the fact it was somewhere in California.

Me: "Where do we go now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

Me: "Lets just see what happens."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Back at the ruins of the FBPM headquarters.

The place was destroyed, the ground was broken up, and many parts of the facility were flooded by water from the ocean. Against all odds though, whatever Robert blew the place up to kill, survived. We were lucky enough not to encounter this thing while we were making our own escape, as it would of got us killed for sure, if not only cause it would of delayed us. It looked kindof like a missingno glitch pokemon from the gen one games would of looked like in real life, except it had the head of a celebi, and its body had the appearence of that blur effect they use on people's faces when they don't want to be recognized on tv. It was a bit larger then a normal celebi, about the size of a blastoise, thanks to its glitch body. Its right arm was that of a mewtwo, and its left arm was some sort of wing, kind of like lugia's, its legs were similiar to a deoxys's. The scientist had deliberately tried to alter the code in order to generate a celebi that could travel through time like one that wasn't generated. They tried to boost its power by using parts from other psychic types. They made a mistake however, and needless to say their experiment failed and ended up costing their lives. It hovered through the air without making a sound. It escaped from the headquarters through one of the extremely large holes in the ground created by the large explosion, completely unscathed. What it was, was a mystery. It obviously wasn't human, and it obviously wasn't a pokemon, it had no soul and apparently only one motive, to kill everything in sight. Bullets phased through it like it was some kind of ghost. Pokemon attacks, even ones that would of brought down a normal celebi, didn't effect this thing either. It was seemingly invincible. Left with no other options, Robert, as well as many other survivors, minus us of course, fled the base and set it to self destruct in a desperate attempt to kill this thing. They left us to die and ran off to who knows where. The "glitch" or whatever it was, slowly floated off to the east on a wave of destruction. But there was nothing around for it to destroy for miles, so it just kept on going.

Back to us.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We drive down the highway until it got dark and then we settled down in another abandoned hotel for the night.

Phoebe was holding Mouser in her lap, she was just as confused about what happened as I was, and she began to question me.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "What do you think killed all those scientist?"

Me: "I don't know honey, I'm not sure if I want to find out."

Phoebe: "Do you think we'll ever see Robert again?"

Me: "They left us to die, I can only guess he assumes we're dead, so I doubt he'll come for us again."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "Bastard, could of atleast taken us with him."

Phoebe: "Maybe he just didn't have enough time, or he forgot about us with all the commotion going on."

Phoebe: "Cj, we were both out cold, and he had to evacuate the rest of the base as well."

Me: "Why do you keep defending him if you don't like him?"

She put Mouser down on the floor, the little rat wandered around the room.

Mouser: "Bidoof, Bi."

Phoebe: "I'm not defending him, I'm just trying to suggest that maybe he's not as bad as you think he is."

Me: "Honey, thats basically defending him."

Phoebe: "Oh, um sorry then."

Phoebe: "But still."

Phoebe: "He lost his entire family Cj, and now he lost his job as well, he probably thinks he let them down."

Phoebe: "I doubt he's mentally stable right now."

Me: "Your right."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Wait a minute."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "If Robert thinks we're dead."

Me: "He'll send somebody tell my parents that I'm dead."

Phoebe: "So we should probably go home then."

Me: "Well just so my parents know I'm still alive."

Me: "Its about a 3 day trip though by car."

Phoebe: "Well, you don't want them to worry now do you?"

Me: "Not really."

Phoebe: "Cj just give me a second."

Me: "What?"

She teleported out of the room and teleported back in just a few seconds later with that helmet thing in her hands.

Me: "You brought that with you?"

Phoebe: "Well, just in case you know."

She put the helmet on.

Phoebe: "I've been to your home before so I don't need an image."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

Me: "Just be careful."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you, don't go anywhere ok?"

Me: "Why would I ever do that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "You say that alot."

Phoebe: "So do you."

She teleported out, into my house, badly scaring my parents who were watching tv. After the awkwardness of the situation dissipated, she explained to them that both me and her were doing fine, and if anyone said we were dead, we weren't and are actually perfectly safe. My parents asked when I would come back, but she couldn't answer. The entire thing took about 20 minutes. Meanwhile Mouser started screaming at me for no reason in a high pitched screech that sounded somewhat like a rabbit, I had no idea what it wanted and was somewhat confused and highly annoyed. I covered my ears for 20 minutes or so until Phoebe finally teleported back. She took off the helmet, Mouser stopped screaming and immediately ran up to her, as if nothing happened.

Phoebe: "What's wrong Cj? Still affraid of bidoofs?"

Me: "Oh good your back."

Me: "That thing has been screaming at me ever since you left."

Phoebe: "What? Really?"

She picked up Mouser and hugged it. Then she finally returned it.

Phoebe: "It's jealous of you."

Me: "What? You mean?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, not like that."

Me: "Good or else I'm going too..."

Phoebe: "Kill him?"

I pulled her over to me and hugged her.

Me: "No one comes between me and my baby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We kissed.

Me: "How'd it go?"

Phoebe: "Good, they know we're both ok."

Me: "Good."

I kissed her again.

Me: "We should probably go to bed, it's getting late."

She kicked her shoes off and we layed down in bed next to each other. I shut the lights off.

Phoebe: "It's still daylight where you live."

Me: "Cool."

Me: "Goodnight Baby."

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

We kissed again, she snuggled up to me and we fell asleep a few minutes later.


	40. The Glitch Part 1

Chapter 40\The glitch Part1

I got up before she did, I took a shower and while I was in the shower, she got up, and went downstairs to look for something to eat. A few minutes later I got out of the shower. I noticed she wasn't in the room anymore so I went to look for her. She used telepathy to contact me.

Phoebe: "_I'm just downstairs Cj._"

So I go dressed and headed downstairs. At this point, I was still fairly tired. She was just standing around in the lobby, waiting for me.

Me: "Morning baby."

Phoebe: "Good morning."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "There isn't anything to eat here Cj."

Me: "Really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, everything is empty."

Me: "There was a gas station a few miles back, we can go there and see if they have anything."

Phoebe: "Might as well."

Phoebe: " Actually, why don't you just go ok?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to go take a shower."

Me: "You want anything?"

Phoebe: "You know what I like don't you?"

Me: "Um...no not really."

Me: "Rage candy bars?"

Phoebe: "Cj, thats not even..-realization- oh...fine I'll go with you."

She hugged me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "If you really can't stand to go without me."

Phoebe: "Besides, I don't know what I'd do around here without you anyway."

She kissed me. Then she backed away.

Phoebe: "Just let me take a shower first ok?"

Me: "Ok..."

We both went back up to the room we were staying in, she went into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on.

I turned on the Tv. Nothing but snowflakes appeared on the screen across all channels. The emergency news was usually on Channel 13, ironic huh? I could only assume the Tv was broken or something, so I turned it off. A few minutes later she got out of the shower, her breast uncovered like usuall. I couldn't help but stair.

Phoebe: "Cj stop stairing at me."

-dazed- Me: "Your so beautiful."

Phoebe: "I know, but seriously."

Me: "Ok fine."

I looked the other way, out the window, down into the empty parking lot below.

Phoebe: "We can't have sex right now Cj, we have to stay alert."

Me: "I know that."

Me: "But why can't I just?"

I heard her towel drop to the floor as she started to dress herself. I wanted to look, I wanted too, but I didn't want to anger her either.

Phoebe: "Because honey, anymore, you can turn me on just by looking at me."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I love you that much."

Me: "Honey. I didn't know that you could get aroused so easily."

Phoebe: "Only by the ones we love."

And then I realized something.

Me:"Your making this up."

Phoebe: "You can tell?"

Me: "Um, apparently."

Phoebe: "Fine, Cj I just don't want you to stare at me is that too much to ask?"

Me: "No not really, but you didn't have to lie about it."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj."

Phoebe: "You can look now."

I turned around, she was fully dressed in one of her many dresses, this one was green, like her hair.

Me: "Wow, you look great."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "But my nails don't match."

Me: "So?"

I hugged her.

Me: "Look honey, stop lying so much ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I'm sorry for stairing."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, I know."

We kissed.

Me: "Lets go find some breakfast."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So, obviously we left the hotel and went to the gas station a few miles down the road. There wasn't much there, most of the candybars had melted do to a lack of power to keep the building's air conditioner system running. There was soda, but it was warm, oh well, we took what we could find, a few candybars, chips and soda was all that we could find that was edible. So we sat down at a table inside the main building and ate our meager breakfast. Until all of a sudden, Phoebe stood up, and staired off into the distance .

Me: "Something wrong?"

Phoebe: "Something's comming."

I went outside to the skyline to get the M16, I looked through the scope, I scanned the horizon, until I saw the glitch. Slowly hovering towards us.

Me: "What the hell is that?"

Phoebe: "Its not a pokemon, but its not of this world either."

I waited for it to get a little closer before I took a few shots at it, the bullets harmlessly passed through it, and it just kept comming.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "Try throwing a shadow ball at it, please?"

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Her hands glowed as she formed a shadow ball, which she then through at the glitch, the ball disintegrated on contact with it and it kept comming. It was within a few hundred yards of us now.

Me: "What the hell?"

I fired several more shots at it, all in vain, as it continued to hover towards us at a very slow pace.

Phoebe: "Cj maybe we should leave."

Me: "Yes we should."

Staying here was suicide, nothing we were doing was causing it any harm. We quickly gathered up some supplies and left the gas station, heading east. The thing changed direction and moved towards us at a slightly faster speed then it had been, but the skyline was still faster, and it eventually disappeared over the horizon, and we continued heading east down the highway.

Me: "What the heck was that thing?"

Phoebe: "It has similiar thoughtwaves to a psychic type, but something's off about it."

Me: "If it was a psychic type your shadowball should've brought it down."

Me: "And my bullets went through it like it was some sort of ghost."

Phoebe: "But its neither of those things."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "How are we supposed to fight it Cj?"

Me: "We avoid it until we figure out how to deal with it."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Thats the best we can do for now."

Me: "Honey, its fairly obvious this thing was the reason they abandoned us at the FBPM."

Me: "Where else could it of come from?"

Phoebe: "Its not from the game."

Me: " Hell they blew up the FBPM headquarters to try to stop this thing and it still survived."

Me: "My best guess is its some sort of glitch."

Phoebe: "It has the head of a celebi."

Me: "That must be it, the scientist at the FBPM tried to generate a celebi that could time travel, so they modified its code, but they didn't do it right, like usual, and instead of a normal, time traveling celebi, they generated this abomination instead."

Me: "Its body kind of looks like that of the old missingno glitches from gen 1."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Pokemon red and blue."

She was born in a gen 4 game, so she knew very little of other generations of games before her own.

Me: "It was before your time."

Me: "Anyway the missingno glitch wasn't really a pokemon and existed purely out of an error in the game's code."

Me: "Usually it caused the game to go haywire because it was a glitch and never intended to be used."

Phoebe: "How do you get rid of it in the game?"

Me: "Well if by some miracle it didn't completely screw the game up, you could always start a new game."

Phoebe: "We're not in the game Cj."

Me: "I know."

Me: "It obviously must have some sort of code though."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "If we could get it to go back inside the computer we could delete it."

Phoebe: "Cj, thats crazy."

Phoebe: "There's no way we could do that."

Me: "I know, so for now, we run."

Phoebe: "Do think it stopped chasing us?"

Me: "I doubt it, back at the gas station it was heading right for us, although slowly."

Me: "Things never come right towards you unless they want you for some reason."

Me: "And then it changed course to follow us when we left."

Phoebe: "So its hunting us?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "And what's with these thought waves from it that your picking up?"

Phoebe: "They're very faint, almost nonexistent, and at a very low frequency."

Me: "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe: "It shouldn't be able to move, it should be unconcious."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Well its a glitch, it probably doesn't have much of a brain."

Phoebe: "It still knows enough to follow us though."

Me: "Well its probably running on basic functions."

Me:" Like some sort of zombie."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "It means we have to stay away from it until we figure out how to stop it for good."

Me: "Because its not going to stop following us until it's dead."

Phoebe:"Maybe we should try to find Robert."

Me: "He probably left on a plane to who knows where."

Phoebe: "yeah."

Me: "And besides, if he thinks we're dead, I want it to stay that way."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We kept driving down the highway, a few hours later, we came across a small town on the border of the safe zone, the guards let us through no problem. I requested to meet with their squad leader, to warn them about the glitch. We walked into his office and sat down next to eachother, not sure what to expect.

Me: "You guys have to leave."

Squad Leader: "Why?"

Phoebe: "There's a thing comming."

For the first time ever, no one commented on how she could talk. Somewhat surprising me.

Squad Leader: "What kind of thing?"

Phoebe: "We don't know exactly?"

Squad Leader: "Is it a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Um, sort of, but not really."

Squad Leader: "Then what the heck is it?"

Me: "I think the best way to explain it is that its some sort of glitch."

Squad Leader: "Like a video game glitch."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Ok look, this thing, bullets passed right through it, and not even her powers could harm it."

Squad Leader: "She's a gardevoir right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Squad Leader: "Good, I wasn't sure cause of her clothes."

Squad Leader: "And her hair is alot longer than a normal gardevoir's"

Me: "Yeah, she's just trying to look more human."

Squad Leader: "So she's wearing human clothes?"

Me: "Well, yeah."

Squad Leader: "Ok."

Me: "Anyway, we couldn't find anyway to harm this thing, and we're pretty sure its hostile."

Squad Leader: "Do you have any proof?"

I wasn't sure if they knew about the FBPM or not so I kinda lied.

Me: "We saw some guys blow up a building in an effort to kill this thing, and it survived."

Phoebe: "_Why did you say it like that_?"

Me: "_I'm not sure if they know about the FBPM or not, so i thought it would be best if I didn't mention it._"

Phoebe: "_Ok_."

Squad Leader: "Do you have any idea when its supposed to be here?"

And then Phoebe's genius started to show.

Phoebe: "At its current speed it should be here around noon tomarrow."

Me: "_What_?"

Phoebe: "_It's just a guess_."

Me: "_Really again with the lying_?"

Phoebe: "_It's not a lie its a guess_."

Me: "_But you said it like it was a fact_."

Squad Leader: "Ok, we'll have all our men standing outside the town by tomarrow, ready to kill this thing."

Me: "No wait!"

Phoebe: "Sir staying here is suicide, we tried to kill it but neither my powers, nor Cj's bullets could hurt it."

Squad Leader: "Wait a minute, Cj? Are you thee Cj?"

-Sarcastically- Me: "_Nice going Phoebe, Nice going_."

Squad Leader: "Well are you?"

Me: "Yeah, I'm that Cj allright."

Squad Leader: "And you couldn't kill this thing?"

Me: "Nope."

Squad Leader: "Damn, allright, if you say so, we'll be out of here by dusk then."

Phoebe: "_Heheheehe, Cj_."

Me: "_Don't say it, do not say it_."

Phoebe: "_Well then kiss me stupid_."

Me: "_In front of him, are you kidding_?"

Phoebe: "_Ok fine_."

She leaned over and kissed me, in full view of the squad leader. My cheeks flashed red, it has been awhile since I was this embarassed.

Squad Leader: "Huh? So the rumors are true, you are planning on marrying your gardevoir."

Phoebe: "Nope, we're already married."

Squad Leader: "Is that so?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, tell him Cj."

-embarassed- Me: "Yes we're married, to eachother, now can we please just make with the evacuation?"

Squad Leader: "Um yeah sure, hold on."

He picked up his phone and dialed a number, he placed his hand over the speaker.

Squad Leader: "You guys can go now, I got some phone calls to make."

So we left the squad leader's office. I was a little angry with her.

-almost angry- Me: "What the hell was that about?"

Me: "Have you no shame?"

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, whats wrong?"

Me: "You, embarassing the crap outta me like that."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You know what."

-almost crying- Phoebe: "I'm so sorry Cj, I didn't think you'd get so embarassed."

I could see she was about to cry, my anger disapeared.

Me: "Well it's just awkward you know, that really wasn't at all appropriate for this situation."

Phoebe: "Well I'm sorry, I just wanted him to know that we're in love."

Me: "Why does he need to know that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-almost crying-Phoebe:"Don't you love me?"

I put my arms around her and kissed her. No one was around to watch.

Me:"Of course I love you baby, but there's still people out there who may not aprove of our love, and I'd rather they not know."

-sincerly- Me: "These things take time honey, people have to adjust."

-sincerly- Me: Some of them still don't think your human enough."

Me: "Just give it time."

Phoebe: "Ok, Cj, I'm so sorry."

-sincerly- Me: "Oh honey, it's ok, it will all work out in the end."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you baby, I always will, ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Now cmon let's go."

And then something weird happened, that time travel guy I met in Japan appeared before us out of nowhere.

-confused- Phoebe: "What the? Humans can teleport?"

Phoebe didn't know who this guy was, but I did.

Time travel guy: "Um, no."

Me: "Whats up this time?"

Phoebe: "You've met before?"

Me: "While you were asleep, way back in Japan."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Time travel guy: " This monster you are running from, it cannot be stopped by normal means."

Me: "Yeah, we already know that."

Time travel guy: "The only way to destroy it is to turn it back into data."

Me: "Mhm, but the real question is how?"

Time travel guy: "There's a machine, but it is very far away from here."

Me: "Well where is it?"

Time travel guy: "Back at my house, in japan."

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Great, we're going back to japan."

Time travel guy: "Come along, we must hurry."

Time travel guy: "Follow me."

We followed him down the hall, he opened a door, walked through, and immediately disapeared.

-confused- Phoebe: "What the?"

Me: "I know, even I don't understand how the hell he does that."

Me: "Come on honey."

I took her hand and walked through the doorway, we instantly teleported to somewhere in Tokyo.

-confused- Phoebe: "What the?"

Time travel guy: "Welcome back."

Me: "So where is this machine you were telling us about?"

Time travel guy: "Oh, yes, um, follow me."

Phoebe: "Cj what the heck is going on?"

Me: "He's giving us a machine to beat the glitch thingy."

Phoebe: "But how did he?"

Me: "I don't know, I don't know if I want to know."

Phoebe: "Should I read his mind?"

Me: "Probably not the best idea."

Phoebe: "Who is this guy?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Can we trust him?"

Me: "He hasn't done us any wrong so far."

We finally arrived at the guy's house. He showed us inside, we went into the basement and he showed us the machine. It was a large portal like thing, that took up most of the room. Was was strange is that there were small slots in the side for Gameboy advanced and nintendo Ds games.

Time Travel guy: "This is, my greatest invention."

Me: "Whats it do?"

Time travel guy: "It allows things from this world, to enter their world."

Phoebe: "You mean the video game world?"

Time travel guy: "Correct."

He plugged the machine in, and pressed a button on the control panel. He inserted a fire red cartridge into the appropriate slot on the machine and pressed another button. A bright green vortex appeared in the portal.

Time travel guy: "Feel free to enter."

Me: "Well honey?"

Phoebe: "We can always get back out if we go in right?"

Time travel guy: "Why of course dear, its a two way portal."

Me: "Well baby what do we have to lose?"

Phoebe: "Not much I guess."

We held hands as we walked into the portal together. The video game world, looked alot different then I expected, in fact, it looked alot like the normal world, except it was sunny, and cheerful. I figured we were somewhere in kanto. The time travel guy entered the game behind us.

Time travel guy: "This isn't actually kanto by the way, its a small hack I made for demonstration purposes."

Time travel guy: "It's really just an empty field."

Phoebe: "What does platinum look like in here?"

Time travel guy: "You see it looks just like the real world, but there are a few differences."

He pointed to some tall grass just ahead of us."

Time travel guy: "Go ahead, walk through the grass."

Me: "Um ok."

Phoebe:" How come my powers don't work here?"

Time travel guy: "Its a thing with the code, it doesn't think your a gardevoir so it just classified you as a human NPC."

Phoebe: "Well atleast something thinks I'm human.

Me: "So we're all just NPCs?"

Time travel guy: "Well according to the game's code we are."

Phoebe: "I'll get my powers back when we go back to the human world right?"

Time travel guy: "Of course."

Time travel guy: "Now -my real first name-, not "Cj", go into the grass."

Me: "How do you know my real name?"

Time travel guy: "You told me it 40 years from now."

Me: "Oh, ok."

The tall grass looked realistic, but still fairly strange, it was cut in perfect squares, like mine craft, but it looked, and felt like actual grass, it was about up to my knees. Phoebe stayed back, unsure of what would happen. I knew a pokemon would appear somehow, but how? After a few seconds of walking in the grass, I found myself in a meadow, from Phoebe's perspective, it looked like I had simply vanished.

Phoebe: "Where did he go?"

Time travel guy: "He has encountered a wild pokemon."

Phoebe: "Will he come back?"

Time travel guy: "Of course, if not we can find him at the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Across from me, on the other side of the meadow, was a puny rattata. It just stood there and staired at me. No healthbar, or level indicators appeared or options like there was in the game. Well I guess technically we were in the game, but you know what I mean. Well I could think of nothing else to do, so I sent out Hellblade, which was just the pokeball I got out of my pocket. I told HellBlade to use fire blast, the rattata got burned to a crisp, and strangely the body disapeared. With nothing else to do, I returned HellBlade, and almost immediately after he was back in his ball, I found myself back in the tall grass. That was one of the strangest experiences of my life, I walked out of the tall grass, not wanting another confusing battle with a pokemon. Phoebe was glad to see me again.

Me: "That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Phoebe ran up to me and hugged me.

Phoebe: "Oh good he's back!"

Me: "Hey baby you miss me?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We kissed.

Time travel guy: "ehem?"

Me: "Sorry, wasup?"

Time travel guy: " Thats how wild encounters work here, I know it feels strange at first but you get used to it after awhile."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:" Can we leave now? I don't like being without my powers."

Time travel guy: "Of course, follow me."

He pressed a button on his watch, and the green portal appeared before us again. We followed him through it, back into the basement of his house.

Me: "You get your powers back honey?"

Phoebe: "_Mhm_."

Time travel guy: "You need to get this machine to California."

Time travel guy: "From there you must lead the glitch into it, and then destroy the game cartridge."

Time travel guy: "Unfortunately, I can't take this machine with me through the time portals."

Phoebe: "And Cj is not flying another plane."

Me: "Oh cmon."

Me: "How else are we supposed to get back to California?"

Time travel guy: "She must teleport it back."

Time travel guy: "See you forty years from now."

Me: "Hey wait don't !"

He walked up the stairs and disappeared without giving any further explanation.

Phoebe: "He just left?"

Me: "Yep."

She looked around the room, and found another one of those helmet things on one of the many shelves. She walked over to the shelf and picked it up.

Phoebe: "Hey look Cj, I found another one of those helmets that amplify my powers."

Me: "Hmm, how many of those things are there?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

She walked back over to the portal machine after putting the helmet on, and placed her left hand on it.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, take my hand."

Me: "Ok."

I grabbed her outstretched hand.

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We should probably unplug the machine first."

Phoebe: "Oh, um yeah, maybe."

The machine was still on, and the spinning green vortex was still..well, spinning. I walked over to the wall outlet and unplugged the machine, the vortex faded out and the machine went silent.

Phoebe: "Ok are we ready to go now or not?"

I took her hand again.

Me: "Yeah, lets go."

She closed her eyes, a bright light flashed, we found ourselves in the middle of a street just outside the building we were in earlier with the squad leader's office inside. I looked at the sun's position, it was still sometime in the afternoon. We couldn't have been gone for more than an hour. My theory was confirmed when the squad leader left the building, and walked over to us.

Squad Leader: "Ok I sent out the order to evacuate this city."

Squad Leader: "What the heck is this thing?"

Me: "Its a machine that can kill the thing that your evacuating the city for."

Squad Leader: "Oh ok, how's it work?"

Me: "I have no idea."

Phoebe: "I read the guy's thoughts, and I still couldn't understand it."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "He used all these long words I've never heard before in my relatively short life."

Me: "Weird."

Phoebe: "Just because I can read people's thoughts doesn't mean I understand what they're thinking about Cj."

Me: "That kinda makes sense."

Phoebe: "If I read his thought long enough, to figure out the meaning of each of the words, maybe I could understand, but he left so quickly I didn't have near enough time."

Me: "Ok, lets get this thing set up."

Me: "We need an extension cord."

Squad Leader: There's a hardware store a few blocks from here, I have to go."

Me: "Ok bye."

Phoebe: "bye."

The Squad leader got in a Humvee that was parked across the street and drove off to another part of the city, probably to help with the evacuation.

Me: "Ok, I guess we should just go get the extension cord then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Well we walked down the street until we came across the hardware store, she unlocked the door with her powers and we went inside. The Store was fairly large and had one large room and a small lumberyard out back. It had no power, and it was dark inside. A display on one of the counters had some flashlights, I tried to turn them one, trying to find one with batteries that weren't dead, I found one and took it with me. I told Phoebe to look through the right half of the store. While I took the flashlight and headed for the left. I began to hear the forboding sound of buzzing flies accompanied by the also forboding smell of rotten flesh, and then I saw something disturbing, there was a dead machoke with a chainsaw sticking out of its chest, in the middle of the first isle, it had been dead for awhile and was starting to rot, the floor was stained red from blood and it was covered in hundreds of flies. Trying my best to ignore the smell and block out that vision from my mind, I headed down the first aisle, carefully stepping over the mutilated corpse. The aisle was full of mostly powertools, including chainsaws, but no extension cords, so, hesitantly I headed to the adjacent aisle on the left, then I realized I could get through it faster by reading the signs instead of walking through the hole aisle. But before I could even look at the sign, Phoebe called out to me.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yes love?"

Phoebe: "I think I found what we're looking for."

I headed over to where she was at, a few aisles over to the right."

Phoebe: "Is this it?"

She held up an extension cord, neatly coiled it a package.

Me: "Um yeah."

Phoebe: "Can we go now?"

Me: " Um wait just a sec."

Me: "We should probably get a generator as well, just in case there isn't one near where the portal is."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Lets see if we can find one."

Phoebe: "I saw some, follow me."

So she led me to the back of the store where there were some portable generators on display, chained to the shelves so nobody could steal them very easily. There were also some in boxes under the shelf, but parts of those had to be assembled, and I didn't want to spend the time putting one together using tools in the shop, and it would be hard to carry that bulky ass box all the way back to the portal. She probably could of carried it easily with her powers but I didn't want her to get too tired.

Me: "Can you cut the chain?"

Phoebe: "I'm not that good with metal."

Phoebe: "I guess I could just shoot it."

-confused- Me: "What?"

She pulled out a pistol from her purse and shot the chain with it, breaking the chain and shocking me.

-surprised- Me: "Where the hell did you get that?"

Phoebe: "Um the FBPM, sorry I guess your not used to me having guns huh?"

Me: "Um, no not really."

Phoebe: "Alot has changed since you left Cj."

-while putting the gun back in her purse- -cutely- Phoebe: "But our love hasn't."

Me: "Honey, just tell me before you do something like that again."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I pulled the generator down off the shelf, and we walked out of the store, she carried the extension cord while I pulled the generator behind me. We stopped at a gas station that was somewhere between the hardware store and where we left to portal in order to fill up the generator. I used capnmagnum to power the pumps like I used to do. And then we walked the rest of the way back to the portal. When we got there I connected one end of the extension cord to the portal and another end to the generator. After pulling the cord on the generator a few times it finally started, but the portal did not turn on. Strangely the generator had the right connections for the portal to work.

Me: "Oh what now?"

Phoebe: "He pressed a button remember?"

Me: "Yeah but which one?"

Phoebe: "I think it was this one."

She pressed one of the buttons on the portal's control panel. A whiring noise was heard and the vortex appeared within the arc of the portal, just as it had done before.

Me:"Nice going honey."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Thanks Cj."

Me: "Now that we know that it works, shut it off because we aren't going to need it till tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She pressed another button and the portal turned off once again, then I shut the generator off as well.

Me: "Ok tomarrow, we find this thing, and we lead it into the portal, I'll take the skyline and drive out west until I see it, then I'll lead it back here."

Phoebe: "And what am I suposed to do."

Me: "Well since you aparently know how to run this thing, I need you to turn it on and basically watch over it, make sure nothing else goes inside, until I lead the thing here, I'm going to go inside, and hope that thing follows me in, and that I can get around that thing inside the game and come back out, and when that happens, I need you to turn the portal off and destroy the cartridge."

Me: "Did you get all that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, just be careful honey."

Me: "I'll try."

Phoebe: "I don't have any powers in there I can't help you if you get in trouble."

Me: "I know, I got my own pokemon though."

Phoebe: "And who says its possible to kill in the game world?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Lets just find somewhere to stay for the night ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We went up the road and found a house on the west side of the town. It was in fairly good condition (alot of the other houses were badly damaged do to fighting).

Me: "Is this place ok?"

Phoebe: "I don't care Cj, we're just spending the night here anyway."

Me: "Allright then, cmon lets go."

So we went inside the house.

Phoebe: "Yeah, this place will do."

Me: "Seems fine to me."

Phoebe: "No power."

The sun was begining to set. I looked in the fridge, hoping to find something to eat, but I was only greeted by the foul smell of rotten food. There was a cream soda, so I took it and shut the door.

Me: "Dam no food."

I opened the can and took a drink, it was warm, and despite being in a fridge full of rotten food for god knows how long, it still taste surprisingly good.

Phoebe: "We still got some candybars in the car."

Me: "I miss having real food."

Phoebe: "I've never had real food."

Me: "Um honey? The FBPM served real food."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Sick of nothing but chips and candybars, I just drank the soda, that was the hardest part of this disaster, the scarcity of a decent meal, we did our best with what we could find, but usually candybars were the only thing we could find that was still good enough to eat, meat was rare, as most of it had spoiled do to a lack of power to keep it cool. Milk was also rare in the same sense. And alot of other things were rare because the ingredients to make them, such as milk and eggs, were rare. So most of the time, we had various candybars, various soda and water-based drinks, bottled water, and various kinds of potato and corn chips. Sometimes, a simple can of soup seemed to be the closest thing you could have to a real meal, and after looking through the kitchen cubbards of this house, a few cans of soup, a can opener, and a box of matches is what I found. Fortunately, this house had a gas stove, so it didn't need electricity to run, and after turning the gas on, and lighting a match, I managed to light one of the burners on the stove.

Me: "I guess we can have soup."

Phoebe: "You think its still good?"

Me: "I heard this stuff keeps for quite awhile."

I found a pot, opened one of the cans and dumped the contents into it. I never made soup before, so I had no idea what I was doing.

Eventually the contents began to boil, so I stirred them around, that was really the only thing I could think to do.

Once again skipping the rest of yet another cooking session, we sat at the table, to a hot bowl of soup that I hoped I made correctly. I never had soup before either, but at this point I was so sick of candybars and chips, that I really didn't care, I never touched vegetables in my life, but right now, I didn't care.

We were now staring at a bowl full of a brownish liquid with pieces of beef mixed with vegetables in it. Neither of us sure whether we wanted to try it or not.

-unsure- Phoebe: "Cj, you didn't have to make this."

Me: "Its better than candybars isn't it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know I haven't tried it yet."

Me: "Me neither."

Phoebe: "To be honest I'm kind of scared to."

Me: "So am I."

Phoebe: "It just looks disgusting."

Me: "I know right?"

-awkward silence-

Phoebe: "So are you going to try it first or do I have to?"

Me: "I don't know?"

We stared at eachother in silence, eventually the sun went down and it got dark, so we had to get some candles to light up the house. And then we just returned to the table.

Me: "Um its probably going to get cold."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

After stairing at eachother in awkward silence for another minute or so, I finally broke out in laughter, she followed.

-laughing- Me: "This is completely ridiculous."

-laughing- Phoebe: "I know."

-laughing- Me: "Should we just try it together?"

-laughing- Phoebe: "Do we even have to try it?"

-laughing- Me: "Well I already made it it's kind of a waste just to leave it here."

-joyfullysighs- Phoebe: "I guess."

I put my spoon up to my mouth.

Me: "Are you with me?"

Phoebe: "Um, yeah I guess."

She did the same.

Me: "On three?"

Phoebe: "mhm."

Me: "One."

Me: "Two."

-reluctantly- Me: "Three."

We put the spoon, and the liquid they contained into our mouths. We both struggled to keep the now lukewarm liquid down, but it went down.

Me: "Well that was...interesting."

Phoebe: "It wasn't really that bad, just a bit cold."

Me: "Well then you shoud've eaten it while it was hot."

Phoebe: "I know that."

Me: "Atleast we got over it."

Phoebe: "Yeah after stairing at eachother for almost an hour."

Another 5 minutes passed and we ended up finishing the soup.

Me: "I don't know if it was actually that good or if its just cause I haven't had anything different in so long."

Phoebe: "It's probably the later."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Allright I guess we should just go to bed then?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Unless you want me tonight."

Me: "Nah,I have another idea."

-defensive- Phoebe: "What another girl? Cj you promised you wouldn't."

She stood up, various plates clattered on the table, she almost threatened to use her powers on me.

Me: "Honey, calm down."

-somewhat iritated- Phoebe: "Then what is it?"

Me: "I'll tell you if you calm down."

-angry- Phoebe: "Or I could just read your mind."

-sighs- Me: " Fine."

Upon realizing what I was actually going to say, she became sorry for being so defensive and even downright angry with me.

-sorry- Phoebe: "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

Me: "Why the hell did you get so defensive like that?"

Me: "Honey seriously."

Phoebe: "I don't know, its just, Cj, the thought of you with another, after not seeing you in so long."

Me: "Honey, I would never do that to you. I promise."

Me: "Cmon lets just go to bed, where there's less thing for you to throw at me if you make anymore crazy assumptions."

Phoebe: "You forgive me though right?"

Phoebe: "I forgave you when you thought I didn't love you."

Me: "I never threatened to kill you though."

Phoebe: "Cj, I didn't threaten you, I would never."

Me: "Your arms were glowing, like were going to snap my neck if I said anything stupid."

-crying-Phoebe: "Cj, I'm sorry."

-crying- Phoebe: "Don't leave me."

I looked at her, somewhat in disbelief.

Me: "Honey, I would never leave you, I don't care if you are my light or not, we are in love, you are my wife, I will not, no, I can not just leave you like that."

-crying- Phoebe: "You did once."

Me: "Baby that wasn't by choice."

I held her, she cried loudly.

Me: "Honey, its ok, I forgive you, just."

-crying- Phoebe: "I thought you were dead, and then you came back, and now I'm just as corrupt as you."

Her crying had broughten me to tears as well.

-crying- Me: "Honey, I don't believe that, I refuse to believe your not the same girl I fell in love with, you just went through alot while I was gone, it'll be ok."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm so sorry."

I pulled myself together, if nothing but to try to get her to do the same.

Me: "Cmon honey, lets just go to bed, it will be better in the morning, and we got stuff to do tomarrow."

So we found the bedroom, she was still upset, I held her close in bed while she cried. She was deeply upset, because of her own actions. I whispered to her over and over.

-whisper- Me: "I will never leave you, I will never betray you."

-whisper- Me: "Don't be affraid."

-crying- Phoebe: "But what if you die again?"

-whisper- Me: "I will always love you."

-whisper- Me: "I will always love you."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because you are the only one for me."

-crying- Phoebe: "And what do you expect in return?"

Me: "Only that you do the same."

-crying- Phoebe: "I'm not sure if..."

Me: "shhhhhh, you already have."

-realization- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, now I know how you felt all this time before."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Not being worthy of my affections."

Me: "Oh honey"

I gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and then I hugged her.

Phoebe: "I'll always love you Cj."

Me: "I'll always love you too baby."

Phoebe: "And I will never leave you or betray you."

Unfortunately what she said next brought her to tears once again.

-crying- Phoebe: "And I will never threaten to use my powers on you again."

-crying- Phoebe: "I could've hurt you."

Me: "But honey you didn't."

-crying- Phoebe: "I don't want these poweres anymore Cj."

Me: "Baby no."

-crying- Phoebe: "Not if I could hurt you with them."

Me: "No, no,no,no."

-crying- Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "First off, I'm not even sure if its possible for you to lose them, secondly just no."

-crying- Phoebe: "But why?"

Me: "Because you're perfect the way you are."

Me: "I'm not afraid of you honey."

Me: "You're more afraid of yourself then I am."

Me: "Just calm down honey."

Me: "And never forget what I said."

-crying- Phoebe: "What was that?"

Me: "I will always love you, and I will never leave and or betray you."

Me: "Remember that, and all will be fine."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj."

Me: "Now please, just stop crying, I need to get some sleep."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Can you hold me just a little longer?"

Me: "Oh honey of course."

So she fell asleep in my arms, I managed to fall asleep as well, though it was hard with that horn thing of hers poking me in the chest, ahwell, it was worth it just to see her happy.


	41. The glitch part 2

Chapter 41\The glitch Part2

Morning came. I woke up, I was still holding her tight, she was asleep. I didn't want to leave her alone in bed, so I gently woke her up.

-softly- Me: "Honey, cmon, its morning now we got stuff to do."

-softly- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

She open her soft, crimson, eyes. And gazed at me intently.

Me: "Are you feeling any better?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Me: "Are you going to take a shower or.."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I can't there's no power, remember?"

Me: "Oh yeah..."

Me: "Well I guess we should get up then."

She put her arm on my shoulder, unwilling to let me go.

Phoebe: "Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

Me: "Honey, we already went over this in Japan."

Phoebe: "I know, but."

Me: "Honey, the glitch could be here at any minute, we need to get going before it arrives."

Phoebe: "I want you Cj."

Me: "I want you too, but now is just not the time."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll just have to wait right?"

Phoebe: "Tonight maybe?"

Me: "If all goes well."

Me: "Then yes tonight."

Phoebe: "Good."

We kissed, and then we finally got out of bed. We got dressed, I had a soda, and the we got in the skyline and drove back to the portal. I went over a few more details of the plan with her.

Me :"Ok honey, when I lure this thing here, I want you as far away from this thing as possible. Until it goes through the portal, understand?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because it might stop chasing me and go after you. I don't know, but I don't want to risk it."

Me: "Just teleport away somewhere, where you can see the portal, ok?"

Me: "And then teleport back, and wait for me to leave."

Me: "And when that happens, shut it down."

Phoebe: "Ok, what are you going to do?"

Me: "I'm going to take the car and go west a little ways until I come across this thing."

We both got out of the car.

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Whatever you do, just promise me you won't get yourself killed again."

Phoebe: " I don't want to watch you die again Cj."

Me: "Honey, I promise."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Because last time I asked you to promise something like that you said you don't make promises you can't keep."

Me: "Well what exactly do you want me to say baby?"

Phoebe: "Just don't die."

Me: "Ok, then."

I kissed her.

Me: "Just make sure your nowhere near this portal, or the entire street for that matter when I get back."

Phoebe:"Ok."

I got back in the skyline and took off towards the west.

Phoebe turned the portal on, then she teleported away to somewhere overlooking the portal, remaining vigilante that nobody else wondered into it. I headed out of the city, carefully scanning the horizon for any sign of the glitch. A half hour passed before I finally came acrossed it. It stared at me with its souless eyes and began to chase me, it could only travel at about 30mph, so after quickly turning around, that's how fast I went in order to keep it behind me. One hour of extremely slow driving later I finally got back to the city. As I was approaching the portal, I sped up to get a little more of a lead on it, so I could get out of the car and enter the portal on foot before it caught up to me. I left the car for two reasons, one is because I wasn't entirely sure what would happen to it in the game world, as in the pokemon games there were no cars, the second reason was that I wasn't entirely sure I had enough time to fit the car into the portal, as it would of been a fairly tight fit. I entered the portal, the glitch followed a few seconds later. Then something weird happened, the world changed all different colors, like someone was messing with the pallets, and then the glitch lost its ability to hover, its glitchy body dissapeared, and all of its limbs, including it's head, fell on the virtual ground. I heard a very loud electronic buzzing sound as it fell. It body parts spasmed for a few seconds, then disintegrated, in a similiar manner to the way a digimon would disintegrate in the anime when it was killed. They just pixelated and dissapeared. Then the screech disappeared and the game world seemed to return to normal. Then I realized that I had no way out of here, when we left the game world before, the time travel guy pressed a button on his watch to activate a portal inside the game. Needless to say I did not have said watch.

Me: "Dammit."

10 minutes later, Phoebe, who was now standing right by the portal's control panel. Was starting to wonder what was taking me so long.

Phoebe: "CJ where are you?"

Phoebe: "Wait a minute."

She gazed at the controls, reading the scripts on all the buttons.

Phoebe: "I think its this one."

She pressed one of the buttons.

Meanwhile in the gameworld, the exit portal appeared out of nowhere. I walked out of the portal, the second I did so, Phoebe, following the instructions I gave her, shut it off the second I walked out.

Phoebe: "Is it gone?"

Me: "I think so."

Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "I don't really know it just kind of fell apart and disintegrated."

Phoebe: "So do we even have to destroy the cartridge?"

Me: "Probably should just to be safe."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She used her powers to remove the cartridge from its slot on the machine, and snapped it in half, destroying that little virtual world.

Me: "Well once again, we saved the day."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Sorry you were in there for so long Cj, I had to figure out how to open the portal in the game world."

Me: "So now what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, get lunch?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Do you think we'll ever see Robert, or that japanese guy again?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "You should probably take the cord and generator back to the hardware store."

Phoebe: "Aren't you going to come with me?"

I shut the generator off and grabbed the handle.

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "And actually why don't we take it to the house, so we can have power?"

Me: "I don't know, because the hardware store owner might come back?"

Phoebe:"Maybe, but I'm sure they will be fine with us having just this one generator."

Phoebe: "Its not like anyone can legitamitely buy one anymore anyway."

Me: "Your right."

Phoebe: "I know."

We took the generator back to the house we stayed in last night. Then we went to go find the soldiers and tell them that they could safely move back hearing the news, the soldiers and several refugees began to reinhabit the city, since they were no longer under threat of being killed by the glitch, and the city became a town on the border of the safe zone once again. We stayed in the town for the rest of the day, planning on going back west tommarow.

Me: "Got any ideas of where we should go now?"

Phoebe: "Not really."

Me: "Check out the ruins of the FBPM headquarters?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "I don't know, see what kind of stuff they had in there that we didn't get to see?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, maybe we shouldn't."

Phoebe: "We might run into Robert again."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "You know, maybe we should go back to working for the FBPM."

Phoebe: "Why? I thought you hated it?"

Me: "They had good food, and we never ran out of things to do."

Phoebe: "Well their headquarters is gone now Cj, I don't think they could recover from something like that."

Me:"Yeah."

Phoebe:"I never liked that place much either Cj, besides the food."

Me: "Yeah your right."

Phoebe: "And then they got you killed."

Several hours later, the sun was setting and we were having dinner. I made soup again, because I was still sick of candybars, and once again I was fortunate enough to find a few cans.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Have you ever thought about what we're going to do when this is all over?"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "I mean when there's no longer anything around for us to fight."

Me: "Not really."

Phoebe: "You'll stay with me right?"

Me: "Of course honey."

Me: "Honey I said I would never leave you, you think that only applied to this war?"

Phoebe: "I know it's just, eventually we're going to have to settle down somewhere."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "And when that happens, are we going to go back home, or are we going to stay out here, or, where are we going to go?"

Me: " I don't know."

Phoebe: "Because this war isn't going to last much longer Cj."

Me: "I know."

The war in America was pretty much nearing its end, as most of the rogue pokemon had been killed off. And with the military finally acknowledging that not all pokemon were bad, things were begining to return to normal. However, in other areas around the globe, people were still struggling to survive, and because of this, our mission was not yet over.

Me: "That portal."

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "What if, you and me just went into the game world and beat all the leagues together?"

Phoebe: "Cj we already beat sinnoh together."

Me: "I know, but..."

Phoebe: "Cj, we would be the only intelligent beings in the entire game world anyway."

Me: "What about the NPCs?"

Phoebe:"I'm guessing they'd look human, but would only say their preset lines."

Me: "Lol."

Me: "I thought you said you learned english from them."

Phoebe: "Well I was lying, I actually learned it from you, even before I came to this world."

Phoebe: "Like how I learned Japanese."

Me: "Why do you lie so much?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Because I thought you would be mad at me for reading your mind."

Me: "You usually do anyway."

Phoebe: "No I don't."

Me:" Seriously honey stop lying."

Phoebe: "I'm not lying,"

Phoebe: "I promise."

Phoebe: "And I never break promises."

Me: "Ok fine I believe you."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Phoebe: "Ok anymore Ideas on what we're supposed to do after all this is over?"

Me: "Start a pokemon league in this world?"

Me: "We could be the best!"

Phoebe: "That's actually an interesting idea Cj."

Me: "Hehe, you and me, as gymleaders."

Phoebe: " Taking money from little kids who don't know how to raise pokemon."

Me: "Well, we couldn't win all the time."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "We'd probably have to go easy on them."

Me: "I mean cmon? Are you really going to rip a 8 year old's cherished pokemon to shreds right in front of them?"

Phoebe: "We wouldn't kill it."

Phoebe: "He could just use a revive."

Me: "I'm not too sure honey."

Me: "You were supposed to die back in tokyo."

Me: "And I even had a revive in my pocket."

Me: "Thats what the time travel guy said anyway."

Me: "So maybe there's some times where revives just won't work."

Phoebe: "It worked on rapidash though, and it was in pieces."

Me: "I don't know baby, I just don't know."

Phoebe: "That whole thing that happened in tokyo seems strange to me."

Phoebe: "You and that ghost celebi."

Me: "And Rio."

Phoebe: "I'd rather not remember that part."

Me: "Will we ever know what really happened that night?"

Phoebe: "Probably not."

Phoebe: "Would you even want to know?"

Me: "Not really."

We were done eating so I took the plates to the sink, and then we went upstairs and continued are conversation.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I know I've asked before, but is there ever a chance that, after this is over, that -sighs- we could have kids?"

I didn't know what to say to that.

Me: "Honey..."

Phoebe: "Well?"

Me: " -awkward silence- I don't know ok? -another minute of awkward silence- I don't want to say no, I don't want to say yes, it's just, -another minute of awkward silence- we're so far from that point right now, ok, I want to see, where we're at a few years from now ok? Can you wait that long for an answer?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Me: "Why do you want kids so bad anyway?"

Phoebe: "It's not that I want them Cj, its just I'm wondering what our options are after this."

Me: "You want to raise a family together?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Do you think I could be a good mother?"

What is it with her and these really intimate questions?

I looked into her eyes.

Me: "Honey, you are probably the most sensitive, caring person I've ever met, and if you could learn to control yourself a little more, then I have no doubts you would be an excellent mother."

-joyfully- Phoebe: "You really think so?"

Me: "Honey I know so."

Me: "But another thing, honey, without kids holding us back we could be so much more."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "I don't know, thats why I just want to wait and see."

Me: "Because nothing is ever certain honey."

Me: "And right now, all I need is you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "You said we could have sex tonight Cj if all went well."

Phoebe: "And now that we have power."

Phoebe: "You know I still remember your little plan from last night."

Phoebe: "How you wanted to fuck me in the shower."

Me: "I like where this is going."

Phoebe: "Good so your with me then?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Well cmon lets go."

She was about to stand up.

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Lets start in here first."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

I layed her down on the bed while I kissed her soft white lips.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj."

Me: "You want me to lick ur pussy?"

Phoebe: "Cj? You'd do that for me?"

Me: "Of course, I've done it before haven't I?"

I kissed her neck before kissing her on the lips again. Before slipping my hands underneath her dress to remove her panties, I took her shoes off as well, gently kissing her soft feet before dragging her to the edge of the bed.

Me: "How is it that every part of you is perfect?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I toungued her little pussy while she moaned in delight. She tasted so good.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, oh god."

Phoebe: "I love you Cj, I freaking love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe: " Oh Cj, I can feel my breast grow."

Phoebe: "Don't stop."

a minute or so later.

Phoebe: "Ok that's enough."

She got up and kissed me, while one of her hands reached down for my cock.

Phoebe: "Shall we take a shower now?"

Me: "Can I watch you take off that dress first?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Of course honey."

She slowly took her dress off in a extremely erotic manner. I took my clothes off as well. We were now standing in the bedroom, completely naked.

Me: "Honey, those tits get me every time."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Come here Cj."

She wrapped herself around me, my cock rubbed against her pussy. She was really light, like not even 20lbs or so. She must of been using her powers somehow.

Phoebe: "Take me to the shower."

So I carried her to the shower while we continued to make out.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "You like carrying me around like this?"

Me: "How are you so light?"

Phoebe: "My powers."

Me: "I told you you should keep them."

Phoebe: "hehe, I can still use them for something."

Me: "Mhm."

She got down when we got to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and we got inside, closing the door behind us.

Me: "I love it when the water makes your skin so slick."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

She got on her knees and gently stroked my cock with her hands before she stuck it in her mouth. While warm water rained down on us from above.

Phoebe: "Your cock is so big Cj."

Me: "You've taken it before."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Actually I'm already pretty hard so, why don't you just lay down?"

Phoebe: "On my back?"

Me: "Mhm."

She layed down on her back, the stream of water landing almost squarely on her breast.

Phoebe: "Oh wow."

Me: "You like that?"

Phoebe: "It feels nice."

I got down on my knees, and gently stroked her tits while the water rained down.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Keep rubbing my nipples like that honey it feels great."

I sucked both of her tits before I finally got ready to fuck her.

Phoebe: "You want my pussy Cj?"

Me: "You know I do."

I kissed her, shortly before I slid my wet cock into her even more wet pussy. She moaned while I fucked her. Her pussy was even warmer then the water, which made her skin so slick I could barely hold her breast. After doing it on the floor for about five minutes we got up she leaned against the wall, even though I have no idea how she was able to do that without slipping, her skin was as slick as a bar of soap. She must of been using her powers again. 20 minutes later, we were tied on the floor the water still raining down on us, we held eachother tight, as we kissed eachother so tenderly.

Phoebe: "Cj, you always give me exactly what I want."

Me: "You always do the same for me."

We kissed.

Later when the bond wore off, we shut the shower off and climbed into bed, still naked. We had sex in bed two more times that night, then we finally fell asleep, once again, in eachother's arms.

Over the next few days we kept heading west, staying just ahead of the nat guard. There wasn't much to fight anymore, most of the rogues were either dead, or had become docile and started to live in the wild like regular pokemon. After reaching the west coast we had a discussion. Part of me didn't want this to end, part of me wanted to keep fighting along side her forever, but you know, all good adventures, and even the bad ones, must come to an end eventually. And, as I parked the skyline on that vacant, golden beach. I knew it was time to go home.

Me: "Well I guess this is it."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "I mean there isn't anything left to fight."

Phoebe: "So what do we do now?"

Me: "Go home?"

A few tears were streaming from my eyes.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, what's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing it's just, this entire adventure with you, its been so amazing."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, it's not like this is goodbye."

Me: "I know its just."

Phoebe: "Cj, we did it, we survived, we have the rest of our lives to spend together."

Phoebe: "And now nothing can take you away from me ever again."

Me: "And nothing can take you away from me."

Phoebe: "No more soup, no more candybars, real food."

She took my hand.

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, lets go home."

Me: "Mind if we wait for the nat guard to get here so we can take a plane?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

The next day the nat guard arrived, and upon request they offered us a plane trip back to a city near where I lived. The next day, after roughly 45 minutes of driving. I pulled the skyline into my parent's driveway, to be greeted by my parents and siblings as well as my grand parents, cousins, uncles and aunts. Which was strange because before this my parents very rarely invited anyone over. Later on Phoebe admitted that she tipped them off that we were comming for the first time since we first met, we were home, and we were free. I introduced her to the rest of my family, as my parents already met her earlier. Remarkably they got along well, even though she obviously wasn't human, she was very good at speaking, and was pretty much the life of the party, although some of what she said embarrased me, she knew when she was about to cross the line. Another advantage of her being psychic. After everyone left, The question came up about our marriage and its officialness, which ended in my parents insisting that we have a more elaborate marriage. I asked them how since, she doesn't have any parents to pay for the wedding. And then my parents insisted they would pay. And then I remembered we still had a little under ten grand tucked into the back of the skyline. Wierd when you forget how much money you have when you've gone so long without needing money. So we made arrangements.


	42. Epilogue

Chapter 42\epilogue

That glitch was the last thing we killed before the world began to regain its stability. Phoebe and me became heros, though we normally tried to stay out of the public eye, we went back home the midwest. We never saw Robert again, and to this day we wondered what happened to him and the rest of the scientist who managed to escape the FBPM headquarters. We moved into a vacant house not far from where I originally lived. And we finally had a proper wedding, with my family and even some of my old highschool friends who still lived in the area in attendance, and with much more granduer then the "shotgun" style one we had way back. With nothing left to fight, we could finally be together in peace. But alas, the story is not over, as this is just the begining, Pokemon were getting to be as common in this world as they were in the game world, which forever changed the dynamics of life. Some were still dangerous, others were tame, and Phoebe? She was whatever she wanted to be at any particular moment. But, first and formost, she was my wife, and I was her husband, and we had to face the challenges of this new world together. The evening after our "real" wedding, when all the fanfare was over, we watched as the sun set. Ending the day, and our adventure, but sure enough, a new one was just about to begin. But for now, we celebrated. An hour later we had our reception.

As music began to play from a stereo in the background, I looked into her eyes, she was so amazing, with her new wedding dress, she looked so beautiful, no one could of guessed she was actually a pokemon. It was very hard for me to believe she used to be my pokemon, because, she just wasn't a pokemon to me anymore, she was my wife, and I loved her as such. I was in a tux, I liked wearing tuxes, even though the only other time I wore one was for prom. High school seemed so long ago. My old life was gone, and this new one was so much better.

Phoebe: "Do you know how to dance Cj?"

Me: "Um, not really."

She put her arms around me.

Phoebe: "Well then, perhaps its time I teach you something."

Me: "What?"

Dancing was apparently second nature to her, which is something about her I never noticed before until this point. She dragged me out onto the dancefloor. The one part of me that hadn't changed was how shy I was in the presence of though they were my friends and family. And naturally as bride and groom, all eyes were on us. Naturally she could tell how nervous I was.

Phoebe: "Cj, just focus on me."

I don't know if it was because I loved her, or her powers or what, but something about her, made me forget how shy I was, as once again I gazed into her deep scarlet eyes, while she gracefully guided me into dancing with her, and when the song was over, we ended with a kiss, and everyone cheered.

Phoebe: "Not so bad huh?"

Me: "No, not at all."

We spent our honeymoon together, at our new house. Now filled with gifts from the wedding. Instead of the usual emergency news channel on tv, there was just the local news. Things were starting to go back to normal, or as normal as they could be. It was a great day for us.

Phoebe: "Are we going to spend the rest of our lives here Cj?"

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "Or maybe we can find another adventure to embark on."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, can't we just rest for awhile?"

Phoebe: "Now that we can without getting attacked?"

Me: "Yes, yes we can."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me:"You look so beautiful in that dress."

Phoebe: "Good, I hope so."

a minute of silence later.

-seductively- Phoebe: "You want me?"

Me: "Don't you realise I always want you?"

Phoebe: "I always want you too."

Me: "But sometimes you can't always get what you want."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She smiled at me, seductively.

-seductively- Phoebe: "But this isn't one of those times now is it Cj?"

Me: "No, no its not."

So we headed upstairs to the bedroom and you can guess what happened next. Well that is the end of this book. As nothing really interesting happened over the next few years, the next book will begin about 3-4 years in the future. Stay tuned for chapter one, of Forbiden Future.


End file.
